Runnin' Back Home To You
by KikiJuanita
Summary: This is a 'what if' AU that comes off that of the story "Everywhere You Look" that currently is on here and in progress. When Sebastian goes to San Francisco to see his ex girlfriend; and she ends up breaking up with her current boyfriend over something trivial, what happens when she starts to realize that she may still also have some lingering feelings for her ex boyfriend also.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Curse my overactive imagination and also my addiction to that of_ _superheroes, and binge watching season 1 of Flash again; whilst still keeping_ _up to date on the current seasons of the CW shows._

 _Anyway, this little gremlin I couldn't get out of my head - and basically_ _it's a what if scenario from that of the "Everywhere You Look" story I have_ _on here, and also a part to do with the 5 part series that is connected to_ _that of "Whatever Happened To Predicatictability" - and mainly the part to_ _that of the relationship that Mikki has before that of Blaine, with_ _Sebastian._

 _In "WHTP", when she and Blaine were on the outs with one another; Mikki was_ _seriously considering returning back to South Carolina, and that got me to_ _thinking, what if she actually did do that!?_

 _Which of course then meant it was in my head, and just itching for me to type_ _out and well this is it._

 _So I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, but it will be shortish I_ _think no more than a couple at the most; it's just a something little funny_ _that I couldn't get out of my crazed brain and is a very good reason why I_ _should stop bingeing on the Flash, but chances of that happening, not good -_ _and if I wasn't watching that I'd probably be watching my Dikrats, and that_ _also doesn't bode well either in my whacked out mind._

 _Leave a review or give it a fave or follow if you like it - and remember_ _please keep the comments nice._

 _Just quickly, I don't own any of the characters you recognize except for that_ _of Mikki, and she cannot be used without my permission._

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _KJ xoxoxo._

* * *

Saturday morning; after getting up and having breakfast and then showering, Mikki sat down with her laptop on her sofa and went on to her Facebook in the hopes that the person she wanted to talk with might be online.

Seeing the little green icon next to his name, she smiled as she opened the little chat window at the bottom.

 _Hey you! :P_

Mikki looked at what else was happening with that of her friends on the social media site, that they thought she maybe interested in; and she could see that Sebastian was typing some back.

 **Hey you too! :P So what's the haps? Are you talking with Blaine again?**

Mikki laughed as she started to type back a message to him.

 _The haps? What's with the slang Sebby? And by which kind of talking do you mean? The civil polite conversation that we have or actual talking like we are back together?_

As she waited for Sebastian to type back, of which she could see he was doing; she scrolled down through her newsfeed, and saw a post from Puck, that was written last night. **_Sometimes there are people in your life, who even though you love; you sometimes want to kill!_**

Mikki laughed, having some thoughts as to what he was possibly talking about and was tempted to write something back, but decided not to because she knew that Blaine would see it and that was the last thing she wanted.

 **I couldn't be bothered writing happening, so you got haps! :P And you just made me write happening, TWICE! And by talking I mean the latter, yes. Are you and him back together?**

"Goof ball" said Mikki as she started to type back a message to him.  
 _"You're such a goof, and you were the one who chose to write 'happening' twice! Not me! :P And no, we are not back together; we are being civil with one another and saying good morning and that sort of thing, because I think even though we are not in a relationship anymore that it is important to remain courteous with one another in front of his nieces, but other than that there isn't much 'talking' happening! And I just wrote that word twice as well! :P_

As she waited for a reply back from Sebastian, she continued to scroll down through her newsfeed and saw a photo of her sister and Ryder, making a funny face together for the camera and laughed; quickly typing that of a comment on it. **_You two are so adorable...but seriously the wind may change one day and you will be stuck like that!_**

 **I know this might sound crazy Mik, but maybe just apologize to him. And I know you're going to tell me you didn't do anything wrong, and I truly believe that; but sometimes you are just so damn stubborn, and whilst it's cute and all how stubborn you can get, you also don't back down either; and that's kind of where it's a bad thing.**

Mikki sighed as she read the reply from Sebastian, and then started typing one back.

 _Cute stubborn, you mean like that time I got mad at you because I thought you had forgotten our anniversary and then refused to talk to you for two days; only then to tell me you hadn't and you only pretended to forget and we were going to New York for the weekend?!_

As she waited for a reply back from Sebastian, she could see a notification had come through from Marley in reply to her comment on the photo. **_Guess Ryder couldn't get any worse looking! LOL!_**

Mikki laughed at the reply and saw Sebastian's message back pop up.

 **Exactly, and when you get stubborn. You get stubborn! Thinking that I forgotten our anniversary, really?! :P Tell me what is running around in that crazy mind of yours there!**

Mikki smiled as she wrote back to her ex boyfriend, who she wasn't entirely sure if she didn't have some residual feelings for still.  
 _Yes, and that trip to New York was amazing, and I really wish we'd had gone back at some point before I moved here and we ended. But I am just thinking you know this was all a failed attempt of something that I shouldn't have even thought about doing in the first place. I had a good job back there, I had you and I threw it all away for some silly dream of wanting to be on television_

Mikki sighed to herself as she saw Sebastian typing back a message

 **Just because you and Blaine can't work this out, it doesn't mean you should give up though. I am being honest to god truthful here Mik, when I tell you are amazing at what you do, you are a natural in front of the camera, and don't let anyone take that away from you.**

"It took away my relationship, and has destroyed that of another one, so I don't maybe I should let someone take me away from it all" said Mikki to that of herself as she typed back her reply.

 _Why was I so stupid to think that getting involved with that of my co hosts brother in law was a good thing, huh? I should have just stayed well away and then I would not be in this horrible headspace right now._

Scrolling down and looking at some more things on her timeline, she saw a meme that Blaine had posted the day after they had broken up that read; "We cannot start over, but we can begin now and make a new ending"

As she read it over again, she was very tempted to write a reply eluding to that of trust is a part of starting over, but stopped herself when she saw a reply come back from Sebastian.

 **You fell in love Mik, there is nothing that potentially could have stopped that from happening. Just don't come back here on a whim, to only regret it later; because that is what will happen. Your destiny doesn't lie here anymore, and you need to know that.**

Mikki went to type something back when her cell phone started to ring, and she picked it up looking at the caller id; and saw that it said Puckerman house.

"Hello?" asked Mikki, answering the phone.

"Mikki, hi" said Beth. "It's Beth, you need to come over to the house like now"

"Beth is everything okay?" asked Mikki. "Are you and the girls there on your own?"

"No we're not on our own" said Beth. "But Uncle Blaine is in the shower and Alyson has climbed up a tree in the backyard and now she is scared to get down"

"Okay, tell Aly to say calm" said Mikki. "I'll be over as soon as I can"

"Thanks Mikki" said Beth.

"Sure sweetie" replied Mikki, and quickly disconnected the call, and closed up her laptop and placed it down on her coffee table and then opened up the messenger on her phone.

 _I got to go, Beth; Noah's son just called, the middle girl Aly has climbed up a tree in the backyard and now she can't get down. I'll talk with you later.  
_ She went over to where her runners were and slipped her feet into them and went to walk out of her apartment, grabbing her bag and keys; and then headed down to her car so she could go around to the Puckerman residence; but quickly looked at her phone when she could see the blue light indiciating a new message had come through was flashing and she opened it and looked at it and saw the reply from Sebastian.

 **Okay, is there not anyone else there with them? It's nice to see that you still care about them all though, regardless of what issues you have with their uncle. Let me know what you decide to do about everything, okay.**

Mikki smiled as she quickly typed a message back on her phone, as she walked down the stairs to the parking garage in the apartment block.

 _Sure I will. And Blaine is apparently there but in the shower, so I don't know what the hell he is thinking leaving them unattended like that. And I am not going to stop caring about those girls, my problems are with Blaine, not with anyone else in the house. Anyway, got to run, I'm about to drive over there now. Thanks for the talk. Mx  
_ She got down to the parking area and walked over to her car, opened it and got inside then started it up.

 **You know I am always here for you. And it's nice to see the Mik I know and love is still there, always thinking about others. Sx  
** Seeing the message icon on Facebook pop up as she pulled out of the car space in front of her apartment, Mikki frowned to herself as she headed over to the Puckerman residence still not sure what she was going to do in regards to that of what was now her life and job; and as she drove mulled over all the decisions she had to make in her head, before ultimately maybe facing that of Blaine yet again.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Getting back to her apartment after finding that Alyson climbing up the tree was that of a plan by the girls to get her talking with Blaine again; the two of them agreeing to be friends for the sake of the girls, Mikki was further surprised when Blaine chased her out to her car and she almost ran him over when he jumped in front of her when she was about to drive away and then upon asking him what he was doing, told her that he was insane and kissed her.

Even though she knew in that moment that maybe she ought to forgive him, when he said that he was jealous over Sebastian; there was something holding her back from agreeing to be his girlfriend again, and it was because possibly due to the fact that Sebastian had been there a few days ago, and having him around just felt so right and comfortable; that she found herself missing that of her old relationship, and didn't think it was the best idea to be in that of one with someone else when her heart yearned for that of another.

Taking off her shoes and placing down her handbag and keys once she was back in her apartment, she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and then went back over to the sofa and grabbed her laptop off the coffee table and opened it again to Facebook, and could see a few messages had come through from Sebastian, the last one saying.

 **Is everything okay? Moooooouuuussssseeeey answer me!**

Mikki laughed and took a sip of her water and then started to type back to him; seeing that he was still online, possibly waiting for her to reply.

 _Do not call me that, Sebby! :P You know I hate that nickname! And yes, everything is okay, turns out it was a plan by the girls, to get Blaine and I talking again._

She watched the little chat window as she saw the little chat bubble moving indicating that Sebastian was typing back a reply.

 **Smart thinking girls there, huh! So I am going to take a wild guess here and assume that when you say talking, that maybe you and he have worked things out and both seen that you're been complete stubborn heads; and that you are also not now even thinking about moving back here.**

"Nope" said Mikki, shaking her head as she started typing. "I am still being a complete stubborn head"

 _Talking yes, as friends. I don't know what is holding me back though from wanting to be his girlfriend again; maybe because it just didn't feel how it felt with you. And whilst I do realise that all relationships are different, the difference is also in that of the kind of relationships we have had previously. Mine with you and nearly six years, comfortable and supportive with a person who you will know will always have your back. Compared to that of the ones Blaine's had – one night stands with girls he never saw again, and if he did again it's only for that of sex and fun. Huge difference. As for moving well not sure where the cards lie with that one at the moment._

Mikki sighed to herself as she saw Sebastian typing a message back; trying to fight the warring two sides of her brain, one that was telling her to stay here and the other telling her to go be with Sebastian.

 **If it's meant to be then it will be, have faith in that. And you know what they say, opposites attract. Just don't make any rash decisions, follow your head but also listen to that of your heart as well. Anyway I got to go sweetie, heading out with Robbie and Ell to see Doctor Strange and then go grab something to eat after. Love you heaps xx**

Mikki gave a chuckle as she typed back a message to the guy she was pretty sure still also held on to some part of their relationship like she did as well.

 _I agree with everything you said there; and you're right about opposites as well, after all we are that as well. Have a great time with Trent and Ell, say hey to them for me and tell them I miss them too. I haven't seen that movie yet, so no spoilers 'kay! Talk to you again soon, love you as well babe xx_

As she sent the message she could see that Sebastian was now offline, and she sighed to herself closing down the internet browser and then that of her laptop, placing it back down on the coffee table; and then settled into some binge watching off movies on the Hallmark channel, which probably didn't do anything to help her feel any better about what she was currently muddling about in her head.

* * *

 _End Note: Thoughts and what not on this horrid little gremlin of mine?! I for one can't believe that I willing broke up that of one of my OTP's - but damn Grant is just too adorable, so I just wanted to play with Sebastian for a bit! Don't hurt me for hurting Blaine._

 _Will hopefully have some other stories updated soon, and I thank you for taking the time to check this one out._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, and I once again to apologize for breaking up on of my OTP's - I have already been told "Pushing my luck" by one of the crazed furbies I have._

 _So this chapter sees Mikki make her decision about what she wants to - and I do apologize for the angst in this chapter._

 _Thanks for reading and review, or drop a fave or follow if you like._

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 2:

Making the decision to not go around to the Puckerman residence every morning, since deciding that she didn't want to be with Blaine anymore; meant that she was often at the studio before that of Puck now who would still drive the two younger girls to school in the morning.

Monday morning after mulling over many thoughts in her head on what she wanted to do and still being none clearer about it; she was sitting on set, looking through some things when Puck walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey morning" he said, placing his coffee down on the table that sat between their two chairs.

"Morning" replied Mikki, looking to him with a smile.

"You okay?" asked Puck, as Mikki passed him some of the notes that she was looking over.

"Yeah fine" said Mikki, with a nod.

"Okay, well I am still sorry about what happened on the weekend with the girls" said Puck. "They have been grounded for that little prank they pulled"

"You didn't need to do that" replied Mikki. "They had good intentions with it"

"Yes, but still it was also very dangerous" said Puck. "And that is why I grounded them for it"

"Yeah, it was kind of dangerous" said Mikki, with a nod.

"And I'm also sorry for my idiot brother in law too" said Puck.

"He's a grown man" said Mikki. "Not your responsibility to look after him"

"I know that" replied Puck with a nod. "And I finally thought he might be growing up a bit, but he really has to learn to control his temper sometimes, and even though I can see why you are maybe taking a little break from being with him, he can't see why and that worries me"

"It's not all do with what happened with him, why I need the break from him" said Mikki. "I have to work out my feelings and what I really want"

"Do you still feel something for your ex?" asked Puck.

Mikki looked at him and nodded. "Yes, I'd be lying if I said I didn't. And I didn't even realize that those feelings were still there, until I saw him the other day"

"Yeah, I totally get what you mean" said Puck. "My feelings for Quinn are never going to go away, I mean sure I can date other people, maybe one day get married again. But there is always going to be a place in my heart for her no matter what"

"Difference is you can never have what you had with her again" said Mikki.

"No" replied Puck, shaking his head. "Do you want that with Sebastian again?"

"I don't know" said Mikki, looking at him. "And I really hope this doesn't make us not friends, because I am not dating Blaine anymore and it's going to be awkward"

"I'm the first person to agree that you need to be with who makes you happy, and if that is Blaine then it will be; and if not and it's Sebastian, or someone else maybe; then so be it. You have to be happy" said Puck.

"Yeah" replied Mikki with a nod. "Just I don't know what I am thinking at the moment, being that close to Seb again and feeling him next to me, and before you ask we didn't do anything, I was just maybe really drunk after lunch on Wednesday, and he stayed with me; but those old feelings resurfaced and it's confusing the hell out of me"

"You did look a little under the weather on Thursday, I will say" said Puck, with a laugh. "What's your poison of choice?"

Long Island Iced Teas" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "I had three of them, and I was a goner"

"Quinn use to love Screwdrivers" said Puck, with a smile. "Problem was they wouldn't start affecting her to about the fifth or sixth one, and by then she was really drunk"

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Yeah, and I thank you for being understanding here and not hating me"

"Never" said Puck, with a smile. "You're the world's best co host"

Mikki laughed as the lead cameraman indicated it was almost go time, and then they got down to hosting the show; before then heading home their separate ways.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Still none the clearer about what she was wanting to do by Wednesday, that evening she was sitting on her laptop looking at all the old photos she still had on there of her and Sebastian; ranging from back when they first started dating to almost the very end of their relationship, and from the ones that were nice photos of the two of them together or with their friends, to that of the silly goofy ones with each other.  
Looking at one of the silly pic collages that she had done up of them, when they had been together for five years, she laughed at the same time as smiling.

"Such a dork" she said, and grabbed her cell phone that was sitting next to her on the sofa and went through her contacts and connected a call to Sebastian, hoping he might answer.

After a few rings the phone connected and she was about to say hi, when she realized it was his voice message instead.

Listening to that of his voice she smiled as she waited for the part to leave a message.

"Hey it's just me, Mikki, in case you were wondering who is this strange girl is calling you" said Mikki, with a laugh when she finally could talk. "I was just ringing to talk, say hi and that. Call me back if you can or want, bye"

Ending the call, she threw the phone back down on the sofa and clicked through more photos from when they were still together, laughing and smiling as she did; and then heard her phone start to ring.

Picking it up, she saw Sebastian's name on the caller id and smiled as she answered.

"Hey" said Mikki, with a laugh, putting the phone to her ear.

"Hey" replied Sebastian with a laugh of his own. "So I just had this totally strange girl call me up, goes by the name Mikki, do you know her?"

"Nope, can't say I know her" replied Mikki, with a laugh still.

"Hmm okay weird" said Sebastian. "I guess I can talk with you instead"

"Yeah I guess" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "What were you doing? You're not screening your calls are you?"

"No, not screening calls" replied Sebastian with a laugh. "If you must know I was in the bathroom and I don't take my phone in there with me anymore"

"Because you dropped your phone in the toilet one day at work when you did do that" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Okay it was not funny" replied Sebastian. "I lost so much stuff off that phone, that I didn't get a chance to backup"

"Well it taught you a lesson then didn't it" said Mikki, smiling as she spoke. "Firstly toilets and phones not a good combination and the second one to back up more regularly your photos and that"

"Yeah yeah, just cause you put in all these weird reminder notes in your phone calendar for stuff like that and stuff like buy Netflix card and Hulu card" said Sebastian with a laugh. "Doesn't mean we all do"

"I forget otherwise, and that's what the calendar is there for and that's to remind you of things" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah, I totally forgot to buy the Hulu card after you left" replied Sebastian. "Took me three days to figure out what was wrong with it"

"Then you totally put reminders in the phone didn't you?" asked Mikki.

"Yes" replied Sebastian with a laugh. "I totally did"

"See not so crazy after all it is" said Mikki.

"Nope" replied Sebastian. "So what you doing?"

"Umm nothing much, just show research" she replied, not wanting to let him know that she was going through old pictures of them together on her computer. "What about you?"

"Watching Torchwood on Netflix" replied Sebastian.

"Hmmm, love me some JB" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Such a pity he doesn't bat for my side though"

"That's the only reason you watch television isn't" said Sebastian, with a laugh also. "To perve on guys"

"Well a show is no fun if to watch if the leads aren't attractive now is it?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"What about storyline, plot, character development" said Sebastian.

"That never happens in Hollywood now" said Mikki, with a laugh. "It's all a bunch of pretty actors saying lines, and them changing the character drastically from season to season. It's frustrating"

Sebastian laughed on the other end. "I miss you and your crazy mind, Mik"

"Who you calling crazy?" asked Mikki, but with a laugh.

"Umm you, you dope" said Sebastian, with a laugh also.

"Okay yeah you're right, I'm crazy" replied Mikki.

"Oh I know it" said Sebastian. "So what else been happening since I saw you last week and spoke with you a few days ago?"

"Not much" replied Mikki. "I'm kind of avoiding the Puckerman house in the morning though, as I think just need to distance myself from Blaine for the time being"

"Yeah it's probably a good idea" said Sebastian. "So you're still not sure?"

"Still not sure, no" replied Mikki. "But I'm slowly working out in my head if I want to be with him again or not"

"I'm sure you will figure out what you want in time, babe" said Sebastian. "And I hate to do this, but I really have to get going it's almost eleven here, and I got work in the morning"

"No, it's fine" replied Mikki. "I keep forgetting time difference"

"Yeah" said Sebastian. "It was great talking to you, just hearing your voice again is amazing in itself"

"Yeah same here" said Mikki, with a smile. "Talk again soon, 'kay"

"Definitely, night babe" said Sebastian. "Love you"

"Night, love you too" replied Mikki, with a smile and ended the call; now one hundred percent certain where her heart and head both were finally lying.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Thursday morning, getting to the television station a little earlier then she normally would; Mikki found Figgins who was talking to some of the camera men as to what was needing to be done today.

"Figgins?" asked Mikki, as she walked over to him. "Can we talk if you have a minute?"

"Umm sure Mikayla" replied Figgins, looking at her. "When I finish talking here"

"Sure thanks" said Mikki, with a nod. "I'll just be over on set"

Figgins looked at her and nodded, and Mikki headed over to the set and sat down in the chair she was normally in.

Looking around the set that had come to be a happy place for her for the past fourteen months, she smiled; but she knew in her heart and head now what she wanted and it wasn't in San Francisco.

"So Mikayla" said Figgins as he walked over to where she was and sat in the chair Puck would use. "What did you need to talk about?"

"Well actually" said Mikki, reaching into her handbag that she had sitting on her lap and grabbing out the letter she had written. "I would like to hand in my resignation from the show"

"Resignation?" asked Figgins as he took the letter from her and took the sheet of paper from the envelope.

"Yes" replied Mikki. "Effective as of tomorrow, I will do today and then. But after that I won't be able to be here"

"You have another job lined up in South Carolina" said Figgins as he read over the letter. "That's where you're from, yes?"

"Yes, and yes" replied Mikki, not letting on that the part about having another job there wasn't entirely that of the truth. "It's a job at my old network, senior reporter. I still have some friends there and one of them called me yesterday to let me know it had become available, and really it was too good of an opportunity for me to pass up"

"No, I understand. It's a very good job" said Figgins. "And you will be missed around here, I also know that"

"I'll miss it here too" replied Mikki, with a nod. "But I think this is what I need to do, it's what I want"

"Yes" replied Figgins as he stood up from the seat. "I accept the resignation and you can to today and tomorrow"

"Thank you" replied Mikki, with a smile, and Figgins walked away to let others with the Wake Up San Francisco team what had just transpired; and Mikki smiled to herself, now the only other part left was to go home.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Puck found out about Mikki's resignation on the Thursday, and after their final show together on the Friday, he made the decision to invite her around for one last dinner with them; so that the girls and also Sam and Blaine, if the latter was willing to stop being so stubborn and angry at the present time, to say goodbye.

He knew that neither of the other males in the house were aware that Mikki was leaving since Sam had been at work that morning and not watched the show, and because Blaine was flat out refusing to watch it at the moment because as he had told him, he didn't want to see her.

The three males and three young girls were in the kitchen, the girls were sitting at the table; and Puck was cutting up some things for the salad, as the timer on the oven went off and Sam got out the chicken fajita bake that Blaine had made earlier out; the door bell also rang.

"Could you go get that?" asked Puck, looking to his brother in law who was sitting at the counter scrolling through his phone.

"Why?" asked Blaine, looking up at him.

"Because you're the one who isn't busy" said Puck.

"Fine" replied Blaine, with a sigh and stood up and shoved his phone in his jeans pocket and headed out the kitchen to the front door and opened it, and saw Mikki on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" asked Blaine looking at her.

"Puck invited me over" she replied, looking to him in turn.

"Okay, well that's me out of here then" said Blaine, and went to walk past her.

"Blaine Devon Anderson" said Puck, coming out of the kitchen. "Get your ass back into the kitchen and sit down"

"Why because you think this will get us back together, having a nice little dinner all together" replied Blaine looking at his brother in law. "No way in hell"

"Kitchen now" said Puck looking at him still. "Or I will be ringing up Pam and telling her about your pathetic attitude at the moment"

"What's she going to do ground me?" asked Blaine, with a laugh.

"No, but I am sure she will tell you want an idiot you've been acting like" replied Puck to his brother in law. "Kitchen"

"Fine" replied Blaine with a huff and slammed the front door shut and walked towards the kitchen. "But I'm not happy with this"

"Maybe I should just quickly say bye to the others and go" said Mikki, looking at Puck as Blaine walked through the kitchen.

"No, it's fine" said Puck, looking to his now former co host. "He can deal with you for one more evening"

Mikki looked at him and nodded and the two of them walked into the kitchen together, where the girls, Sam and Blaine were sitting at the table already.

"I didn't know we had extra person" said Sam.

"Yeah, I invited Mik over for dinner" replied Puck as he got out another plate and set of cutlery out for her. "Take a seat, Mik"

"Thanks" replied Mikki, with a nod as sat next to Puck.

"Are you and Uncle Blaine back together?" asked Alyson.

"Pfft, yeah right" said Blaine, with a laugh, as Mikki turned to that of his niece and shook her head.

"No, we're not sweetie" she replied.

"Oh I thought you were here because you were" said Alyson. "We haven't seen you in the mornings anymore"

"No, and I'm sorry for that" replied Mikki, looking to her with a smile. "But none of us this is do with you or sisters"

"Yeah, well eat people" said Puck as he grabbed the serving spoon and got some food out of the dish and put on Penny's plate and also Alyson's.

"You know if I knew she was going to be here" said Blaine, looking to Mikki. "I would have done a special one up, with a few added ingredients"

"Blaine, I am warning you one more time" said Puck, looking to his brother in law. "I will call Pam"

"Okay" replied Blaine as he took the serving spoon from Bethany, and loudly placed some of the food on his plate.

"So there is a reason why I asked Mikki to come around tonight" said Puck, and looked to her. "Mik"

"Right" said Mikki as she took the spoon from Sam and got out some of the food from the dish as well before placing it in the dish in case anyone wanted anymore later. "So I'm here tonight really to say goodbye to you all"

"Goodbye" said Sam, looking at her; and in turn Mikki looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah" she replied. "I got another job and today was my last day on Wake Up"

"Wow" said Sam. "So I am guessing it's not close by then?"

"No, it's not" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "It's back in South Carolina"

"Oh you have got to be shitting me" said Blaine, with a laugh and Mikki looked at him. "You're not going back for just a job, in fact I call total bullshit on there being one; you're going back for him"

"And see right there, you just given me another great reason as to why I am going back it's your whole attitude" said Mikki, as she looked at him. "And there is a job there, and Seb being there well that's just added bonus"

"Okay you know what" said Blaine, standing up from his chair. "I'm out of here, I'm not going to sit around and listen to this and how you're all going to miss Mikki. Because you know what I'm not going to miss you and I glad I saw now what a piece of work you really are, cold heartless ice queen bitch"

"Sit down Blaine" said Puck, looking at his brother in law.

"No" replied Blaine, looking at him. "Hope you and he have a wonderful life together Mikayla"

Mikki just looked at him, not saying in and Blaine stormed out of the kitchen; and as Puck went to say something she looked at her former co host. "Just let him go, he's got to deal with this is his own way"

"Yeah, sorry" replied Puck, looking at her. "I just didn't think he would blow up like that"

"He's hurt, I get it" said Mikki, with a nod.

"So new job huh?" asked Sam, looking at her.

"Well more of a promotion from my previous one there" said Mikki, looking at him. "Senior reporter"

"Nice" said Sam. "So on tv?"

Mikki looked at him shaking her head. "No behind the scenes"

"Okay well still nice" replied Sam.

"So you won't be here anymore, at all?" asked Beth, looking to the older woman that she had come to know and trust and also confide in.

"No sweetheart" replied Mikki, looking to the young girl. "I'm not going to be"

"But what if I need to ask you something or need advice on anything?" asked Beth. "Who will I talk with?"

"Well you can always chat to me on Facebook, or call me" said Mikki. "I will always make time to reply or talk, okay"

"I don't have Facebook" said Beth. "Dad says I am still too young"

"And you are" replied Puck, with a nod. "You can call Mikki if you want that is fine"

"You know that will be expensive" said Sam. "Facebook is much easier"

"I hate to say but he's right" said Mikki. "And also there is a time difference, so whilst I mightn't be always able to take a call, I can always message"

Puck sighed and looked at her and then looked to his oldest daughter. "You can have one on a few conditions Beth; I make it for you and set the password and you don't change it, you make sure everything is high private settings, you don't post photos and also you do not add anyone that I don't approve of first"

"Yeah I can agree to that" said Beth, with a nod.

"Okay, I will make up one for you tomorrow" said Puck. "And will add those who I will allow you to talk to and let them know through mine that you have permission from me to be on it"

"Thanks dad" said Beth, with a smile; and the continued on with dinner, for the last time with Mikki in their home.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Later that evening, after dinner and Mikki had said a final goodbye to the three girls; she was in the living room with both Puck and Sam getting ready to leave.

"So guess this is goodbye" said Sam, looking to her with a smile.

"No of course not" replied Mikki looking at him with a laugh. "We're always going to share that of common connection"

"Yeah our siblings" said Sam with a laugh also.

"Exactly" said Mikki, with a nod. "So you know we would have become friends eventually maybe"

"Yeah" replied Sam, and gave her a hug. "Take care okay and I am sure I will see you again sometime soon"

"I'm sure you will" replied Mikki, as she returned the hug, and then looked to Puck.

"See you partner" said Puck, with a laugh, pulling her into a hug as well.

"Yeah see you partner" replied Mikki with a laugh also.

"Like Sam said I am sure we will see you again at some point" said Puck.

Mikki looked at him and nodded. "Yeah you guys don't hate me for this do you"

"No you're being true to you" said Sam. "I just wish I could have stayed in New York and been with Brittany, but I wasn't happy there"

Mikki looked at him and smiled. "Well I'm sure one day when the time is right you and her might be together again"

"Yeah, I hope so" replied Sam, with a smile. "She's an amazing girl, you would have loved her"

"I'm sure I would have" said Mikki, with a smile and looked to Puck. "And I am sure one day you too will find new love as well, when you least expect it"

"Yeah" replied Puck, with a nod.

"Can you tell Blaine how truly sorry I am" said Mikki, looking at the two guys. "I never meant to hurt him this much, but I got to do what is right for me"

"Yeah we both totally get it" said Puck. "And I'm sure eventually he will be able to see as well that it was for the best of both of you"

"So when do you leave?" asked Sam.

"Aiming for Wednesday hopefully" replied Mikki, looking at him. "Gives me a few days to get everything sorted here and then I should be back in South Carolina on Sunday"

"Well if you need anything ever, call us" said Puck. "We're still both your friends, no matter what"

"Thanks, same here" said Mikki, looking to him with a smile. "No matter what, friends always"

"We'll talk soon" said Sam, as the three of them walked up to the front door and Puck opened it. "We will" replied Mikki, with a smile. "Bye you guys"

"Bye" said Puck, with a smile of his own.

"See you some other time" said Sam, with a laugh.

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Yeah" she replied and walked down the stairs of the Puckerman residence one last time.

"So" said Puck as he closed the front door. "How are we going to get Blaine out of this mood of this about all this"

"Not sure to be honest" replied Sam, looking at him with a sigh; and the two guys headed back into different parts of the house, knowing that even though the events that transpired weren't good, in the long run it was probably what was best for all of them, because you can't always alter what is destiny or fate.

* * *

 _End Note: I am so sorry for the angsty chapter - but needed to be done so I can get Mikki back to South Carolina in this little crazy what if chapter of mine.  
As I said in other end note, damn Flash for me go and break up my OTP like this - but it's fun to write Mikki with someone else for a bit._

 _Anyway thanks for reading, and I am going to now try and shut up 3 furbies who are screaming at me - I think they have been advised by the other one what I have done here!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, and I am really sorry for what I did to Blaine in that; but there will later be a resolve for him, he's not going to be forever lonely.  
_ _So this chapter see Mikki return to that of South Carolina and reunite with Sebastian, who for most parts has pretty much been feeling the same way about her as she has about him of late._

Anyway, let me know what you think in a review, or drop a fave or follow on it.

 _Love, KJ xoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 3:

Wednesday morning, two weeks after having seen Sebastian again, breaking up with Blaine, and then realizing where her head and heart belonged, Mikki was about to start the five day journey back home to South Carolina.

She managed to get everything organized a lot quicker then she thought, she would be able to; breaking the lease on that of her San Francisco apartment, paying for another 2 months that her lease had left on it and hiring a U Haul trailer as this time unlike when she made the move from South Carolina to San Francisco she did have a few more items to take back home, even though some she had passed on to that of her sister Marley and her boyfriend Ryder, for when they set up more of a home together; but the things she was deciding to take back she would either put into storage once there, sell off or maybe it could be something that she and Sebastian would be able to use in their apartment, together.

"Okay well that's the last of it" said Mikki, as she closed up the back of the trailer.

"I can't believe you're really going back home" said Marley, giving her oldest sister a hug.

"Yeah me either" replied Mikki, with a laugh as she returned that of her little sisters hug. "But I feel as if this is the right thing for me to do"

"Are you sure?" asked Marley, looking at her. "I mean you don't even have a job there"

"I know, and I would appreciate if you and Ry kept that little bit of info to yourself, because I don't want the others to know that" said Mikki. "But I'm sure of this, and this is what I want. I'm following both my head and my heart for once, and not just one of them like I normally would do"

Marley looked at her with a smile. "I thought you and Blaine were end game, story finished, happily ever after"

"I thought maybe so too, to begin with" said Mikki. "Just the more I think now about it, the more I think we probably wouldn't have worked out in the long run"

"Well your little secret is safe with us, and as long as you're happy then that is all that is important" said Ryder.

Mikki looked to that of her sisters boyfriend, brother to that of Sam; and nodded. "Yeah, look after my little sister. Don't you ever hurt her, because I will jump on a plane and come back here and kick your ass if you do"

"I can promise you will never need to that" replied Ryder, with a laugh. "But you are always welcome to come and visit anytime, you and also Sebastian"

"Well when you finally do work up the courage to propose to my lil' sis, then yes we will be here" said Mikki, with a smile to him.

"Mik" said Marley, looking at her older sister going slightly red in the face.

"Oh come on you guys" said Mikki, with a laugh to them both. "It's going to happen one day"

"Yeah maybe" replied Ryder, with a nod; and Marley looked at him with a smile.

"Right, and as much as I would love to stay and talk with you guys" said Mikki, looking to them both. "I really should get on the road"

"So five days it will take you then?" asked Ryder.

Mikki looked at him and nodded. "It will, that's what it took me to get here and that's what it will take me to get back"

"Well just take care okay" said Ryder, giving that of his girlfriend's sister a hug. "The roads are a lot different this time of year"

"I will be" said Mikki, with a nod. "I have snow chains for my car if need them, and I will take it slow"

"Call us" said Marley, giving her sister another hug. "Let us know you're safe"

"I will, promise" replied Mikki, returning her sister's hug. "Love you"

"Love you too" said Marley, looking at her with a smile. "And I am really going to miss having my big sis around"

"Yeah going to miss being around my lil' sis too" said Mikki, with a smile; as she walked over to the drivers side of the car and opened it.

"See you soon maybe" said Ryder, as Mikki got in to her car.

"Yeah maybe" replied Mikki as she closed the door, and started the car up and pressed down the button for the window to go down. "Love you guys, take care"

"Love you too" said Marley, as Mikki pulled the car into gear.

"Bye" replied Mikki, with a wave out the car window and started moving away from that of her little sister and that of her sister's boyfriend; and began the long drive home to South Carolina.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Taking five days to travel back to South Carolina; stopping overnight in Palm Desert, California the first night, before driving onto Midland, Texas in an epic almost thirteen hour drive that of the second day, on which as soon getting to that of the hotel she was staying at after calling her sister back in San Francisco; crashed immediately as she hit that of the hotel bed pillow.

The third day getting as far as Jackson, Mississippi in what was a ten hour drive; the fourth day being Saturday and making it to Atlanta, Georgia in about five and a half hours.  
Taking the time to actually enjoy the small break that she had from driving, and be able to eat without having to take most of it on the road with her, Mikki was sitting in a Krystal's that she had come across; and eating one of the items from the menu that like most things about being in this part of America, had really missed in California; when her phone beeped indicating a message had come through.

Putting down what she was eating, and grabbing it from off the table, she thought it might be that of her younger sister who she had messaged to let know that she was now in Atlanta and only three hours now from home, but instead saw that the message was from Sebastian and she smiled as she read over it.

 **Hey babe, haven't heard from you in a few days. Everything okay?**

Mikki laughed to herself when she thought of all the possible replies she could write back, but then opted to write back more of a vague message instead.

 _Hey yourself babe! All is good, just been kind of busy. How are you?_

She laughed to herself as she grabbed her soda and drank some of it, seeing the little message bubble to indicate typing was happening.

 **I'm good, went out for dinner with Robbie and Ellie last night; apparently Ellie has a friend that she thinks is a good match for me. Girl called Emily, I said I would have to think about that. Blind dates freak me the hell out.**

"Yeah there is no way in hell you are going on that blind date either, rude much Ellie" said Mikki as she typed back a reply.

 _Just tell Ellie that, I'm sure she will understand. You can't always be so lucky in finding a gorgeous girl to talk to at a bar now can you! :p_

Grabbing some of the fries and eating them she waited for the reply back from Sebastian, that she could see was in the middle of being typed.

 **Just not sure how I am going to meet someone else though, and I don't exactly populate that of college bar hangouts anymore. I'd be the creepy older guy trying to pick up girls, no thank you. And besides I am sure there would never be a girl as amazing as this one girl I started talking to in a bar once. :x But just kind of sick of being the third wheel with Ellie and Trent, it's awesome that they are still willing to hang out with pathetic single me, but I kind of do wish I had someone you know.**

"Aww babe, you're not pathetic" said Mikki, with a small yet sad smile; and was in that moment rather tempted to just call him and tell him where she was, but that would ruin that of her surprising him tomorrow.

 _You're not pathetic babe, you are an amazing, kind, sweet and wonderful guy, and I am sure the perfect girl for you is just around the corner and you just haven't seen her yet._

"Or three hours away" said Mikki, with a laugh as she put her phone down again, and a message quickly came back from Sebastian.

 **I know of this one amazing girl, but she's states away from me :x**

Mikki laughed as she read the message. "Actually she's not"

 _Same I know this incredible guy, but yes states away. It sucks being a grown up, can't we just go back to being in college?_

Finishing up that of what she was eating, she gathered up the trash and placed in it the bin and headed back out to her car and attached trailer and heard her phone beep again.

 **Hmm to be in college again, yes that would be amazing because you'd be here.**

Mikki smiled as she unlocked her car and got inside.

 _Yes it would be. Anyway I have to go babe, I need to call Kitty, discuss Thanksgiving stuff so_ _we will talk soon, love you always, Mxx_

Mikki sighed as she put her phone down and started up her car, and her phone beep again, vowing to look at it one more time only before she stopped talking with Sebastian till tomorrow.

 **Hey if you're going to be coming here for Thanksgiving, then we can maybe catch up. Be great just to hang out again if you want and all. Okay there I go being pathetic again, but yeah if you want you know where I live**

"I do know where you live, yes" replied Mikki, with a laugh and started typing back a message.

 _That would be great, but not sure what plans are yet; as in not sure if parentals are coming out here since we're all out this way. But if I am there, then yes I will let you know and we can hang out._

Mikki watched as the little chat bubble indicated message being typed.

 **No dramas, if you're here, you're here. As said I am just being pathetic, and maybe I will take up Ellie on that offer of the blind date**

"Yeah like hell you will" said Mikki as she quickly typed a message back.

 _Just remember what you told me, follow your head and your heart; only do it if is what you really desire. Okay really got to go, love you babe! I'll maybe talk or even better see you soon, xx M :x_

Not wanting to torment that of the person who held her heart anymore for the day, she started up the car and then headed for the hotel, to rest up before the final part of her journey tomorrow, the one that would get her back home.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

After leaving Atlanta a little after nine in the morning, and taking just that little bit of extra time to get ready, and make sure her hair and makeup, which she hadn't really being bothering doing much with the past few days since she was mainly in the car for the most part, was done to that of a little better standard, she started the journey back to South Carolina.

Getting into Columbia, a little after that of midday; Mikki pulled into a parking lot shopping centre, a few blocks away from that of what was her and Sebastian's apartment; and grabbed her phone from out of her bag and opened up her messenger thread to that of, well she wasn't entirely sure at the moment what they were, but that of her ex maybe not now ex boyfriend.

 _Are you home at the moment?_

She quickly typed out and sent off, hoping for that of a reply sooner rather than later; otherwise she'd be having to do a lot of sitting around until he was home.

 **Yeah, I'm home. Why?**

Mikki laughed at the reply back from Sebastian, and smiled to herself as she wrote back her own reply to him.

 _No reason, just wondering that's all. You know in case I get bored and want to talk to you. :P_

Grabbing the bottle of Blenhiem Ginger Ale, that she had picked up on her stopover in Atlanta, and had definitely missed when she was in California; and drinking some of it, she saw a reply from Sebastian come back.

 **Well I hope I'm not just someone you use to talk to when you're bored. :P Then again, I now see that when you were with Blaine, you weren't talking to me as much, so I probably shouldn't complain, huh. Because I really do love talking with you, I miss talking with you. But if you do get bored with what you're doing, I'm just at home, chillin' out and playing some Mafia 3, it's awesome Mik you have to get it! Xx**

Putting down the bottle of soft drink, Mikki smiled to herself as she typed back the next message.

 _Well I will talk to you when I am bored then. :P But that's not now. :D Have fun with the video game! Talk soon :x_

Mikki laughed to herself as she restarted the car's engine and saw that another message had come through from Sebastian.

 **You're weird, you know that right!? Talk soon :x**

Not replying this time, Mikki smiled as she put the phone on the passenger's seat next to her and pulled the car into gear, and drove the couple of blocks to the apartment, and pulled up in a space close to the front of the apartment building.

Switching off the engine, grabbing her handbag and phone; she got out of the car and locked up and then walked over to the main entrance doors of the building and entered in the code that each of them got given on moving into an apartment, hoping that it still worked and that Sebastian hadn't changed it; but she heard the familiar click of the door to let know it was unlocked, and she pushed it open and then headed up to the third floor where her former home was located.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Taking that of the weekend to just chill out and play the new video game that he'd recently obtained, and trying to figure out if he really did want to go on a blind date with that of a friends friend and still being now sure after talking with Mikki the day before and wondering when the hell his feelings for her would ever go away; Sebastian heard his cell phone message indicator go off; and he sighed hoping that it was not that of anything work related, because all he wanted to do today was forget all about that stuff.

Pausing the game, he picked up his phone from where it was next to him and laughed when he saw that it was a message from Mikki that read.

 _Are you home at the moment?_

Laughing at that of the vague message, he quickly typed a reply back to her.

 **Yeah, I'm home. Why?**

Picking up the controller again, and unpausing the game and resuming the driving through the streets of the deep south, he saw the message icon flash again; and once again paused it, wondering if it meant that his day of relaxing with his game was now gone, and he'd be talking to Mikki for what could possibly turn into hours, not that the latter was that of a bad thing.

 _No reason, just wondering that's all. You know in case I get bored and want to talk to you. :P_

"In case you get bored" said Sebastian, with a laugh and started typing back a message.

 **Well I hope I'm not just someone you use to talk to when you're bored. :P Then again, I now see that when you were with Blaine, you weren't talking to me as much, so I probably shouldn't complain, huh. Because I really do love talking with you, I miss talking with you. But if you do get bored with what you're doing, I'm just at home, chillin' out and playing some Mafia 3, it's awesome Mik you have to get it! Xx**

Sebastian smiled to himself and picked up his controller again and unpaused the game once more starting the car off on screen driving again, but then quickly again heard the message tone.

"Seriously Mik, I love you and all, but man" he said as he paused the game yet again and grabbed his cell phone.

 _Well I will talk to you when I am bored then. :P But that's not now. :D Have fun with the video game! Talk soon :x_

"Weird woman" said Sebastian with a laugh, as he typed back a quick reply to her.

 **You're weird, you know that right!? Talk soon :x**

Throwing his phone back down on the sofa next to him, he hoped that he would at least be able to get this next mission done before he was interrupted again, but upon getting to the destination had that of a long cut scene play out in a flashback; and he sighed, standing up and still listening to what was kind of being said and went over to the kitchen and grabbed a can of soda from the fridge.

Going back over to the sofa and sitting down, he was just about to pick the controller up again, when it became evident that the cut scene was over and he now had control of the game again; when there was a knock at the front door.

He looked over to it, and placed the can of soda down on the coffee table; and stood up, thinking that since he hadn't buzzed anyone upstairs that it was probably one of the other residents in the apartment block needing something, and walked over to the door and opened it.

"So I'm bored now" said Mikki, on the other side of the door when he opened it.

"Mik" said Sebastian, with a laugh when he saw her. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"Surprise" she replied with a smile.

"Yeah definitely a surprise, wow" said Sebastian, with a nod. "Please tell me you didn't jump on a plane and fly here because you were bored"

Mikki looked at him shaking her head. "No, I drove five freakin' days from San Fran back to here, because I wanted to come home; and it's not just because I was bored but because I kind of realized I missed you"

"You drove back here" said Sebastian, looking at her; and Mikki nodded. "Because you missed me and wanted to be home"

"That's what I just said, yes" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"Okay, wow" said Sebastian, looking at the girl before him who he wasn't really sure of what she was to him now. "Come in I guess"

"Thank you" replied Mikki, with a smile, as she walked into the apartment that they once shared.

"I just can't believe you're here" said Sebastian, looking at her with a smile when he closed the front door, and then pulled her into that of a hug. "I've missed you too, so much"

"Even though you only saw me the other week?" asked Mikki, with a laugh as she returned the hug.

"Well you're hard to miss that's for sure" replied Sebastian, looking at her with a smile.

"So are you" said Mikki, with a smile of her own. "But we probably need to talk, huh"

"I think yeah we do" replied Sebastian, with a nod.

"Okay yeah" said Mikki, with a nod and Sebastian took her hand; walking the two of them over to the sofa and them both sitting.

As she half sat, half flopped on the sofa; Mikki looked around that of her old apartment.

"You haven't changed anything" said Mikki.

"There wasn't any reason to change" said Sebastian, looking at to her with a smile. "Why are you here sweetie?"

Mikki looked at him with a smile and sighed; and took one of his hands entwining it with that of one of her own. "Because I realized I missed you, I missed us"

"I miss those things as well Mik" said Sebastian, looking at her. "But what about your job, and doing what you love; you can't just give all that up because you want us to be together"

"I may have quit the job in San Francisco" said Mikki, looking at him. "But being a morning show co host, is not what I was aiming for when I studied journalism at college. I wanted to be an actual journalist reporting the news, not someone who does segments on what is the best dog and which colours are in fashion for the season"

"So you don't have a job here then?" asked Sebastian.

Mikki looked at him and shook her head. "Considering I quit the Wake Up job on Thursday last week and was leaving San Fran on Wednesday, no I don't. Although I kind of told them at the station there that I did have something lined up here, so they just didn't think I was actually resigning for nothing"

"Please tell me this has nothing to do with what happened with Blaine" said Sebastian, looking at her.

"Truthfully" said Mikki.

"Truthfully" replied Sebastian with a nod.

"If you hadn't come to San Fran the other week, yes I'd probably still be dating him" said Mikki.

"Mik come on" said Sebastian, looking at her. "You can't play with people like this, you can't play with me like this either"

"If you would let me finish" said Mikki, looking at him with a smile. "What else I was going to say, is that when I thought about it more after you left, I just couldn't see a long future with Blaine; I mean he works in a bar, makes just enough money to live on, which isn't really needed because he lives with his brother in law for free; and he has a previous known history of being a serial womanizer"

"Okay so why not just stay broken up with him then" said Sebastian. "Why the need to be back here"

"Because you're here" said Mikki, looking at him with a laugh.

"Yeah, I get that part and it's so amazing that you're here" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "But job wise there isn't anything for you here, not want you're wanting"

"So I may not be the one on television in front of the camera" said Mikki, looking to him. "But I will be here, being a journalist and that is what I want, along with wanting to be with you; and I am pretty sure that is what you want as well, I mean what you were saying yesterday about missing me"

"Mik it's just that this" he said looking to her. "It's just wow, I mean we were talking and yeah I was feeling a bit down, and I do really miss you, but this is just so surreal"

"So you agreed to that blind date then, because if you have and I've hauled my ass across country, then I look like a huge fool" said Mikki, looking at him trying to work out what he was thinking.

"Hey no" said Sebastian, with a laugh and pulled her to a hug. "I was telling the truth when I saw you in San Fran. I've dated, yes and also Ellie does have a friend that she wants to set me up with; but I haven't said yes to that yet and that's because I don't feel this spark with other girls"

"Like the spark we have?" asked Mikki, looking at him with a smile.

"Like the spark we have, no" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "I think every relationship has a different spark, and there will never be one like our spark"

"No there will not" said Mikki, with a smile.

"No" replied Sebastian, shaking his head and quickly kissed her; and Mikki smiled also. "And I love that you're here again, but I want to make sure you're doing this for the right reasons, and not because of some suddenly broken heart"

"I had a lot of time to think, after all it was almost forty hours on the road" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"And I hope you took your time and made plenty of stops and made sure you didn't tire" said Sebastian.

"I did" replied Mikki, with a smile and quickly kissed him. "But what I was thinking over the many long hours, that I think Blaine was like my rebound relationship; the one you just have to have to get things out of your system, that one"

"Rebound" said Sebastian, with a nod. "So what is this one then with us?"

"The right one, hopefully" said Mikki, with a smile. "After all we'd probably still be right here together if I hadn't got offered that job in San Fran"

"You're right, I am sure we would have still been together" said Sebastian, with a nod. "And there is nothing more I want to be with you again and have you here again with me"

Mikki looked at him with a smiled and then kissed him, both of them letting themselves get taken in by being able to that again with one another.

"So are we an us again?" asked Mikki, breaking away from him.

"Hmm I don't know" replied Sebastian with a laugh. "Boyfriend and girlfriend again, wouldn't it be kind of weird"

"I don't think so" replied Mikki, with a smile. "After all I don't think either of us have gotten over one another"

"No we did not" said Sebastian, quickly kissing her.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Love you"

"Love you too" replied Sebastian with a smile and pulled her in towards himself and kissed her again, and let themselves get caught up it in once more. "So what's say we move you back in, girlfriend"

"I would love that, boyfriend" replied Mikki, with a laugh; and the two of them then went downstairs to Mikki's car and hire trailer and proceeded to move her in back home, to their apartment.

* * *

 _End Note: Hopefully people don't think they were into much of a rush to be back with one another again, but neither of them truly let their hearts love another person again, and whilst Mikki did care deeply for and love Blaine back in San Francisco, it was not the same love she had or has with Sebastian, because as it is often said you always hold a special place for that of your first love, and for Mikki and Seb that is what they are; when they were together they were that and it was only because Mikki left that they broke up._

 _Next few chapters of this are pretty much ready, as total binge of the Flash has just seen my mind go into freakin' overdrive on this, and they will be published soon._

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _Love always_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, they are all appreciated. Should quickly mention that of something in regards to Mikki and also Sebastian's age - they are both 26, having met with they were 20. This is important to note because Blaine who she was with also back in San Francisco is actually 3 years older than her, and therefore his devastation over the relationship with Mikki ending makes more sense because he probably did think this is the girl that I have been waiting for, for her only to go running back home to her ex boyfriend who she never actually got over loving._

 _Anyway this is a relatively short chapter - but the next one will be a bit longer._ _Will give warning for kind of implied smut in this chapter - I don't actually go and write actual graphic scenes, but I can be a tease and write little bits leading up to that of it._

 _So enjoy and you all know what to do at the end.  
Love  
KJ xoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 4:

After getting out the stuff from Mikki's car and also the trailer, that they would be keeping in the apartment and leaving the rest to take into storage, and then getting it all sorted back to where it belonged in the apartment; they had dinner from the local Chinese takeout and after watching a few episodes of a television show they both enjoyed, headed to bed.

"Hmm, I've missed this bed" said Mikki as she snuggled down into the mattress.

"Yeah come here you" said Sebastian with a smile as her got under the covers as well, and wrapped his arms around her. "I've missed you being in this bed"

Mikki looked at him and smiled and then kissed him, letting the two of them get caught up for a moment in it.

"I really wanted to do that in San Fran before you left, but didn't" said Mikki, looking at him with a smile.

"Same" replied Sebastian, with a nod and kissed her. "It was so hard being close to you like this, and not being able to do this"

"Oh I bet it was hard" said Mikki, with a small laugh running her hand further down Sebastian's body.

"That is not what I was talking about" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"I know" replied Mikki, with a smile. "But believe me it will soon be hard"

Sebastian smiled and kissed her, the two of them getting caught up in one another again.

"Do you have any?" asked Mikki, breaking away from the kiss and looking at him.

"Yeah, I do" replied Sebastian with a nod and slightly turned to grab what they wanted from the top drawer of his nightstand.

"Wait" said Mikki, making him turn back around again and look at her.

"Did you not want to use one?" asked Sebastian.

"I do, yes" said Mikki, with a nod. "But that wasn't what I was wanting to know"

"Okay, so what then?" asked Sebastian, looking at her.

"This is a weird question to ask" said Mikki, looking at him. "But have you had other girls in this bed. I mean it's okay if you have had, I didn't expect you to remain celibate and clearly you know I wasn't; I just kind of need to know if you were or did"

"I didn't remain celibate, no" replied Sebastian, looking at Mikki also and quickly kissing her. "But also no, I didn't here; it was at her place"

Mikki looked at him and nodded. "What was her name"

"Mik" said Sebastian, with another laugh. "This is really hard, do we need to be having this conversation now"

"I know it is and yes we do" replied Mikki, with a smile as she kissed him and also moved her hand further down.

Sebastian groaned and looked at her, quickly kissing her back. "Patty, met her at the coffee shop when she accidentally bumped into me and I spilled my coffee over myself; she offered to buy me a new one and we exchanged numbers also, went out for about 3 months and the couple of times we did anything it was at her place. There that's everything you need to know, so can you please stop teasing me like this"

Mikki looked at him and smiled with a laugh. "I'm not teasing you"

"Yeah you are" replied Sebastian with a laugh of his own. "You are a tease, and you know it"

"Okay yeah maybe I am" replied Mikki, kissing him and letting her hands roam. "But now you really want me, huh"

"God, yes" said Sebastian, as he kissed her back and also letting his hands roam over that of her body as well.

"Hmm, well grab one then" said Mikki, with a smile; and Sebastian nodded quickly grabbing a condom from his top drawer, before the two of them finally got to do what they had missed doing with one another for so long.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Monday morning, it was seven o'clock in the morning when the alarm on Sebastian's night stand alerted them to the fact it was time to wake up.

"Make it stop" muttered Mikki, as she lay now half awake curled up next to Sebastian.

"Yeah sorry" replied Sebastian, and quickly leant over to the clock and hit it to shut it off.

"Better, sleep now" said Mikki, as she curled in closer to him again.

"You're real right" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"What?" asked Mikki, opening her eyes and looking at him.

"Real as in real" said Sebastian, with a smile to her. "I mean this isn't some really elaborate dream I've been having since Saturday night and you're not really here"

"If it's a dream then it's a pretty impressive one considering last night" said Mikki. "I don't think you could have stayed asleep after that"

Sebastian looked at her and laughed. "No you're right there is no way known, I would have woken for sure if I dreamed that"

"Same" replied Mikki, with a smile and kissed him. "And let me just say again, how incredible it was"

"It was all that and more" said Sebastian, kissing her back, and then started to try and move out of Mikki's embrace. "Okay I got to get up"

"No, no. Stay here in bed with me" said Mikki.

"As much as I would really, really love that babe" said Sebastian, kissing her quickly. "I have work"

"Wouldn't you rather have me?" asked Mikki.

"Yes, yes I would" replied Sebastian with nod. "But I also have to go to work, I'm sorry, there is only three days in the week this week and then I am all yours for the next four"

"Do you have something important on, like client meetings or that sort of thing?" asked Mikki, looking at him and making sure that he didn't break free from her hold on him.

"No, just a lot of paperwork" replied Sebastian.

"Which will still be there tomorrow" said Mikki.

"Yes it will be" said Sebastian with a nod. "And there will probably be more as well then"

"Hmm, yeah" replied Mikki, with a smile. "But don't you think it would just be nice to have a day completely together again, the two of us just being us again"

"It would be, yes" said Sebastian, with a nod.

"And I do need some help getting a storage unit and getting what is left in the trailer downstairs into that" said Mikki, kissing him. "And I need someone strong to do all the heavy lifting"

"I know what you're trying to do here" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Yep" replied Mikki, with a laugh as well. "Is it working?"

"Yes" said Sebastian with a nod and kissed her.

Mikki laughed and smiled at him. "Hmm good"

"Okay" replied Sebastian with a sigh and kissed her. "You win. I will call work and tell them something has come up and I won't be in today"

"Hmm that wasn't difficult at all, I'm still really good at this getting you to do whatever I want" said Mikki, and Sebastian looked at her with a laugh and kissed her quickly. "And if you come back to bed after you've called your work, then I will make sure something definitely comes up too"

"You're insatiable, you know that" said Sebastian with a laugh and kissed her.

"Yep" replied Mikki with a nod. "And that is why you love me"

"Yeah" said Sebastian with a laugh. "Okay let me call work and then I will be back, my phone is in the living room"

"'kay" replied Mikki, letting Sebastian actually get out their bed now and he grabbed his boxer shorts and pulled them on. "You know there really is no point of that now, they're going to be off again in about five minutes"

Sebastian looked at her and laughed and stood up. "I know, but still doesn't mean I am going to walk around naked now; you're only wanting me to do that so you can check out my ass"

"Girls got to have some pleasures in life now" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Yeah and my ass is one of them" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Don't go anywhere I will be right back"

"Oh, I am definitely staying here you don't have to worry about me leaving" said Mikki, with a laugh, as Sebastian gave her a smile and headed out to call his work; and Mikki curled up into the bed again, closer to that of what was Sebastian's side and let the old familiar smells and that take comfort to her.

Closing her eyes and just taking a few moments to relax and be happy with where she was in her life now, positive that it was that of the right place; she didn't hear Sebastian come back into the room and slip into bed again next to her.

"Hey you haven't fallen asleep on me here have you" said Sebastian, kissing her.

"Hmm no" replied Mikki, opening her eyes and looking at him. "Just thinking what I am going to do to you, and let you do to me"

Sebastian looked at her and laughed. "Yeah okay, well you have me today and also tomorrow"

"Tomorrow" said Mikki, looking at him.

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "I thought I'd be leaving a message and tell them I won't be in today, but Victor was already there, and when I told him you were back here, he said to take tomorrow off as well"

"Really?" asked Mikki.

"Uh huh" said Sebastian, kissing her. "So I am all yours today and tomorrow"

"I always did like you boss" said Mikki, with a smile. "You need to be buying him a bottle of wine or something, since he's giving me you for two whole days"

"Yeah and then after Wednesday where I probably should go into work" said Sebastian. "We have four days together"

"Hmm we do Thanksgiving" replied Mikki, with a nod and kissed him.

"Hang on a sec" said Sebastian, looking at her. "Where are you going for Thanksgiving, because I just remembered what you were saying on Saturday, about not even having plans yet"

"You finally caught on to that did you?" asked Mikki, with a laugh. "You were too busy being all sad and pathetic Seb, pining over me that you didn't get the context there"

"Okay yeah make fun of me" replied Sebastian kissing her and Mikki laughed. "But seriously babe, what are you doing for it?"

"Well none of us were actually going to be coming home and mom and dad were going to be staying here and just be them two; and then we were all going to get together for Christmas back here as it saves on the air fares coming twice within a space of a month" said Mikki.

"Okay well we will work out what we are going to do together later on" said Sebastian kissing her.

"Okay" replied Mikki, with smile and kissed him back. "And just what are we going to do now"

"I was thinking something that involves this" replied Sebastian, kissing her; the two of them getting caught up in the kiss for a bit.

"Yeah I think I can be in with that" replied Mikki, with a laugh quickly breaking away from him for a moment and then kissing him again.

"Yeah me too, and there's a juice there for you as well on your night stand too" said Sebastian looking at her.

"Juice why?" asked Mikki, looking at him with a laugh.

"Can't have you passing out on me now from dehydration or anything like that now" said Sebastian with a laugh also and kissed her. "And also as well you know the energy boost too"

"You are such a dork you know that" said Mikki, kissing him.

"Yeah, but I'm your dork" said Sebastian, with a smile.

"You are" replied Mikki, with a laugh and kissed him; and then the two of them spent some time together in ways that they had not done for so long before taking Mikki's stuff to that of a storage unit and getting the hire trailer back to the depot, both revelling in the fact that they were back together.

* * *

 _End Note: Thanks for reading, and the next chapter of this should be posted within the week, but like always my mind is all over the place with so many different ideas running around in my head.  
Also be sure to check out the new ficlet "Not Alone" which will run in conjunction with this one; and see Blaine also find that of love with someone else._

 _So until next update,_

 _Love always  
KJ xoxoxoxoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews on this, and to answer that of a couple of the_ _confused guest reviews, I will try to explain here._

 _I did say that I have the of three OTPs, that being those who are essentially_ _my faves to write together and that has not changed; but it wasn't implied_ _that they are always going to be my end game; yes they are within that of_ _"Everywhere You Look" from where this 'spins off', so that is not actually_ _taking away from that where they will be endgame there. (And they were also end game in the So No One verse too)_

 _However for the purpose of the story "Runnin' Back To You" and "Not Alone", I_ _thought about challenging myself to write something that of a little_ _different._

 _And also when was writing some notes the other week for that of another Glee_ _story, for the purpose of that and also to not have that of heartbreak in it_ _for that of a family, I made the decision to have a different pairing with_ _someone at the end because it worked for that of the story._

 _Whilst I can have that of OTPs, as a writer I can and also do like to write_ _things where I twist things up a little. I actually started doing it years_ _ago, with stories not in the Glee world; where much like this one, I take an_ _event that happens with that of my main story and then do something like_ _this; and in one case I actually have four spin off what if scenarios and for_ _me even though in that I also have an OTP of characters, and have my OC end_ _up there with said character from that of one of the shows the story is_ _written in, and for the main like 15 part however many word story that is,_ _they do live happily ever after, it's also fun to go and think however what would if_ _be like if this happened? Would they still be friends, or would they not_ _because of the circumstances of where they were in that of the relationship_ _with one another as friends or maybe romantically involved together, to see_ _how that could change things._

 _It challenges me as a writer to think outside of the square, and I think a_ _lot of writers who are published with books you will find if they could just_ _for fun write a story where character A ends up with character C instead of_ _that of character B; probably would do it - the first one that springs to my_ _mind there being JK Rowling and her Harry Potter novels; and her saying she_ _wishes she had had Harry end with Hermoine, and whilst yes, like the concept_ _of that is weird much like this story of mine with Mikki and Seb being_ _together, and then the one with Blaine being with someone else as well; I_ _personally would find it intriguing to read something that of Harry and_ _Hermoine story from JKR._

 _So I guess what I am trying to say, give this story a chance; it's all in fun_ _really and maybe just see where it goes if you are willing to suspend that of_ _belief from the main story from which this differs._

 _Anyway I hope that you do continue to enjoy this story, as I also enjoy changing my mindset for writing a little bit and seeing what I can actually accomplish._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxox_

* * *

Chapter 5:

After organizing a storage unit for what they would need to store for the time being, and returning the trailer; Mikki and Sebastian were sitting in one of the Bojangles located near their apartment.

"You cannot eat all that" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Hmm wanna bet there, babe?" asked Mikki, with a laugh of her own, as she took a few fries from her large serving and ate them.

"I'm not cleaning up when you puke" replied Sebastian, shaking his head.

"I won't puke, promise" said Mikki, with a smile. "I just missed this place, so much. I swear they cannot do good chicken out west"

"Okay yeah" replied Sebastian with a laugh. "But it's not like you have to get your fill today of this place, you can come back here again you know"

"Hmm I know" replied Mikki, with a smile. "Just kind of figure you know I need the extra energy and it's not like I am going to have any trouble burning off the calories now"

"Yeah if we keep going at the rate we're going" said Sebastian, looking to her with a laugh. "We're going to get really bored with one another"

"Not a chance" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Okay yeah you're right, not a chance of that happening ever" said Sebastian with a smile and quickly leaned over the table and kissed her, and also grabbed some of the bo-tato rounds that she had ordered as well.

"Hey hands off buddy" said Mikki, tapping him. "If you wanted some you should have got your own"

Sebastian looked at her and laughed as he picked up his sandwich again. "So when are we going to let our parents know that we're you know an, us again?"

"I guess we could call them tonight" said Mikki.

"We could" replied Sebastian with a nod. "Or we could go and see them"

"Seb it's a two hour drive there and back and I really don't want to sit in a car for another four hours" said Mikki, with a pout.

"Okay stop pouting" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"I'm not pouting" replied Mikki.

"Oh you totally are" said Sebastian, with a smile. "And you know it"

"Yeah okay, maybe I am" said Mikki. "But I am sick of being in a car, I mean come on I just drove close on forty hours to get back here, and you expect me to sit in a car for another four hours"

"Actually no I don't" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "Because you didn't let me finish what I was going to say"

"Okay what were you going to say before I got all pouty?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"I'm not working tomorrow either, so maybe we could go and see your mom and dad tonight; stay there the night and then tomorrow go and see my parents" said Sebastian.

"So we wouldn't be seeing them both in the same night and making a round trip of it"

"No" replied Sebastian. "And I think it would be nice seeing them for a bit longer than a few hours"

"Hmm you're parents always did love me didn't they" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Not as much as yours loved me" said Sebastian with a laugh.

"Oh really huh, is that what you think?" asked Mikki, with a laugh as well. "You're mom totally saw me as the daughter she didn't have, and my mother didn't need another son as such"

"Yeah okay" replied Sebastian, with a smile. "But I still say they totally loved me"

"You know if we do stay at my parents for the night" said Mikki, as she drank some of her drink. "It does mean we can't do stuff"

"Because we haven't already done stuff when been at our parents' houses before" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"True" replied Mikki with a laugh. "And I guess we could work out then with them what we're going to do for Thanksgiving on Thursday"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a nod. "So are you done here sweetie, because I kind of want to miss the traffic to your parents house and we should do that if we leave soon"

"Hmm, yeah I'm done" replied Mikki, with a smile.

"Okay, let's go then shall we" said Sebastian, and the two of them left that of Bo-jangles to head back to their apartment.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Taking Mikki's car back to the apartment, since they had to detach the trailer from it that morning; and then heading inside to get some clothes and other stuff for spending the night at Mikki's parents place; they headed downstairs this time to Sebastian's car, since he was the one that was going to be doing the driving, even though he'd also driven that of Mikki's car this morning to give her a break from being at the wheel.

"Just throw the bags in the back" said Sebastian, as he opened the trunk of a car Mikki didn't recognize.

"New car?" asked Mikki, and Sebastian looked at her and nodded as they put the bags in the back.

"Kind of had to get a new one" replied Sebastian as he closed down the car trunk. "I smashed up the other one"

"What?" asked Mikki, looking at him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "You never mentioned that at any time when we spoke"

"Didn't want you to worry about it, it was back in August" replied Sebastian, quickly kissing her. "I wasn't badly hurt or anything just a couple of cracked ribs that's all"

"A couple of cracked ribs" said Mikki, looking at him. "Seb that isn't something minor, how badly did you smash the car?"

"Into a pole" replied Sebastian, with a shrug. "But I wasn't drunk, I just might have had one too many drinks one night when out with Robbie and Ellie; and they'd mention that they were pretty sure you and Blaine were something because there all of a sudden had been a lot of photos on your Facebook of the two of you"

"Sweetie, I'm sorry" said Mikki, kissing him. "I guess posting those sort of things was my way of trying to convince myself I need to move on, but clearly it made things bad for you"

"It was my own stupid fault, not yours" replied Sebastian quickly kissing her also. "I stopped seeing that girl Patty I told you about because it just didn't feel right to me, and then all sudden you're in this relationship and posting pictures and that, and it just got to me"

"I am partially to blame though" said Mikki. "And next time, well there isn't going to be a next time because you are not going to smash up your car again, but seriously you should have told me"

"Like I said I knew you would worry" replied Sebastian. "And I didn't want to cause any dramas"

"You would never have caused a drama" said Mikki, kissing him. "And it could of saved us a lot of hurt and heartache if we were both more open and honest with one another before now"

"Yeah, what if's huh" said Sebastian, with a smile and kissed her.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, kissing him back. "You're okay though honestly, they aren't still sore"

"I think you can pretty much attest to that" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Considering what we have been doing a lot of in the last twenty four hours"

"Well you certainly weren't out of breath that's for sure" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"No I wasn't" said Sebastian, with a laugh and kissed her. "Come on let's get to your parents place"

"Hmm can't we just go back inside and do this instead?" asked Mikki, kissing him.

"We could" replied Sebastian, kissing her back. "But don't you kind of want to see your mom and dad?"

"I suppose" replied Mikki, with a sigh, quickly kissing him and then them both getting into Sebastian's car. "But just so you know you are going to be mine tonight"

"Wouldn't have it any other way babe" said Sebastian, with a smile and then started up the car and started their short journey to Greer, South Carolina where Mikki's parents lived.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

As they drove in to Greer and got closer to that of Mikki's parents house; Mikki pointed up ahead as Sebastian drove.

"Left up here, babe" said Mikki, and Sebastian looked over to her with a laugh.

"You really think I would have forgotten how to get to your parents house?" asked Sebastian with a laugh.

"You haven't?" asked Mikki, with a laugh also.

"No" replied Sebastian, with a smile as he made the turn. "Six years sweetie, come on"

"Okay well I didn't know okay" said Mikki, with a laugh. "It's not like you've been this way for the last year or so"

"True, but haven't forgotten" said Sebastian, with a smile, as he made another turn into of Mikki's parents street and then pulled into the driveway of the house, pulling in and driving round that of the circular drive and parking behind Eric's car. "See home sweet home, huh"

Mikki looked at him and smiled. "Well it was when I was little, but my home sweet home is with now"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh as he turned off the car engine. "Let's go surprise your parents, huh"

"Hmm let's" replied Mikki as she opened her car door and Sebastian also opened his, the two of them getting out; and Sebastian went over to Mikki taking her hand. "Ready for this babe?"

"Yeah, I love your parents" said Sebastian, with a nod.

"Hmm me too" said Mikki, as the two of them walked up to the front door and Mikki knocked on what was her childhood homes said door.

Waiting only that of less than a minute, the door opened and Eric was on the other side; and he looked to both of Mikki and Sebastian with that of surprise.

"Well this is definitely not what I was expecting to see when I opened the front door" said Eric.

"Yeah hey" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Come on inside" said Eric, letting Mikki and Sebastian walk inside and he closed the door behind them and looked and then looked to the two of them.

"Hi daddy" said Mikki, giving her a father hug.

"Missed you angel" said Eric, returning the hug also and calling Mikki that of his nickname for her from childhood.

"Hey Eric, how are you?" asked Sebastian, holding out his hand to that of his girlfriend's father.

"I'm okay Sebastian" replied Eric, shaking his hand quickly. "And you?"

"Me, I'm great" replied Sebastian with a smile, as he took and held Mikki's hand again.

"Right" said Eric, looking at him and then to Mikki. "So what's going on here?"

"Umm is mom home?" asked Mikki.

Eric looked at her. "Yes she is in the kitchen"

"Okay great" said Mikki. "We can explain to you both there what is happening here"

"Okay" replied Eric, looking at his daughter with somewhat interest and the three of them headed into the kitchen.

"Who was at the door, hon?" asked Midge, who was sitting at the kitchen table and doing what looked like to be a grocery list.

"Our daughter" replied Eric. "And also Sebastian"

"Mikki" said Midge, looking up at Eric and also seeing that of Mikki and Sebastian. "And yes, Sebastian as well"

"Hey mom" said Mikki, as Sebastian also said that of "Hey Midge.

"Yes, hey" replied Midge, standing up and going and giving Mikki a hug, and also one to that of Sebastian and then looked at the two of them. "What's going on here?"

"That's what I asked" said Eric. "And Mik said she would explain to both of us together"

"Okay" replied Midge, looking to her daughter with interest.

"Let's sit, huh" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Because this definitely needs to be told sitting down"

"Sure" replied Eric, as the four of them sat at the kitchen table.

"So I'm just going to get straight to the point here, and the reason I'm here as is Seb" said Mikki, looking at her parents. "Is because I moved back here and Seb and I are together again"

"You're back home in South Carolina?" asked Midge.

"And you're back together again?" asked Eric.

"Yeah she is and we are" replied Sebastian, looking at that of his girlfriends parents with a nod.

"Okay I'm very confused here, sweetheart" said Midge, looking to her daughter. "You moved to San Francisco"

"I did, yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And I was even dating Blaine up till two weeks ago, but Seb came there for something with work and we caught up again, and it kind of made me realize that my feelings for him hadn't gone away, so I came back home"

"It wasn't like either of us planned this" said Sebastian looking at Eric and Midge. "I was honestly just as surprised as you are now, when Mikki rocked up at our apartment on Sunday and told me that she has come back home"

"So you had no idea?" asked Eric.

"None at all" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "I mean I knew Mik was feeling down and all, about over what happened with Blaine; and I kind of guessed that maybe she also had some feelings left for me, like I did for her. But never in a million years, did I expect her to come back"

"I wouldn't have thought so either" said Midge, looking at him and then looked to Mikki. "Sweetheart, I thought you were happy in San Fran?"

"I was yeah" replied Mikki with a nod. "And I had a great job there, Marls was there and I also had nice friends, and even was dating a guy who was also not bad; but when I saw Seb the other week, I realized that there was something missing in my life, and that was him and us being just friends wasn't what I wanted"

"So you quit your job then?" asked Eric. "And moved back here"

Mikki looked at her dad and nodded. "Drove five days from one side of the state to the other, yeah; and naturally can't be commuting to San Fran every day, so I did quit the job there"

"And what happened with Blaine?" asked Midge. "Did he do something to hurt you?"

"No mom he didn't hurt me" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "But I know I really hurt him"

"You were the one who ended things then?" asked Eric. "Because you wanted to be with Seb"

"It was kind of more said in the heat of the moment, that maybe we shouldn't be together when Blaine came around to my apartment there and saw Seb was there and accused me and him of doing stuff, which we were not, we were just talking and drinking coffee" said Mikki. "But even when Blaine apologized for over reacting a few days later and said that he wanted to be boyfriend girlfriend again, I couldn't do it"

"Are you okay with us being together again?" asked Sebastian, looking at Midge and Eric.

"Well I will say it's that of a shock" said Eric. "But I'm okay with it"

"Me too" replied Midge, with a nod. "And really I was surprised that the two of you even called it quits, and that Mikki was even going to accept a job in San Fran"

"Yeah it wasn't maybe the smartest thing I have ever done or even we have done" replied Mikki, with a smile to her mom. "But I think also the temporary split has made us stronger, and also made us realize that we're it for one another"

"That we are" replied Sebastian with a smile, and took Mikki's hand on the table.

"And you drove out all this way from Columbia to tell us" said Eric.

"It's kind of an easier conversation to have in person, rather than that of over the phone" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "And also since I am here and Thanksgiving is like in two days, kind of have to work out what doing"

"Well honey, you know you and Sebastian are more than welcome to spend it here" replied Midge, with a smile. "We'd love to have you"

"Thanks Midge" replied Sebastian, looking to that of his girlfriend's mom. "But I have kind of already said to my parents that I would spend it with them, but I am sure they wouldn't mind you and Eric coming over, as well as Mikki of course"

"Well I should hope I would be there" said Mikki, looking to him. "Otherwise you're going to be very lonely tonight when I don't let you hug me"

Sebastian looked at her and laughed, and quickly kissed her. "I wouldn't have you anywhere but with me, you know that"

Mikki looked at him and laughed, and quickly kissed him back also.

"It's a very nice offer Seb" said Midge, looking to that of him. "But please do ask your mom and dad first, before we give the yes of accepting your offer"

"Sure, we're going there tomorrow" replied Sebastian with a nod. "So we can ask them then"

"Tomorrow?" asked Eric. "Wouldn't it make more sense to go tonight, your parents are only about thirty minutes away"

"Yeah, we could" said Sebastian with a laugh. "But I think your daughter might actually kill me if I make her sit in a car any longer"

"Well not kill" replied Mikki, with a smile to him. "Torture maybe, and you know what my torture is like"

Sebastian looked at her and nodded with that of a smile, and then looked at Midge and Eric. "So we were kind of hoping maybe we could stay here tonight"

"I think that would be okay" replied Midge, with a nod. "It's been too long since I've had one of my children at home, even for that of just night"

"Thanks mom" said Mikki, with that of a smile to her.

"I take it neither of you mind lasagna for dinner?" asked Midge, with a laugh.

"Not at all" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "Thanks Midge"; and the four of them continued to talk before having dinner.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Later that evening; after Mikki and Sebastian had called up Kitty and Roderick to tell them that they were back together, since they were not yet in to the know of this; Kitty who said she always suspected that her older sister was still carrying that of feelings for her ex, was concerned at first that maybe them being together again after her ending so soon with Blaine was a bad move, but she was assured by that of Mikki that this is what she wanted, and Kitty was then happy to be happy for the two of them and have Sebastian in their lives again, even though she had always seen him as the annoying older brother type much like sister being annoying older one; Roderick was also that of completely happy for the two of them to be together again and without any hesitation, asked his sister very quickly if that meant it was okay for him to talk to Sebastian again as well, who he had always been able to go to for advice and out of respect for Mikki when they had stopped dating, didn't to this as often as he would have liked when he was needing some male advice about things; and Mikki and Sebastian were both happy to agree on that, and telling the two of them that they would see them back in South Carolina for Christmas.

Sitting in the living room still talking after the phone calls, Mikki, Sebastian, Midge and Eric were catching up on what else had been happening in that of each other's lives.

Mikki who was curled up on that of the sofa with Sebastian, whilst Midge and Eric sat in an armchair each; and Mikki gave a yawn as she sat with Sebastian's arms wrapped around her.

"Tired, babe?" asked Sebastian, with a chuckle.

"Hmm, I am" replied Mikki with a nod.

Well I will go and fix up your bedroom upstairs, sweetie" said Midge, standing from the chair she was sitting in. "Since the duvet cover at the moment is probably more summer"

"I'll come and help" said Mikki, taking Sebastian's arms from that of around her. "Don't want you putting on something that is completely ridiculous now do I"

"What like one of your old Disney ones?" asked Sebastian with a laugh.

"Yeah that or even one of Roddy's old Star Wars or superhero ones" replied Mikki, quickly kissing him and then standing up. "Back down in a bit, babe. Then we can go to bed, huh"

"Sure" replied Sebastian, with a nod; and Mikki and Midge headed upstairs.

"I can honestly say I never thought we'd see you again Seb" said Eric, and Sebastian looked over to him. "But you make my little girl happy, and that's all I could ever ask for"

"So you never met Blaine then?" asked Sebastian, looking to Eric.

"No, we didn't, but Marls, Kitty and Rod did" replied Eric, with a nod.

"What did they think of him?" asked Sebastian.

"Why do you want to know this?" asked Eric, looking at him.

"I guess I'm just kind of curious that's all" replied Sebastian. "I only really met him briefly and he didn't exactly give the best first impression there and Mik and he just seemed like complete opposites of one another"

"Umm okay well from what I remember them saying; Marls said he was a nicer enough guy, Kitty said he was kind of cute, and Rod hated his guts" replied Eric.

"Why would Rod hates his guts?" asked Sebastian, looking to his girlfriend's father. "I haven't known him to ever be able to hate anyone"

"It was something to do with a sleazy song, I'm not completely sure of the whole story there" replied Eric. "That's something you will have to talk to Mik or even Rod about"

"Yeah, I'll probably ask Rod at Christmas when he is here" said Sebastian, with a nod. "Not something I kind of want to be asking Mik"

"Agree" replied Eric, with a nod and the two of them continued to talk until Mikki and Midge came back downstairs.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Up in what was Mikki's childhood room and where she and Sebastian were going to be staying for the night; Midge and Mikki were changing that of the duvet cover to a warmer winter one, and as Mikki grabbed the end of one part of the cover and made sure that it was up in the corner, Midge looked to her with a smile.

"This is what you want, honey?" asked Midge. "Being with Seb again?"

"It is" replied Mikki, looking at her mom with a nod. "I know it might seem that I have completely jumped feet first into being him with again, but I don't think I truly really let my heart stop loving him"

"I get what you mean sweetheart" replied Midge with a nod.

"It would have been like you and dad calling quits after six years together" said Mikki, as the two of them straightened out the duvet on the bed. "I'm sure you would have faced the same dilemma, that plagued that of Seb and I. How do we go on to love again after knowing only that for so long"

"Well it would have been rather interesting, I will say that if your father and I split after six years together" replied Midge with a laugh. "And that's because by that point we were married for two years and had already had you, and Kitty was on the way to being born"

"Exactly" replied Mikki, with a nod, as she sat on the bed. "And whilst Seb and I never were there, as in married; I think now if I hadn't gotten the job in San Fran, then by now we probably would have been there"

"So you want all that with Seb?" asked Midge as she also sat on her daughter's bed as well.

"Of course I do" replied Mikki with a smile. "And I did get the feeling in San Fran when we were talking there, that he had been contemplating asking me before all that happened, happened"

"I think he may have too" said Midge, with a laugh. "It's clear to see that boy is crazy about you"

"Yeah, as I am about him" said Mikki with a laugh as well and yawned also.

"Okay young lady, you need sleep" said Midge, looking to her daughter with a smile. "Five days on the road and I am sure you and Seb have also been doing stuff I don't even want to think about, but you're clearly physically and mentally exhausted"

"Hmm I am" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"Okay well just stay here" said Midge, giving her eldest daughter a hug. "And I will go and tell Seb, you're up here and that he better let you sleep, and by sleep I mean no funny business"

Mikki looked at her and laughed. "Don't worry I couldn't even possibly think that right now"

Midge laughed as well as she stood. "Okay night sweetheart, I'll see you in the morning"

"'kay night" replied Mikki, with a nod as her mom left her room, and she got some clothes for that of sleeping in out of her bag and started to change.

"So your mom has specifically told me, and I quote; no funny business with my daughter tonight" said Sebastian as he walked into her room and closed her bedroom door behind him.

"Hmm yeah I'm literally feel like walking dead" replied Mikki, with a laugh as she pulled on that of a grey Batgirl pajama top. "I think for the past few days I've just been running on adrenaline, and now the crash has come"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian as he pulled into a hug, and quickly kissed her. "You were so focused on getting back home, that you really haven't relaxed into being here again"

"Nope" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "Even though I can't complain about what we did last night and this morning"

"Me either" replied Sebastian, with a smile. "So let me get ready, and then we're both just going to sleep"

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a nod and quickly kissed him unwrapping that of their arms from one another and then going over to her bed and pulling down the covers whilst Sebastian changed as well.

Yawning as she lay down in that of her childhood bed, she closed her eyes and then felt the bed dip slightly as Sebastian also got into that of it.

"Hold me" said Mikki as she moved over to that of Sebastian and wrapped one of her arms around his waist and leaned against his chest.

"Always" replied Sebastian, placing a kiss into her hair. "Love you sweetie"

"Love you too" replied Mikki, and the two of them soon fell asleep in that of one another's arms.

* * *

 _End Note: Whilst I fully understand if some people choose to stop reading this story, because they are not liking the pairing in it; as a reader and writer of fanfiction I respect that of your choice._

 _I do however find it so completely touching though that there are a lot of readers out there who seem to love that of an OC character I created out of boredom one day, in that of a relationship with only one certain character within that of the actual show characters.  
And I thank you all if you are one of those who have come to love Mikki, with that of Blaine; but this little story that I again say is only that of 'what if' is a fun challenge for me to write and getting me out of that of my comfort zone with that of pairings._

 _And I will give you another way of maybe quickly trying to see this how I am seeing it -_ _So 2 earths. Earth-1 and Earth-2 Mikki, each for bit their paths follow that of the same journey, Earth-1 Mikki forgives Blaine, and events within that of "Everywhere You Look" stay in place; however Earth-2 Mikki, she doesn't forgive Blaine because she realizes that her heart still lies with that of Sebastian; and that is where the stories that of "Running" and "Not Alone" take place.  
If you watch the DC superhero shows you will get that - and thus that is basically what happens to my brain when I binge 2 seasons of Flash, finish that go to watch Flash/Supergirl cross ep, and when that is done move on to Smash season 2 (believe me when I say it's ALL CONNECTED!)_

 _I will also quickly note as well that I changed Trent to that of Robbie, because I realized there was a small reference to Trent in the EYL story, and he can't be into places at once - well a person can, but yeah over active imagination going wild again!_

 _So once again thanks for reading and I really do value that of your ongoing support._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, and whilst I do get that this story isn't to all those liking, who do read my stories; for me it's just a little something fun and different to write.  
So I do plan on getting it finished, much like I do plan on getting all my other stories done eventually as well; it's just some I have unfortunaley hit that of a wall with in terms of that, but hoping one day soon that will crash down and I will be able to get them finished for publishing._

Anyway this chapter sees, them seeing that of Sebastian's parents and other family members; and since they are OC characters, all of them belong to me and cannot be used without my permission.

 _So enjoy, and let me know what you think of it in a review._

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 6:

The next morning, when she got up to start getting ready for work; Midge snuck a look into that of her daughter's room, and saw that Mikki and Sebastian were curled up that of close together with one another, and not wanting to disturb either of them, went downstairs to make her and Eric breakfast.

As it approached though time to leave for that of her work, she regretfully had to tell the two of them that she and Eric were heading out; but they would definitely seem them soon.

"Mikki, honey" said Midge as she gently tapped that of her daughter's shoulder once she was in the room.

"Mik, sleep" replied Mikki, and she cuddled into that of Sebastian more; and Midge couldn't help but smile, seeing that even in sleep that her daughter was truly that of happy.

"Yeah, okay well if you can hear me at all. Your dad and I are heading to work, so we will talk with you soon" said Midge with that of a small smile.

"Hmmph 'kay, yeah" muttered Mikki as Sebastian spoke that of a "Stop talking, sleep"

"Seb, hey" said Midge, with a laugh. "Are you more awake then my daughter there"

Sebastian moved that of his free arm that wasn't pinned down by that of Mikki being next to him, and rubbed at his face; and then looked at Midge. "Yeah kind of, hi"

"Hi" replied Midge, looking at him with a quick smile. "Sorry to wake you, but Eric and I are heading to work"

"Right okay, I can wake Mik" said Sebastian, looking at her with a nod. "Just take a bit sometimes, she sleeps like she dead"

"Sweetheart, let her sleep, it's fine" replied Midge, with a smile. "Just wanted to tell you that we're heading out, and when you want to eat there is the left over lasagna from last night that is in the fridge, so you are more than welcome to that"

"Thank you" replied Sebastian, with a small nod. "And don't worry we will make sure we lock everything up and that before we leave"

"I know you will sweetheart" said Midge, with that of a smile to him. "We'll talk soon okay, you just make sure you look after my little girl there"

"Yeah I will, look after her" replied Sebastian with a nod. "And also as well, I will let you know what my 'rents say about Thursday"

"Okay" said Midge, looking at him with a nod. "Get some more rest, because I get a strange feeling you haven't been able to do that for quite some time, since you've always been wondering about that of Mikki"

"How you know that?" asked Sebastian, looking to her with a laugh.

"Because Eric is the same way, whenever we have a few days apart when he has to go somewhere for work" replied Midge, with a smile. "He can never rest knowing that I'm that far away from him and he's not there for me"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with that of a small laugh. "I'll talk with you soon, Midge"

"Of course sweetheart" replied Midge, with a nod. "I'll see you both soon"

"Bye" said Sebastian.

"Bye" replied Midge as she walked out of her daughter's old room; and Sebastian looked to Mikki, who was still sleeping snug up against him.

"Hey" replied Sebastian, as he moved a little and wrapped that of his free arm around Mikki.

"Hmm, you comfy" said Mikki as he felt that of her arms move their positions around him.

"You too babe" replied Sebastian, with a small laugh; and then he quickly fell back to sleep, knowing that Mikki was that of safe in his arms, and he was never going to let her leave them again.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

After getting up close to that of midday, after Midge and Eric had left that of the Kapowski's residence and essentially left it to that of free reign for Mikki and Sebastian to do whatever they were wanting to do in that of her parent's family home; Mikki was sitting in the living room on her phone, deleting that of old photos from it, whilst Sebastian was in the kitchen making them coffee.

"One coffee" said Sebastian, as he walked into the living room with that of two cups, after they had on Midge's request finished off the lasagna from the night before for lunch. "Just the way you like it"

"Hmm thanks sweetie" replied Mikki, with a smile taking the cup from him as he sat next to her on the sofa, and she took a sip of it. "Hot though"

"I thought that's how you like it?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh as Mikki placed the coffee on that of the table in front of them.

"I like my Sebastian, hot" replied Mikki, with a laugh and looked at him.

"Yeah" said Sebastian, as he put his coffee on the table as well. "I kind of like you hot as well"

Mikki looked at him with a laugh, as Sebastian put his arms around that of her waist and pulled her in towards himself and kissed her. "Hi"

"Hi" replied Mikki, with a smile and kissed him back.

"So what you doing here?" asked Sebastian, letting himself lie against the arm of the sofa and pulling Mikki up along with him, so they were essentially sitting with his arms wrapped around that of her waist.

"Just deleting some photos I don't really want on here anymore" replied Mikki as she lay against that of Sebastian, quickly looking at him, and then continued to scroll that of her phone and tapping the photos that she wanted to be getting rid of.

"Do I even want to ask what they are of?" asked Sebastian. "Or who?"

"No, you don't" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "Because I think you already know"

"Hmm I do" replied Sebastian, as he trailed kisses down that of her neck. "Is this what you did when we stopped dating as well?"

"No of course not" replied Mikki as she trashed a bunch of photos and pulling that of his face to hers and kissing him. "Because I kind of love this adorable face too much"

"I don't believe you" said Sebastian, kissing her and managing to take her phone out of her hands in that of the moment of distraction.

"Seb" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"I'm looking" replied Sebastian with a laugh. "Seeing if what you said true, and you didn't do like an erase on me from your life"

"Promise I didn't" said Mikki, quickly kissing him half on the mouth. "Folder, home"

"Okay" said Sebastian and tapped on that of the folder labelled, home; that he could see, and scrolled through that of the photos on there. "Okay wow, didn't delete anything"

"No I didn't" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "I only delete when backing up generally and even then there are some photos on here that I just needed to keep"

"Like the need to keep this one?" asked Sebastian with a laugh, as he scrolled to that of photo of the two of them pulling a face at the camera.

"Yes, like that one" replied Mikki, with a laugh also.

"Yeah okay" replied Sebastian, and kissed her, exiting out of the gallery and going to that of the camera. "We need a new one"

"A new one, what?" asked Mikki, with a laugh as Sebastian got the camera up to that of face fronting selfie mode and pulled a face; and she looked at him with a laugh. "That's so attractive"

"I know right" replied Sebastian, with a smile. "Come on babe"

Mikki looked at him and laughed and then pulled a face looking at that of her phone's camera, as did Sebastian and him taking a photo of the two of them.

"See, new photo" said Sebastian with a laugh.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a smile and pulled that of another face.

"Oh we are totally doing this" said Sebastian, as he too pulled that of another face; and the two of them continued to pull that of funny and kissy faces for about the next minute or so.

"Okay, enough" said Mikki, with a laugh and quickly kissed him and grabbing her phone from him also. "Otherwise I am totally going to be running out of memory of my phone because we're being silly"

"Hmm okay" replied Sebastian, quickly kissing her as Mikki went into that of a collage app that she had on her phone and looked at the silly photos that they had just taken, putting the best ones into that of it and then saving it. "What you doing?"

"Facebook" said Mikki, with a laugh as she opened that on the phone and loaded the photo up to that of her status and quickly typed something as well, before hitting post.

"What did you say?" asked Sebastian with a laugh and quickly kissed her, then looked at that of her phone as the photo and status finished uploading.

"'Love this adorable dork so much, missed him heaps. Glad to be back home where I belong'" said Mikki, with a laugh also.

"Okay you know we're going to get heaps of comments on that right" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Considering we haven't told everyone we know that we know we're us again"

"For instance Jere and Dyl" said Mikki, looking at him with a smile.

"Yep Tweedledum and Tweedledee, don't know" replied Sebastian. "They will know soon though"

"Yeah and who cares who sees this" replied Mikki, looking at him with a smile. "I have you again and that is all I care about"

"Yeah same here babe" replied Sebastian, quickly kissing her. "I don't care who knows, only thing is important is how much I love you"

"Love you too" said Mikki, with a laugh. "My adorable dork"

"Yeah, I am" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also.

"Hmm, so did we want to finish these coffees" said Mikki looking to him. "And then maybe get around to your parents, as it's nearing that of four, and they should be home"

"Sure" replied Sebastian with a nod and the two of them finished up their coffees, before getting that of the stuff they had bought with them for the evening last night; and after leaving that of a quick note for Midge and Eric, telling them that would let them know about the Thanksgiving day arrangements, left that of Mikki's child hood home, to head over to Spartanburg to see that of Sebastians' parents.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Arriving in Spartanburg, around that of five o'clock in the afternoon by the time they got through the traffic; Sebastian pulled into that of his parent's home driveway, and turned the car off.

"Let's go shock your parents" said Mikki with a laugh, as the two of them got out of the car and walked over to the front door, holding hands.

"Yeah, this is going to be fun" replied Sebastian with a laugh also, and used that of keys he had for his parents house to open the door and walk them inside.

"Mom, dad?" asked Sebastian, as they walked into that of the Smythe family house and Sebastian closed the door behind them. "You here?"

"Hey slugger, is that you?" asked that of Sebastian's dad from somewhere in the house.

"Yeah it is" replied Sebastian with a laugh.

"Living room" came back the reply from Henry Smythe, and Sebastian looked to Mikki putting a finger to that of his lips and she nodded with a smile; as the two of them headed in the direction of where his parents were.

"Hey" said Sebastian, as he walked into the living room with Mikki; and saw that his mom was reading that of a book and his father was doing something that of work related.

"We weren't expecting you until Thursday, sweetheart" said Abby; Sebastian's mom looking up from that of her book, and the look of her face changing to that of utter surprise when she saw who was with Sebastian and stood up. "Oh my, Mikayla"

"Hi" replied Mikki with a laugh, as Abby gave her a hug.

"It's so lovely too see you again sweetheart" said Abby, looking at her with a smile.

"You too" replied Mikki, with a nod, as Abby also gave Sebastian a quick hug as well.

"So I am guessing you're in town visiting your parents for Thanksgiving, Mikki" said Henry.

"Yes kind of, but not exactly" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Not exactly in how kind of way?" asked Abby, with a laugh also.

"Well actually" said Sebastian, as he sat in one of the armchairs that was in the living room and Mikki sat down also squeezing next to him, which got that of an interested look for that of his parents the closeness between that of the two who they thought were just of friends, seeing Sebastian wrap his arms around that of Mikki. "Mik's actually living in South Carolina again"

"You moved back here" said Abby as she sat down again on that of the sofa.

"I have yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod to her.

"And you and Mik are back together, aren't you slugger?" asked Henry with a smile looking to his son; and then looked to Abby with a smile also.

"Yeah we are" replied Sebastian with a nod.

"Why don't either of our parents seem the slightest bit surprised about this?" asked Mikki with a laugh.

"Maybe because we don't understand why you even ended things in the first place" said Abby, with a laugh also.

"Well I kind of got that job in San Fran, and it was too good to pass up at the time" replied Mikki, looking to her.

"So that job is no more?" asked Abby. "Did it end up being the same situation there as it was here, and they cancelled that of the morning show?"

"No, it's still going" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I just kind of quit the show to come back home"

"Because you had a job offer back here?" asked Henry, and Mikki looked to him shaking his head.

"No don't actually have a job at the present moment, I'm going to have to see about finding one actually" replied Mikki. "I just kind of realised that I wanted to be with Seb, and that's why I moved back here"

"Can't say that doesn't surprise either of us" said Abby, with a smile. "What the two of you had or rather have with one another, that just doesn't go away very easily"

"Yeah, so we're just here tonight, to say hi and all, since we spent last night at Mikki's parents place" said Sebastian, looking at his mom and dad. "And we'll head back to Columbia tonight as I have work tomorrow, since I have kind of taken yesterday and today off"

"You took some leave because Mikki came home" said Abby with a smile.

"Yeah I did, when I told Victor initially only wanting yesterday off to finish help Mik getting stuff done, he said take two" replied Sebastian with a nod. "And after tomorrow, I'll have the next four days off"

"Well Mikki, sweetheart" said Abby looking to her. "You are more than welcome to come here for Thanksgiving"

"Thanks" replied Mikki, looking to her with a smile.

"Also mom, I was maybe wondering if it be okay if Midge and Eric come around for Thanksgiving" said Sebastian, looking at that of his parents. "Since Mikki's sisters or brother aren't going to be home for it"

"I think we can manage to have a few more extra" said Henry, with a nod. "You know your mother always go overboard with that of food, so I am sure there will be plenty of it"

"Yeah, leftovers for days" said Sebastian with a laugh.

"And thank you" said Mikki, looking to the two of them. "It's nice of you too invite them too"

"Oh sweetheart of course" said Abby looking to that of her son's new but old girlfriend. "I saw your mom maybe once when out about six months ago and we were both in such a rush that we didn't get time to talk for long, so it will be lovely to have a proper catch up with her again"

Mikki looked at her and nodded, as another voice rang through the house "Hello" and then got closer to that of the living room; and Sebastian's older brother, the second of the three Smythe boys, Jeremy; who lived in Alabama, got to the living room, along with that of his wife Karen and son Nathan, who immediately went running over to Abby, yelling "Ganma"

"Why is Bash's car in the driveway?" asked Jeremy, as he walked into that of the living room.

"Maybe, because I'm here genius" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

Jeremy looked at him and then to Mikki who was sitting with him. "And with the mousey ex girlfriend I see"

"Yeah, hey Jere" replied Mikki, with a smile and then looked at Karen. "Hey Kay"

"Yeah hi you guys" said Karen, with a smile. "Kind of the last person I thought I would see here with you, Seb"

"Hmm" said Jeremy, with a nod, sitting on the arm of the chair and mussing up Sebastian's hair. "What gives baby bro, you two have got to realize this is not at all healthy right, this closeness when you're not actually together"

"I think it's great they can still be friends with one another" said Karen, with a smile to her husband.

"Right but friends with benefits, is more like it" said Jeremy with a laugh.

"Or Mik could be my girlfriend again" said Sebastian, looking at his brother.

"Okay yeah" said Jeremy with a laugh. "And what you're doing a whole like long distance relationship thing, because that won't last"

"No, not long distance" said Mikki with a laugh and shaking her head. "I'm back in South Carolina now"

"Really?" asked Jeremy. "Like for real, and not just a few days here for Thanksgiving?"

"Nope, she's home for real" replied Sebastian with a nod.

"That's great" said Karen, with a smile to that of them, and Mikki and Sebastian looked at her.

"It totally is" replied Mikki, with a nod and smile also.

"Yeah, oh thanks god" said Jeremy with that of a sigh. "I'm finally going to be spared that of Bash's whiny text messages and voice mail now"

"I did not whine on voice mail or text messages" said Sebastian, looking to his older brother.

"Oh really, you don't think you were drunk and complaining on a voice mail to me at about eleven o'clock at night" said Jeremy grabbing his phone out of his pants pocket. "Mikki, doesn't love me, she clearly never loved me, why would she just go to San Fran, why did she apply for the job in San Fran, I'd even bo..." and Sebastian quickly punched his brother in the upper arm. "Okay seriously Bash what the hell"

"Just shut up, like literally shut up please" said Sebastian looking at him.

"What I was going to say birthday present" said Jeremy, quickly giving him a wink, that didn't go that of unnoticed by Mikki. "You know since she left in August and her birthday is in September"

"Right yeah, uh huh" replied Sebastian, with a nod and Mikki looked at him and he quickly kissed her. "Birthday present, yeah"

"What was it?" asked Mikki and looked at him with that of interest, thinking she might have that of a clue as to what it could be.

"Ummm it was a..."started Sebastian, looking behind her quickly to that of Jeremy and Karen.

"Spa voucher" finished Karen, and Mikki looked to her. "For that one near your place, you know the one that has that amazing stone massage that you, I and Brooke had there that time"

"Yeah, I could probably do with one of those" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Especially after driving back here for forty hours"

"And I complain about that of just eight, and I'm not even driving it" said Karen, with a laugh; as she saw Sebastian mouth "Thank you" to her.

"Hmm, so you still have the voucher right?" asked Mikki, looking to Sebastian who quickly nodded. "Because honestly any type of massage or facial would be so amazing right now"

"I will have a look tonight when we get home for it" replied Sebastian with a nod, and Mikki quickly kissed him then looked at the other of the adults in the room, Jeremy and Karen; and also that of Henry and Abby who hadn't said anything.

"Well I think my pot roast, should be ready by now" said Abby, standing from the sofa and picking up that of her grandson, and Karen went over to her mother in law taking her from him. "And obviously I wasn't planning on two extra mouths to feed tonight, but I am sure there will be enough"

"I'll come help you out, Abs" said Henry, with a smile and stood up.

"Thank you" replied Abby with a smile to him and the two of them headed towards the kitchen.

"Okay let me up here, babe" said Sebastian, looking to Mikki with a smile and quickly kissing her on the cheek. "My leg is going numb"

Mikki looked at him and nodded and stood up and Sebastian did also.

"I can't get over how big Nath has gotten" said Mikki, looking at the boy that Karen had a hold of.

"He's growing so fast" said Karen, with a nod. "I am literally having to buy him new clothes every couple of months because they just don't fit anymore"

"Oh well that's because he's a Smythe" said Jeremy with a laugh, and throwing his arm around that of Sebastian's shoulder. "And you know amazing genes right here, right Bash"

"Uh huh yeah" replied Sebastian, looking at his older brother.

"Are you lot wanting food or not?" came Henry's voice from that of the direction of the kitchen area.

"Yeah we're coming Pops" said Jeremy with a laugh, and the four adults and also that of the young boy headed to the other room to have dinner, and Mikki couldn't help but wonder if maybe the real present had been that of something else, but didn't say anything, and just instead enjoyed that of dinner with those who really had not stopped being that of her extended family.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Getting back to their apartment, a little after ten o'clock that night, Sebastian was on the phone to that of his other older brother Dylan, who lived in Gaffney, South Carolina; telling him that he and Mikki were back together again to find that he was not at all surprised about this much like that of the rest of both their families.

"Yeah okay so we'll see you and the others Thursday at mom and dad's" said Sebastian, as he sat on the sofa next to Mikki, who was on her laptop talking to Marley back in San Francisco.

"Bye Dylan" said Mikki leaning closer to that of Sebastian's phone. "See you soon"

Sebastian laughed and looked at Mikki, quickly kissing her. "He said bye nutty girlfriend"

"Hmm, I am" replied Mikki, with a laugh and Sebastian nodded.

"Yeah okay later bro" said Sebastian, and ended that of the call and placed his cell phone down on the sofa. "Okay so seriously not anyone in our family was really surprised about this"

"I guess they found it weird when we broke up in the first place" said Mikki. "I mean six years and five months together, and then all of a sudden we're calling it quits. It was kind of a shock to pretty much all of them"

"Yeah, exactly" said Sebastian. "What the hell were we even thinking"

"I don't know" replied Mikki, with a shrug of her shoulders. "But I think even that small amount of time apart, it's made us stronger and realize that we can't be without one another in life"

"Definitely can't live without you" said Sebastian kissing her, as Mikki's computer which had been pinging on Facebook chat excessively still continued to ping.

"What is she doing here" said Mikki, with a laugh, looking to see that Marley was spamming their chat with that of heart and love gifs'.

"What the hell" said Sebastian with a laugh.

"That is the Kapowski that is nuts" said Mikki, with a laugh and typed back a message to her sister to tell her to quit being silly and that she was going to bed and that they would talk soon.

"And she also commented on the photo, as well careful the wind might change"

Sebastian looked at her and laughed and grabbed that of his phone and went into the app for Facebook and then went to Mikki's profile. "And Jere has too, jerk"

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, looking to him. "What's that all about?"

"It's my brother, and he's a jerk" replied Sebastian, as he typed back a reply to him.

"Okay" said Mikki, as she closed down the tabs on her computer and then closed down the lid of her laptop and placed it on the coffee table. "So he's just riling you up then"

"Yep" replied Sebastian, with a nod.

"Cause it sounds like he might know something" said Mikki, quickly kissing Sebastian. "About you know something"

"He only think he knows something" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Come on this is Jere we're talking about here, you can tell the guy anything and he'll believe it"

"Like when you and Dyl set all the clocks forward in the house as well as his watch and phone, and he thought he was running late for work" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah that was a good one" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "And it was good to get him back for once"

"Yeah" said Mikki with a laugh and quickly kissed him, but clearly Sebastian had that of other ideas as he kissed her back and moved the two of them on the sofa, so they were in more of a lying position with one another; and Mikki laughed. "Hmm, what you doing?"

"I think you already know what I am trying to do here" replied Sebastian, with that of a smile to her and then kissed her again.

"Okay, yeah" said Mikki, quickly kissing him. "But can we talk for like one minute before we ravish that of each other"

"Fine" replied Sebastian, with a sigh. "But one minute and then you are mine Mikayla Kapowski"

"Hmm deal" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"Yeah, so what want talk about?" asked Sebastian looking at her.

"Okay so I was thinking in the morning, I will go and see Tom at WZRB; and see if I can get a job there again" said Mikki. "And if not anything there then I will go around to that of the other stations and see what they might possibly have"

"Well one of them will have to hire you" said Sebastian, quickly kissing her. "As you are far too talented to not have lots of them wanting you"

"I can hope that, yes" replied Mikki, and wrapped her legs around that of him and essentially pulling him in closer to that of her. "But what if it's the same deal as it was over a year ago with all of them, and there is nothing, and thus the whole reason why I moved away"

"You're not going to move away though again" said Sebastian, placing a trail of kisses down her neck. "Because I really do not want you to leave again"

Mikki looked at him with a smile and pulled his face up to look at hers and kissed him. "Believe me I am not going to leave again"

"Good" replied Sebastian, kissing her back quickly. "So what if you can't get job at a TV station?"

"There is always print journalism" said Mikki, with a nod. "And if that isn't something, then I'm sure I could work in retail again. I did in whilst in college and it wasn't all that bad"

"I doubt it will come to that" replied Sebastian, kissing her and the two of them getting caught up in it for that of a moment. "And please tell me you have finished talking here, because I need you"

"Hmm, believe me I know you do. I can feel how much you need me" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Man, you've been teasing me like this ever since we met" said Sebastian, looking at her with a laugh also.

"Yep" replied Mikki with a smile and kissed him. "And that is why you love me, because I have this way of just making you want me"

"I do want you" said Sebastian. "And kind of now, so please let's go to bed, huh"

"Well if you insist" replied Mikki, with a laugh; and the two of them headed to the bedroom, knowing that no matter what happened that of tomorrow they were never going to be apart again.

* * *

 _End Note:_

 _The TV station that I have Mikki having worked at and wanting to work at again, WZRB; it is actually that of a real station in Columbia, South Carolina; and a cheeky throw on my part, because it's the channel that airs the CW shows there!  
Should have some more chapters of this and hopefully some other stories soon, just in the process of editing them out and getting them to the final point._

 _As always, thanks for reading.  
Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter - this next one kind of got away from me and I couldn't stop writing it! But all that happens, I really couldn't edit out and leave on the cutting room floor so to speak.  
_ _I've worked out this will probably be about fifteen chapters long, and there will be a few chapters that I will upload the same time as "Not Alone" (the Blaine story finding his happiness) because what happens in this one and also that of the other one, go hand in hand with one another and therefore can be read as that of a pair really._

 _So anyway, enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading.  
Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Wednesday morning, after waking up, having breakfast and both then getting ready; Mikki was in the bedroom going through the closet trying to find something to wear so that she could go and see them at her old television station and maybe possibly get a job there again.

As she was going through the clothes she had, pulling a dress, skirt or whatever else out; when she decided she didn't like it instead of placing it back in the closet, she instead threw it on the ground around and behind her, so much so the bed was almost practically covered in half her wardrobe now.

"No, not that" said Mikki, as she threw a black pencil skirt to the ground, and then grabbing a red short dress that was a little on the revealing side and throwing it also. "Definitely not that"

"Babe" said Sebastian, as he walked out of the bathroom and caught the dress she had thrown. "Red's not my color"

Mikki looked at him and sighed. "Sure it is"

"Okay" replied Sebastian with a laugh, and put the dress on the bed and then went and wrapped his arms around her. "It looks like a bomb exploded in here"

"Well I have nothing to wear" said Mikki, with a sigh.

"You have way more clothes now then when you left" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Right" replied Mikki. "But yet still nothing to wear"

"You know this what you're wearing isn't bad" said Sebastian, with a smile pulling her long brunette hair around to behind her shoulder and then kissed down her neck.

"I'm not going to rock up to my old work in just lingerie" said Mikki, with a laugh and turned in his arms and kissed him.

"Oh they would totally rehire you for sure if you did" said Sebastian, kissing her.

"Okay, you're no help at all" replied Mikki, lightly shoving him. "I don't want to look like I am trying too hard, but then I don't want to look like I am not trying to look like I'm trying"

Sebastian looked at her and laughed. "You look amazing in whatever you wear, so you really don't need to worry about any of that"

"Hmm" replied Mikki, looking at him with a smile and kissed him. "Still don't know what to wear though"

"What about that dress you were wearing when I saw you in San Fran" said Sebastian, looking at her. "You looked amazing in that"

"This one" said Mikki, taking his hands from around her waist and picking up a purple dress from the ground near her.

"Yeah" replied Sebastian with a nod. "Looked good in all the right places"

Mikki looked at him with a smile. "I totally knew you were checking me out that day"

"Well I did kind of have to look at you, you know to actually see you" replied Sebastian, with a laugh.

"So this one you think then?" asked Mikki. "Cause I also have it in green"

"Why do you have the same dress in two colors, babe?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh as she grabbed the green off the ground.

"Because like you just said, I look good in it" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Which color the green or the purple"

"Purple" said Sebastian, with a nod; and Mikki threw the green one down again and slipped the purple one on.

"Zip up please" she said, turning so he could do the zip up the back and also the two eye and hooks as well.

"You know I am much better at zipping down" replied Sebastian, with laugh as he placed a kiss to her shoulder as he zipped up the dress.

"Yes, well if you're lucky, you might just get to do that tonight" said Mikki, with a laugh of her own and turned in his arms again. "Look okay"

"Oh yeah" replied Sebastian with a smile and kissed her. "Do you know how hard..."

"Can we refrain from using that word" said Mikki, with a laugh.

Sebastian looked at her and laughed. "Umm, how about difficult"

"Better" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Continue"

"How difficult" said Sebastian, kissing her quickly. "It was for me not to do this when I saw you in San Fran when I saw you"

Mikki smiled as he kissed her and ran his hands down her back, the two of them getting caught up in the kiss.

"Okay you're going to ruin my makeup if we continue this" said Mikki, pulling away with a laugh and looking at him, and then moved out of his embrace to grab a pair of black heels from the closet and sat on the bed to put them on.

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a smile. "You good now, this is okay"

"Uh huh" said Mikki with a nod and stood up also grabbing a black jacket and putting that on too. "Let's go, huh"

"Umm what about the cyclone of clothes in here?" asked Sebastian with a laugh as Mikki took his hand the two of them walking out.

"I'll clean it up later" said Mikki as they got to the living room. "You're going to be late for work and I want to get down to the station"

"Maybe put some clothes in the closet in the other bedroom" said Sebastian as he grabbed his keys and phone from the coffee table.

"Yeah might give some more room in that one in our room" said Mikki, as she also grabbed her handbag. "It's kind of more cramped now"

Sebastian looked at her and nodded, the two of them walking over to the apartment door; and Mikki opened it.

"Yes that is because you have way too many clothes" said Sebastian, with a laugh as they both walked out of the apartment and he closed the door.

"Well that's more for you to take me out of now" said Mikki, with a laugh as they started to walk down the hallway to their cars outside; but Sebastian turned back pulling Mikki along with him. "And that is not an invite for you to that now, work remember, focus here"

"No not that" replied Sebastian, with a laugh getting his keys out of this pocket and unlocking the door and opening it. "Is that all you ever think about woman, ravenishing me?"

"Maybe" replied Mikki, with a laugh as Sebastian walked into the kitchen area of their apartment. "What are you doing? I thought you bought lunch, unless there was leftovers which we don't have at the moment"

"Yeah I do that still" replied Sebastian, with a nod and opened up one of the cupboards where they kept glasses and reaching to the back and grabbing an old glass that was filled with keys. "But you kind of need this"

"Key, right" said Mikki, with a laugh as he put the glass back up in the cupboard and then walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her; as Mikki took the key and laughed. "Aww it's my old Tweety key, you kept it"

"Yeah, I did" replied Sebastian with a laugh. "Now it's official, you have your key back and I am never letting you leave again"

"Don't worry I won't" replied Mikki, with a smile and kissed him quickly and then grabbed her car keys from her handbag, and attempted to try and get the key on to it with that.

"Give it here" said Sebastian with a smile, and Mikki handed them to him with a smile also. "What would you do without me?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure" replied Mikki with a smile, as Sebastian slipped the key on to the ring and then handed them back to her. "But I don't I want to know a life where I don't have you in it"

"Me either, you" said Sebastian, kissing her quickly and then taking her hand. "Now we can go"

"Yeah" replied Mikki as they walked out of the apartment again, and this time she closed the door behind them. "You're going to be late"

"Victor won't mind" replied Sebastian as they walked down the hallway and then headed downstairs to where their cars were. "I'll just tell him that my girlfriend wasn't able to keep her hands to herself this morning"

"More like you weren't" replied Mikki, with a laugh; as they walked over to their cars.

"Okay what if we both weren't" said Sebastian as he unlocked his car, and then wrapped his arms around Mikki, quickly kissing her.

"Well that's probably a little more truthful" said Mikki with a smile and quickly kissed him back.

"Yeah it is" said Sebastian with a laugh. "I'll see you tonight"

"You will" replied Mikki as she unlocked her car and opened the door and went to get in car, but Sebastian grabbed her hand and pulled her in towards himself and she looked at him with a laugh. "Seb"

"Just need one more of these" said Sebastian and kissed her.

Mikki laughed as she kissed him back. "Okay you got your kiss, now go; you're extremely late now"

"Yeah love you babe" said Sebastian as he let go of her and went to get in his car.

"Love you too hot stuff" replied Mikki, with a smile. "I'll call you later, let you know how goes"

"Okay, bye" replied Sebastian with a nod as they both got into their cars.

"Bye" yelled Mikki as she shut her door; and then they both headed off from their apartment, Sebastian to his work and Mikki to see if she might possibly be able to get a job again at her old television station.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Getting to work a little later then he was actually suppose to start, mainly because he had to go and get that of a gift voucher for the spa that he had apparently gotten one from for Mikki's birthday, a year ago; and thankfully had been able to get the staff to back date the purchase of it for him when he had explained the circumstances of it all, Sebastian walked into the office and immediately upon seeing him, Ellie who worked as the legal secretary and paralegal at the firm walked over to him and gave him a light shove.

"I cannot believe you didn't tell me" said Ellie, looking at him. "And I had to find out from Victor that my best friend was back in town"

"I'm sorry" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "But you can't put all the blame on me here, Mikki didn't tell you either"

"Well because clearly you two haven't been able to keep your hands off one another for the past three days, and forgot to tell the people who care about you the most" said Ellie with a laugh also.

"It's just been so surreal" said Sebastian, looking at Mikki's best friend since college and one who over the years also he had come to call a close friend as well; and who dated Robbie who also worked as a lawyer where they both also worked. "I mean never in a million years did I think we'd be back together"

"But you secretly hoped for it, right" said Ellie, with a smile.

"Of course I did" said Sebastian, with a nod. "But for her to actually come back here and us actually being together again, I never would have even begun to imagine it being possible"

"Hmm I don't know" said Ellie with a laugh. "Honestly you and Mik, I don't think could have ever stayed apart. You don't spend six years with someone and not have it be something special"

"Yeah, and I think we both realised that" said Sebastian with a smile.

"It's nice to see that smile again" said Ellie, with a smile of her own and a laugh.

"What I've been smiling since before today" said Sebastian with a laugh. "It's not like I have been going around with a perpetual frown on me"

"No" said Ellie with a laugh. "It's just that smile of complete happiness that you have now, and also the somewhat cheeky one at the same time. The Seb I remember from college that one"

Sebastian looked at her and laughed. "What can I say besides I am really happy right now"

"Yes, and I'm so happy that you're happy" said Ellie, giving him a quick hug. "Even though I did kind of have to ring up my friend Emily and tell her that this great guy I was planning on setting her up with, got back with his ex girlfriend"

"Sorry" said Sebastian, looking at her.

"Don't be" replied Ellie, shaking her head as Victor and his daughter Rebecca or Becky as she preferred to be called came out to where they were. "She was fine with it"

"Sebastian" said Victor with a warm smile.

"Hey Victor" replied Sebastian with a smile. "Thanks for letting me have the last two days off"

"Oh more than happy to" said Victor with a nod.

"Is what my dad said true" said Becky looking to Sebastian. "That Mikki's back"

"She is, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod looking to Victor's youngest daughter who had down's syndrome and worked in the office with them.

"Ellie" said Becky, looking to the other girl. "You're taking me shopping with Mikki coming too"

"Rebecca, manners please" said Victor, looking to his daughter.

"It's fine Victor" said Ellie, looking to her boss with a smile and then looked at Becky. "I always take you shopping Becky"

"Yes, but not with Mikki cause she went away" said Becky.

"She did for a bit yeah" replied Ellie, with a nod.

"Right, but she back now" said Becky. "So we can all shop again, Mikki is funny"

"Are you saying I'm not funny?" asked Ellie, looking at her.

"No you serious" said Becky, shaking her head.

"Okay, well maybe if I can talk with Mikki, we might be able to take you shopping this weekend" said Ellie. "They have sales on"

"Okay, we go then" said Becky and gave her a hug. "Thanks Ellie"

"You're welcome Becky" she replied.

"Okay Becky, let Sebastian and Ellie do some work" said Victor with a laugh.

"Yeah, I probably have a heap of it" said Sebastian with a laugh of his own.

"Well let me know if you need a hand with any of it" replied Victor.

"I will thanks" said Sebastian, with a nod; and Victor and Becky headed back to his office.

"Hopefully you and Mik hadn't planned anything for the weekend" said Ellie, looking to Sebastian. "Since I have kind of just promised Becky that she and I would take her shopping"

"Apart from probably spending the whole entire time in bed with her" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Then no"

"That is stuff I really don't need to know" replied Ellie with a laugh.

"Honestly it's fine" said Sebastian with a laugh also. "I'm sure Mikki would love to go shopping with you and Becky again. But please do not let her buy clothes, her wardrobe has doubled since she left and there is no more room in the apartment"

"Well that's because Mikki is a stress shopper, when she is upset or something, she shops, so maybe she was doing that in San Fran" said Ellie, with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's true" replied Sebastian with a nod. "Senior year when she was stressing over final exams, she went crazy buying books; and we literally had to buy like four bookshelves for the apartment for all of them, and even though she did take some when she left, I'm pretty sure it wasn't four boxes full of them, like she has bought back with her"

"Hmm, she was stressed definitely" said Ellie, with a nod.

"Okay well since she's not anymore, then here's hoping that she won't do that now" said Sebastian with a laugh.

Ellie looked at him and laughed also. "Well I can't hold any promises on that, she might not be stress shopping, but you know your girlfriend can't resist a sale"

"I know" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "And she can't resist me either, so maybe I should just be her stress relief then, it will sure be a hell of a lot better than that of a book"

"Okay yes not information I need to know Sebastian Smythe" replied Ellie, with a smile. "Go do some work you loved up dork"

"Yeah, I should" said Sebastian with a nod. "I'll tell Mik to give you a call"

"Oh don't worry I can do that, I still have her number" said Ellie with a laugh.

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh, and started the walk to his office as Ellie also headed back over to her own desk, both smiling happily that their girlfriend and best friend were back home and in their lives once more.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Mikki drove to the studios of WZRB, and after parking in the visitors car parking; walked through the main doors of the studio building and over to reception, where Jessie who had been the receptionist back when she was there last was sitting at the desk.

"Hi Jessie" said Mikki, as she approached, and Jessie looked up at her.

"Oh wow" replied Jessie, with a smile when she saw who it was. "Mikayla Kapowski, hi"

"Hi" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah" replied Jessie, with a laugh. "Are you in town for Thanksgiving? And thought you'd come by and see the old gang here?"

"Umm, I'm back in town, yes" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And I was actually hoping that Tom was available to speak with"

"Yeah, he's here" said Jessie, with a nod. "I'll just give him a call and see if he's able to talk"

"That would be great" replied Mikki, with a smile; and Jessie connected a call through to Tom.

As she spoke to him on the other end of the line, Mikki looked around that of her old studio's front offices with a smile; seeing that they still had the promotional poster up for that of the failed breakfast show.

"Tom, will be out in a moment" said Jessie, and Mikki looked at to her with a smile.

"Great thank you" she replied, with a smile of her own.

"So how's San Francisco?" asked Jessie. "I've seen some of the clips for the show you are on now online, and it's looks like you've been having a great time there. I mean you got to go to Hawaii and also San Diego Comic Con that must have been so amazing"

"It was amazing, yes" replied Mikki, with a nod; as the doors that lead out to that of the studios opened and Tom walked out and over to Mikki.

"Well, well" he said. "If isn't one of our former journalistic starlets Mikayla Kapowski, back in our studios again"

"Yeah, hi Tom" replied Mikki, with a smile to him. "How are you?"

"I'm good" replied Tom, with a nod. "Yourself?"

"I'm great, wonderful even" said Mikki with a nod.

"That's good to hear" said Tom with a smile. "Jessie said you wanted to talk?"

"Umm yeah I mean if you have the time" said Mikki, with a nod. "But I do really need to speak with you"

"I have time" replied Tom, with a smile and nod. "Why don't you come on out back and to my office there and we can have a chat"

"That would be great" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Okay" replied Tom, as he started to walk and Mikki followed him out to the back of the studios and his office which was located towards the end of the corridor, with all that studios that they used for filming different shows leading off from there as well.

Mikki smiled as she looked at the various headshots of the studio talent, past and present that lined the walls of the corridor; even seeing that of hers still on the wall.

"Please take a seat" said Tom, as he opened his office door and walked inside; and Mikki followed him taking a seat in front of his desk, as Tom went around behind and sat in his chair.

"The last time, I was in this office" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Was when I told you I was resigning from the network"

"Correct" said Tom with a nod. "And you're here now because you want a job here again, am I right in assuming that Mikayla?"

Mikki looked at him with a laugh. "How have you come to that conclusion?"

"Well I know you're not the type to be that of a corporate spy and come here and take notes on one studios running practices and take them back to another" said Tom, with a laugh.

"No, I'm not that" replied Mikki, shaking her head with a smile.

"And if I am to be at all honest" said Tom, with a smile to her. "I like to keep tabs on my former employees when they move on from here, make sure they are happy and doing well"

"Okay" replied Mikki. "I just don't know how you would think I'd be possibly looking for that of a job here again?"

"I might have happened to catch that of your last show, the Friday before last" said Tom, with a smile.

"Oh" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"And why you didn't elude exactly to where you new job was apparently in South Carolina" said Tom. "I do have a feeling that there may not have been one and you returned home for that of other reasons more than work"

"Whilst obviously a job is important" said Mikki, with a laugh. "You're right, in your guessing I returned home for more than that"

"The guy you were living with" said Tom, with a smile. "I just can't seem to recall his name"

"Sebastian" replied Mikki with a nod. "And I realized, well I guess I always kind of knew it really; that I never stopped wanting to be with him and that's why I came back home"

"I thought at much" said Tom with a nod of his own. "I must say I was quite shocked when you came into my office a little over a year ago giving your resignation to me"

"It wasn't that I wasn't happy here at WZRB" said Mikki, looking to Tom. "I just felt so worthless after being on the morning show here, and then all of a sudden made part of the writing team again for the news; that I did begin to look elsewhere for jobs, I will admit that"

"And can I ask what in the world made you think you and California were a good fit, Mikayla?" asked Tom, with a laugh.

"Honestly I don't know" replied Mikki, with a laugh of her own. "But I guess it taught me a good life lesson, in the end; and that this is where I belong and you shouldn't try and change things that can't be changed"

"That is very true" said Tom with a nod. "Messing with the whole grand design of things, it tends to have consequences that aren't always good"

"Like creating a whole other reality" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yes" replied Tom, with a laugh also. "So I am guessing you might be looking for that of employment"

"I am" replied Mikki, with a nod. "But I also completely understand if you don't have anything to offer me, after all I did flake out on you once already"

"I'm pretty sure you won't flake out on us again" said Tom, with a smile.

"No" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "I'm definitely here to stay now, I know where my home is and I know where my heart is"

Tom looked at her and nodded. "Whilst at the moment there are no presenter roles going, I am willing to give you a job as a research assistant, which is a little more than what you were when the morning show finished at that of the writing news reports; and I think given your talents and field of expertise that is a much more suited position for you"

"Yeah that would be amazing" replied with a nod. "Thank you"

"There is one other small condition of this" said Tom.

"Okay" said Mikki, looking at him.

"When Haley goes on her holidays over the Christmas period, for three weeks" said Tom, with a smile. "I want you to take over her role"

"Haley, does the news throughout the day, and any breaking stories during as well" said Mikki, looking at him, not really believing if she was hearing was true and that he was giving her the opportunity to be on the air.

"That's right she does" replied Tom, with a nod. "And I was going to get Susan who does the mornings, up until noon to continue through to four o'clock; but I think you can do an excellent job at it"

"Okay wow" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"So does that mean a yes Mikayla?" asked Tom, with a laugh. "Can we welcome you back into the WZRB family"

"Definitely yes" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Thank you so much. You really don't know how much this means to me"

"I think a lot" replied Tom, with a smile. "And to be completely honest, I'm glad you're back as well. You are a natural at what you do Mikayla, and who knows where you will be in a few years time"

"Thank you" said Mikki, with a smile of her own.

"You're welcome" replied Tom with a nod. "And now down to the business end here, I obviously don't expect you to start back in the next few days, take that time to be with Sebastian and your family; after all that is why you did come back here"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "So start next week then?"

"Monday, if that is good with you" said Tom. "Firstly as research, but I will get you to over the next few weeks also shadow Haley, not that I really think you need it; but just for that of transitioning over smoothly"

"No, it sounds perfect" replied Mikki, with a smile. "Thank you so much, for this. You really didn't have to offer me a job when I spectacularly flaked on you before, but it means a lot that you are willing to have me here again"

"Well you were always a valued WZRB team member" said Tom, with smile of his own. "And we're just happy to have you back with us"

"Yes" replied Mikki with a nod.

"I will get all the contracts and paper work organised and then you can sign it first thing on Monday morning" said Tom.

"I will be here" replied Mikki, with a smile.

Great, well have a wonderful Thanksgiving tomorrow" said Tom, standing from his chair and going around to where Mikki was and she also stood. "And I'll see you Monday, bright and early"

"Bright and early" said Mikki, with a nod and held out her hand to Tom, who shook it.

"Welcome home Mikayla" he said.

"Thank you" replied Mikki, with a smile. "See you Monday"

"Monday" repeated Tom, with a nod; and Mikki walked out of the studio head's office; and as she left that of the WZRB studios, seeing Jessie out front and telling her she would be back Monday morning, she couldn't help but smile, as she felt she really was back where she truly belonged.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

After having spoken with Tom at WZRB and accepting the job she was offered by him; Mikki who had seen that there was a missed call from that of Ellie and also a text message, from her as well asking to call soon; headed to the law firm office building, after grabbing some lunch for herself and also Sebastian from Groucho's Deli; another place that she had really missed whilst she had been in California.

Walking in through the front door, Mikki smiled as she walked over to Ellie's desk. "Hey stranger" and Ellie looked up at her and shrieked and stood up, as Mikki placed down the paper bag she had; racing around to that of where Mikki was and throwing her arms around her best friend and hugging her.

"Oh my god" said Ellie, as Mikki returned that of the hug from her friend. "I can't believe you are actually back home"

"What can I say I missed this old place" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"More like you missed someone" replied Ellie, looking at her with a smile.

"Yeah I did" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I really did"

"Well I can tell you one thing" said Ellie, looking at her friend. "I honestly haven't seen Seb this happy since you've left"

"Really?" asked Mikki. "Not even when he was dating that other girl?"

"He kind of was, a little" replied Ellie. "But honestly it felt like he was pushing it too much and trying to be happy"

Mikki looked at her best friend and nodded. "I think that is what I was trying to do as well in San Fran, with Blaine; I mean I was happy and he is a nice guy, but I just didn't feel that complete and utter ease of being with someone with him"

"Yeah, them just knowing exactly what you're feeling without you having to say" said Ellie. "That feeling"

"That's the one" replied Mikki with a nod. "So is Seb is his office?"

"Yeah, haven't seen him come out yet to go and get lunch" replied Ellie, shaking her head.

"Okay, well I might have gone to Groucho's to grab myself some lunch" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"And you got Seb lunch as well" said Ellie, with a smile.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Considering he's been off for two days, I figured he's probably got a lot of work to catch up on and I kind of feel guilty about that"

"That and it gives you an excuse to see him" said Ellie with a laugh.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh also.

"Go then" said Ellie, with a smile to her best friend. "You remember where his office is"

"I do, yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod, and went to head to Sebastian's office. "Thanks"

"Oh wait" said Ellie, and Mikki turned back to her.

"Yeah?" asked Mikki, looking at her.

"I kind of told Becky that we'd take her shopping on Saturday" said Ellie, with a laugh. "She's really excited your back. I hope that's okay"

"Yeah of course" replied Mikki with a nod. "We always had fun taking Becky shopping"

"Okay, I'll let Victor know you said it's okay" said Ellie, walking over to her desk. "Now go and see your guy. But just remember where you are"

Mikki looked at her and laughed. "Okay I will"

Ellie laughed also as she sat back down and Mikki headed through to the offices and to Sebastian's; and when at his knocked on the door.

"Yeah come on in" came Sebastian's voice from inside.

"Hey you" said Mikki, opening the door, with a smile, and Sebastian who was sitting at his desk looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey" he replied, as she closed his door behind herself and walked over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Hmm, I kind of wanted to see you" replied Mikki, with a smile and Sebastian pulled her down into his lap and she laughed.

"Missed me already, huh?" asked Sebastian with a laugh.

"Yep" replied Mikki with a laugh also and kissed him. "And I kind of had this feeling that you'd get so absorbed in that of your work, that you would probably forget to eat, so I stopped by Groucho's Deli and got something for you"

"You are amazing you know that" said Sebastian, kissing her.

Mikki looked at him and smiled. "Well I did have that of an ulterior motive as well"

"Oh yeah?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh. "And what was that?"

"I really miss their Rueben" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

Sebastian looked at her and laughed, and quickly kissed her. "I'm beginning to think the real reason you came back here, is because you missed the food more than that of me"

"You first" replied Mikki, kissing him. "But the food a very close second"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh, as Mikki got the two sandwiches out of the bag from the deli and she handed him one. "Brown moose"

"Of course" she replied, with a smile.

"You are so amazing" said Sebastian, with a smile. "Have I told you how much I love that you're back home"

"A few times" replied Mikki, with a smile to him also as Sebastian reached into his desk drawer and got out the gift voucher he'd gone and gotten that morning.

"Here" said Sebastian, handing it to her with a smile.

"What's this?" asked Mikki, putting down her sandwich and taking it from him.

"The spa gift voucher" replied Sebastian, and quickly kissed her. "I remembered I had it here, and I was going to give it to Karen or Brooke for Christmas this year, but I kind of figured that you might like it"

"Hmm thank you" said Mikki, looking at the voucher and then Sebastian. "I will definitely be using it, because those hot stone massages are to die for"

"Yeah, so how did it go at the station?" asked Sebastian, looking at her. "Did you see Tom?"

"I saw Tom, uh huh" replied Mikki, with a nod as she picked up and unwrapped that of her sandwich and took a bite from it, and chewed. "And he kind of already was prepared for me to come and see him I think"

"Really?" asked Sebastian, as he took a bite of the sandwich that Mikki had bought along for him.

"Hmm" said Mikki with a nod. "He kind of already knew that I had quit the show in California, as he happened to see the show Friday week; because apparently he likes to keep tabs on that of his ex employees"

"Okay, wow" replied Sebastian. "So job then?"

Mikki looked at him and nodded. "I think he was already prepared for me to come and see him, because he had no hesitation in offering me something"

Sebastian put down his food and wrapped his arms around Mikki, and kissed her. "See I told you there would be no problems, whatsoever"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh, and put down her sandwich also and kissed him back.

"So what is the job?" asked Sebastian, looking at her.

"In the research department, which really is a lot better then what I was doing before I left; as I get to actually gather the information for the story, mark out what is the best parts and then pass on to that of the writers who then need to summarize it for air into like thirty seconds" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Sounds perfect for you" replied Sebastian, quickly kissing her.

"Hmm and that's not all actually" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Not all?" asked Sebastian, looking at her and Mikki shook her head.

"Tom also asked me if I would do the on air news between twelve and four when Haley goes on break over Christmas" said Mikki.

"You're serious, right now" said Sebastian.

"Dead serious" replied Mikki with a smile and nod. "I will actually be reporting news, it will only be like three weeks; but it's still actually on air"

"Babe, wow" said Sebastian, and kissed her. "I told you were totally beyond amazing didn't I, and they would be stupid not to give you something"

"Yeah, you were right" said Mikki, with a laugh and kissed him. "So there are no worries anymore about my going anywhere again. You're stuck with me now"

"Believe me I don't have any problems with that" replied Sebastian with a laugh; the two of them kissing and not hearing his office door open.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" asked Victor, with a laugh.

"Nope not at all" replied Sebastian, looking at his boss with a laugh also; as Mikki laughed also.

"Hi Victor" said Mikki, with a smile to him.

"Lovely to see you again, Mikayla" said Victor with a smile to her as well. "You're well I take it"

"Yes very" said Mikki, with a nod.

"Is she here, is she here?" came Becky's voice as she pushed past Victor in Sebastian's office.

"Rebecca" said Victor, looking to his daughter as Mikki got up from Sebastian's lap and went over to her and Victor. "What have we spoken about in regards to manners"

"To use them" said Becky, looking at him.

"Yes" replied Victor. "Try to remember to use them"

Becky looked at him and nodded; and then to Mikki with a smile.

"You're back" said Becky, hugging her.

"I am" replied Mikki, with a nod and returned the hug. "And I believe Ellie and I are taking you shopping on Saturday?"

"Can you?" asked Becky, looking at her. "Please?"

"I think so, yeah we can do that" replied Mikki, with a smile to her. "What was it that you wanted to shop for?"

"Clothes" replied Becky. "And I want some new books"

"Oh well that happens to be my two areas of shopping expertise" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"You always know good books" said Becky. "Ellie doesn't have a clue to that"

"Well I did major in English" replied Mikki, with a smile to her. "So I probably should be well read"

"Are you sure you don't mind Mikki?" asked Victor.

"Not at all" replied Mikki, looking to him and shaking her head. "Ellie and I will take Becky shopping Saturday, and can get around to your place at about ten o'clock"

"Sounds fine" replied Victor, with a nod. "I take it you still know where we live"

"Yes" replied Mikki, with a nod also and looked to Becky. "How does that sound to you"

"Thank you" said Becky, hugging her again.

"You're welcome" replied Mikki, with a smile to her.

"Okay Becky, you've seen Mikki now" said Victor, looking to his daughter. "Now how about we let her and Sebastian finish lunch"

"Okay" replied Becky, with a nod. "Bye Mikki, bye Sebastian"

"Bye Becky" said Sebastian.

"Try not to keep Sebastian from too much work" said Victor with a smile to Mikki.

"I won't" replied Mikki with a laugh, as Victor and Becky left Sebastian's office.

"That's a really nice thing you and Ellie are doing for Becky on Saturday" said Sebastian, as Mikki walked back over to where he was still, and he pulled her down again into his lap.

"She enjoys it, that's the most important part" said Mikki, quickly kissing him.

"So what will you do on Saturday, whilst Ellie and I take Becky shopping?" asked Mikki. "You can come along if you want"

"No thanks" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "I've been with you shopping, and it's like my worst nightmare"

"Thanks a lot" replied Mikki, with a laugh and quickly kissing him. "Note nothing for boyfriend to be bought"

"Oh I didn't say you can't buy me stuff" said Sebastian, with a laugh also and kissing her. "You totally can do that, just don't expect me to come and actually shop with you"

"Hmm, well that I can do" replied Mikki, with a smile.

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, and quickly kissing her. "And since Ellie is going to be leaving poor Robbie all on his own, he might as well come over to our place and we can play video games or maybe watch a game"

"Complain about how your girlfriends are buying stuff they really don't need also, that sort of thing" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yep" replied Sebastian. "Be just like old times"

"Hmm, like this is like old times" said Mikki, kissing him. "Me coming here to your work and us doing this"

"Uh huh" replied Sebastian, with a smile. "I've missed this"

"Yes me too" said Mikki with a laugh. "And I really should get going"

"Victor won't mind if you stay" said Sebastian looking to her with a smile.

"How much work will you get done with me here" said Mikki, with a smile and quickly kissed him. "Doing this"

"Probably not much" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "You're right, you should go"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a nod. "So I will grab the rest of my sandwich, eat it in the car on the way to the shops; because I did notice that you really don't have that much in the way of food in the apartment Sebastian Smythe"

"Most nights I just grabbed takeout" said Sebastian, with a smile to her as she put the remainder of her sandwich back into the bag she had come in with. "I wasn't going to cook for just myself"

"You did sometimes though, cook?" asked Mikki.

"Yeah every now and then" replied Sebastian. "But most of the time it just didn't seem cost effective, and I found I would just waste too much. So if I wanted home cooking, I just went up to my parents on the weekend"

"Hmm, well no more takeouts for dinner" said Mikki, kissing him. "Except when I can't be bothered cooking"

Sebastian looked at her and laughed. "Hey, I'm not going to complain about you cooking, it along with so much more was one of the things I really missed about you not being here"

"The way to a man's heart is through his stomach right" said Mikki, with a laugh also.

"Believe me that isn't the way you got my heart" said Sebastian, kissing her. "But it sure isn't something I'm complaining about"

"Nope" replied Mikki, kissing him back. "Okay, love you and I will see you tonight"

"Love you too" said Sebastian, with a smile to her as she stood up. "I'll call you when I am leaving here"

"Sure" replied Mikki, with a smile to him. "I'll see you tonight"

"See you tonight" replied Sebastian, with a nod; and Mikki left his office to head off to the supermarket to grab that of groceries; her life maybe more of that domesticated now then it had been in San Francisco, but she knew that she would have it no other way.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

That night after getting home from work, to find that Mikki had dinner already in the oven, and was reading one of the many books she had bought back with her from California; whilst still wearing what she had been that morning, and therefore honoring her promise of letting Sebastian take her out of the dress; the two of them now dressed that of more casually, were eating the Dutch Hot Pot that Mikki had made.

"Yep, definitely have missed your cooking babe" said Sebastian with a smile to her as he ate.

"And like I said today hopefully other things you missed too" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Oh definitely" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her. "What we did before dinner that I definitely missed"

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Well we sure worked up an appetite that's for sure"

"Yep" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "And I know we can definitely work off this here tonight as well"

Mikki looked at him and laughed, as her phone started to ring over in her handbag.

"I should probably get that in case it's work calling" said Mikki, looking to him with a laugh. "Even though Tom did say all good until Monday"

"Yeah don't want to think you're flaking out on them already if it is" said Sebastian with a laugh and Mikki got up and went over to her handbag, and grabbed her phone out and looked at the caller id and saw that it was Kurt calling and she laughed. "Actually it's Kurt, so I should probably answer it"

"He will get pretty mad if you don't" said Sebastian with a laugh, as she sat back at the table.

"Hey Kurt" said Mikki, upon answering the call.

"MIKAYLA ANNE KAPOWSKI" screamed Kurt on the other end.

"Gees Kurt, a little warning next time when you're going to scream at me" said Mikki. "I would like to keep my hearing"

"Even I heard that" said Sebastian, with a laugh and Mikki looked at him and smiled.

"Well do you care to explain this silly face pull photo collage post on Facebook I am seeing?" asked Kurt. "Of you and Sebastian which reads, _'Love this adorable dork so much, missed him heaps. Glad to be back home where I belong'_. At first I just thought it was an old photo you reposted, but no then I see it's from yesterday and that you're in South Carolina. What the hell Mikki"

"So like it says, I'm back home in South Carolina" replied Mikki. "And with Sebastian again"

"Okay what?" asked Kurt. "Just a few days ago you were in San Francisco, and with Blaine. What in the world is going on here?"

"It's kind of a long story" said Mikki with a laugh. "One I am probably going to have to explain over and over again too many people"

"Oh I have time" replied Kurt. "And you are telling me. Now spill it"

"Fine" said Mikki. "But I am just going to put you on speaker 'kay, cause I am in the middle of eating dinner"

"Okay yeah if you have to, that's fine" replied Kurt.

Mikki looked at her phone screen and hit that of the loud speaker button and then placed it down on the table. "Can you hear me Kurt?"

"Yeah I can hear you" said Kurt. "Now talk, you owe me an explanation here"

"Right" said Mikki as she quickly grabbed her glass of wine and took a sip.

"Hey Kurt, how are you?" asked Sebastian with a laugh as Mikki drank some of the wine.

"Sebastian?" asked Kurt.

"Yep the one and only" he replied with a laugh.

"Yeah hey" said Kurt. "How are you?"

"Me I'm great" replied Sebastian, with a laugh and looked to Mikki with a smile.

"So Kurt you want to know what is going on here?" asked Mikki.

"Yes please" said Kurt, and Mikki nodded looking at Sebastian with a smile.

"Okay well three weeks ago, Seb came and saw me in San Fran when he was there for some work; and naturally I invited him over to my apartment there for a coffee; which Blaine then got to know from Puck and he came storming around there and basically accused me of cheating on him with Seb" said Mikki.

"You're with Seb now in South Carolina so clearly something has happened like that" said Kurt.

"You're interrupting me Kurt" said Mikki, as Sebastian laughed; knowing that if there was one person who could keep Kurt's sometimes snarky attitude in check it was Mikki. "Do you want to know this or not"

"Sorry" replied Kurt. "Continue"

"Right, so" said Mikki, looking as Sebastian and giving him a quick smile. "Blaine and I got to an argument of sorts, about him not trusting me and then it turned to that of accusations about each other's past relationships, all whilst Seb is in my apartment, and Blaine and I said fine we're done with another. Which at that point I was kind of in denial about what had just happened, so Seb took me out to lunch at the cheesecake factory, and I might have got a little drunk"

"No you got really drunk babe" said Sebastian with a laugh. "You know what Long Island Iced Teas do to you"

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Yes, well you let me have three of them didn't you"

"Oh Sebastian" said Kurt, with a groan. "Two and she is already all cuddly and clingy Mikki, why would you let her have three"

"I thought with the food it would have been okay" replied Sebastian. "But Mik's a lightweight when it comes to liquor"

"Yes, continuing what happened now" said Mikki with a laugh. "Seb got me back to my apartment and I convinced him to stay with me"

"She tried kissing me Kurt" said Sebastian.

"Shush you" said Mikki, looking over to her boyfriend and he smiled at her.

"Did you actually kiss him?" asked Kurt.

"No, he wouldn't let me" replied Mikki. "So I took him to my bedroom instead"

"Mikayla" said Kurt.

"It wasn't like that at all Kurt" said Mikki, with a laugh. "We just slept I was really drunk"

"You know she snores too Kurt, when she's drunk" said Sebastian, with a laugh and Mikki kicked him in the shin under the table. "Owww"

"You kicked him didn't you" said Kurt, with a laugh.

"Yep" replied Mikki, with a laugh also.

"But for the record he's right" said Kurt. "When you're drunk you do snore"

"Told you" said Sebastian, looking to Mikki. "She has never believed me on that"

"I know right" said Kurt, with a laugh also.

"Okay keep this up you two" said Mikki, with a smile. "And story time over"

"Sorry" replied Kurt with a laugh. "Go on"

"Woke up, headache from drinking three iced teas. Seb stayed for dinner, pizza; but then kind of realized that I wasn't really able to drive as I was still kind of hung over, so he stayed the night at my apartment" said Mikki.

"And did you guys you know?" asked Kurt.

"No we didn't have sex Kurt" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Give me some credit here, Mik had just kind of I don't know broken up with Blaine, and it would be completely wrong to even think about going there"

"Even though he clearly wanted to" said Mikki, looking to Sebastian with a smile. "And I really wanted to as well, but we kept our hands to ourselves"

"She lies, she did cop a feel Kurt" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "I felt so used"

"Oh my god" said Mikki, looking over to Sebastian with a laugh. "Shut up"

"You love me" said Sebastian, with a smile.

"Okay, you guys are making me nauseous like you did in when we were in college" said Kurt. "What happened next? Did you just all of a sudden decide you want to be back home in South Carolina?"

"No, I didn't decide straight away" said Mikki, with a sigh. "I dropped Seb off at his hotel and we said goodbye, I went around to Puck's house like I would usually do so in the morning; and well that was awkward, because not talking with Blaine all of a sudden, and of course the others all picked up on it, including the girls that there was something going on"

"Well if you were normally one way with one another and then all of a sudden the complete polar opposite" said Kurt. "Then yes they're going to notice that"

"Right" said Mikki. "So this went on for a couple of days, and on Saturday I was talking with Seb over Facebook and I get a call from Beth, telling me that Alyson is up a tree in the backyard and she can't get down now"

"Why did she climb the tree in the first place?" asked Kurt.

"Oh it was part of their little plan" replied Mikki. "To get me and their uncle talking again, and for the sake of the girls we agreed to be friends; and as I was going to leave, Blaine just runs out jumps in front of my car and I nearly almost probably could have killed him here, and he tells me he is insane and he's sorry that he got jealous over Seb, but he still wants us to be boyfriend and girlfriend"

"And you said no to the last part?" asked Kurt.

"I did" replied Mikki. "I just felt as if my head and heart weren't in the same place with it, and so I said I couldn't do that. Which of course left him all pissed off with me again, and as of right now I am pretty sure he hates my guts entirely"

"Naturally" said Kurt. "I mean you've kind of broken his heart here I am guessing"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "But continuing on, so went home after all this happened and spoke with Seb again, and he told me the exact same thing I was thinking; and that was that I needed to follow my head and heart on this, which then over the next few days got me thinking to where I wanted to be and who I wanted to be with"

"And you came to the realization that, that was in South Carolina with Seb" said Kurt.

"Yeah" replied Mikki. "So having decided this on Wednesday last week after talking to Seb on the phone that night for a bit, I quit my job at the station there in San Fran on Thursday, effectively immediately but doing the show that day and also Friday, and I may have told them a small white lie that I had a job back home. Then spent the next four days organizing to get out of my apartment lease, hired a moving trailer for some of my stuff, and then on Wednesday drove away from San Fran and didn't look back"

"And what five days later, you're back in South Carolina" said Kurt.

"Yeah, I got here around midday on Sunday" replied Mikki.

"Wow" said Kurt. "And now you and Seb are together again"

"Uh huh" replied Mikki. "Kind of surreal right"

"Honestly, not really" said Kurt. "I was so shocked when you rung me just over a year ago and said you were ending things, and I guess there was a part of me that maybe always hoped you might find your way back to one another"

"Okay why is everyone saying that" said Mikki, with a laugh. "I mean our parents weren't shocked and neither were our brothers or sisters, literally why?"

"Because you're one another's moon and stars, that's why" said Kurt, with a laugh. "You can't literally not have one without the other"

"You're pretty spot on their Kurt" said Sebastian with a laugh.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a smile to that of Sebastian. "So are you home for Thanksgiving tomorrow?"

"No, staying here in Ohio and going to spend it with Dave's parents" replied Kurt. "But we will be there for Christmas"

"Well fancy that so will I" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"Yeah gee wonder who you're spending it with" said Kurt with that of a laugh also.

"Okay we are definitely catching up then" said Mikki, with that of a smile in her voice.

"Uh huh" replied Kurt. "Are Ellie and Robbie going to be there as well, come Christmas"

"Pretty sure they will be" said Mikki. "Haven't really sat down and had long talks with many people here yet, except that of our parents, and we also saw Jeremy and Karen last night too"

"You haven't seen Ellie yet then?" asked Kurt.

"I saw her today" replied Mikki, as Sebastian poured that of more wine in both their glasses. "And we're actually taking Becky shopping on Saturday"

"That's the girl that has down's syndrome" said Kurt.

"Yeah it is" replied Mikki. "She apparently has missed shopping with me"

"Well I'm sure you and Ellie will make sure she has heaps of fun" said Kurt.

"Definitely" replied Mikki.

"So Sebastian?" asked Kurt, on the other end of the phone.

"Yes Kurt?" asked Sebastian.

"When's the wedding?" asked Kurt, with a laugh.

"We're not engaged Kurt" said Mikki, with a laugh. "I'm totally happy with where Seb and I are at the moment, and that's just being back with one another again"

"Hmm, yeah it's going to happen soon though" said Kurt, with a laugh. "There's no way you guys are ever going to let one another go again"

"That's true Kurt" replied Sebastian, with a smile to Mikki. "But we don't need rings and all that to know we love one another and want to be with each other"

"Exactly" said Mikki, with a smile to him also.

"Okay well I should go" said Kurt. "I can hear Dave's home from work, and I have chicken in the oven"

"Sure Kurt" replied Mikki. "We'll talk soon, and say hi to Dave for us"

"Yeah, I will" said Kurt. "Love you guys, and I'm so happy your back together"

"So are we Kurt" said Sebastian, with a smile to Mikki.

"Yeah, and we love you too Kurt" said Mikki.

"Bye guys" said Kurt.

"Bye Kurt" said Mikki, with a laugh and ended the call.

"And again another one not surprised" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"I think Kurt was literally one of the most shocked when we broke up" said Mikki as she stood again from the table and took her plate over to the kitchen and placed the now empty dish in to the dishwasher.

"I doubt there was literally anyone who wasn't wondering what we were doing when we broke up" said Sebastian, as he went over to where Mikki was and placed his dish also into the dishwasher.

"I think it was the biggest mistake of our lives" said Mikki as she closed up the dishwasher and wrapped her arms around Sebastian. "But I do think it has made us so much stronger and we now realize that we are one another's everything"

"You are that, my everything" said Sebastian, kissing her.

"You're mine too" replied Mikki, with a smile and kissed him back. "Okay, let me put the remaining of what we have left here in the freezer, and then we can watch something before bed"

"Sure babe" replied Sebastian, quickly kissing her on the cheek. "I was still halfway through Torchwood"

"That's fine" replied Mikki, with a nod and Sebastian headed into the living area, whilst Mikki packed up the leftovers to freeze; before the two of them watched some television before heading to bed.

* * *

 _End Note: Thoughts on the chapter - as said this is turning out to be a little longer then I initially planned it to be; but I am just having too much fun with the crazy evil what if, that I can't stop myself._

 _Next chapter should be up soon, as well as updates on a few other stories._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter - I do promise for those wishing for me to update other stories, that they are near being done for next chapter. I just got to edit them out and add some bits.  
_ _Also got to stop my brain from seeking out new story ideas - over active mind is sometimes not good.  
_

 _Anyway this next chapter sees more of Seb's side of the family, and how they all view Mikki and the relationships she has with them. Enjoy, and you all know what to do at the end._

 _Love,  
_ _KJ xoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 8

Thursday, or what was better known as that of the day of Thanksgiving; after having gone around to Ellie and Robbie's apartment in the early morning, and seeing them for about an hour, Mikki and Sebastian then headed to his parents in Spartanburg, knowing that Thanksgiving dinner would be served around four o'clock.

Getting to his parent's house, Sebastian pulled into the driveway behind that of his older brother Dylan's car and he and Mikki got out, and grabbed their overnight bags, since like Dylan and Jeremy were also going to be staying the night, as Dylan and Sebastian had two hour drives to home, and Jeremy eight hours to get back to Alabama.

Heading to the front door and opening it, and walking inside; Sebastian and Mikki put their bags down near that of the bottom of the stairs and walked into the living room; where Henry, Jeremy, Dylan and Mikki's dad Eric were watching the pre Thanksgiving football show, and looking after Savannah, whilst it was apparent the women were in the kitchen working away on the dinner for them all.  
"Hi" said Sebastian, as the others looked at them as they entered.

"Hey slugger, Mik" said Henry, with a smile to them both.

"At least they made it before midday" said Eric.

"We were doing stuff" said Mikki, with a smile to her dad.

"I bet you both were" said Jeremy with a laugh. "Find it little difficult to get motivated to get out of bed, this morning now did we you two"

"Oh shut up" said Sebastian, looking to his older brother and couldn't help but laugh also.

"I wish we could shut him up" said Dylan, standing from the sofa and going over to Mikki. "It might be peaceful for once"

Savannah who also noticed that her uncle was in the room and who had been sitting with her grandfather, went running over to him and held her arms up to him. "Uncle Seb, up"

"Up" replied Sebastian, with a laugh and he picked his niece up off the ground. "Yeah, we can do that. How you are my little princess"

Dylan looked at that of his daughter get hugged by her uncle, the two of the clearly taken by that of each other and then looked at Mikki giving her a hug. "Hey mousey. How you been?"

"Yeah, I've been good" she replied with a laugh and also returned the hug. "But definitely a lot better than good now, I'm great actually"

"Well it's good to have you back home" said Dylan, looking at her with a smile. "We've all missed you around here"

"Missed you guys as well" said Mikki with a smile too.

"Hey Vanna?" asked Sebastian who still had hold of his niece and who had failed to realize who was with him, and pointed to Mikki. "Who's this with me?"

Savannah looked at him, and then to Mikki.

"Hi my gorgeous girl" said Mikki, with a smile, and Savannah let out that of a happy scream.

"Aunt Mikki, Aunt Mikki" she said, trying to go over to her and out of Sebastian's arms to Mikki.

Mikki laughed as she let the little girl almost throw herself at her, and managed to take her from Sebastian.

"Sorry sweetie" said Sebastian, looking to Mikki. "I should have expected that kind of reaction from her"

"It's fine babe" replied Mikki with a smile. "I got her"

"Hey miss Sav, who is it?" asked Dylan, looking at his daughter.

"It Aunt Mikki" said Savannah, hugging her.

"Yeah, and I see someone has finally got her t's" replied Mikki, kissing the little girl on the cheek.

Savannah looked at her and smiled. "Hi"

"Hi as well to you" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Did you miss me, huh?"

Savannah looked at her and held out her arms. "This much"

"That much huh" said Mikki with a smile. "You missed me lots didn't you"

"Yeah" replied Savannah with a nod and hugged Mikki again.

"Well guess what Vanna" said Sebastian, and wrapped his arms around Mikki and also partly his niece. "You don't have to miss Aunt Mikki anymore"

"You back" said Savannah.

"I am, yeah" replied Mikki. "And I'm not going anywhere again, 'kay I promise"

Savannah smiled and hugged her and Dylan and also Jeremy laughed.

"But if you do go away at any time for any reason, whether it be for short time or long time" said Dylan looking to her. "Don't Skype with my daughter again, she was constantly after she stayed with Seb, looking for Aunt Mikki in my computer, and I didn't know what she was on about until Seb told me"

"Sorry" said Mikki, with a laugh and looked at Savannah. "Want hop on down honey, you're a lot heavier then I remember you being"

Savannah looked at her and nodded and Sebastian took that of his arms from around Mikki and then she put her niece down on the ground and she went over to Henry and climbed into the armchair with him.

"Aunt Mikki back" she said to him and pointed to Mikki,

"Hmm, I know" replied Henry, with a nod to his granddaughter. "It makes me happy as well that she is back"

Savannah looked at him and nodded, as her dad, uncles and aunt continued to talk.

"But you can really blame your brother for that one, and also for giving her loads of ice cream as well" said Mikki, looking to Dylan.

"Sebastian" said Dylan, looking to him, who in turned looked to Mikki and muttered "Thanks"

"And you say I'm the idiot brother" said Jeremy with a laugh.

"How about we blame my girlfriend for leaving" said Sebastian kissing her, and Mikki looked at him with a laugh and nodded.

"And I'm not leaving again don't worry" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Good" said Dylan. "Because seriously you did not have to deal with whiny pathetic Seb"

"I told her that is what he was, and would she believe me on that" said Jeremy. "No"

"Well I am going to go now actually" said Mikki, with a smile.

"What no" said Sebastian, shaking his head, and wrapping his arms around her waist tightly.

"Babe, just to the kitchen" said Mikki, with a laugh. "To help out there"

"Right, I thought you meant like you were going to bail, when you realized maybe you don't want to be a part of this crazy family here" said Sebastian.

"Mine are just as crazy as yours" said Mikki, quickly kissing him.

"Hey excuse me" said Eric. "We're not crazy"

"Yeah right" said Jeremy. "I've met you all, and you're all crazy"

"I'm going to have agree there Eric" said Henry with a laugh as well.

"That hurts" said Eric, looking at him but also couldn't help by laugh either.

"When they're right dad" said Mikki, with a laugh. "They're right"

"Yes okay" replied Eric, with a laugh, and Mikki nodded unwrapped Sebastian's arms from around her.

"I'm going to help out in the kitchen" she said, and quickly kissed him. "Love you"

"Love you too" said Sebastian with a smile, and Mikki walked to the kitchen to help out in there, with Savannah quickly climbing off the chair with her grandfather, and running after Mikki screaming "Wait for me" which made those in the living room laugh, seeing how happy Savannah was now that her aunt was back.

Once they knew Mikki was in the kitchen and out of earshot; Dylan pulled Sebastian to sit on the sofa and sat on one side of him, and Jeremy went and sat on the other side.

"Okay what?" asked Sebastian, looking at the two of them.

"You have it?" asked Jeremy.

"Have what?" asked Sebastian.

"Okay quit playing dumb, little brother" said Dylan, with a laugh. "You know what we mean"

"Well I didn't exactly get around to asking Eric, if it was okay" said Sebastian.

"I told you like three years ago, I was cool with it" said Eric.

"Really?" asked Sebastian, looking at him. "I didn't think you actually meant that you were literally okay with me asking her?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Eric with a laugh. "How long have you known one another for now?"

"Umm over seven and a half years" replied Sebastian with a laugh.

"And never once have I said anything to indicate that I'd be not okay with you and Mikki being together forever" said Eric.

Sebastian looked at him and shook his head. "No, I guess not"

"Oh silly silly Bash" said Jeremy patting him on the face, with a laugh.

"Okay, I'll ask her" said Sebastian, looking at his older brother and punching him in the stomach to stop him from patting that of his face. "But not today, I really don't need an audience of spectators when I do"

"Why because you can't go and do what you want to do afterwards?" asked Dylan, with a laugh.

"Oh bro nice one" said Jeremy holding up his hand to Dylan, who hit it with his.

"Oh my god, our dads are here" said Sebastian, looking to the two of them. "Can you be less of that of asshats and more so that of supportive brothers"

"Aww Bash sandwich" said Jeremy, hugging him with a laugh, as Dylan also hugged him too.

"Man, now it's like I am five years old again" said Sebastian with a laugh.

"Yeah, dibs on best man" said Jeremy.

"Uh hello, older brother" said Dylan.

"And yeah keep squishing me and stopping me from breathing, neither of you will be" said Sebastian.

"It's so me though" said Jeremy, with a smile as he let go of Sebastian.

"Yeah sure" replied Dylan, with a laugh.

"Okay, can we not talk anymore about this?" asked Sebastian. "Cause I kind of don't want Mik to know that I'm going to ask her sometime soon"

"Like she doesn't already know that one" said Jeremy with a laugh. "I've dropped her enough hints in the last couple of days for her to figure it out"

"Yeah, and you're going to quit doing that" said Sebastian, looking to him. "Especially if you and Kae want to be having more children"

"Well just do it soon, Bash" said Dylan, with a laugh. "Because you've made her wait long enough"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod; and then they continued to watch that of the pre football show, all knowing that one day soon Sebastian would ask Mikki to marry him.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Walking into the kitchen and seeing that Abby, her mother and also Brooke and Karen were busily preparing that of things to go with Thanksgiving dinner, Mikki smiled.

"Hi" she said, as she walked in, and Brooke who was mixing up a bowl of potatoes for mash; stopped.

"Mumma, it's Aunt Mikki" said Savannah, pointing to her, and Brooke looked at her daughter and nodded.

"I know who it is sweetheart" said Brooke with a laugh and hugged Mikki. "I've missed you"

"Missed you too" replied Mikki, with a nod and returned the hug.

"Brooke, if those potatoes clump, you're going to be making a whole new batch" said Abby, with a laugh.

"Oh shush Mom" said Brooke, looking to her mother in law with a laugh. "They'll be fine, I just need to hug my sister in law, make sure she is actually that of real"

Mikki looked at her and laughed. "Well technically I'm not your sister in law"

"Pfft, you and Seb have been together for over eight years" said Brooke. "If that doesn't make you my sister in law then, well I don't know what else does"

"Okay but if we must get technical, Seb and I were together six and half years nearly and broke up for that over a year, and we just got back together last week" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Did you ever really feel as if you and Seb were that of fully broken up though?" asked Karen, as she stopped grating the zucchini and went over to Brooke and Mikki.

Mikki looked at her and shook her head. "Not really no, even when I was with Blaine. There was a part of my heart that was never able to be taken over because it was for only that of Seb"

"Exactly" said Karen with a nod and put her arm around Mikki's shoulder. "And now all three Smythe sister in laws are back together again"

"That we are" said Brooke with a smile. "And he will ask you soon, you know"

"Hmm I know" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "I've picked up on the not so subtle hints from Jere in the last few days"

"Well Jere doesn't do subtle, we all know that" said Karen with a laugh.

"That he does not" said Abby from where she was preparing that of what she was doing. "Now can we please focus here, even though I know how happy you both are Mikki is back"

"Fine, slave driver mother in law" said Brooke, with a laugh and went and grabbed the small step stool in the corner of the kitchen and bought it over to where she had been and looked at Savannah. "Help me stir sweetheart"

"'kay" replied Savannah with a nod, and stepped up on to stool and grabbed the wooden spoon in the bowl, and Brooke helped her daughter to mix, as Karen went back to the grating.

"Something I can do to help?" asked Mikki, as the baby monitor that was over on the counter crackled and "Mama, mama" was heard through it.

"Can you help Vanna?" asked Brooke, looking to Mikki. "I think Logan is awake"

"Sure" replied Mikki, with a nod, as she and Brooke swapped that of places.

"Back in a minute" said Brooke and went to head out of the kitchen.

"Bee, can you check on Nath for me too please" said Karen.

"Sure" replied Brooke with a nod and headed out.

"So we were just talking about going shopping tomorrow, if you wish to join us Mikki" said Abby, looking over to her.

"Me, miss an opportunity to shop" said Mikki, with a laugh. "I definitely haven't changed that much have I?"

"No, of course not sweetie" said Midge, with a laugh. "We just weren't sure what time you and Seb were going to be heading home tomorrow"

"After shopping now" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Ohh this will be fun" said Karen, with a smile to Mikki. "It's been too long since we've all been shopping together"

"Hmm yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I really only had Marls to shop with in California, and I mean don't get me wrong I love my little sister to bits, but there is only so much of her I can take"

Karen looked at her with a laugh. "Yeah, I wouldn't know what that's like, being an only child. But seeing how Jere and his brothers are, I can get the only so much you can take at times"

Mikki looked at her and nodded, as she helped Savannah to stir the mashed potato, and Brooke came back into the kitchen.

"Nate's gone in with Jere and the others, Kae" said Brooke, who nodded.

"Thanks" she replied, as Brooke walked over to where Mikki was with her daughter.

"And look who is awake also" she said, as she looked at Mikki and then to Logan with a smile. "Can you say hi to Aunt Mikki"

Logan looked at Mikki and then hid his face in Brooke's shoulder, and she laughed. "Come on you're not shy, my little smiley boy"

"It's fine if he is Bee he's never seen me before" said Mikki, looking to her and the little boy that she had seen heaps of photos of on Facebook, since she never deleted any of Sebastian's family from the social media site.

Brooke looked to her and laughed. "Watch this" she said, and tickled her son; which in turn got little bursts of laughter from the boy hiding in his mom's shoulder and he looked at her laughing. "See, smiley boy"

"Yeah, he's definitely a Smythe that's for sure" said Mikki, with a laugh. "He's got that cheeky grin down pat"

"Oh that he has" replied Brooke with a laugh. "Want to hold him"

"No it's fine" said Mikki shaking her head.

"Yeah you do" said Brooke with a smile and leaned over to Mikki more. "Go say hi Aunt Mikki and give her a big hug, huh"

"Umm okay, little out of practice" said Mikki, with a laugh as she took Logan from Brooke. "Haven't been around anyone under the age of two for a long time"

"Oh well we're going to have make sure that's fixed before you start having your own kids" said Brooke, with a laugh as Logan who Mikki was now holding grabbed her nose and smiled at her.

"Hi, do you like my nose" said Mikki looking to him with a smile.

"He's fascinated with them" said Brooke, with a laugh. "I don't know what it is, but if he can grab someone's nose he will"

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "And about my having, kids. Can I just ask what?"

"Well you and Seb are back together now" said Karen. "It's only a matter of time"

"Evil sister in laws, so evil" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Well I would like a grandchild someday soon" said Midge, with a laugh.

"Same here, but really it's another one for me" said Abby, with a laugh and smiled to Midge.

"Okay evil mother, sister in laws and boyfriend mother's" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Umm excuse me mother in law, thank you very much" said Abby, with a smile to her.

"Let me guess technicality" replied Mikki with a smile to her and Abby nodded her head.

"Yes" she replied to Mikki, with a nod and Mikki looked at her quasi mother in law shaking her head.

"Okay, I will take Logie Bear in to the guys" said Brooke, with a nod as Mikki passed back him over to her. "And then get back to helping here"

"Sure sweetheart" replied Abby, with a nod; and Brooke took Logan to the guys to keep an eye on and then returned to the kitchen to help with the Thanksgiving dinner preparation.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

After the Thanksgiving meal, where most of the what everyone was thankful for was that of Mikki's return to South Carolina, Mikki's parents left the Smythe resident around eight in the evening; and Abby and Henry retired to bed around ten; however Mikki, Sebastian, Jeremy, Karen, Dylan and Brooke stayed up a little longer, playing a rather silly and funny game of Heads Up!, with that of the Famous Families category and the Superheroes one; before all heading to bed at around midnight.

The next morning, those with the children were woken early and regretted the staying up later than they normally would have done if they were at home, and Savannah who was one of the earliest risers, from the moment she was awake wanted to go and wake Sebastian and Mikki, and after holding her off until just after seven thirty in the morning, Dylan let his daughter go and wake her aunt and uncle up.

"Quietly" said Dylan, as he opened the door to Sebastian's door and let her enter what was Sebastian's childhood bedroom.

Savannah looked at her father and nodded and climbed up on to the bed and hugged the two of them, who were curled up against one another, giggling as she did.

"Hmm I think someone has snuck in to my room and is trying to hug me" said Sebastian, as he woke and looked at his niece.

"It's morning" said Savannah, with a laugh and hugged him as best she could with Mikki also next to him.

"I gather that" said Sebastian with a laugh

"Did you want to make sure that your uncle and I were still here?" asked Mikki with a laugh as she too woke.

"Yeah" replied Savannah, looking to her with a nod. "And I get hugs too"

"That you do" replied Mikki, with a laugh and gave the young girl a hug also.

"I know you were probably wanting to sleep in just a little longer" said Dylan, looking to the two of them. "But figured since mom and the girls are going shopping, you'd want to be waking up especially since there are blueberry pancakes downstairs"

"Hmm I do miss your mom's pancakes" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also as he hugged Savannah as well.

"Okay miss Savs" said Dylan. "How about we let Uncle Seb and Aunt Mikki wake up now properly and we go down and get some breakfast"

"Okay" replied Savannah looking to him with a nod and climbing off the bed.

"Don't be too long guys" said Dylan, with a laugh to Mikki and Sebastian. "You know mom's pancakes never last long with Jere"

"Yeah we'll be down in a minute" said Sebastian, looking to his brother with a nod.

"Sure" replied Dylan and went to leave the room. "I'll go and stop Jere from taking all of them. Come on Savvy Savs"

Dylan and Savannah left Sebastian's room and he turned to Mikki hugging her tightly and also kissing her.

"I definitely missed this last Thanksgiving, getting to wake up next to you" said Sebastian.

"Same last year was so weird" replied Mikki, quickly kissing him.

"Yep" said Sebastian, with a quick nod. "But I am definitely going to make up for it this year"

Mikki laughed as she kissed him and then pulled away from the kiss. "Tonight maybe, because I think if we don't go downstairs soon everyone is going to be knowing what we are doing"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh and quickly kissed her.

"Okay yeah, I need to be getting dressed so we can go downstairs for breakfast" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Umm sweetie you're already wearing pajamas" said Sebastian, kissing her.

"Yeah, I know but I meant like actually dressed though" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"I don't think anyone is going to careless that you're wearing them" said Sebastian, with a laugh also and kissed her. "And besides you saw Dyl, he wasn't technically dressed yet either, and was still in sleep clothes"

"Hmm, guess" replied Mikki, with a sigh.

"And I think your Elmo ones are cute" said Sebastian.

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Fine, let's go and have breakfast then"

Sebastian nodded and quickly kissed her, the two of them getting out of his bed and heading downstairs to the kitchen; where the others already were seated at the table.

"Well looky who is finally awake" said Jeremy with a laugh. "Were you literally taking Mikki's advice there and tickling her?"

"Do us a favour Jere" said Sebastian, looking to his older brother as he sat on one of the kitchen chairs and pulled Mikki down on to his lap, since there were no more chairs to sit on.

"What?" asked Jeremy looking at him.

"Take one of your pancakes and shove the whole thing in your mouth" said Sebastian, with a smile to him. "Because when you have a mouthful of food is the only time you ever shut up"

"Is that a dare, Bash?" asked Jeremy, with a smile. "Because I will do it"

"Oh do it" said Dylan, with a laugh; and Jeremy looked at his older brother with a smile and grabbed a pancake proceeding to shove it all his mouth.

"Jeremy, that's disgusting" said Karen, looking at her husband.

"'ey re me" replied Jeremy, trying to speak and pointing to Sebastian and Dylan.

"And you didn't actually have to take it what your brothers said literally" said Henry. "They were just trying to see how big of an idiot you really could be"

"Well he proved that" said Brooke, with a laugh also.

"Yes" said Abby and looked to Mikki and Sebastian. "Please have some pancakes, if Jeremy's little display hasn't put you off that is"

"No, but it's kind of funny too see him try and actually manage to chew the whole pancake now that he has in his mouth" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Hmm, he's a moron" said Sebastian, as he and Mikki both grabbed some pancakes from the plate in the middle.

"E do it" said Jeremy. "tch"

"Don't talk with your mouth full Jeremy" said Abby, looking to her son.

Jeremy looked at his mom and just nodded, not saying anything more.

"So Mikki" said Abby, looking over to her. "We said we'd meet you mom about ten thirty, so Karen, Brooke and I were just saying before you came down, we'll leave here about nine thirty then, because it will probably be hard to park"

"Yeah, that's fine" replied Mikki, with a nod as she ate some of the pancakes. "I can be ready in time"

"And I will also take Nath's car seat out of the back of our car" said Karen, looking to Jeremy who was still trying to chew the pancake and she shook her head. "And we can go in that, since Abby only has a small three door hatchback and we won't get much in it once we are inside"

"Why don't we just take Seb's car" said Mikki, looking to Karen. "That way you don't have to get Naths' seat out only to put it back in later today"

"Umm Seb has problem with this" he said, with a laugh.

"Why?" asked Mikki, looking to her boyfriend. "It's not like I never drove your car before"

"That's true" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "But the car I have now you haven't driven"

"Sure it's easy enough to figure it out" replied Mikki, quickly kissing him.

"It's manual" said Sebastian, looking at her. "My last car was an auto. Can you even drive a stick"

"Oh that's way too easy to comment on" said Jeremy, with a laugh who had finally managed to finish eating the pancake he had shoved in his mouth; and they all looked at him.

"Oh you bet I can drive a stick" said Mikki, with a smile to Jeremy, as Sebastian went slightly red in the face. "You got anything more you want to add? Because you can't phase me you know"

Jeremy looked at her and laughed. "That's why I always liked you, never could get you to flinch"

"Hmm I grew up being the older sibling don't forget, so I know how to dish those sort of comments too" replied Mikki with a laugh also.

"Yeah" said Jeremy with a nod.

"So can we please" said Mikki, looking to Sebastian. "Take you car"

"As long as you promise to be really careful with it" said Sebastian.

"Well I won't crash into a pole now" said Mikki, with a laugh and quickly kissed him.

"You know about that?" asked Abby, looking at her.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"Kind of had to tell her why I had a new car when my other one wasn't exactly that old" said Sebastian looking to his mom also.

"Yes, well it taught him a very valuable lesson" said Henry.

"That's for sure" replied Sebastian, with a nod, and looked to Mikki. "Take my car, but drive carefully"

"Believe me I will" said Mikki, with a nod. "I'm still on my Californian licence, so don't need to be trying to explain that one if I get pulled up my the cops or something"

"I think you'd be able to get out of a ticket, if you were to bore him with the story of why you're back here after a year or so" said Brooke, with a laugh.

"True, I just might" said Mikki, with a laugh; and they continued to eat breakfast before the girls headed off to the Westgate Mall to shop, with the guys staying home to look after the children and just hang out.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

After spending a few hours shopping, and getting some bargains in sales from shops such as Belk, Dillard's and Sears; as well as some of the smaller clothing stores, Mikki along with Brooke and Karen, as well as her mom and also Abby; were sitting in the food court having something to eat before they headed back to the Smythe family home.

"You know what I just realized, Mik" said Brooke, looking to Mikki as she ate what she had gotten from the Japanese food court place.

What's that?" asked Mikki, looking to her as she ate also.

"The watch you're wearing" said Brooke with a smile. "It's the one that Seb got for you like three Christmases ago"

Mikki looked at her and then the custom Disney Minnie watch with her name on that she wore on her right wrist. "Umm yeah, I've always worn it ever since then. Kind of feels strange when I don't have it on"

"And the guy you were dating in California, never found it weird that you still wore something that an ex had given you?" asked Karen.

"I don't think he knew" replied Mikki, looking to him with a shrug. "He never asked where the watch was from, just that it was what I always wore"

"I know when I broke up with Chad who I dated before Dyl, anything he had given me I got rid of, because I didn't need the reminders of him, and that included a really nice necklace that he got for me on my birthday" said Brooke.

"Yeah, but the circumstances with Seb and I ending things, were vastly different" said Mikki.

"As in you still loved one another even though you both tried to move on with other people" said Karen, with a smile.

Mikki looked at her and nodded. "In this weird way I feel as if we cheated on one another, both having other relationships; almost to the extent that even though we weren't together, we were kind of still were in this strange way, but in that of an open relationship. I don't know if that makes any sense, but that's how I kind of feel it was; because we never stopped talking to one another and being a part of each other's lives, it was pretty much the same way we always were, just without the living together part and the sex part"

"It makes perfect sense" said Brooke, with a nod. "And I met that girl Patty; that Seb dated for a few months, and I didn't like her"

"How come?" asked Mikki, looking to her as they all continued to eat.

"I guess because she wasn't you" replied Brooke with a laugh and smile. "And I just couldn't imagine anyone else being with Seb, or anyone else but you being my other sister in law eventually"

"And if I hadn't come back, and Seb eventually ended up with someone else?" asked Mikki, looking to her with a laugh. "What would you have done then?"

"Hated them" said Brooke, with a laugh. "And be constantly telling them how wonderful his old girlfriend was"

"Bee that's a horrible thing to say you would do" said Karen, looking to her.

"Yeah, I know" replied Brooke with a smile. "But Mik doesn't have to worry about me doing that to her, because I know she is the one who is perfect for Seb"

"I guess I should say thanks" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yep you should" replied Brooke, with a nod and smile; and the five of them finished up their lunches, before heading back to the Smythe residence, so that the two couples who lived close by in South Carolina could return back home, with Jeremy and Karen making the trip the next day back home to their state of Alabama.

* * *

 _End Note: Thoughts on that of Seb's family - I wanted them all to be dropping hints to both him and Mikki as to their relationship, because really they all know the two of them so well, and found it that of strange that they ever broke up to begin with.  
And really when you think about it Mikki was such a huge part of their lives for so long, it's easy to see them falling back to old ways with one another so easily._

The watch that they comment on Mikki wearing - I actually have a mock up of that on my Tumblr if you want to take a look at it. Link is in profile page for my Tumblr.

 _Thanks for reading and until next story update, whatever that may be, peace out._

 _Love always  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter - I have to give a quick note about some subject matter in this one that some people might find hard to deal with, I don't want to spoil too much for you, but if feel as if you can't continue without knowing what it is and decide not to read this chapter then I do understand.  
_

 _I am estimating this will still be about 15 chapters, but I do think I will probably go over that; only because I am having a little too much fun writing this, after having written different pairings for so long, it's nice to try and challenge myself into something different from what I am comfortable with._

 _Anyway, I do again apologize for what you will soon read; but I do think it will have them be that little more stronger together in the long run._  
 _Thanks for reading,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 9 – Thanksgiving weekend continued:

The next morning, Mikki was in their bedroom finishing getting ready to head out for shopping with Ellie and Becky; and Sebastian, decided to try and make a start on emptying the boxes of books that Mikki had bought back with her from California that were still sitting in the living area near the bookshelves that had there.

As he opened up the second box, having emptied that of the first one of books and put them in to one of the shelves, he laughed when he saw what was in the box that he was now looking at.

"Hey babe" yelled Sebastian, hoping to get Mikki's attention.

"Yeah?" replied Mikki's voice back from still in their bedroom.

"Can you come here for a sec?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh, as he grabbed two of what he saw out of the box; as Mikki came into the living room.

"What's up babe?" asked Mikki, looking at him as she put a pair of earrings in to the second piercing on her ears. "Oh, I was going to get to that soon, thank you sweetie"

"Hmm yeah, I was getting tired of looking at boxes" replied Sebastian, as Mikki walked over to him. "But care to tell me what these are?"

"Umm it's a video game and the gaming strategy guide for it" said Mikki with a smile to him.

"I can see that" replied Sebastian, with a smile of his own. "Why do you have them in here?"

"Because I took them with me to California" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah" said Sebastian, nodding his head. "All four games in the series and the guides, from the looks of this"

Mikki looked at him and laughed as he put the game and book back down on the box, and she wrapped his arms around his waist and quickly kissed him.

"I literally thought I was going insane, when I couldn't find the games after you'd left" said Sebastian.

"And it never crossed your mind that I could have had them?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"No" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "Because the console was still here, and how could you have possibly played them without it"

"Well I went to GameStop bought a second hand one, and then traded it back in before I left since I kind of figured we didn't need two of them" replied Mikki, with a smile.

"Hmm and you stole my games to take with you" said Sebastian, quickly kissing her. "With this plan in mind, didn't you"

"Well I'd rather say they were our games" said Mikki, with a laugh. "And I was merely borrowing them without you realizing this"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also. "So what else did you borrow, before leaving?"

"Umm I might have taken the Tomb Raider games as well" said Mikki, with a laugh. "But before you say anything on that, they were actually mine to begin with especially the older ones"

"You took them because of what they're worth in terms of money" said Sebastian.

Mikki looked at him and nodded. "Yep, them and Crash and Spyro too"

"Those I had not realized were missing" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Because they're not exactly something I was looking at playing"

"But Saints Row you were?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'd never really played the third game through in full and thought one weekend when I didn't really have anything to do, that I would do that and couldn't find any of them" replied Sebastian.

"Little did you know your girlfriend had taken them with her when she left" said Mikki with a smile, and quickly kissed him.

"No, I did not" replied Sebastian, shaking his head and kissing her back; as the door buzzer sounded and the two of them still with their arms wrapped around one another, walked over to panel on the wall laughing.

"Hello" said Mikki, with a laugh as she pressed the talk button on the panel.

"Hey it's us" came through Ellie's voice.

"Okay, buzzing you up" said Mikki, as pressed the door open for the locks downstairs that were connected up to their apartment, and then looked at Sebastian, with a laugh.

"What?" he asked.

"I also took L.A Noire and the Mass Effect Games too" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"All the good games then" said Sebastian, quickly kissing her. "You took"

"Yep" replied Mikki with a smile as she walked them over to the front door and opened it, so that Ellie and Robbie could walk in when they got up to their apartment, and kissed him. "I like those kind of games"

"Yeah, okay well you definitely need to playing Mafia 3 then" said Sebastian kissing her. "Because it's sort of like all of them as well"

"Hmm, I'll just borrow yours" replied Mikki, with a laugh and kissed him.

"How about we just call all the games ours from now on?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh also.

"Okay, I can deal with that" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a smile and kissed her. "I can't imagine what your work would think if they knew the true nature of you Miss Kapowski"

"Oh and that is what, compared to what you think they know?" asked Mikki.

"Well who they see is this smart extremely well educated journalist who has this great on screen presence and a way with words" said Sebastian. "But she is in fact a closeted geek who loves comics and gaming"

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Yep and that is one of the many things you love about me"

"That is true" replied Sebastian, with a nod and kissed her.

"Really is there any time when the two of you aren't attached to one another?" came Ellie's voice with a laugh as she and Robbie entered their apartment.

"Sure" she said Mikki, as she stopped kissing Sebastian; and looked at her best friend. "When we're both at work"

"And I'm sure that's the only time" said Robbie, with a laugh also.

"We have a lot of lost time to make up for" replied Sebastian, with a laugh at his friend. "Which therefore means a lot of kissing"

"That is true" said Mikki, with a laugh, and Sebastian quickly kissed her.

"Okay well you're going to have to detach yourself from one another" said Ellie, with a laugh. "Because we are taking Becky shopping"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh, unwrapping Sebastian's arms from around her waist and hers from his. "I'll just go and grab my boots"

"Sure" replied Ellie, with a nod as Mikki headed to her bedroom to put her shoes on. "So think you and Mikki can bear to spend a few hours apart Seb?"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian looking to Ellie with a laugh. "It's fine"

"So what's the plan whilst the girls are spending money?" asked Robbie, looking to Sebastian with a laugh.

"Firstly I am going to finish emptying the box of stuff that Mik has bought back with her from California" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "And see what else of mine she took"

"I thought you just said it was ours?" asked Mikki, with a laugh as she came back into the living area and slipped her arm around Sebastian's waist.

"Well yes" he replied, with a quick laugh. "But still need to find what you thought to borrow without telling me"

Robbie looked at them and then went over to the box that Sebastian had started to unpack.

"Isn't this what you thought I had borrowed?" asked Robbie, picking up the game and guide.

"Yep" replied Sebastian, looking to him with a nod. "Turns out it was in California"

"Well that is one place you never thought to look" said Robbie, with a laugh.

"No it wasn't" said Sebastian with a laugh.

"Yeah, well we will leave you two too whatever it is you're going to do" said Mikki, with a laugh and quickly kissed Sebastian. "And take Becky shopping"

"Don't spend too much money today" said Sebastian with a laugh.

Mikki looked at him shaking her head. "Will only buy clothes that are of the utmost essential must haves, since it's a little colder here in South Carolina then it was in California"

"Okay" replied Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Have fun you two" said Ellie, with a quick smile to Robbie and pecking him on the lips. "Don't get into too much trouble"

"Us trouble, never" said Robbie, with a laugh.

"We don't believe that for a second" said Mikki, with a laugh and quickly kissed Sebastian. "We'll be back by five at the latest"

"Yeah, depends how long it takes for us to tire Becky out" said Ellie with a laugh.

"Or she tires us out" said Mikki, with a smile to her best friend.

"Yeah" replied Ellie, with a nod. "See you both later"

"Yeah later" said Robbie, with a nod. "And don't spend too much either"

"I can't hold any promises" said Ellie, with a laugh to her boyfriend; and Mikki grabbed her bag from over on the sofa.

"Bye guys" said Mikki, with a laugh; and she and Ellie left the apartment.

"So did you want a hand getting this stuff unpacked?" asked Robbie, looking to Sebastian.

"Yeah that be great, if you don't mind helping with it" replied Sebastian, looking to his friend.

Not at all" replied Robbie, shaking his head. "And then we can see what other games your girlfriend took with her to California"

Sebastian looked at him and laughed. "Yeah, and then maybe chill out and play COD. That game I know she definitely didn't take with her"

Robbie laughed, as the two of them finished unpacking the boxes of books that Mikki had bought back with her from San Francisco, and then once that was done, played a game of Call of Duty, whilst their girlfriends took their bosses daughter shopping.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Arriving around at Becky's parents place, Ellie pulled into the driveway of her boss's house and switched off the engine of her car; and her and Mikki got out and walked up to the front door.

Knocking on the front door, it was only mere moments before it was thrown open and Becky was on the other side.

"You're here" she said, with a smile. "You're here"

"Were you waiting by the door Becky?" asked Ellie, with a laugh.

"Yes" replied Becky, with a nod, as Victor walked up behind her and laughed.

"She's been waiting for about an hour now" he said, with a laugh and gave the two women who were taking Becky shopping a smile.

"I got money to spend, dad" said Becky, looking at her father.

"Yes, I know that" replied Victor, looking to her with a nod. "But remember what we spoke about, listen to Ellie and Mikki when it comes to buying stuff okay"

"Okay" replied Becky, with a nod. "Let's go, I'm ready"

"We'll have her home by four at the latest Victor" said Ellie, looking to him with a smile.

"Sure that's fine" he replied. "I know she is in good hands with you two, so don't rush yourself"

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a nod; and Becky grabbed Ellie's hand.

"Come on Ellie, let's go" said Becky, starting to walk towards her car.

"I guess we're going" said Ellie, with a laugh. "Bye Victor"

"Bye" replied Victor with a laugh.

"I'll see you later" said Mikki, and went to also head over to Ellie's car.

"Mikki, hold up for a moment" said Victor and Mikki looked at him. "I only gave Becky a hundred and fifty to have in her purse, but Debra and I know that she is wanting a new dress for the Christmas dinner soon at my work; so here is another two hundred, that can be put towards that and any thing else she may need for it, shoes, makeup that sort of thing; we just didn't feel comfortable having her carry all that money on her"

"I understand" replied Mikki, with a nod, taking the money that Victor held out. "I have a spare purse in my bag where I keep loose change, so I will put this money in there and it's there is Becky needs it"

"Thank you" replied Victor, with a nod as well. "It's nice to have you back here, and I know it's not only Sebastian that it is making happy; but that of my daughter as well, who did miss you quite a bit when you were in California"

"Yeah, I missed everyone as well" said Mikki, with a smile. "It wasn't until I saw Seb not that long ago that I kind of realized this is home, it's where I belong"

"Yes it is" said Victor with a smile of her own.

"Okay, well I think I should get going before Becky becomes extremely impatient about not shopping yet" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Have a great time" replied Victor.

"We will" replied Mikki, with a nod. "See you later"

"Yes later" said Victor, and Mikki headed over to Ellie's car and got back into the passenger seat.

"Everything okay?" asked Ellie, as Mikki put on her seat belt and Ellie reversed out of the driveway.

"Yeah fine" replied Mikki, with a nod to her. "So Becky what do you want to look at first?"

"Dress for Christmas" said Becky. "Mom said I could buy new one for dad's Christmas party"

"I like the sound of that Becky" said Ellie as she headed towards the shopping mall. "I need a new one too, so you can help me and Mikki choose as well, because she will need one also"

"Because she back with Sebastian" said Becky.

"I am, yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh; and the three of them continued their drive to the Columbiana Center.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

After a few hours of shopping at the mall, and Becky having a partial meltdown when she thought she wouldn't have enough money for dress, shoes and some makeup; only to be told by Mikki that her dad had given her extra money to hold on too. The three of them grabbed some lunch and then after looking in a few more shops in the mall, Becky asked to go to a bookshop since she was wanting more books to read and wanted Mikki to help her choose.

So the three of them headed to what Mikki claimed was the best place to get books Books-A-Million, and spent close to an hour in the shop; looking, browsing and buying books, before taking Becky who was now very happy with what she had gotten over the course of the day, home; and then heading back around to Mikki and Sebastian's place.

"They're going to kill us" said Ellie as the two of them walked up the stairs to the apartment. "When they find out how much we spent"

"I also spent a lot yesterday" replied Mikki with a laugh, as they got to the level the apartment was and headed over to the front door of the apartment. "When I was out with Kae and Bee, those two are bad influences on me"

"You're a bad influence on me" said Ellie, with a laugh as Mikki opened the apartment door; and they saw Sebastian and Robbie sitting on the sofa playing a video game.

"What's the betting that's all they've done all day" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Not true babe" said Sebastian as he paused the game and stood up. "Robbie helped me put all your books and that away, so we have no more boxes in here"

"It's like you never left Mik" said Robbie, with a laugh.

"Hmm, that it is" replied Mikki, with a laugh as Sebastian kissed her on the cheek.

"So what's the damage today to the bank account?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh and slipped his arm around Mikki's waist.

"A few hundred" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "But that's only because I bought a new dress for the Christmas dinner at your work in a few weeks"

"And did you not shop Ellie, because you're kind of bagless compared to that of the seven or eight, Mikki has" said Robbie, with a laugh and looking at his girlfriend.

"Oh I shopped" replied Ellie, with a smile. "They're just down in my car, didn't see the need to bring them up here when only have to take back down later"

"Exactly" said Mikki, with a nod.

"And why is that I see a bag with books in it?" asked Sebastian, looking to Mikki with a smile. "There is no possible way you could need any more books"

"Well Becky wanted some new books, so we went to the book shop" replied Mikki, with a smile to him. "And these were on special, and I haven't read them yet and have heard them to be good, so I bought them"

"You're not stress buying again are you?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh.

Mikki looked at him shaking her head. "You're the only stress relief I need"

"Okay yeah, way too much info there guys" said Robbie, with a laugh.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a laugh also. "I'll go put this stuff away in our room and maybe you guys can order some pizzas for us to have"

"Sure babe" replied Sebastian, quickly kissing her and she handed him the bag that had the books in, since she wouldn't be taking that one to the bedroom with her.

"I know what you're getting for Christmas now" said Sebastian with a laugh and taking the bag from her.

"What's that?" asked Mikki, looking at him.

"Another bookshelf" he replied, with a laugh; as Ellie and Robbie laughed also.

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a smile, as she and Ellie headed into her and Sebastian's bedroom to put away the clothes that Mikki had gotten.

"So pizza then" said Sebastian, looking to Robbie.

"Yep" replied Robbie, as he got his phone out of his jeans pocket and opened the app that he had on their for pizza ordering, as Sebastian sat down again and turned off the gaming console. "So what Pepperoni, Hawaiian Chicken and Supreme"

"Yeah, sounds good man" said Sebastian, with a nod. "Also grab some wings too, as well as some of those Stuffed Garlic Knots; Mik loves them"

"Yeah, same with Ellie" replied Robbie with a laugh as he tapped on his phone getting the order on to it. "Drinks?"

"Got beers in the fridge" said Sebastian, with a nod.

"Okay" replied Robbie, as he finished up the order and placed it through. "They should be here in about twenty minutes"

"Awesome" replied Sebastian, with a nod; and the two of them continued to talk whilst Mikki and Ellie put away what Mikki had gotten today; before the pizzas arrived and the four of them sat, ate and spoke some more before Ellie and Robbie headed on home to their apartment.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Later that night, after Robbie and Ellie had stayed for pizza; the two couples hanging out like they use to, and after Robbie and Ellie left their apartment; Mikki and Sebastian headed to bed.

"So Becky had fun today with you and Ellie" said Sebastian, as he slid into bed and under the covers next to her and Mikki who seemingly had a distance look on her face, didn't reply.

"Babe, hello" said Sebastian, with a laugh kissing her. "Where's your mind at?"

"Huh?" asked Mikki, looking to him.

Sebastian looked at her also and laughed, quickly kissing her. "I asked if Becky had a fun time shopping with you and Ellie"

"Uh yeah, she did" replied Mikki, with a quick nod.

"Babe" said Sebastian, looking at her. "What you thinking here, is something wrong?"

"It's just something I've been wrestling with in my mind since I got back here, and I thought I was okay with not telling you because I thought I pushed it down far enough way where it wouldn't like haunt me, but being back here, I just think of all the if only and what could have been" said Mikki.

"Okay you are not making any sense there" said Sebastian.

"I know I'm sorry" replied Mikki, shaking her head and moving closer to that of Sebastian and wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. "Just forget I said anything 'kay"

"If there is something bothering you sweetie" said Sebastian. "Then don't you think I'm going to want to know and make whatever it is better?"

"But you can't make this better" said Mikki, with that of a small sob against his chest. "No one can, it's not able to be made better ever"

"Okay, sweetie, hey" said Sebastian, lifting her face up to look at his own. "Whatever this is, it's something and I think we need to make a pact here that from now on out, that we're always open and honest with one another again, like we use to be no matter what"

Mikki looked at him as she started to cry some more. "Honest, open, yeah"

"Do you not want to be here?" asked Sebastian. "Please don't tell me that what this is"

"No, I want to be here with you, more than anything" said Mikki, and quickly kissed him. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" said Sebastian, thumbing away the tears that we falling down her face. "But I am at a loss to know what is going on in that beautiful and crazy mind of yours"

Mikki looked at him and nodded, as she tried to fight back more tears from spilling further.

"I don't want you to hate me, and you're going to hate me" said Mikki, looking at him. "And this is so much worse than your not telling me about crashing your car and getting broken ribs"

"Whatever it is" replied Sebastian. "I can promise you I will never hate you, okay"

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a sob and quickly kissed him. "Just know that I do love you, in case you never want to see me again 'kay"

"Minnie, sweetie" said Sebastian kissing her. "That is never going to happen okay; when I say I love you and want forever with you, I mean it. No matter what, you're it for me"

"You know that's the first time you've called me Minnie since I've been back" she said, with a small laugh.

"Well that's what you are, you're my little Minnie Mouse" said Sebastian, with a small laugh also and hugged her.

"Yeah" replied Mikki with a nod and started to cry for actual real now and hugged him also, crying into that of his shoulder. "You're my forever too"

"So whatever you need to say, say" said Sebastian, running his hands through her hair; knowing that it was something that calmed her down. "Because I can tell whatever it is, it's eating away at you here"

"I was pregnant" said Mikki looking at him with a small sad smile. "When I left"

"What?" asked Sebastian, looking at her. "How? Well I mean I know how, but did you know?"

"No, sweetie, I didn't" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "Because if I had known, I would never have left"

"Okay" replied Sebastian, as tears started to form in his eyes. "So you found out in San Fran and then decided that you didn't want to tell me about it, and you had an abortion"

"No, oh my god no" said Mikki, as she started to cry more. "Seb, I could never do that, and I would have told you in an instance if I knew the pregnancy lasted longer than it actually did"

"If it lasted?" asked Sebastian, and Mikki just looked at him and nodded. "Did you miscarry?"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod as she cried. "And I was too stupid to even know I was pregnant until it was too late"

"No, hey don't say that" said Sebastian, kissing her quickly. "You're not in any way stupid"

"Then why didn't I think it was weird that my period was late and then a few weeks after getting to San Fran, that all sudden I have this really light one and the worst cramps ever" said Mikki. "Why didn't I think that it was something else, until then when it was too late, and I totally get if you hate me forever for this, because I killed our baby without even knowing about it"

"Hey, no" said Sebastian, hugging her to himself tightly. "I don't hate you, please don't ever think that ever"

"Okay" replied Mikki. "But I'm so sorry I didn't tell you"

"I guess like with me and crashing the car and not telling you about my ribs" said Sebastian. "You didn't tell me to protect me, and whilst it really hurts to know that we could have had a little baby now if things had gone differently, I can also in a way understand why you kept this to yourself"

"I haven't thought about it in so long" said Mikki, quickly kissing him. "But seeing your niece and nephews the last few days, I kind of then thought we almost had one as well and they would have only been about six months younger then Logan"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "How did you find out?"

"Like I said the cramps were really bad, nothing I'd ever felt before" said Mikki. "So I went down to the hospital thinking I might have torn a stomach muscle or something when moving boxes and maybe some pain killers would help it, and the doctor asked me all these questions like was when the last time I had sex, that sort of thing. And when I also said that I missed a period or I thought I had, but now had some light bleeding, that is when she did the ultrasound, and found our baby and that there was no heartbeat"

"No heartbeat, wow" said Sebastian, as tears streaked down his face as well now.

"Yeah, and so the bleeding was essentially my bodies way of expelling them" replied Mikki.

"Okay" said Sebastian, with a nod. "Just come here"

Mikki sobbed into him as Sebastian pulled her into his embrace and she could tell from the small shakes of his body that he was crying as well.

"I'm sorry" said Mikki as she cried into that of his embrace. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have never accepted that stupid job in San Fran"

"Don't do this to yourself sweetie" said Sebastian. "Just because we didn't get to have that baby in our lives, doesn't mean we never will get to not have one"

Mikki looked at him, with a small smile as she too thumbed away some of his tears. "You want that one day?"

"Of course I do" replied Sebastian with a nod. "And we will okay, and when the time is right for us it will happen"

"I love you" said Mikki, with a smile and kissed him.

"Love you too" replied Sebastian, kissing her back; and the two of them lay together in their embrace, both saddened now by that of the loss that they both suffered, but knew that no matter what that their love was stronger enough to survive it.

* * *

 _End Note: I'm sorry I did what I did there to Mikki and Sebastian; and it was something that I was had a hard time actually making a decision over whether or not I would actually keep it in or cut it out.  
But I feel as if in a way, ultimately it's going to make them that much stronger together; knowing that there could have been this huge thing that if they had gone about things differently, would be a huge part of who they are now._

 _And the whole bit with Mikki buying books that is maybe something I have addiction to buying - have so many to read at the moment; and also the games with gaming strategy guides, yep totally me as well, I love the strategy guides, not only informative but amazing artwork in them too!_

 _Next chapter, I promise will not be as angst ridden; it will be a lot lighter, and if you know me you know there is always a twist with my stories - and I actually really do like this little twist that I have come up with. Of course that's not going to be the only wicked little twist that I have coming into play either; if it's one thing I am not it's that of a uncomplicated writer!_

 _Thanks for reading,_  
 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter - this one is a little lighter than the previous one, and is essentially a filler before I get to the Christmas/New Year stuff in the next; but when I thought of this little plot line, it was too good not to write!  
_ _And it does make for a really nice little twist that no one would have seen coming, and also it will have some nice little ties to it as well for the story further as it progresses. Also as well I think it was one couple on Glee that I would have liked to have seen more of then we did._

 _Anyway let me all know what you think and thanks for reading!  
_ _  
Love,  
_ _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 10

As they entered into the month of December, Mikki started to shadow Haley for the lead up to her taking the afternoon news breaks; whilst still also doing that of her research job as well.

After having spent most of the day down in the archives of the station, looking for back story on the one that she was currently working on; Mikki came home and showered before starting on dinner, which she currently had part of cooking in the oven, and was reading one of the many novels that she had yet to get around to divulging into the world of, when Sebastian came home.

"Hey babe" he said, when opened the front door; and put down his car keys on the table near it and walked over to where she was laid out on the sofa reading.

"Hey yourself" replied Mikki, with a smile to him, as he put the jacket of his suit which he'd already taken off over the back of the armchair.

"What you doing?" asked Sebastian, going over to her on the sofa and picking her feet up, sitting down and then placing them back into his lap and lightly rubbing them.

"Hmm that feels nice" said Mikki, looking to him with a smile.

"Yeah" replied Sebastian with a smile of his own to her.

"I was just reading" said Mikki. "And I have part of dinner in the oven cooking also as well"

"Okay" replied Sebastian, with a nod and looked at her with a smile.

"What?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"You know I was wondering where that one of my college hoodies had gone" he replied with a laugh of his own, seeing that Mikki was wearing a garnet red University of South Carolina hoodie; that said 'Carolina Gamecocks' across the front of it.

"I may have taken it with me when I went to California" replied Mikki, with a smile as she put the bookmark into where she was up too and placed the book down on the ground beside her.

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "I'm going to be wanting that back"

"You're going to have to get it off me first" said Mikki, with a smile to him.

"That's not something I am going to complain about" replied Sebastian with a laugh and he stopped rubbing her feet, and grabbed her hand and pulled her over towards himself, and kissed her.

"Just so you know" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "I'm not actually wearing anything under it"

"Oh really now?" asked Sebastian with a laugh and Mikki shook her head.

"Nope, nada, zilch" replied Mikki, with a smile. "I was down in the archives today and it's pretty dusty down there, so when I came home I had a shower and couldn't be bothered getting fully dressed again, so I went sans underwear"

"So none at all" said Sebastian, looking at her with a smile as well.

"That's right" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Not even under my leggings"

"Hmm, that's kind of hot" said Sebastian with a smile and kissed her. "Knowing how quickly I can do things with you right now"

"Is it" replied Mikki, with a nod and moved into his lap to sit; with her legs either side of him and started undoing his tie, which was already loose and unbuttoning the second from top button of his shirt since he'd already undone the top button.

"Uh huh" replied Sebastian kissing her and almost getting the hoodie off her, when the bell on the oven went off indicating what was cooking, that time had finished for it.

"And dinner is ready" said Mikki, with a laugh and removed Sebastian's hands from where they were almost at getting the hoodie off her.

"Screw it, it can wait" replied Sebastian, kissing her.

"It will be over cooked if that happens, and I'm not throwing out a perfectly good meal because we can't keep our hands to ourselves" said Mikki, with a smile and quickly kissed him before getting up off him.

"Mik, come on" said Sebastian, looking at her. "You're seriously killing me here"

"Hmm, sorry babe" replied Mikki, with a laugh as he leaned back against the sofa. "Just think what you can do to me after dinner"

"Okay, but that doesn't really help me out now does it" said Sebastian with a sigh, as Mikki went over to the kitchen and got the chicken out of the oven to rest for a moment, whilst she made a put the rice in the microwave to go with it.

"Well whilst I do this, you can go deal with your little problem" said Mikki, with a laugh. "And then I promise after dinner you can definitely get your hoodie back"

"Such a tease" said Sebastian standing up from the sofa and grabbing his suit jacket and with a laugh himself, headed into their bedroom.

Mikki laughed as she got some plates out of the cupboard and put chicken on both of them, and waited for the rice to finish cooking; and headed over to the table with a bottle of wine and some glasses also for both of them.

Getting back over to the microwave just as the rice finished cooking, she got the packet out and served it out between the two plates, as Sebastian having changed from his work clothes into sweat pants and another hoodie that he had from college still also; came up behind and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know two can play your little game, Minnie" he said, with a laugh as he kissed her on the neck.

"Hmm" replied Mikki with a laugh. "No complaints from me"

"I bet there isn't" said Sebastian, with a laugh also; as Mikki handed him a plate of food and the two of them headed over to the small dining table in their apartment and sat down. "So you will never guess who called me up today and said they are going to be in town on the weekend"

"Don't know" replied Mikki, as Sebastian poured two glasses of wine for them.

"Guess" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Guess" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Do you know how many possible people there could possibly be that I could guess from"

"Oh sure I do" replied Sebastian with a smile to her. "Miss, you've got to guess my name because I won't tell you it"

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "I was kind of a tease there wasn't I"

"You still are" said Sebastian, with a smile.

"Yep true" replied Mikki, with a laugh and smile of her own. "Okay give me a hint"

"A hint?" asked Sebastian, and Mikki nodded. "You haven't seen them since before you left for California"

"Okay well it's not your brothers because them I have seen" said Mikki.

"Nope not Beavis and Butthead" replied Sebastian, shaking his head.

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "So it's Beavis and Butthead this month, not Tweedledum and Tweedledee?"

"That is correct, because at least Dum and Dee, were kind of smart" said Sebastian, with a laugh also. "Beavis and Butthead are just morons, like Dyl and Jere"

"Oh they mean well" replied Mikki a laugh, as Sebastian laughed also. "And I'm guessing not Kurt, because he would have told me as well if he was going to be here"

"Not Kurt, no" replied Sebastian shaking his head.

"Robbie's here, so not him either" said Mikki, as she thought about who could possibly be the person Sebastian was referring too. "Artie"

"Yep Artie" replied Sebastian, with a nod.

"Really?" asked Mikki, looking to him.

"Uh huh" said Sebastian, as the two of them continued to eat. "He'd seen you were back here on our Facebooks, and we were talking today at lunch time; and he said it's been too long since we've all seen one another, so he said he'd come across from Lexington on Saturday night"

"So I am guessing you've already invited him for dinner then?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "That's okay though, right"

"Of course" said Mikki, with a nod also. "I missed Artie too when I was over on the east coast"

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in about four months" said Sebastian. "We caught up one day over the summer"

"Hmm, well my last time seeing him was definitely a lot longer than that of last summer" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Uh huh" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "I'll send him a message later and let know it's all good for Saturday"

"Sure babe" said Mikki, with a smile; and the two of them finished up eating dinner, before keeping true of their promises from earlier on and to get one enough out of the clothes that they were currently that of wearing, before watching some television and then going to bed.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Saturday evening, Mikki and Sebastian who had also told Ellie that Artie was going to be in Columbia for dinner with them; invited her and also Robbie to join them for dinner as well.

Ellie and Robbie having arrived a little earlier than that of Artie, were in the kitchen finishing off the cooking of what Mikki had decided to make, whilst Sebastian and Robbie played a video game.

"It's just so typical" said Ellie, with a laugh to Mikki as she buttered some bread up. "The guys sit down do nothing, and leave all the hard work to us"

"You know maybe one night we should make them cook for us and we do what they're doing" said Mikki, with a laugh, as the buzzer sounded into the apartment to let them know that Artie had arrived sounded, and Mikki walked over to with a laugh looking over to Sebastian and Robbie. "Don't get up boys"

"We won't, thanks" replied Robbie, with a smile and Mikki looked at him shaking his head.

"Give us one minute, babe" said Sebastian, looking over to her quickly. "Nearly at checkpoint"

"Hmm okay" replied Mikki, with a nod as she pushed the button on the door buzzer. "Hey Artie, come on up"

"Thanks Mikki" he replied on the other end, as she also pressed the button for the door to open downstairs.

"Need anything done?" asked Robbie, as he stood from the sofa and walked over to Ellie; whilst Sebastian shut off the video game.

"You can take the potatoes and beans over" said Ellie, pointing to the dishes that were on the kitchen bench.

"Sure" replied Robbie, with a nod; as there was a knock on the apartment door, and Mikki who hadn't moved from near there; opened it.

"Hey stranger" said Mikki, with a laugh when she saw Artie, and allowed him to walk inside the apartment.

"Yeah hey yourself" replied Artie, with a laugh and gave her a hug also whilst still holding the bottle of wine he'd bought with him.

"Missed you" said Mikki, as she returned the hug.

"Yeah same here, you" replied Artie, with a laugh. "Seb was seriously so depressed last summer"

"I was not depressed" said Sebastian, with a laugh as he walked over to his best friend. "And get your hands of my girlfriend"

"Hey I'm not going to be responsible for getting between Barbie and Ken" said Artie, as he stopped hugging Mikki and looked at his best friend.

"Okay again with the Barbie and Ken, seriously Arthur" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Well they're just meant to be 'kay" he replied with a laugh as well, giving Sebastian a hug also. "And that's what you two are, meant to be"

"Yeah okay, go over to the table and sit down you idiot" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Sure" replied Artie, with a laugh of his own, and held out the bottle of wine to Sebastian. "I wasn't sure what your lovely girl was going to be cooking, so I thought a white wine be the easiest to bring"

"Thanks" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And you know me, I'm easy when it comes to alcohol"

"Yes, we heard about your little Long Island Iced Tea experiment in San Fran" said Ellie, with a laugh as she bought the remainder of the food she had helped Mikki prepare over to the table, the five of them sitting down.

"Okay, I really don't want to talk about that" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Why?" asked Artie, looking to her. "Isn't that essentially what got you and Seb back together though?"

"Well yes and no" said Sebastian, with a laugh as he unscrewed the top of the wine. "Everything that happened there was sort of really weird"

"Very weird" said Mikki, with a laugh, and pointed to the food on the table. "Eat people, eat"

"Thanks" said Artie, with a nod. "It looks amazing"

"We worked really hard on it all" said Robbie.

"Oh don't take the credit" said Ellie, with a laugh. "You and Seb played video games whilst Mik and I cooked"

"Sounds typical" said Artie, with a laugh.

"Yeah, but they're so good at it" said Sebastian with a laugh as he poured wine for all of them.

"You want to know what else I'm good at babe" said Mikki, looking to Sebastian with a smile.

"What?" he asked with a smile.

"Withholding sex" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Ohh burn" said Artie, with a laugh.

"Yeah, more like a case of blue balls for Sebastian" said Robbie, with a laugh.

"Uh huh" replied Sebastian, with a nod and looked at Mikki. "And you know I don't think that, babe. There are plenty of things that you are wonderful at, some that I will not mention in the presence of company"

Mikki looked at him and laughed, as the others rolled their eyes.

"You do realise, two of us here were college roommates with you" said Ellie, with a laugh.

"Scarred us for life" said Artie, with a laugh also. "What I walked in on one day, never want to see happening again"

"You could have knocked" said Mikki with a laugh.

"On the door of my own dorm room" said Artie, with a laugh. "How was I meant to know the two of you were doing what you were doing"

"What were you doing?" asked Robbie, looking to Mikki and Sebastian both who had very amused looks on their faces, and Ellie leaned over to him and whispered what is was. "Okay yeah, wouldn't want to see that either"

"Yes well thank god we got a room together the next year and could do that and whatever else we wanted to when we wanted without disruptions" said Sebastian.

"Thank god for all of us" said Artie, with a laugh as he felt his phone in his pants pocket go off indicating a message and he grabbed it out. "Sorry guys, just got to check who it is"

"No, it's fine" replied Mikki with a smile and she noticed the smile on Artie's face as he read over the message. "What's her name?"

"Her name?" asked Artie, looking to her with a laugh. "What makes you think it's from a girl"

"Well we're pretty sure you're not into guys now, unless there is something you haven't ever told us" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "And that smile, well it kind of says I've got someone I really like"

"She's just someone" replied Artie, with a shrug. "That I kind of talk to occasionally, that's all"

"Oh come on Artie" said Ellie, with a laugh. "It's us, we're not going to judge at all"

"Yeah, so what if you met her on an internet dating site or something like that" said Robbie, looking to him. "It's nothing to be ashamed of now, it's how my brother met his wife"

"Okay yeah it was on one of those sites" said Artie, with a nod. "But it's also so weird as well"

"Why it is weird?" asked Ellie, looking to him.

"Because I kind of knew her already" he replied. "But also didn't really know her either, if that makes sense"

"Someone we went to high school with?" asked Sebastian, looking at his best friend.

Artie looked at him and shook his head. "No she went to high school half an hour away, in Greer"

"Did she go to my high school?" asked Mikki, looking to him.

"Umm yeah she did" replied Artie, with a nod.

"Cool what's her name, maybe I know her then" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Katherine" replied Artie, with a nod.

"I can't remember any Katherine's in my year" said Mikki, shaking her head. "Did she go by something else, Kathy maybe, or Katie or Kat? Because there was a Katie in my year, is it her"

"No not her" replied Artie, shaking his head also.

"Okay, so she wasn't in my year then?" asked Mikki.

"Year younger" said Artie, looking at her.

"You know who is a year younger then you and actually name Katherine" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Kitty"

"Well yeah, but it wouldn't be Kitty my sister" said Mikki, with a laugh, and looked over to Artie; who now wouldn't meet her eyes. "Oh my god, it's my sister"

"Seriously Arts?" asked Sebastian, looking to her friend. "Because I was actually just kidding with that"

"Mikki's sister" said Ellie, looking to him also. "No way, get out"

I stumbled upon her profile on one of the dating sites" said Artie, looking to them all. "And of course I immediately recognized her as I had seen enough photos over the years of her that Mik had shared; and I said hey to her and we got to talking, and she's really cool"

"You're dating my sister" said Mikki, looking to him. "My little sister"

"Wouldn't call it dating" said Artie, looking to her in turn. "Kind of hard when we are in different states, but we're talking and yeah, I don't know"

"Dude, that is so freaking awesome" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "If you and Kitty married, we'd be brother in laws"

"Oh my god Sebastian" said Mikki, looking to her boyfriend.

"What?" he asked looking to her. "You can't have a problem with that, you like Artie, he's a good guy"

"It's not that, of course I like Artie" said Mikki. "It's just weird, that's all. My boyfriend's best friend and my younger sister, it's like some weird plot line from one of those stupid soap operas; and I mean who comes up with that stuff"

"I must say it is very weird" said Robbie, with a nod.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a nod and looked to Artie. "Give me your phone"

"Umm why?" asked Artie looking at her.

"Because Kitty will not confess to me this, little bitch loves to keep secrets from me" said Mikki. "So if she thinks you're calling her and it's actually me, well she will then know she is busted"

"I really don't want to do that" said Artie. "It's kind of mean"

"Oh mean is my sister not telling me she is talking with my boyfriend's best friend" said Mikki, holding out her hand.

"Okay can I just say when we did start talking" said Artie as he went to Kitty's number in his phone before handing it to Mikki. "That you two weren't together"

"Yeah, still should have told me" said Mikki, going to press dial. "Does she know you were coming over here to Seb's and my place tonight?"

"Yeah she does" replied Artie, with a nod and Mikki connected the call.

"Hey" came Kitty's voice with a laugh as the call connected to her. "Did you sneak off to call me and tell me that my sister and Seb are making you nauseous? Because I seriously totally believe that they would make me nauseous too; they were always so sickly sweet with one another"

"Actually he didn't" replied Mikki, with a smile on her face. "He did however just confess to talking to you for a few months now, dear sister. Something which you never mentioned to any of us"

"Oh hey Miks" said Kitty with a laugh. "How are you going?"

"I'm wonderful Kit Kat" said Mikki, with a laugh of her own. "And you? How are you?"

"Yeah good" replied Kitty.

"Uh huh" said Mikki. "So want to explain what's going on here to me? Why you never told any of us that you're talking with my boyfriend's best friend?"

"When we started talking, you and Seb weren't together" replied Kitty. "And Artie and I didn't want you both to feel weird about it, because clearly, very cleary the two of you still had all these feelings for one another, and we just didn't want it to be awkward"

"Okay and now?" asked Mikki.

"Now what?" asked Kitty.

"You know what I mean" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Don't go acting all dumb on me, when we both know you know what I mean"

"Do I like him?" asked Kitty. "Is that what you're asking?"

"Is it, yes" replied Mikki.

"I guess" replied Kitty. "He's a great guy to talk with and all. We just haven't spent any actual time together, to see if there is a spark there or anything"

"Hmm well Christmas then" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Ask him to come around on Christmas Eve?" asked Kitty. "Because I think Christmas Day would be pushing it too far"

"Yeah, whichever even if just for a little bit" said Mikki. "Because you know I am going to be ringing up Marls and Roddy tonight and telling them all this"

"God, I hate you sometimes" said Kitty, with a sigh.

"No you don't" replied Mikki with a laugh. "I'm your big sister, this is what I am meant to do"

"Yeah, torture younger siblings" said Kitty, with a laugh of her own.

"I'll give Artie his phone back" said Mikki. "And if you don't, you know I will"

"Yeah, yeah okay fine" replied Kitty with a sigh and Mikki held out the phone to Artie.

"My sister wants to ask you something" she said, with a smile as Artie took the phone from her.

"Okay" replied Artie, looking at her and then placed the cell to his ear. "Hey Kitty, sorry about that. I kind of got talked into handing the phone over to her"

"Oh that I believe" replied Kitty, with a laugh. "I know my sister"

"Right" replied Artie, with a laugh of his own. "So she said you got something to ask me?"

"Yeah, and you don't have to say yes at all, because I get you will probably do stuff with your own family" said Kitty. "But I was thinking maybe you'd want to come over to Greer for a few hours on Christmas Eve night, because I know apart from Mik and Seb, my parents and other sister and brother will be asking me heaps of questions"

"Yeah, sure that would be good" replied Artie.

"Really?" asked Kitty.

"Uh huh" said Artie. "I was being serious when I said I liked you"; and he looked to the others who were all just smiling at him.

"Okay yeah" replied Kitty. "Wow okay, we'll organize a little later then, it all"

"Sure" replied Artie, with a laugh. "I should go, and cop whatever it is now I am going to cop from your sister, Seb, Ellie and Robbie here"

"Yeah, have fun with that" said Kitty, with a laugh.

"Thanks" replied Artie. "I'll call you later"

"Okay bye" said Kitty.

"Bye" replied Artie, and ended the phone call.

"So you said yes to what Kitty asked then?" asked Mikki, looking to Artie.

"Yeah" replied Artie, with a nod. "It will probably be just a few hours though, on Christmas Eve"

"Okay, we've definitely got to make sure your parents have mistletoe somewhere in the house, babe" said Sebastian, looking to Mikki with a smile.

"Seb" said Artie, with a laugh and looked to his best friend.

"What we all heard you" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "You like my girlfriend's little sister"

"You did say that" said Ellie, with a nod as well.

"Hmm wait till I tell Kurt about this too" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Okay yeah, remembering how evil you all are" said Artie, with a laugh.

"Yeah, but you love us" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Why, I don't know" he replied, with a smile and laugh also; and the five of them continued on with dinner, playfully ribbing Artie for his sort of relationship with Kitty and also catching up on what they have all been doing having last seen one another.

* * *

 _End Note: Did anyone pick that Artie would come into the story, and be kind of dating Kitty?! I will admit I did like Kartie in Glee together, so this is why I wrote them as a pairing here; and maybe that might mean that Kitty will also eventually move back to South Carolina as well; meaning Mikki will have at least one of her family around again, something which I think would really be important to her, as it was one thing she did like about being over in California and that was how close by her siblings were to her.  
Anyway next chapter will be Christmas, which will be very Kapowski based and also there will be answer to what is in the box that Blaine gave to Marley. Also as well I will be bringing Kurt into the story, and I like the story line I have for him in this, because it's nice to see something a little different done with his character and background._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and messages in regards to last chapter - so this one is the Christmas chapter, and finally will get an answer to what is in the box; and then after that you reading this one you can go and read the new chapter of "Not Alone" which has also been updated since it goes hand in hand in with this._

There are some surprises in this chapter in regards to one characters further back story, but it's one that I personally like having as I think it's a nice change to how we see them written.

Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxox

* * *

Chapter 11

Saturday morning, Mikki and Sebastian were waiting at the baggage claim of Columbia Metropolitan Airport for Marley, Kitty and Roderick to arrive in from San Francisco; who had gotten a flight from there last night and that was arriving in South Carolina the next morning.

"So after we get to your parents place and drop off your brother and sisters, we'll go and see Kurt" said Sebastian, who had his arms wrapped around that of Mikki's middle, or more so had his hands slipped into the back pockets of her jeans.

"Yep" replied Mikki with a nod, who similarly had her arms around his waist, but not at any lower point like her boyfriend had. "And then we will go and see your parents, and give them what presents we have got for them and the others"

"Although we will take some of Vanna's the day after Christmas when we go and see all of them" replied Sebastian with a smile. "Because otherwise she is just going to be totally spoilt rotten on actual day"

"Yeah" replied Mikki with a laugh. "And also I kind of want to see her reaction to that doll we've gotten her"

"Uh huh" said Sebastian, with a nod and kissed her, as they heard a voice behind Mikki; "Seriously cannot keep their hands off one another, nothing has changed at all"

"Says the girl who has been talking with my best friend" said Sebastian, looking to Kitty with a laugh; as he and Mikki unwrapped their arms from one another.

"Well at least we're not as nauseating as the two of you" said Kitty.

"Hmm, we'll see about that" said Mikki, with a laugh and gave her younger sister a hug.

"Yeah" replied Kitty, with a laugh as she returned the hug from her sister, and Sebastian gave Marley a hug.

"Good to see you again Marls" said Sebastian with a smile to her.

"Yeah you too, Seb" she replied. "Kind of missed having you around"

"Yeah same you" said Sebastian with a laugh, and then looked to Kitty. "Come here you feisty evil Kit Kat"

Kitty laughed as she gave Sebastian a hug, and as Mikki hugged Marley.

"I learned from the best on how to be that" said Kitty, with a laugh as she hugged Sebastian also.

"And that was who now?" asked Sebastian, with a smile to her.

"Your girlfriend" replied Kitty, with a smile also. "She's the fiesty one of the family"

"Oh so not true" said Mikki, with a laugh as she gave Roderick a hug who was also laughing at the notion of what Kitty was saying. "I'm the sweet one of this family"

"More like the heartbreaker" said Kitty, with a smile to her older sister.

"Yes because I have dated so many guys, that I have left a trail of broken hearts behind me" replied Mikki, with a laugh; as Roderick held his hand out to Sebastian.

"Good to see you again" said Roderick, and Sebastian laughed.

"Handshake really, bro" he replied, and taking his hand pulled him into a hug. "It's great seeing you again"

"Yeah, you as well" replied Roderick with a laugh, returning the hug. "And thanks for the advice the other week, it really helped"

"Advice on what?" asked Kitty.

"Nothing you need to be worrying about Kitty Kat" said Roderick looking to his older sister. "It was just guy talk"

"Hmm much like we just have girl talk" said Mikki, with a smile to her sisters and then a laugh to her brother and boyfriend. "Stuff that neither party are at privy to know ever"

"Really" said Sebastian, slipping an arm around Mikki's waist. "And what don't I know about you?"

"What don't I know about, you?" asked Mikki, with a laugh and looking at him.

"I think you know everything there is to know about me" said Sebastian, with a smile to her.

"Ditto, you with me" replied Mikki, with a laugh and Sebastian quickly kissed her.

Okay yeah like I said" said Kitty. "You're both so nauseating"

"I think it's sweet" said Marley, with a laugh.

"Of course you would" said Kitty, looking to her younger sister.

"Okay, you need to get laid" said Mikki, looking to Kitty with a laugh. "We'll make sure Artie works on that part over Christmas, huh"

Kitty glared at her as the others laughed, as the bags started to come around on the baggage carousel.

"And I'm sure Arts isn't going to have a problem with that" said Sebastian with a laugh, as the five of them moved over towards the carousel to get the bags.

"Yeah just worry about your own sex life there Sebastian" replied Kitty, looking to him with a smile.

"Oh my sex life is great" said Sebastian. "I got no worries there"

"Yeah can we refrain from talking about it in public, babe" said Mikki, looking to him with a laugh; and he quickly kissed her, as Marley spotted her bag coming towards them and grabbed it.

"Kitty is just cranky" said Marley, as she held on to the bag that she had bought with her for the break with her family. "There was this little baby on the flight as well, as the poor thing didn't stop crying nearly the whole flight"

"Poor thing" said Kitty, looking at her sister with a laugh. "It was most likely the devil incarnate, and I cannot believe some people would be so selfish as to think that everyone else on the plane wants to be subjected to their crying evil spawn"

"Wow, okay remind me not to ever have you babysit any of my kids" said Mikki, looking at her sister.

"Why you knocked up or something?" asked Kitty, looking to her with a smile.

"No, not pregnant" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "Just you're kind of scaring me there with talk about babies being that of the devil incarnate"

"Well I don't think all are" said Kitty, shaking her head also. "Just this one totally was, I mean how were any of us meant to sleep with that thing screaming all night"

"I slept fine" replied Roderick as he saw his bag on the carousel and grabbed it off. "Like a baby in fact"

"Ass" said Kitty, and punched her younger brother, and Roderick in turn punched her lightly back.

"Okay Kit, seriously just stop" said Mikki, looking to her younger sister. "We'll get your bag, go to the car, drive to Mom and Dad's, where you can get some sleep and maybe wake up just a little nicer"

"She'd need a personality implant to be nicer" said Roderick, as Kitty saw her bag and grabbed it.

"And you need to shut your pie hole" replied Kitty, looking to her younger brother, and then to Sebastian. "Take your hands off my sister for five minutes and make yourself useful for once"

"Okay" replied Sebastian, looking at her and taking his arm away from that of Mikki's waist and taking Kitty's bag from her, which she was implying that he carry.

"Let's walk okay" said Mikki, looking to Sebastian and also Marley and Roderick with a smile, whilst slipping her arm together with that of Kitty's. "Maybe we just need some fresh air, to feel better"

"Gees, aren't you little miss chipper" said Kitty, as they headed out of the airport and to the car park where Sebastian had parked his car.

"Well it's a lot better than being miss cranky pants isn't it" replied Mikki, with a laugh as they walked through the car park, and stopped by the ticketing machine so that Mikki who had the ticket for parking could pay it.

"And can I ask Katherine" said Sebastian, looking to her. "What in the world have you got in this bag? Rocks or something?"

"No just presents" replied Kitty, looking to him. "And if you want I got you and Mikki, then you're going to shut up and carry my bag"

"I am literally scared of you right now" said Sebastian.

"I'm scared at what presents could possibly weigh that much, that it's like carrying rocks" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Hmmm" said Kitty, with a little laugh. "You're just going to have to wait and see now aren't you"

"Are we sure Kitty is actually our sister?" asked Marley. "And that there wasn't some mix up at the hospital at birth, because Mik, Rod and I; we're all like super nice, and well you're kind of a bitch"

"You know that is a good theory, it would explain so much" said Roderick, with a quick smile to his younger sister. "We should ask Mom and Dad to do one of those DNA tests to see if she is"

"Hate to tell you little brother, we totally are" replied Kitty. "Because I had to give blood when you had your appendix out when you were ten, as we're a match, and well that kind of makes it obvious we're related you moron"

"Kitty, we're just kidding" said Mikki, with a laugh. "We know you're our sister, you just can't take it sometimes as good as you can dish it out"

"I hate you" said Kitty, looking to her older sister.

"No you don't" replied Mikki, with a smile to her as she shook her head; and they also neared Sebastian's car and he put Kitty's bag down and grabbed his keys out of his pocket and opened up the car.

"Babe" said Sebastian, looking to Mikki and also placing a hand on the small of her back. "Could you grab out our bags, so I can put Kitty's on the bottom, because I am literally scared the weight of this thing will crush presents in ours"

"Sure" replied Mikki, with a nod and unlinked her arm with that of her sisters and took out the two bags that she and Sebastian already had in the back of his car; so he was able to place Kitty's in on the bottom and then the others able to stack and place theirs on top and around that of that bag, and then closed the back of the car up.

"Rod" said Mikki, looking to her younger brother. "You can sit up front with Seb, and I'll get in the back with Lee Lee and Kitty"

"You sure?" asked Roderick, looking to his oldest sister.

"Sure" replied Mikki, with a nod. "You're taller than us, so we can squeeze in the back seat together"

"Okay thanks" said Roderick, with a smile to her as Mikki opened door behind Sebastian's side of the car and got into the car to sit in the middle seat; and Marley and Roderick went around the other side to get in the front and back of the car there, with Kitty then getting into the car on the left side of Mikki, as Sebastian got into the drivers seat of his car.

"This is a sweet car" said Roderick, as he put the seat belt on in the passenger's seat of the Mazda CX-3 that Sebastian now drove.

"Thanks" replied Sebastian, as he started up and looking at the reversing camera that was present in the car; and reversed out of the car space. "I'm guessing Mik told you what happened to my other car"

"Crashed into a pole" said Marley. "Yeah she did"

"How drunk were you Sebastian?" asked Kitty, as they drove out of the car park, and started the drive to Greer, South Carolina.

"Drunk enough to crash my car, but not drunk enough that I was over the limit" he replied with a small laugh. "I don't think it would have been a good look to have someone who I work with defending me in court as to why I was driving drunk"

"Hmm, telling a judge I got hammered because my ex girlfriend is dating another guy" said Kitty, with a laugh. "Not the world's greatest defense"

"No it would not be" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "They'd probably tell me to get over it and move on, because she clearly has"

"Can I just add for the record" said Mikki, with a laugh. "That I actually didn't, even though one sister who shall go nameless did say she think he and I were end game"

"Oh really which sister was that now?" asked Sebastian, glancing into the rear view mirror.

"I didn't want Mik to hold on to hope of something that might happen back here with you Seb" replied Marley, with a small smile.

"I understand that" replied Mikki, looking at her with a nod. "But also I couldn't turn my feelings off for Seb either"

"Hmm clearly" said Marley, with a nod. "And you know Blaine has actually taken a lot of his anger towards you out on me because of that"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sebastian, glancing into the rear view mirror at Marley quickly as he drove.

"He's just said some rather nasty things about Mik that's all" replied Marley.

"Like what?" asked Roderick.

"Umm well he called her and also me a cold hearted ice queen bitch" said Marley.

"Oh he'd already called me that before I left" said Mikki, with a nod and Marley looked at her older sister. "What else did he say about you or me?"

"It's just more or less his whole attitude towards you in general, as well as me" said Marley. "I looked after the girls one evening for Puck as he had work and Sam and Ryder were away; and Blaine well he had work, so I offered to, and he was just really mean to me; because you're my sister"

"I hope you said something to in return, because I'm sorry but the guy sounds like a real jerk" said Sebastian, and quickly looked in the rear view mirror at Mikki. "No offence sweetie, but seriously where does he get off speaking to Marls like that"

"Oh don't worry, I told him off" replied Marley, with a laugh. "Threatened to kick him in the balls, if he kept saying bad stuff about Mik"

"Should have done that anyway" said Roderick with a laugh.

"Yeah I know I would have" said Mikki, with a laugh as well as she looked to other side of her realising that Kitty who had head leaning on her shoulder had fallen asleep. "Sleepy Kitty"

"Oh yeah" replied Roderick as he turned in the front passenger seat and looked at his sister to the left side of Mikki. "No wonder it had become quieter"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a nod. "We'll just let her sleep until we get to Mom and Dad's"

"Good idea" said Sebastian, with a nod. "Because the last thing I think your parents are going to be wanting to deal with is, angry sleep deprived Kitty as soon as she walks in the door"

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, and they continued to talk as they headed away from Columbia, South Carolina to the home of the Kapowski family in Greer, South Carolina.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Near to two hours later, Sebastian pulled into the driveway of the Kapowski family home; and switched off his car's engine.

"Hey Kitty Kat" said Mikki, tapping her sister lightly on the shoulder. "Time to wake up now"

"Huh?" asked Kitty, opening her eyes and looking at. "Where are we?"

"Umm, home" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "You pretty much fell asleep not long after we left the airport car park"

"Really?" asked Kitty, looking at her sister, as she moved away from her older sister's shoulder.

"Yep totally did" said Roderick, looking to Kitty from the front seat. "And Mik wouldn't let me draw a fake mustache on you"

"If you had done that" replied Kitty, looking to him. "You would have been a dead man"

"That's what I said" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Come on let's get out of the car, huh; and we can go and see Mom and Dad"

"And then you can go and see Kurt" said Roderick. "And if he doesn't have gingerbread men for us, then he is the one who is going to be the dead man"

"Oh I know Kurt" replied Mikki, with a laugh as the five of them got out of Sebastian's car. "And he will have them, he knows this family way too well now"

"That he does" said Marley, with a laugh as they got their bags out of the back of the car; Sebastian once again carrying Kitty's for her, who in turn gave him a grateful smile.

"You've known him over twenty years now right?" asked Sebastian, looking to Mikki as they headed up to the front door of her parent's place.

"Uh huh met him first day on kindergarten" replied Mikki with a laugh. "I told him off for hogging all the pink pencils, and he said he only did it because he was scared he wouldn't get to use them if he didn't take them all because boys weren't meant to like the color pink and was scared the other girls wouldn't give him any, and I promised him I always would if he asked me"

"And you've been besties ever since" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Totally have" said Mikki, with a smile as she who was carrying her bag, with Roderick having his and also that of Sebastian's; opened the front door to the house. "Hello, we're here"

"Hi" said Eric, as he walked out from the living area of the house that he and Midge still called home. "You should have come in and let me know you were all here, and I could have given you a hand with the bags"

"It's fine dad, really" replied Roderick with a laugh.

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Although you're not the one carrying Kitty's bag"

"Here" said Eric, with a laugh and took the bag from Sebastian, and then realized how heavy it was. "Gees, Kitty did you buy out the whole of Vegas liquor?"

"That's what in your bag, liquor" said Sebastian, looking to her with a laugh.

"Yep" replied Kitty, with a laugh also. "I get discount on gift baskets, and well that's what you all get"

"Okay, yeah" said Eric, looking to his daughter. "How about you get that out, and then you can take your bag upstairs"

"Sure" replied Kitty, as walked into the living room and Eric followed his daughter.

"We'll just take our bags upstairs, Dad" said Mikki.

"Sure sweetheart" replied Eric, from in the living room and Sebastian took his bag from Roderick which he still had hold of.

"Just remember" said Marley, as the four of them headed upstairs. "Mik's room is next to Kitty's and we all know her aversion to noises"

"What are you getting at Lee Lee?" asked Mikki, looking to her sister with a laugh.

"Nothing" replied Marley, with a laugh as she walked over to her childhood bedroom and opened the door.

"I think we know what you mean, Marls" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Yep" she replied as she walked into her room, and Mikki opened her door across the hallway and further down from there.

"I'm the lucky one who has the bedroom furthest away" said Roderick, with a laugh.

"Yeah closest to Mom and Dad" said Mikki, with a laugh also. "You can keep that room Roddy"

"Uh huh" he replied with a nod, as Mikki walked into her room and Sebastian followed behind her; them both putting their bags down on the ground.

"So you didn't want to change clothes before going and seeing Kurt and then my parents?" asked Sebastian, sitting on her old bed and pulling Mikki down to sit next to him.

"Nope, all good" replied Mikki, with a smile to him.

"Yeah okay" replied Sebastian, with a nod and quickly kissed her. "You know this is already shaping up to be a way better Christmas then last year"

"But we saw one another last Christmas, when I came back here to see my parents" said Mikki, moving herself to sit on his lap, with legs either side of him and wrapped around his waist.

"Yeah we did" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her and also kissed her. "But we weren't like this"

"Hmm" said Mikki, with a nod. "That is very true, and you honestly do not how much I wanted to take you up on that offer last year"

"Why didn't you?" asked Sebastian looking at her.

"Because going there" said Mikki. "It would have made it very difficult for me to leave again"

"Well you totally should have" replied Sebastian, with a smile. "And then you wouldn't have"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh and kissed him. "And as good as San Fran was, it did make me realize one thing"

"What's that?" asked Sebastian, looking at her with a smile.

"You know what it is" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"Hmm no I don't" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "You're going to have to tell me"

"Really" said Mikki, with a laugh and Sebastian nodded to her with a smile. "At the end of day or the end of the story more so, you're the one I am meant to be with; all that stuff in the middle it was just like this plot point to get us here where we belong, together"

"So I was the beginning, but not the middle, and am clearly that of the end" said Sebastian, looking at her with a laugh.

"Yes" replied Mikki, with a nod. "That's what you are, but regardless of that you are one hundred percent mine"

"You're one hundred percent mine too" said Sebastian and kissed her; the two of them getting wrapped up in that of one another, and then hearing a coughing noise behind them trying to get their attention.

"Yes Kitty?" asked Mikki, with a laugh as she stopped kissing Sebastian and partly turned to look at her younger sister.

"Remember who's bedroom is just next door" she replied, with a smile to both of them.

"Yes and I'll be sure to tell Artie that Mikki's room is next door to yours" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"He's not going to be staying the night" replied Kitty, looking at the two of them.

"Oh I don't know" said Mikki, with a smile to her sister. "I'm sure if we told him how sexually frustrated you were, he'd totally help you out with it"

"I am not sexually frustrated" replied Kitty, going to walk off to her room. "I am sibling frustrated, that and also frustrated with somewhat brother in law"

Mikki and Sebastian looked at one another and laughed, as they heard Kitty walk into her room next door and slam the door shut, and then put on music, at a higher volume than was really necessary.

"I really hope Artie knows what he is getting himself in for there" said Mikki, looking to Sebastian with a laugh.

"I don't know, maybe someone like Artie will mellow Kitty out" replied Sebastian, looking to her too.

"Either that or he's going to be running for the hills screaming" said Mikki, with a laugh. "And we might never hear from him again"

"I don't think that will happen" said Sebastian, and quickly kissed her. "And as much as I would love to stay here for the rest of the day doing this with you"

"We really should go and see Kurt" said Mikki, with a smile to him.

"Yes, we should" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Last thing we need is Kurt annoyed us as well"

Mikki laughed and quickly kissed him, then got off him and her bed as well. "No we don't need that"

"Nope" replied Sebastian, as he stood taking Mikki's hand the two of them walking out of her bedroom. "And you know what tonight we should make sure we're extra loud, just to piss your sister off"

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Okay, I actually want to live; and somehow I just get this thought of Kitty murdering us if we were to that"

"I could think of worse ways to die" replied Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Oh my god, that is sick" said Mikki, looking at him with a laugh also. "Because I totally know what you're implying there"

"Yep, we'd die with a smile on our faces" said Sebastian, and Mikki looked at him shaking her head; and the two of them left the Kapowski residence to go and visit Kurt, who neither of them had seen in that of a long time.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Pulling in to a parking space, just near that of where Kurt would be; Mikki who was now driving Sebastian's car switched off the engine and the two of them got out, with Mikki also making sure to grab the present that she had got for Kurt as well from the back of the car along with her handbag; and the two of them headed towards 'Lizzie's Sweet Treats'.  
Opening the door of the bakery, Sebastian let Mikki walk in first and then he did also, letting the door close behind them; and they saw over at the counter was Kurt who was putting what looked to be a bunch of gingerbread men and women all decorated festively on a tray in the display case.

"They're better be enough of them for me" said Mikki, with a laugh as she walked over to her best friend; and Kurt stopping what he was doing went over to Mikki and pulled her into a hug.

"I can't believe you are actually here" said Kurt, with a laugh as he hugged her. "That you're back home"

"Hmm I can" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "I don't think all me ever truly left here"

"No, it didn't" said Kurt, looking at her with a smile, and then to Sebastian. "It definitely did not, because there is no way you two can survive without one another"

"That I actually very much agree with you on, Kurt" said Sebastian, with a laugh as Kurt gave him a hug also.

"Yes" replied Kurt. "And it's really good to see you again you big idiot, and you better not let my best friend run away over to other side of the country again"

"I definitely will not be letting her go anywhere" said Sebastian, shaking his head.

"And you don't have to worry about that Kurt, cause I am definitely not going anywhere" said Mikki, with a laugh also and looked at Kurt with a smile.

"Good" replied Kurt, nodding his head. "My Mom is out of the kitchen and she has been waiting all morning to see you, when I told her you were both going to stop by"

"Is it okay to go out and say hi to her?" asked Mikki, looking to her best friend.

"Of course it is, you know that" replied Kurt, with a laugh.

"Okay yeah" replied Mikki, with a smile, and she and Sebastian walked back around one of the other counters and then into the kitchen; where Elizabeth or Lizzie as she was better known to everyone, was rolling out more gingerbread.

"Well now I know there will definitely be enough for me" said Mikki, with a laugh as she neared Kurt's mom, and she looked up at her with a smile.

"Mikki, honey" said Lizzie and wiped her flour covered hands on her apron, and went over to Mikki and gave her a hug. "It's so wonderful to see you again, I've missed having you come here the last year and a bit"

"Yeah, I've definitely missed coming here too" replied Mikki, returning Lizzie's hug. "There is literally no one in the world who can make gingerbread men as amazing as yours"

"Oh well that's a good thing" said Lizzie, looking to her with a laugh, and then looked to Sebastian. "And you young man, whatever were you thinking when you let my little girl go all the way over to California"

"I really don't know" replied Sebastian, as he gave Lizzie a hug also. "I guess I was just scared though, if she didn't do it; that maybe she might grow to resent me and I think that would have been so much worse, having her hate me. I just couldn't ever handle that"

"Hmm" replied Lizzie, looking at him with a nod. "Whilst I see what you do mean, I also think that is some very flawed logic you have there; because there is no way my sweet girl is ever able to hate someone, and especially not you"

"Mom" said Kurt as he came into the kitchen with the empty tray and placed it down on the counter. "Please tell me you're not giving Mik and Seb a lecture here"

"I'm just reminding them of what a stupid decision they made over a year ago" said Lizzie, looking to her son. "And don't tell me you don't agree with me Kurt Ethan Hummel"

"Oh I totally agree" replied Kurt, going over and standing next to Mikki and taking her left hand and looking at it. "And I don't see a ring on my best friend's finger yet here Sebastian"

"Kurt" said Mikki, looking to him with a laugh.

"What I'm just saying that's all" he replied, looking to her with a smile.

"And I already told you" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "That you don't need things such as a ring to prove love"

"Well when you do" said Lizzie, with a smile of her own and the three of them looked to her. "I will be making the wedding cake"

"Umm okay thank you" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "But I really don't need one"

"Yes you do" she replied with a smile to Mikki. "And you my sweet Mikayla, will get nothing but the very best"

"We'll keep that in mind Lizzie" said Sebastian, looking to her with a smile and Kurt looked at him pointing.

"Ha, I knew it" he said, with a smile, and Sebastian looked to him with a laugh, as Mikki looked at Sebastian.

"What?" asked Sebastian, looking to Mikki and seeing the look that she was giving him.

"Nothing" replied Mikki, shaking her head with a laugh also, and then looked to Kurt. "And before I do forget, Merry Christmas"

"You didn't have to get me anything" said Kurt, looking at her and taking the small Christmas gift bag.

"Kurt" said Mikki, with a laugh. "I have given you a Christmas present every year since we have known one another, and you in turn give me gingerbread, it's a win for all"

"Well thank you" replied Kurt, with a laugh and looked at what was in the bag and smiled at he took it out. "You know me too well"

"I do, yeah" replied Mikki, with a smile as Kurt looked at the mug for that of Queen Elizabeth's 90th birthday.

"Thank you" said Kurt, with a smile to her and put the mug back into the bag and giving his best and oldest friend a hug, as Lizzie went back over to the counter and grabbed four boxes from it.

"And speaking of gingerbread" said Lizzie, walking back over to them. "I am sure there is more than enough here for both your families"

"You didn't have to do that Lizzie" said Sebastian, as he took the boxes from him.

"It's fine really Sebastian" said Lizzie, looking to him with a smile. "I remember Mikki saying that one of your brothers also was rather fond of the gingerbread as well"

"Hmm he is a pig" replied Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Oh he proved that on Thanksgiving" said Mikki with a laugh also.

"Do we even want to know what Jeremy did?" asked Kurt, with a laugh.

"Seb dared him to shove a whole pancake into his mouth" replied Mikki, looking at him.

"He did it didn't he" said Kurt.

"Yep" said Sebastian, looking at him with a nod. "And even attempted to talk with his mouth full too"

"Oh dear god" replied Kurt, with a laugh. "That is why I am so glad to be an only child"

"Any time you want my brothers Kurt" said Sebastian with a laugh.

"No thank you" he replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, and speaking of them; we should probably get over to Spartanburg" said Mikki, looking to Sebastian.

"Yeah traffic is kind of insane out there" said Sebastian, with a nod.

"Okay yeah" replied Kurt, looking to his two friends. "What you both doing New Years?"

"I was thinking maybe Famously Hot down in Columbia" said Mikki, looking to him. "I really missed it last year"

"Yeah, I haven't been to that in a few years either" replied Kurt, shaking his head.

"You should come along Kurt, it be like college all over again" said Sebastian, looking to him. "And since Artie is in town also, it definitely will be that"

"Count us in then" said Kurt, with a smile. "I will tell Dave, and text one of you bit closer to it to organize it all"

"Sounds likes a plan" replied Mikki with a smile and gave him a hug. "Have a great christmas, 'kay"

"You too" replied Kurt, with a laugh. "But I think that's a given since you are back home now and definitely happy again"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a laugh also, and gave Lizzie who was like that of a second mom to her a hug as well. "I promise I will come and visit more often now that I'm back"

"I would love that" said Lizzie with a smile to her. "Just maybe give me a heads up when you do come out, so I can make sure plenty of gingerbread"

"I will" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"It was great to see you again Lizzie" said Sebastian, looking to Kurt's mom also.

"You too" replied Lizzie, with a smile to him. "And remember when you want that cake, you let me know okay"

"Sure" said Sebastian, with a laugh; and after saying that of their goodbyes to Lizzie and Kurt, the two of them left the little bakery to go to Spartanburg to see Sebastian's family before Christmas Day came around.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Having gotten back from Spartanburg, and seeing Sebastian's parents as well as his brothers and sister in laws, plus that of the two nephews and one niece; he and Mikki got back to Greer, and were now up in her room again, where Mikki was on the small laptop that she had bought with her that she would also use for work, looking at Facebook; after having seen earlier in the day that there was a message on there from Bethany in San Francisco.

"So you were close to this Beth girl over in California?" asked Sebastian, as he sat behind her on the bed with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "She doesn't have a woman figure in her life, so she'd often come to me about stuff"

"It's nice that you were able to be there for her" said Sebastian.

"Hmm, well living in a house with three guys who really don't have a clue as to what happens at a certain time in regards to women's bodies" said Mikki. "I think she was just glad there was someone there at that point who kind of did know what was happening"

"And it's nice that you still talk with her as well" said Sebastian, kissing her on the cheek. "It's one of the many things I love about you, and that's how kind and considerate you are"

"Well nothing that happened was her fault" replied Mikki, looking at him as she finished typing the message she was writing to Bethany and sending it. "But it would have been unfair on them all in the long run, if I was to stay there and not be happy"

"Because I wasn't there" said Sebastian, with a laugh and kissed her.

"Very true" replied Mikki with a laugh. "You're my person"

"You're mine as well" said Sebastian, and kissed him; as Roderick who had obviously gone down stairs and gotten one of the gingerbread men that Mikki and Sebastian had bought back from Lizzie and Kurt walked into her room.

"These are so awesome" said Roderick, and Mikki and Sebastian stopped what they were doing and looking at him.

"No one makes them like Lizzie" said Mikki, looking to her younger brother with a smile.

"They don't" replied Roderick shaking her head. "Do you think you could send me some every few months now again, like you use to when you were here before you went over to California?"

"And just what is in for me little brother?" asked Mikki, looking to him with a laugh.

"Happy little brother, who will have gingerbread to get him through finals" replied Roderick.

"I will see what I can do" said Mikki, with a laugh as Marley also came into her room.

"Hey Kekesy" she said, as she walked over to her older sisters bed and calling her the name that her siblings had given her when they were younger, and held out the box that Blaine had asked her to take with her back home. "This is for you"

"Early Christmas present" said Mikki, with a laugh and took the box from her sister. "I can totally dig that"

"Actually I haven't a clue as to what it is" replied Marley, looking at her. "It's actually from Blaine"

"Okay why is he giving my girlfriend presents?" asked Sebastian, looking at Marley and then to Mikki.

"Well he said it wasn't a present" said Marley, looking to him and also Mikki. "Rather just some stuff of Mikki's he still had that he thought she might want back"

"Okay" said Mikki as she ran grabbed one end of the tape on the box and ripped it across to open it. "It's probably stupid things like old movie tickets or stuff like that"

"And he couldn't have just thrown that stuff out" said Sebastian, as Mikki looked into the box and saw what was inside.

"What the hell" said Mikki, getting out what had been photos of her that Blaine had taken to destroying, which included burning the eyes out of one of them, placing devil horns on another and writing a speech bubble on another with it written inside it, _'I'm an easy slut, but shh I pretend I am a prude just to fuck with guys! Don't tell anyone!'_

"Okay what is this guy's fucking damage" said Sebastian as he took out some more photos that were also in the box, that had seen that of similar treatment by Blaine.

"Always said he was a jerk" said Roderick as he sat down on his sisters bed as well and took the photos that Mikki had and looked at them frowning. "And this definitely proves it"

"I probably deserved it" said Mikki, trying to fight back the urge to cry.

"Hey, no you didn't" said Sebastian, putting the photos that he had gotten from the box back into it. "You don't deserve at all to be treated like that, 'kay"

Mikki looked at him and nodded, and she moved from the position she was sitting so that she was able to hug him.

"And he's damn well lucky he is nowhere close by" said Sebastian, as he rubbed his hand up and down Mikki's back. "Because it means his face won't get rearranged"

"I can go do that for you if you want" said Roderick, looking to Sebastian.

"Yeah go for it" replied Sebastian, with a nod looking to him.

"No, don't" said Mikki, looking to her younger brother. "You don't fight people Roddy, it's not who you are"

"Well I will be telling him off that's for sure" said Marley, looking to them. "When I get back to San Fran, I can't believe he thought this was something that was okay to do"

"So what you can tell him off" said Roderick, looking to his sister. "But I can't go around to his place and punch the smug egotistical look off his face"

"You know that won't solve anything" said Mikki, looking at him.

"And you can't let him get away with thinking this is okay" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and it would sure as hell make me feel better, punching the living daylights out of him" said Roderick, looking to his oldest sister. "No one gets away with hurting any of you. I know I may be the youngest, but you're still my sisters"

"I love that you want to protect me and uphold like this honor for me" said Mikki, looking to Roderick and then Sebastian. "But I did hurt him, and this was his way of dealing with it"

"No, don't make excuses for him babe" said Sebastian. "It's definitely not okay for him to do this and then to give it to you, and make you feel as if you're the bad one in all this; and it tells me that you're so much better without him because honestly I'd be scared to know you are with a guy who could so easily snap like this and do this to a photo of the person I love more than anything in the world; and it would worry me what he could do to you in real life"

"Yeah it scares me a bit too" replied Mikki with a nod, and hugged Sebastian again.

"I'll just go and throw this in the bin" said Marley, picking up the box from the bed. "I'm sorry, if I had known at all what was in it, I wouldn't have bought it here"

"You're not to blame Marls" said Sebastian, looking to her with a smile; and she nodded walking out of the room.

"You okay Mikster?" asked Roderick, putting his hand on her shoulder and she nodded her head in reply as best as she could against Sebastian.

"So you didn't like him?" asked Sebastian, looking to Roderick.

"You mean Blaine?" asked Roderick in return looking to the guy he saw as a big brother.

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod as he continued to hug Mikki; who clearly even though said it wasn't affecting her what Blaine had done, was affected by it. "I only met him for like all of two minutes and he pretty much just yelled at Minnie, and accused us both of not being trustworthy just because I happened to be over at her apartment"

"From the moment I first kind of met him" said Roderick, looking at Sebastian. "Although like you I never actually really met him properly; he just seemed like an arrogant jerk"

"Eric said something about a song he sung" said Sebastian, and Roderick looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah" replied Roderick. "That song "When I Get You Alone", you know the one that implies a lot of sexual innuendos such as keeping that of a girls toys in the drawer because she won't be needing them"

"Okay, and he sung this song in public" said Sebastian, looking to Roderick. "And to my girl, particularly"

"Yep" replied Roderick, with a nod and Mikki looked at Sebastian for a moment.

"I wasn't exactly your girl at the time Seb, when he did this" said Mikki, looking at him.

"You've always been mine ever since I met you that night in the bar" said Sebastian, quickly kissing her. "And don't you dare defend this jerk, because right now he's lucky he's still got the one part of himself that he truly loves"

"Seb, don't okay" said Mikki, looking at him. "I'm not with him anymore, I choose you because I have always loved you. So can we please just forget about him"

"Hmm fine" replied Sebastian, hugging her tightly again. "But I swear to god if I ever see him, he's going to be wishing he never hurt you"

"I did kind of want to take the microphone from him when he was singing, and shove it up his ass" said Roderick with a laugh.

"Should have" said Sebastian with a laugh also to him, as Roderick nodded.

"You're never going to see him" said Mikki, looking to the two of them. "So plotting revenge against him is pointless"

"Okay, we'll stop" replied Sebastian, and kissed her. "I love you"

"Love you too" said Mikki, with a smile in return to him, as Roderick stood from his sister's bed.

"Yeah, if you two are going to get all sappy and mushy with one another" said Roderick with a laugh. "Then I'm out of here"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh and looking at her brother.

"Later guys" said Roderick, with a laugh of his own and walked out of his older sister's room.

"You definitely okay?" asked Sebastian and Mikki looked to him and nodded.

"Yeah I am" replied Mikki, with a smile and quickly kissed him and stood up from her bed also. "Come on I want some gingerbread men"

"At the rate, there will be none left soon" said Sebastian, with a laugh and the two of them headed down to the kitchen to get some of the gingerbread that they had bought back with them earlier in the day.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Christmas Eve, Midge made a lasagna which was a favourite of all the Kapowski children; since Artie would also be coming around for dinner that night as well.

Sitting in the living room, along with her siblings, Sebastian and parents; Kitty was hoping that they weren't all going to be giving her too much grief when Artie did arrive, and she was keeping a constant look on her watch, to see what the time was; when they heard the doorbell.

"I will go and get that" said Kitty, quickly standing up and heading out to the front door and opening it.

"Hi" said Artie, when he saw her and gave her a smile.

"Hey" replied Kitty. "Come on in"

"Thanks" replied Artie, and walked into the Kapowski residence as Kitty closed the door behind them.

"So umm the others are this way" said Kitty, looking to him with a smile and started towards the living room, with Artie closely behind her; and as the two of them walked into the room, Kitty made the introductions. "So you obviously know Seb and Mik already"

"Yeah, I think so" replied Artie, with a laugh.

"Hey buddy" said Sebastian, with a smile to his best friend.

"Yeah, hey" replied Artie, with a smile and seeing how close his two friends were sitting. "Could you and Mikki not find a separate seat to sit on"

"Sure we could have" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "But where is the fun in that for us"

"Just like college" replied Artie, with a laugh.

"Yeah, I bet it is" said Kitty, looking to him with a laugh also. "And I don't know if you really remember my mom and dad, Eric and Midge; and also my younger siblings Marley and Roderick"

"Kind of do" replied Artie, with a nod. "But not much"

"I think the first and only time we ever really met you was at the college graduation" said Midge.

"I think so" replied Artie, looking to her with a smile. "But it's nice to see you all again, and thank you for inviting me over"

"It's not a problem at all" said Midge. "Please sit down, and tell us what you have been doing"

"Okay" replied Artie, with a nod and sat on the sofa along with Kitty who had been sitting there previously sat down also. "So I work as a high school history teacher out in Lexington, I've been there for five years now"

"And you and Kitty met online" said Eric, looking to him.

"Didn't you already ask me that?" asked Kitty.

"I was just wanting to hear his take on it" said Eric, looking at her and then to Artie again.

"We did, yes" replied Artie, with a nod. "I kind of knew when we started talking that she was familiar for some reason, and when it kind of went into more that talking away from the site; and she said her last name was Kapowski, that was when I made the connection"

"And you asked Kitty not to tell us because you thought it would upset Mikki, if she knew the two of you were talking" said Marley.

"And Seb also" said Artie, with a laugh. "We just thought it would be weird for the two of them"

"It would have been weird even if we were together" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"That is very true" said Mikki, with a laugh also. "Out of all the people you could have met online, you meet my sister, that's just weird"

"What's even weirder is Kitty said not that long ago that internet dating was for losers and dorks" said Marley.

"Which one are you Kitty?" asked Roderick, with a smile to his sister.

"This here is why I didn't tell them" said Kitty, looking to Artie with a sigh. "You're so lucky you were an only child"

"Actually it got pretty lonely at times being that" replied Artie, as the bell for the oven sounded; signalling that the lasagna Midge had cooked was ready.

"How about we go and talk in the kitchen" said Midge as she stood up.

"Sure mom, need any help?" asked Marley, as she also stood.

"Yes thank you sweetheart, that would be wonderful" replied Midge as she started to walk to the kitchen.

"So you're okay with lasagna?" asked Kitty as she stood also, as did the others; them all starting towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, I love it" replied Artie, with a nod as he walked into the kitchen with her.

"I should warn you" said Kitty, quickly grabbing Artie's hand before they along with the others headed into the kitchen. "They're going to try and embarrass the hell out of me"

"Oh don't worry I have enough stories about one of your sisters" replied Artie, with a smile. "And I sure they're things she doesn't want your parents to know"

"You're so telling me those things" said Kitty, with a laugh looking at him in return.

"Oh definitely" replied Artie, with a nod. "However some of them I never wish to recount ever"

"I get the feeling I don't want to know" said Kitty, with a smile; as Mikki's voice all of a sudden could be heard. "If you two are making out with one another, then that is totally gross"

"Yeah, we're not you and Seb" said Kitty, with a laugh as she walked into the kitchen followed by Artie. "We actually don't have hands on one another that of twenty four seven"

"Oh it's more like that of only fifteen" replied Sebastian, with a laugh as they all were then seated at the table.

"Okay remember how we said we keep some things to ourselves" said Mikki, looking to her boyfriend with a laugh. "This would be one of them"

"Right" said Sebastian, with a smile. "Not the only tease now are we"

Mikki looked at him and laughed as they all dished up some of the lasagna that Midge had made for themselves.

"So Artie" said Eric, looking to him with a smile. "You see yourself teaching for a long time?"

"Ummm yeah" replied Artie, with a nod. "I really do like what I do"

"So no plans to move to Vegas then?" asked Mikki, looking at him with a smile and then to Kitty, who in turn shook her head at her older sister.

"Never say never" replied Artie, with a smile to her and then quickly looked at Kitty.

"Well I for one never understood what the appeal of Vegas was" said Midge, with a sigh. "Fall of sin and debauchery"

"Oh well that's just like Kitty Kat" said Roderick with a laugh. "She's the biggest sinner of us all"

"Shut up Roddy" said Kitty, looking to her younger brother. "Or you're going to be wearing your dinner"

"You know what we should do later" said Marley, with a smile as she ate. "Show Artie old baby pictures and that of Kitty"

"Don't you dare" said Kitty looking to her younger sister.

"Ohh I'm sure Artie would get a real kick out of seeing some of your Halloween costume ones" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Especially the skin tight pleather one from I think it was the junior year of high school"

"Skin tight pleather?" questioned Artie, with interest.

"I so hate you" said Kitty, looking to Mikki with a frown and shaking her head; as Mikki gave her a smile, and then looked to Artie. "I dressed as Catwoman for it"

"Yeah I wouldn't mind seeing those photos" replied Artie, with a smile to her; and Kitty went red in the face.

"Ohh and Spice Girls ones too" said Mikki, with a laugh. "When we were like really little"

"Okay can I say I'm kind of curious about those ones also" said Sebastian, looking to Mikki with a smile.

"Yeah okay, I will definitely find the albums later" said Mikki, with a nod.

"Study, in the bottom cupboard" said Eric, with a laugh as her ate.

"Dad" said Kitty, looking over to him. "You're not meant to be aiding this"

"We looked really cute though" said Marley, with a laugh and looked to Kitty. "You as Ginger, me as Baby and Kekesy as Sporty"

"Now you know why I said I hate my siblings sometimes" said Kitty, looking to Artie, with a laugh; and they all continued on with dinner; with just the occasional bit of teasing still going on among the Kapowski siblings.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

The morning of the new year; after having gone out with Kurt and Dave, Robbie and Ellie; and also Artie and Kitty, the latter of them deciding to spend New Years in South Carolina rather than going back to Las Vegas for it, which meant a change of ticket for the second eldest Kapowski sibling.

Mikki and Sebastian were sitting on the sofa in the living area of their apartment together, drinking coffee when Kitty who was staying with them for a few days, came out of the second bedroom along with Artie, who had also stayed the night as well instead of heading back to Lexington where he now lived.

"Well look who finally decide to wake up" said Mikki, with a laugh as the two of the walked out of the second bedroom.

"It's not that late, only around eleven" said Kitty as she looked at her sister. "Do you have coffee?

"Yeah there's latte, Americano and Mocha pods" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"Okay" replied Kitty and looked to Artie. "Did you want one?"

"Umm yeah thanks" he replied, with a nod to her. "Americano"

"Sure" said Kitty with a nod and went over to the kitchen part of Mikki and Sebastian's apartment; as Artie sat in one of the arm chairs and looked at his two friends who were laughing about something.

"Seb don't" said Mikki, with a laugh as he looked to Artie with a smile.

"Okay what?" asked Artie, with a laugh looking to his best friend.

"Oh just we did kind of hear stuff this morning when we got back home" he replied with a laugh also.

"Umm stuff?" asked Artie, looking at him with a smile.

"Yeah stuff you use to tell me and Mik off for in college" replied Sebastian with a laugh.

"Well you didn't have to listen now did you" said Kitty as she came over and handed Artie one coffee that she had made and then with hers also in hand, went and sat in the other arm chair in the apartment.

"If you hadn't realized it's kind of mine and Seb's apartment" said Mikki, with a smile to her sister. "And you're going to be changing the sheets before you leave, or one if you anyway I don't care who does it; just changing them"

"Hmm and I bet anything we weren't the only ones who maybe did something last night" said Artie, with a laugh.

"Oh I didn't say Mik and I didn't" replied Sebastian, with a smile to his friend. "We just know from college how to be quiet"

"Okay yeah keep telling yourself that" said Artie, with a laugh. "I can guarantee if I was to ring Ellie right now, she'd back me up on that too"

"Well we we're quieter then you two, that is one thing I will say" said Mikki, with a laugh; as her cell phone which was sitting on the coffee table started to ring, and she put down her coffee and picked it up to answer, seeing that it was Marley called.

"Hey Lee Lee" said Mikki, when answering. "Happy New Year"

"Yeah same to you" replied Marley, on the other end.

"So it's really early there" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Are you still partying?"

"No, I did get some sleep, went to bed at about one in the morning" relied Marley. "But I was just too excited to sleep and had to call people and tell them"

"Tell people what?" asked Mikki.

"Ryder proposed to me last night" replied Marley, with a laugh on the other end.

"No way, get out" said Mikki. "What did you say?"

"Well yes of course" replied Marley.

"Lee Lee wow" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Let me just put you on to speaker 'kay. Seb, Kitty and Artie are here also"

"Ohh did Artie and Kitty spend the night together?" asked Marley, with a laugh.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Putting to speaker"

"Okay" said Marley, as Mikki put her phone into the speaker mode.

"So tell them" said Mikki, with a laugh once the speaker was activated.

"Right, hey guys" said Marley. "Happy New Year"

"Yeah same to you Marley" replied Sebastian.

"I'm glad you called when you did" said Kitty. "Means Mik and Seb shut up teasing me and Artie"

"Why did you do things?" asked Marley.

"Yeah they did, we heard" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"I hate you" said Kitty, looking at her sister, but also couldn't help but smile either.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a smile to her sister also. "So what you told me, you want to tell them?"

"Ryder asked me to marry him last night" said Marley.

"Seriously?" asked Kitty.

"Yep" replied Marley on the other end of the phone. "And I said yes"

"Well of course you'd say yes" said Kitty, with a laugh. "But it's funny because you've beat Mikki and Seb to it"

"Don't need a ring to prove love" said Mikki, looking at her younger sibling; who in turn looked at Sebastian who didn't meet that of her eyes.

"It's really great news, Marley" said Artie.

"Thank you" replied Marley. "And maybe if things continue to go well between you and Kitty, then she might ask you to be her plus one for the wedding"

"Hmm maybe" replied Kitty, with a laugh and looked to Artie with a smile.

"So obviously haven't decided yet when?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"No not yet" said Marley with a laugh on the other end. "But I do know where I want to get married and I have already told that to Ryder"

"Guessing somewhere here?" asked Kitty.

"Yeah, Florence" replied Marley. "You remember that really lovely place where they had an event for Dad's work one year, it was so pretty there"

"I remember the place, yeah" replied Mikki. "So there?"

"If we can get it, definitely" said Marley. "Sometime in the summer, because it would be so pretty at the time of year"

"So what wedding this year?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"Maybe" replied Marley, with a laugh also. "That depends, on what can organize; and hopefully my two sisters are on board for being bridesmaids"

"Definitely you know we will be" said Kitty.

"Thanks Kitty" said Marley. "And Mik, I was kind of hoping that you'd be my maid of honor?"

"You know I will be" replied Mikki. "And anything you need or want, once you have decided if it's this year or next year or five years from now; just ask"

"Well it won't be five years" said Marley with a laugh. "And maybe if I can get organised, this year in the summer may be nice"

"Hmm, well let's us know 'kay" replied Mikki.

"Sure" said Marley. "Okay, I should go and call Roddy, he's the last on my list of people to call"

"Yeah, I might hold off on that one Marls" said Sebastian. "He's probably still asleep considering it's really early over there still"

"Screw it" said Marley, with a laugh. "I'm ringing him now"

"We'll talk later" said Mikki.

"Thanks Keeksy" replied Marley with a laugh. "Bye you guys, talk soon, love you"

"Love you too" said Kitty.

"Bye Marley" said Artie.

"Yeah bye" replied Marley with a laugh. "And remember you hurt my sister Artie, you have a lot of us to deal with, so don't do it"

"I wouldn't dream of it" said Artie, looking at Kitty with a smile.

"See you Marley, call us soon 'kay" said Sebastian.

"I will Seb" replied Marley. "And remember do it soon, 'kay"

"Yeah" said Sebastian with a laugh of his own, and quickly kissed Mikki who was next to him, who looked at him and shook her head.

"Bye" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Bye" replied Marley, and Mikki ended the call to her younger now engaged sister; and then looked to Kitty and Artie.

"So if the two lazy just got up now people want to go and get dressed" said Mikki, with a laugh. "We can then go and grab some lunch somewhere"

"Sure" replied Kitty, with a nod as she finished her coffee. "I'll head into the shower now"

"Okay" said Mikki, looking at her sister with a nod as she stood up and headed to the spare room and second bathroom; and Artie continuing to talk with Mikki and Sebastian before he also went and showered, the four of them then headed off to lunch, in what was now a brand new year, with that of much to come for all of them.

* * *

 _End Note: I know people weren't expecting the twist of this chapter would be_ _that I have kept Kurt's mom alive in this story; but I am just so sick and_ _fed of reading stories where Kurt's mom is dead; and I just thought stuff it_ _you know what I am going to write her as still being alive; and since Kurt is_ _hers and Burt's only child, she definitely sees Mikki as a daughter_ _considering how long they have been friends, which is why she refers to Mikki_ _as being her little girl, because she totally sees her as a daughter to her.  
_ _That and changing Kurt's name to being something a little more male, with his_ _middle name; I think having it as Ethan works well._

 _I wanted to mellow Kitty out a bit as well, as I always thought in Glee that her and Artie were sweet together, and hopefully that has come across in this._

 _The link for the doll that Sebastian and Mikki get Savannah is also on my Tumblr, if you want to check that out._

 _Now that you've read this chapter, you can go over to Not Alone and read that one, which does indeed link up with this._

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and reads on the last chapter. This chapter is just a bit of fluff essentially until an the more important chapter next, which for reasons I wanted to put on chapter 13 because of the significance there._

 _Anyway enjoy, and would love to hear peoples thoughts on this at the end!_

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 12

As the new year of 2017 progressed, Mikki and Sebastian fell more and more back into that of their old comfortable routine with one another; not that it was boring or predictable but more that of just knowing one another so well after nearly eight years together, as they would both say because in both their hearts and minds they were never truly apart when apart.

Mikki's job at WZRB was going from strength to strength, having impressed when she took over the job of mid afternoon news reporter over the Christmas period; and Tom then decided to keep her in that of an on air capacity, and have her when needed go out in the field for reports and also if needed step into filling in for any of the on air news readers if they were unable to do that at any given time.

Whilst Sebastian, who was still getting the usual amount of work from his job; also kept busy with that of his work and the client meetings that he would often over see for various cases.  
But one thing that they always made sure they both had was time for one another, and that they didn't let anything impact into that.

As the end of January and the start of February approached, waking up to the sound of the alarm clock; Sebastian hit the button to stop the beeping noise, whilst Mikki still slept closely next to him with her arms wrapped around her; with him feeling her warmth radiate through that of his body as she slept.

"Hey sweetie" he said, looking at her as she slept peacefully curled up into him. "You need to be waking up now"

"Don't wanna" muttered Mikki, softly as she cuddled more into him.

"Yeah, you do" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Come on rise and shine"

Mikki moved her head to look at him, shaking her head. "I'm cold"

"No you're not" said Sebastian, with a smile. "You're nice and warm, I can feel it"

"Not warm, feel cold" replied Mikki, hugging him again. "And yuck too, head and throat hurts"

"Okay" said Sebastian and placed his hand on her forehead, feeling that it was that more hot instead of the normal body temperature that his girlfriend would have. "Sweetie, you have a fever"

"Hmm" replied Mikki, still not letting go of him. "Can't have one, too cold for that"

"You know as well as me, how fever works" said Sebastian, looking at her and placing a kiss to her forehead. "You might feel cold, but you're also burning up as well"

"Uh huh" replied Mikki.

"Babe" said Sebastian, trying to move out of the tight hold that she had on him. "Let me go and see if we got something in the bathroom for you to take"

"Don't want anything" replied Mikki, as he managed to get himself free and out of bed. "Just want hugs"

"Sweetie" said Sebastian, with a small smile to her as she still lay more to his side of the bed. "You've got a cold, or more so the flu 'kay; and this is why you feel like this"

"No, I don't" said Mikki, looking to him. "I can get up and go to work"

"Really" said Sebastian. "You think you can work, feeling like you do"

"Yes" replied Mikki, with a nod and took the bed cover off herself and then sat up. "Hmm head rush"

"You are not going anywhere" said Sebastian, sitting on the bed next to her and coaxing her to lie back down. "You are staying right here, and I will ring Tom at your work and let him know you are sick and probably won't be in for the next few days"

"No, I got to work" said Mikki, shaking her head.

"You're not going to be much use to anyone there" said Sebastian, quickly kissing her on the cheek. "I'll just see if there is any flu meds in the bathroom"

"Hmm, don't need them" replied Mikki.

"You do" replied Sebastian, with a nod as he stood up from the bed again. "And you're being stubborn as usual, not believing you are that of actually sick"

"I'm not sick" said Mikki.

"Yep, keep on telling yourself that sweetie" said Sebastian, with a laugh as he walked into their bathroom and looked in the cabinet above the sink to see if there was anything for Mikki to take, but only found that of aspirin; and he took the bottle of pills into her along with a glass of water.

Getting back into their room, he found Mikki still curled up more to his side of the bed and hugging his pillow, he looked at her.

"Babe, we only have aspirin" said Sebastian. "So take some of these and I will pick up something later for you"

Mikki looked at him as she took two of the aspirin he held out to her and drank the whole glass of water.

"You're going to come back to bed?" she asked.

"I have work" replied Sebastian, looking at her.

"Screw your work" said Mikki. "I need you here"

"I do want to be here, with you" said Sebastian, as he sat on the bed and tucked her hair behind her ears. "But I have a meeting today with a client, and it's really important that I be there"

"Hmph, you don't love me" said Mikki.

"Okay you know that is not true" replied Sebastian, looking at her with a smile. "You are my everything and you know that"

"Well stay here then" said Mikki, looking at him with a sad look on her face.

"I've got to go out and get some stuff from the drug store for you anyway" replied Sebastian, and Mikki just looked at him still pouting as he continued to talk. "So, I will go to work and have this meeting, then I will come back here for lunch okay and bring drugs and soup for you"

"Fine" replied Mikki, with a huff and lay back down again; hugging his pillow to herself. "Still say you don't love me"

"You always think that when you're sick" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "You just love getting hugs"

"I love your hugs anytime" replied Mikki, looking to him. "But even more when I sick, they make me feel better"

"Yeah, well I promise I will be home later and make you feel better" replied Sebastian, placing a kiss to her hairline. "I'll go shower and get ready for work. You just try and rest 'kay"

"Hmm" said Mikki, as Sebastian got up off the bed again; and he headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower before going and grabbing himself some breakfast.  
Then heading into their room a little bit later to ask Mikki if she was wanting something, only to find that she was sound asleep again; he left a of a glass of orange juice and note for her next to it, and then headed into work for a few hours.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

After his meeting in the morning and then finishing up some paperwork for that case and another one that he was in the midst of working on; Sebastian walked out to the main reception, seeing Ellie typing away on the computer and walked over to her.

"Hey Ell" he said, looking to that of his friend. "I'm just going to head out for a bit and go home to see Mikki"

"Why's Mikki home?" asked Ellie, with a smile. "Or is that not something I need to know and you're going back to your place for a little afternoon delight?"

"No not that at all" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "She has the flu, so she didn't go into work this morning"

"She's sick" said Ellie, and Sebastian looked at her and nodded; whilst Ellie quickly stood up and went over to him hitting him in the arm.

"Okay Ellie, what the hell" he said, looking at his close friend.

"Mikki's sick" said Ellie, looking at him also. "And instead of being sweet caring boyfriend who looks after sick girlfriend, you come to work"

"I had a meeting" replied Sebastian. "I couldn't exactly reschedule it"

"You could have had Victor or Robbie take it instead" said Ellie, looking to him.

"That wouldn't have looked very professional of me" replied Sebastian. "And Mik understood that"

"Hmm" replied Ellie and walked back to near her desk, and then picked up her phone; making a call. "Hi Victor, it's Ellie could you come out front for a moment"

Victor obviously replied something on the other end, as Ellie nodded and quickly replied, "Thanks" before hanging up the phone again, and then looking to Sebastian.

"Ellie" said Sebastian, looking at his friend as Victor came out from down his office.

"What's up Ellie?" he asked, looking to her and then Sebastian.

"Did you know Mikki is sick?" asked Ellie, looking to her boss.

"No, I didn't know that" he replied, shaking his head looking at her in reply and then looked to Sebastian. "Sebastian?"

"She's kind of got the flu" he replied. "And I was just about to head out and go to the drug store and also get some chicken soup for her, when Ellie accosted me about it"

"Well you should have stayed home with her" she replied looking to him.

"You know you could have rung in and got the day off to stay with her" said Victor looking to his employee who he also considered that of a close friend as well.

"I had that meeting, I needed to be here for that" replied Sebastian.

"Okay, well you don't have any other pressing thing on today" said Victor. "So take the rest of the day off and be with Mikki"

"You're okay with that?" asked Sebastian.

"Of course" replied Victor, with a nod. "And if she is still not feeling well tomorrow, then call and take the day off to spend with her"

"Umm okay thank you" said Sebastian, with a nod also.

"Not a problem" replied Victor. "Tell Mikki to feel better soon"

"I will, thanks Victor" he replied with a nod; and Victor headed back to his office.

"Don't you even think about coming in tomorrow Sebastian Smythe" said Ellie, looking to him.

"You'd send me straight home again wouldn't you" replied Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Yes" said Ellie, with a nod. "Now go and get some things for your girl"

"That's what I was trying to do when you told me off and bought our boss out here" replied Sebastian, looking to her with a smile.

"Uh huh" said Ellie, and grabbed a notepad off her desk as well as pen. "Go to Walgreens and get some DayQuil and NyQuil, Chloraseptic throat spray and also Honey Cough Syrup"

"Why all that?" asked Sebastian, looking at her as she ripped the sheet of paper off her small notepad and holding it out to him.

"Because all that should be the quickest way to break anything she does have" replied Ellie, looking to him. "That and also aspirin, which I am guessing you have already"

"Umm yeah she took a couple of those this morning" said Sebastian, with a nod. "It was actually all I did have"

"Right, well go and get what's there" replied Ellie. "And I'm sure Mikki will feel better in no time"

"Thanks" said Sebastian with a smile to her.

"Sure" replied Ellie, with a smile of her own. "It helps having a father who is a doctor, you kind of get to know these things"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "I'll talk to you later"

"Okay" replied Ellie, with a nod. "And remember if Mikki is still sick, I don't want to see you tomorrow. Just send me a message and let us know you won't be in"

"Promise" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "See you later Ell"

"See you Seb" she said, with a smile and headed back around her desk to sit back down; and Sebastian headed to Walgreens and then to a nearby Chinese restaurant to grab some soup for her and then headed back home to be with Mikki.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Getting back home after having gone to Walgreens and then the Chinese restaurant nearby their place and grabbing some soup for Mikki, along with some egg rolls for himself; Sebastian walked into their apartment and placed his keys as well as his cell phone down on the table near the door and headed to the kitchen to transfer the soup from the plastic container it was in, to a bowl and then grabbing a spoon, along with that of what he'd gotten for himself as well as the medication he had bought; headed into his and Mikki's bedroom, and found her flat out in the middle of their bed face down and sound asleep.

Placing the bowl of soup and egg rolls on Mikki's side table and the bag with medicine on the end of the bed, he sat down next to her and ran his hand up and down her back trying to wake her.

"Sweetie, hey" said Sebastian, as he tried to coax her out of sleep. "I'm home. You feeling any better"

"Hmmm, shhh I sleeping" replied Mikki, with a loud sigh.

"Yeah, okay" said Sebastian, with a smile to himself. "Well how about we wake up now and have something to eat and then also there is some medicine here also that will make you feel better"

Mikki slightly turned and faced that of him. "Will you stay with me now?"

"I will" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "I kind of got in trouble with Ellie, when she found out that I had left you here home and sick"

"Good" said Mikki, looking at him. "Smart Ellie"

"Yes smart Ellie" replied Sebastian with a laugh. "Now sit up and have some soup. You need to be eating something"

"Throat too sore" said Mikki, looking at him and sitting up and wrapping her arms around him.

"Yeah, well this will help with that" replied Sebastian, grabbing the bowl of soup from the side table. "And also there is some throat spray, which Ellie said to get as well"

Mikki looked at him and nodded as she took the bowl of soup from him, taking a spoon full of it; and looking at Sebastian. "It's hot"

"It's meant to be" he replied, with a smile as he grabbed the container with the egg rolls in for himself.

"And why do you get them?" asked Mikki, looking at him. "And all I have is soup"

"Well I kind of need to eat as well, babe" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her.

"Egg roll for some soup" said Mikki, looking at him with a smile of her own.

"You can have an egg roll" he replied with a laugh. "But you keep the soup 'kay. We don't need two of us getting sick here"

Mikki looked at him and nodded, taking an egg roll from the container and Sebastian looked at her with a smile.

"What did you do in California without me, huh?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Felt horrible" replied Mikki as she finished the egg roll and then continued to eat the soup. "Made Marley keep coming around to the apartment to look after me"

"So you did get sick when you were over there?" asked Sebastian, looking to her.

"Yeah, twice" replied Mikki, looking to him. "I didn't feel all that great when I was miscarrying, and the meds the doctor gave me for that made me feel pretty sick on top of it all; not that I told anyone about that, you're the only one who knows anything about that"

"Yeah, and I'm not going to tell anyone ever about that either" said Sebastian, placing a kiss to her cheek. "They don't need to know it"

"Yeah, and then I also got really bad hayfever in April last year and that made me feel like crap, my head felt like it was going to explode"

"Well thankfully your head didn't explode" replied Sebastian, with a smile. "Because I kind of like the one you have"

"Yeah" said Mikki with a laugh. "It wouldn't have been pretty explosion, since I was all congested and full of gunk"

"No, not pretty" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also.

"What about you?" asked Mikki, looking to him as she continued to eat the soup.

"Me what?" asked Sebastian, looking to her in turn.

"Did you get sick at all when I wasn't here?" asked Mikki. "Because you're literally just as bad as me when sick, worse even"

"Umm yeah just after Christmas last year, I did get the flu" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "It was just really cold here and I didn't have anyone to hug and keep me warm at night"

"Ever heard of an electric blanket" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "You know the thing that we have in top of wardrobe"

"Sure" replied Sebastian, with a laugh as he finished off the egg rolls and placed the now empty container on the side table again and then wrapped his arms carefully around Mikki's waist. "But that's not half as nice as having you hug me to keep me warm"

"Hmm kind of agree there" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Someone to hug is much better"

"Uh huh" said Sebastian as Mikki finished off the soup he'd bought for her, and he took the bowl from her. "I'll just take this out to the kitchen, and grab some drinks for us; and then you're going to be taking some DayQuil 'kay"

"'kay" replied Mikki, with a nod, and Sebastian quickly kissed her on the cheek before he stood up and also grabbed the other now empty container from her side table. "Then you can come and hug me"

"I can do that, yeah" replied Sebastian with a smile to her and headed out of their bedroom to the kitchen, to grab some drinks for him and Mikki; then upon returning to the bedroom and Mikki taking some of the medication that he had gotten from the drug store for her, he changed out of his work clothes into sweats and a t-shirt, and then kept good on his promise to hug his girlfriend.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

The next day, whilst she wasn't any worse; Mikki certainly wasn't anywhere near that of getting better either, and therefore knowing if he was to even contemplate going into work if Mikki was still sick and Ellie finding out about it; Sebastian sent her a message in the early morning asking her to tell Victor that he wouldn't be in for the day and if there was anything in urgent need he could be called up on his cell or the home phone.

Around midday, sitting in their bedroom together; watching Netflix on the small sized television that they had in there, since Mikki was not wanting to sleep because it meant she was not tired at night; the two of them were somewhat curled up together with Sebastian sitting behind her with his arms wrapped around his girlfriend, when his cell phone beeped indicating a message had come through and he reached over to his side table to grab it to look at it.

"Work" asked Mikki, picking up the television remote that was next to her on the bed and pausing what they were watching.

"Umm, no" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "It's actually Ellie, and she is downstairs apparently at the apartment buildings front door"

"Why?" asked Mikki looking at him with a laugh.

"I've no idea" said Sebastian with a laugh himself as he moved away from Mikki and quickly kissed her on the cheek. "I'll just go and see what she is doing here"

"Okay sweetie" replied Mikki, with a smile; as Sebastian headed out of their bedroom and over to the apartments front door and pressed the button to page downstairs on the door lock and intercom system.

"Ellie?" asked Sebastian.

"Hey Seb" came back Ellie's voice on the other end. "Can you buzz me up?"

"Umm sure, okay" he replied with a laugh. "Can I ask why though? Are you checking up to make sure Mikki is actually sick and we're not just playing hooky"

"No, I don't think you're doing that" sad Ellie with a laugh. "I just figured you'd probably not be heading out anywhere today, so I bought you around some food"

"Really, wow" replied Sebastian. "Thank you. Buzzing you in now"

"Thanks" said Ellie, as Sebastian pressed the button to unlock the door downstairs so that Ellie was able to get inside the building, and he then opened the apartment door; removing the chain across it as well as unlocking the deadbolt lock; and opened the door just as Ellie came into view.

"Hey" said Sebastian, with a smile to his friend. "You really didn't have to do this"

"I know" replied Ellie, with a nod. "And I'm sure you have plenty of food here to eat, just thought soup which this is would be better"

"Thank you" said Sebastian, as he took the bag from Ellie that she held out to him.

"There is also some sweet and sour pork, chicken cashew and hibachi beef there as well" said Ellie, looking to him. "Figure you can always have it later"

"Umm wow" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "Let me just get you some money to pay you back for this"

"It's fine Seb, really" said Ellie, looking at him. "You and Mik have done the same for me and Robbie in the past, like when he blew out his knee playing basketball, so think of it as returning the favor of good friends"

"Yeah, okay" replied Sebastian with a nod.

"Also this" said Ellie, holding out the other bag to him. "Some lemon and ginger pods you can use in the coffee machine and they're good for colds"

"Thanks" replied Sebastian, taking that bag from Ellie also. "I know Mik's used them before when sick"

"Uh huh" replied Ellie, with a nod. "So is she any better?"

"A little" said Sebastian, with a smile to her. "Although she is annoyed that I won't kiss her at the moment"

"Hmm and that must be difficult for you as well" said Ellie with a laugh. "But it's also quickest way for germs to spread between people; even being in the same bed as someone with the flu is risky enough to probably catch it also, but kissing definitely don't do"

"Yes, well as you said not kissing her is difficult" replied Sebastian with a laugh.

"Knowing you two, it would be yes" said Ellie with a smile. "Okay, I should head back to work. I might see you tomorrow, but only if Mikki is like eighty percent better and you haven't got sick"

"Yes Doctor Ellie" said Sebastian with a laugh. "I really do think you missed your calling"

"I did want to be a doctor when I was younger like my dad" replied Ellie with a laugh also. "Just one thing that stopped me from being that, I can't stand needles or blood"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a smile. "We all saw how you were when Kurt cut his hand in college, you almost passed out"

"Exactly" said Ellie, with a laugh. "I'll see you okay, and tell Mikki I hope she feels better soon"

"I will" replied Sebastian, with a smile. "And really thanks for this"

"Not a problem" said Ellie with a smile. "Bye"

"Bye" replied Sebastian, with a laugh; and Ellie walked away and closing the door, Sebastian walked over to the kitchen and placed the tea that he had down on the counter as well as the chinese food, before heading back into the bedroom.

"What did Ellie want?" asked Mikki, who was now looking at something on her phone.

"Umm she had food for us" replied Sebastian, with a laugh sitting on the bed.

"Really?" asked Mikki, looking at him with a laugh also.

"Yeah, she bought you some soup over as well as some lemon and ginger tea" replied Sebastian. "And also three lots of chinese takeout. So if you're hungry we got a lot to choose from"

"What's the takeout?" asked Mikki, looking to him.

"Umm can't remember what she said" replied Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Well go and look and see" said Mikki, with a smile.

"You don't want the soup?" asked Sebastian, and Mikki shook her head.

"My throat isn't as sore today" she replied. "And I am kind of hungry now since I didn't really actually eat that much yesterday"

"Okay babe" said Sebastian, with a smile and stood from their bed. "I will go and get the takeout"

"Thank you" replied Mikki, with a smile also and Sebastian went back to the kitchen; and she looked at her phone to see a reply back from Marley who she'd messaged.

 **Glad to see he is looking after my big sis, and I'm sure you're loving that. Because when you're sick Miks you are so clingy, and I was actually really tempted when you were here in San Fran to call Seb and get him to come over there and look after you!**

Mikki laughed as she started to type back a reply to Marley, as Sebastian walked into the room.

"What's funny?" he asked as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Umm just messaging Marley, and she said when I was sick in San Fran; she was almost tempted to call you up and get you to come over since she hated how clingy I was" replied Mikki, with a smile as she typed.

"If she had called" said Sebastian, looking to Mikki with a smile as he took one of the boxes out of the bag, having now only two in there; as the other one along with the soup he'd placed in the fridge. "I definitely would have come over. You know I hate seeing you sick and not feeling well"

"Yeah, it definitely would have made me feel better quicker" said Mikki, looking to him with a smile as she hit send on her message. "Having you there"

"Uh huh" replied Sebastian, with a nod and held a box of takeout out to her. "Cashew chicken, that's your fave right"

"Is it" said Mikki, with a nod and taking the box and pair of chopsticks from him. "Good Ellie, remembering that"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod as he took the sweet and sour pork for himself along with chopsticks. "But she has known you for nearly ten years"

"Did you give Ellie some money for this?" asked Mikki as she ate and looked at Sebastian.

"Tried too" replied Sebastian, looking to her with a laugh. "But she said no"

"Typical" said Mikki, with a laugh also as Sebastian sneezed and Mikki looked to him. "You better not be getting what I have"

"Well if I do" replied Sebastian with a smile. "You get to look after me then"

"Gladly" said Mikki, with a smile also; and the two of them continued to eat the takeout that Ellie had bought over for them and just enjoying that of one another's company, even though one of them at the present time was still sick and possibly risking that of the other persons health also, but neither of them really cared about that.

* * *

 _End Note: Like I said this chapter was really just pure fluff, and that of a filler one before the next; but it was funny to write something a little silly such as this for a change.  
Next chapter will be up soon, as well as hopefully some other updates too for other stories._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxo_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Thanks for the reads and reviews on the last chapter - nothing much more to say except enjoy this chapter, which is on that of 13 for a reason; and if you have read "Live While We're Young" you will get the connection with that as to why it is._

 _Enjoy and if you want to let me know what you think at the end, reviews are always welcome._

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 13 -

Recovering from the flu, Mikki; who also passed it to Sebastian, which saw them both home sick for four days together, then when Mikki was over that of her cold; Sebastian still home sick for another day getting over his; he began formulating a plan on just how he was going to do propose to her, since he already had the ring.

As Valentine's Day neared, he knew that doing it on that day would be too much of a cliché; so instead chose to buy her a necklace of two hearts entwined; thankful that he had decided to purchase it before he had also ended up with the flu as well, gave it to her on the morning of the day since they both had to go to work; whereas as Mikki who knew that there was a new game being released in the coming month that Sebastian had his eye on getting, paid for the entire preorder of it plus that of the limited edition strategy guide, giving that to him.

Getting home just near five o'clock that evening, since she had been doing the mid afternoon news break as Haley now as it turns out was at home looking after her son who was also sick; Mikki got back to the apartment, and upon opening the front door saw that Sebastian was in the kitchen cooking, or at least maybe attempting to cook.

"Are you trying to burn down my kitchen?" asked Mikki, with a laugh as she entered their apartment placing her handbag down by the front door and also taking her shoes and jacket off and placing them down also.

"I try and cook my gorgeous girlfriend a Valentine's Day dinner" said Sebastian, with a smile to her. "And that's the comment I get as she walks in, are you trying to burn down the kitchen"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a smile also and hugged him. "Hi"

"Hi" said Sebastian, with a laugh and kissed her; Mikki returning that of the kiss for a moment before moving away out of it.

"This is very sweet of you" she said with a smile to him. "And I love that you would even think to do something like this"

"Well I knew you'd be at work to a least four thirty, and I was able to get out of the office at four, so I thought why not cook dinner for you for a change" said Sebastian, with a smile to her also.

"Let me guess Ellie told you to get out" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"No not Ellie" replied Sebastian, shaking his head.

"Victor" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"No not Victor either" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "It was actually Michael"

"Michael, the guy who mentored you when you first started working there; senior partner Michael" said Mikki.

"Yep" replied Sebastian. "His exact words were at least this year I am able to go and get some on Valentine's Day; because last year he ended up dragging me to a strip club on this evening."

"Lovely" said Mikki, with a laugh. "And is that what you think you're going to get by cooking? You're thinking you're going to get something?"

"Well yeah of course" replied Sebastian, with a smile and kissed her. "But it's not the whole reason I am doing this"

"Oh really now" said Mikki, with a laugh. "What's the other part of the reason?"

"Just that I love you" said Sebastian, kissing her. "And I am really happy you're back home"

"Me too" replied Mikki, with a smile. "And what's this about strip clubs, now?"

"Yeah, well you know Michael is single" said Sebastian.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Do you know any single women who'd be good for him?"

"No, and having to put up with Michael would take a hell of a woman" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "True" replied Mikki, with a nod of the head.

"So, since he was obviously single last year and so I was; he suggested a strip club" said Sebastian.

"I think I need to be having words with Michael about taking my boyfriend to strip clubs" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"I did not enjoy it" said Sebastian, shaking his head and quickly kissing her.

"Oh sure a bunch of gorgeous half naked women with great tits and asses, you didn't enjoy that" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"No" said Sebastian, looking at her. "And that's because none of them were you, and they could have been crowned the most gorgeous women in the whole entire world; and I'd still prefer my Minnie Mouse over them any day"

"Hmm, well play you cards right" said Mikki, with a smile. "And you may get a strip tease later"

"That would make for an excellent Valentine's" said Sebastian, quickly kissing her.

"Hmm it's the part that would come after it" said Mikki, with a smile and quickly kissing him back. "That would make it excellent for me"

"Oh I will make sure of that part" replied Sebastian, kissing her; the two of them getting caught up in their kiss for a moment.

"I know you will" said Mikki with a smile to him. "And believe me when I tell you what I will do to you later, is one thing you'd never be getting in a strip club"

"I wouldn't be looking for that anywhere, besides with that of you" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her also.

"Yeah, so what is for dinner? If you don't mind me knowing" said Mikki, quickly kissing him once more.

"Maple Mustard Chicken and Potatoes" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her. "It's actually simple really, it's all in one pot and before you decided to take advantage of me when you got through the front door, I was just about to put it in to the oven"

"Hmm" said Mikki, as she took the lid off the dutch oven that Sebastian had gotten to use to cook in and looked at what's inside. "I guess it will be okay"

"Okay, just okay" said Sebastian, looking at her and deciding to tickle her around the waist where he happened to know that she was that of very ticklish there. "I'm totally going to blow you away, with just how good my cooking can be"

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "I already know you can cook babe, it's one of the many, many things that I do love about you"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a smile and quickly kissed her again. "I'll put this in the oven then, and there is then something I want to show you"

"Okay" said Mikki, with a nod unwrapping her arms and also that of Sebastian's from around her waist; and letting him place the dutch oven into the actual oven to cook. "So how long is that going to take?"

"About forty five minutes" replied Sebastian, looking to her as he set the timer on the oven.

"Well that gives me plenty of time to do stuff then" said Mikki, with a smile; and grabbing Sebastian's hand leaded him to their bedroom.

"And just pray tell what do you have in mind?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Do I really need to tell you that" replied Mikki, with a laugh also as they both entered the bedroom; and she saw an old shoe box sitting on the bed. "Okay and why is there an old tatty shoe box on our bed?"

"Cause I wanted to show you something" said Sebastian with a smile and sat down on the bed, pulling Mikki onto the bed with him as well.

"Okay" she replied sitting on the bed and looking at him as he took the lid off the shoe box.

"I was thinking after Christmas, and thought I would show you then when we got back from your parents; but then thought no I'd wait to a day when I think will mean so much more" said Sebastian. "So hence today"

"Valentine's Day" said Mikki, with a nod. "And what about Christmas, are we talking about"

"The box of stuff that your idiot of an ex sent" replied Sebastian. "And I know he has since apologized for that; but I wanted you to see that not all guys who lose someone who they care about, do that of what he did"

"What is all this?" asked Mikki, looking at him and then to the inside of the box.

"Well this for starters" said Sebastian, grabbing a small card size plastic sleeve out of the box. "Is from the first movie we ever saw together"

"I kept the ticket for a while, but it faded" said Mikki, with a small laugh. "I can't believe you found a way to keep it from fading"

"Had some of the sleeves from when younger and collected baseball cards" replied Sebastian. "And kind of thought maybe it would protect it"

"Hmm, I can't believe you wanted to keep it all these years" said Mikki, looking at him with a smile.

"I kept it because it was in all honesty, the greatest night of my life" said Sebastian.

"Really?" asked Mikki, looking at him with a smile and laugh. "Even better then first time we had sex?"

"Okay one of the greatest nights of my life" replied Sebastian with a laugh.

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a smile to him.

"I just wanted to be able to show our children and grandkids, one day if they were to ever ask how did we meet, and all that; stuff that to me that is just so important on us being us" said Sebastian.

"Grandkids, huh?" asked Mikki, with a laugh. "You've thought a lot about that?"

"Maybe" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her and moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing down her neck. "Tell me you haven't for a moment just thought about it?"

"I may have" said Mikki, turning to look at him with a smile. "A few times over the years"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a smile also and kissed her.

"All these old photos of us as well, and you never even thought to get rid of any of it when we were apart" said Mikki, looking into the box once again and taking a few of them out.

"Even if you had never come back home" said Sebastian, kissing her quickly. "I don't think I'd ever be able to get rid of any of this stuff, it's such a big part of my life that to just throw it all away would have felt so wrong"

"I know what you mean, there was so much stuff that I still had when in California that was of us, and stuff we'd gotten together..." started Mikki, and Sebastian looked at her with a laugh and finished off her sentence. "You mean stuff you took that was both ours and made me think I was going mad when I couldn't find it"

"Yes that" replied Mikki, with a laugh and quickly kissed him also. "But there was just so much stuff I couldn't also get rid of either. You saw I still had a heap of photos still on my phone of us and there was even more on my computer too"

"Yeah" said Sebastian with a smile and pointing to her watch. "And you still wore your Mikki watch there also"

"I did" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Feels so strange when I don't have it on during the day"

"Like a part of you was missing" said Sebastian as Mikki nodded with a smile.

"And at least you didn't burn or destroy any photos with me in" replied Mikki, with a small smile to him; and grabbed some of the photos from the box that he had kept of the two of them, a lot of them silly ones but also that of sweet ones together as well; and then photos that others such as Kurt, Ellie and Artie had sneaked of the two of them kissing each other.

"I could never do that" replied Sebastian shaking his head. "The thought of even hurting you in a photo is just something I can't imagine doing"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a smile as she looked at the photo of the two of them at Dylan and Brooke's wedding; that of all the Smythe's, and also Karen, who at the time was only dating Jeremy, and herself who was in the in the photo. "I think this photo is when, I really knew that your family accepted me and were okay with us being together"

"Well they really had no say whatsoever in me loving you" said Sebastian. "Because even if they didn't, I wouldn't have stopped doing that"

"Same with my parents" replied Mikki, with a smile. "Now can we please get rid of this shoe box, not that I don't love what you have in here; it's just I kind of bought you in to the bedroom for things other than that of talking before dinner"

"Sure babe" said Sebastian, with a laugh and the two of them celebrated Valentine's Day together, before having dinner and then maybe afterwards celebrating some more.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

The Sunday, after Valentine's Day; Mikki had gone shopping with Ellie and also Becky, so it was therefore a perfect chance to for Sebastian to set in to motion that of his proposal plan.

Knowing when, where and how he wanted to do it, he went and got the engagement ring from the back of the drawer where he'd hidden it after Mikki had left; and looked at it properly for the first time in over a year, and smiling to himself as he walked out with the box and still looking at the ring, sat on the sofa and grabbed his laptop, placing the ring beside himself as he went into the America Airlines website, since he would also get loyalty points for the travel; and clicked through making the airport travel details from that of Columbia to New York, and finding a reasonable timed flight as well as one of that okay costs, made the booking for himself and Mikki.

After paying for the flights, he then went on to the JW Marriott Essex hotel website and booked a Central Park view guest room, and just as he finished confirming the payment; the front door of the apartment opened and Mikki walked in.

"Hey babe" she said, with a smile when she saw him sitting over on the sofa; and quickly closing and pocketing that of the ring box, he slipped it into his jeans pocket and looked at her with a smile also.

"Hey, you're earlier then I thought you'd be" said Sebastian, as he also quickly deleted the history of what he'd been looking at on his computer for that day since Mikki sometimes borrowed his laptop.

"Yeah, Victor and Debra were taking Becky out for dinner" replied Mikki, with a smile to him as she put stuff away in the kitchen that she'd bought. "So had to get her home a bit earlier"

"Okay" he replied as he placed the laptop on to the coffee table and then stood from the sofa. "I'm just going to the go to the bathroom"

"Yeah, I don't need to know that" said Mikki with a laugh and looking at him.

"I was just saying" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "And then we can maybe cuddle up on the sofa, watch a few movies we haven't seen yet, and order pizza for dinner"

"Sounds like a plan" said Mikki, with a smile to him.

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod as he walked back into the bedroom and put the ring box back in the drawer, although not hiding it as well this time; and then went to the bathroom quickly before heading back out to the living room so he and Mikki could continue the rest of the day together.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Tuesday evening after having done a load of washing after dinner and then drying it, Mikki finished folding it all up in the small room set aside for that in their apartment and with the laundry basket full, walked out and towards her and Sebastian's bedroom; glancing over to where he was sitting on the sofa, reading over something for work.

"I'll just put this stuff away babe" said Mikki, looking over to him. "And then we can watch something on TV maybe"

"Sure" replied Sebastian, looking up at her with a nod and smile.

Mikki nodded and walked into their bedroom, placing the laundry basket on the bed; and then proceeded to put what belonged where and as she was placing Sebastian's stuff in to his drawer, she noticed the small little black box, that Sebastian had been looking at the other day and she smiled; thinking that he'd already gotten her an anniversary gift for what would be their eight years, technically; in March.

Closing the drawer, and then putting her own stuff into her side of the dresser drawer; she couldn't help but wonder what was in the little black box, if it was a necklace, a pair of earrings or something else; and with curiosity getting the better of her, she opened Sebastian's drawer again and grabbed out the little black box and opened it; her eyes widening when she saw that it was indeed a ring.

"Oh my god" said Mikki, with a laugh and smile; and looked towards the living room.

Picking out the ring from its little slit in the box, she looked at it and smiled; and was about to put it back into the box, when she got an idea in her head.

Closing the now empty box, and grasping the ring in her right fist; Mikki put the little box back in the drawer and closed it; and then leaving the laundry basket on the bed, walked out to the living room and went and sat on the sofa with Sebastian, pulling her feet up under herself.

"One more page babe, then I'm done" said Sebastian, quickly looking to her with a smile as he highlighted parts of the page, for a case that he was working on.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, looking at him with a nod and feeling the ring still firmly in that of her right hand.

Waiting a few more moments for Sebastian, to finish what he was working on; she looked at him with a smile.

"Okay finally" said Sebastian, as he capped the highlighter and put the papers back into the folder and placed both on the side table near the sofa, quickly taking his glasses off as well as placing them on the table also and then looked to Mikki who was still just looking at him, now with that of a somewhat amused smile, and he gave a laugh upon seeing her face; quickly leaning into kiss her. "What?"

"I don't know what I want to know first" said Mikki with a smile.

"Know what first?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh.

"It's either when or for how long" said Mikki, with a laugh. "I'm not really sure which one?"

"Not following you at all babe" replied Sebastian, shaking his head with a smile. "But that's not unusual, really. You're very confusing at times"

Mikki looked at him and nodded with a smile. "Yeah I am"

"Uh huh" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "So what is when or how long?"

Smiling at him, Mikki picked the ring out of her right fist with the fingers on her left hand and showed it to Sebastian. "This?"

"Umm where did you find that?" asked Sebastian, looking at the ring that he had for quite some time now and then to Mikki.

"Sock drawer" replied Mikki, with a small smile to him. "Wasn't exactly hidden from view"

"Yeah, I was looking at it the other day" said Sebastian, with a laugh and taking the ring from her. "Guess I didn't put it far enough back this time away from that of prying girlfriend eyes"

"No, you did not" replied Mikki, shaking her head, as she entwined her left hand with the hand of Sebastian's that didn't have hold of the ring. "So when, I guess is what I want to know"

"When?" asked Sebastian, looking at her.

"Hmm, planning to propose when" said Mikki, with a smile. "Because clearly it wasn't Valentine's Day, since that has been and gone"

"Okay, yeah doing it then would have been just cheesy" replied Sebastian. "One day that is supposed to signify love, really. It should be every day if you love and care about someone"

"I agree with you there" said Mikki, nodding her head.

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a smile. "So umm the other day, I got a couple of tickets for us to go to New York in three weeks, and I was going to ask you there"

"Anniversary" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Yep" replied Sebastian with a nod.

"And I've ruined said plan now" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Kind of, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh of his own.

"Sorry" said Mikki, with a smile to him.

"It's fine, I'm pretty sure you were expecting me to ask you at some point" said Sebastian, smiling at her; and Mikki gave a nod with smile also in return. "And I have had it for a pretty long time already"

"How long have you had it?" asked Mikki, looking at him curiously.

"Since July" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her.

"We weren't back together then" said Mikki, looking at him with a laugh.

"Not July last year, but the July before that" replied Sebastian, with a quick laugh also.

"You had it before I took the job in California?" asked Mikki her eyes widening in surprise, and Sebastian looked at her with a nod. "So you were planning to before I left?"

"I was yeah" replied Sebastian.

"Okay, wow" said Mikki, looking at him with a smile. "Now I feel really bad for even accepting that job there, knowing you had been planning to then"

"It's fine and I was the one who encouraged you to go" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her. "It is what it is. The most important part is that you're back here now"

Mikki looked at him and nodded. "So when before, were you going to ask me? Anniversary still?"

"No" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "I was going to ask you on your birthday"

"My birthday" said Mikki, looking at him.

"Uh huh" replied Sebastian, nodding his own head. "Which is why your one just after you left, it took me like two days to actually wish you happy birthday; because I kind of had pretty much had a complete meltdown, and didn't want to be here and went up to my Mom and Dad's place for two days, just to hide out"

"Babe, I'm sorry" said Mikki, looking to him with a sad smile. "And to be honest that day wasn't exactly the best for me either, along with not getting anything from you for two days and then it only being a short two words on Monday that said happy birthday; I felt like crap too, since it was the first one I'd spent without you in six years"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian with a nod. "What if, huh"

"Hmm" said Mikki, with a nod of her own. "What if, yes"

"Okay you know what screw it" said Sebastian with a laugh, and he re-positioned Mikki's left hand, so he had it facing palm down. "Do you want this?"

"Oh well that's totally romantic" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "And always how I saw you asking me, do you want this. At least ask me properly"

Sebastian looked at her with a smile and nodded. "Mikayla Kapowski, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will" replied Mikki, with a smile of her own and Sebastian slipped the ring on to her finger and she looked at it with a laugh. "We're engaged, this is real right. I'm not asleep right now"

"Definitely real and definitely not asleep" said Sebastian with a laugh and pulled her towards himself and kissed her. "This is real, we're engaged"

"Hmm, yeah we are" replied Mikki, with a laugh as she kissed him. "And I'm sorry for ruining your plan of asking me"

"Don't care" said Sebastian looking at her and shaking his head. "All I care is that you are now mine, forever"

"I've always been yours" said Mikki, looking at him with a smile and quickly kissing him. "From that night we first met almost eight years ago, we've always been one another's forever; even when we were with for a brief time, with other people"

"Yeah and now you will be a Smythe, forever" replied Sebastian.

"I will be" said Mikki with a nod. "Mikayla Smythe. Mikayla Anne Smythe. Mikki Smythe. It sounds weird"

"No it doesn't" replied Sebastian, shaking his head and kissing her. "I love the way it sounds"

"Me too actually" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And now if I am not mistaken, we're actually now engaged"

"Uh huh, we are" said Sebastian with a nod.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a smile. "And I would love to right now have my fiancé in our bed"

"I think I can definitely agree to that" said Sebastian, kissing her. "Fiancée"

Mikki just nodded with a smile, and kissed him; and then the two of them going to their bedroom to celebrate their finally becoming that of fiancé and fiancée.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Getting to New York on the Sunday, one day before what was that of their actual anniversary; and going that night to see the musical 'Anastasia', on Monday after sleeping in late on what was the actual day of their first date, eight years prior; after both getting ready and prepared to go out and look around New York City, even though it was that of cold and wintry; before putting on a pair of gloves to her hands, Mikki slipped off her engagement ring, and once gloved up went over to Sebastian who like her was putting on gloves and held out the ring to him.

"Here" she said, with a small smile to him; and Sebastian looked at her his eyes widening.

"Umm babe" he said, with a small yet concerned laugh. "Why are you giving me that?"

"Because" replied Mikki, with a smile and laugh.

"Have you decided you don't want this now?" asked Sebastian, looking to her. "And you're ending us, today of all days"

"Seb" said Mikki, with a laugh. "I am not ending things with you at all, I do still want this ring"

"Okay then why are you not wearing it?" he asked, looking at her with a laugh also. "And why are you giving it back to me?"

"Because I want you to ask me" said Mikki, with a smile, and tapped him on the forehead. "However it was planned up here"

"Umm okay' replied Sebastian, with a smile also and took the ring from her. "I guess I can do that"

"Yeah, see all that panic for nothing" said Mikki, with a smile wrapping her arms around him. "As if I'd leave you again"

"I'm stuck with you aren't I?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh.

"You are, yes" replied Mikki, with a nod and Sebastian kissed her. "Just make sure you don't lose that ring, mister"

"I won't" said Sebastian, with a laugh and pocketed the ring into the pocket of his jeans. "It won't be able to get out of here"

"Good" replied Mikki, with a smile; and then the two of them headed out to spend the day together in New York City.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

That evening after having dinner at Sarabeth's, which was a short distance from the hotel they were staying at; the two of them headed out into the cold March air and Mikki holding Sebastian's hand, went to head back in the direction of their hotel, as Sebastian lightly tugged on her hand and she looked at him.

"This way" he said with a laugh and looking at her.

"Babe, hotel is this way" said Mikki, with a laugh also.

"Hmm, I know" replied Sebastian, with a nod and smile to her. "But we need to be going this way"

"Okay" said Mikki,, looking at him with a smile also; thinking that since he still had her ring which she'd given him that morning, and because he hadn't proposed over dinner like she assumed he may have done, that whatever direction he was now leading her to that of Central Park itself; was indeed somehow connected to him doing that. "Babe, where are we going?"

"You'll see" replied Sebastian, looking at her with a smile as the two of them walked through Central Park.

"Well I'm just letting you know you're going to be responsible for extremely frozen fianceé, if you don't get me back to a nice warm bed very shortly" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Don't worry, I will definitely warm you up very quickly when we get back to the hotel" said Sebastian with a laugh also.

"Is that a promise?" asked Mikki.

"Definitely" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her as the still walked. "You got to admit though it's really nice walking here without all the people that are generally here during the day"

"Yes, and it's also freezing cold as well" said Mikki, looking to him with a laugh. "You're just lucky I love you so much, and I let you talk me into taking walks in the cold wet wintry weather"

"I am definitely lucky that's for sure" said Sebastian, looking to her as they neared the Bethesda Fountain in the center of Central Park; and then stopped as they neared it.

"Please do not tell me you walked us all the way here, in the cold" said Mikki, looking to Sebastian. "To look at a fountain, that I have already seen before"

"No, I didn't" replied Sebastian, with a laugh and took the ring out of his pocket that she had given him this morning; and Mikki looked at him with a smile as well as a laugh also, now beginning to realize why he'd bought her here. "I'm not going to get down on one knee and do this, because it's really cold and wet down there; but hopefully that's okay"

"It's fine" said Mikki with a smile to him. "I don't need you to be doing that"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a smile also. "Eight years ago, you came into my life and there hasn't been a moment since then when you have not been a part of my heart and soul. Even when we aren't together, everything about you captivates me and makes me a better person and I cannot begin to imagine a life without you in it by my side forever. So Mikayla Anne Kapowski, even though you already are my fiancée; I am asking you here and now, like how I had kind of planned to; if you would become my wife and be my side forever"

"Yes" replied Mikki, with a nod to him and quickly took off the glove that was on her left hand. "Can I have my ring back now?"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian with a laugh and slipped the ring back on to her finger where it had been since she found it a few weeks before hand. "Promise to never take this off again"

"Only when I really need to" said Mikki, and put her glove back on again and then wrapped her arms around Sebastian; a movement which he also quickly mimicked and pulled her in close to himself trying to keep the both of them warm. "And that's only when I am sleep and anywhere near water; but other than that it's not coming off"

"Good" replied Sebastian, kissing her; and Mikki returned the kiss letting it deepen between the two of them and also help to warm them both up slightly, and Sebastian moving out of it first looked at her. "Let's go back to the hotel, huh"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a nod and quickly kissed him again. "I've got some ways you can warm up your fiancée"

"Hmm, that I definitely like the sound of" replied Sebastian with a laugh; and then two of them headed back to the Marriott hotel, knowing that there was nothing in the world that would split them apart ever again.

* * *

 _End Note: It was always intended from the start or writing this little off shot, that Mikki would find the ring; because she had her suscipsions ever since her kind of somewhat brother and sister in laws, but that of two set of parents started hinting things to the two of them._

 _Next chapter there is going to be some things revealed and that is going to then start once again leading into the 'Not Alone' story, for Blaine - so until I post another chapter of this story or any of my others, thanks for reading!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: _Thanks for the reads and reviews on the last chapter - kind of getting close to the end of this short story; and I will admit that makes me a little sad since I really do like writing Mikki and Sebastian together now. (Curse you Flash!)  
_ _I could probably make this chapter twice as long as it is, but I needed to cut it off at some point and just tell my brain to stop!_

 _There are a few new OC's here in this story - which cannot be used without my permission; but all those Glee related as always do not belong to me!_

 _So anyway, enjoy and as always would love to hear your thoughts at the end of it!_

 _Love,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 14 -

As April came around, and they had been engaged for now over a month, one thing they had discussed was when they wanted to get married; and both of them knowing that they weren't wanting to wait for a long time, knew they wanted it to be official sooner rather than later; and since Marley and Ryder were getting married in July, they made the decision to marry in November; on the 18th, which was essentially a few days before it would be a year of them being back together, and also that of good timing since both their families were able to come and be in South Carolina for Thanksgiving which would be a few days after that of their nuptials.

Friday morning, before Mikki was due to go San Francisco that night to help Marley look at wedding dresses and also that of bridesmaids dresses for herself and the others that her sister was going to be having stand up beside her; she and Sebastian were waiting near the counter at the coffee shop for their orders, since they were going into work together that day, as the previous night Mikki had finally gotten around to taking her car up to Greer for Burt Hummel to look over and do any repairs to whilst she was away; since she hadn't had it serviced since before she left for San Francisco and the wear and tear on it now was starting to show with it having that of scraping and squeaking brakes, as well as some other problems that she had begun to notice in recent months as well.

"I still don't know why you won't just let me buy you a new car" said Sebastian, as they waited in line to order their coffees.

"Because there is nothing wrong with mine" replied Mikki, with a smile to him. "I'm sure Burt will have her like new in no time"

"Well he will be calling me about anything major" said Sebastian. "And if it's more than a thousand, you're getting a new car babe"

"Two thousand" Mikki argued back, looking at him.

"No, no way" said Sebastian as they moved over to the counter and he looked at the barista named Candance, who was one of the regular baristas they knew there since they were regular in the coffee shop, and who also knew their names. "Hi can I get a large Breve and also a large Mocha"

"Sure" she replied with a smile. "That will be eight forty"

"Thanks" said Sebastian, handing over a ten dollar note. "Keep the change"

"They won't be too long, you two" said Candance with a smile.

"Thank you" replied Mikki, with a smile as they walked over to where the coffees were placed once the order was done. "And I still say two grand"

"Babe, come on" said Sebastian, looking at her. "If there is that much work needing to be done to it, do you really think Burt will agree to that. He will also be telling you to get a new car"

"Fine, one thousand" replied Mikki, with a slight frown. "But don't think I am going to let you fully buy me the car on your own. We both pay for it"

"Well my money is your money" said Sebastian, with a smile and wrapped his arms around her waist and quickly kissing her. "And you already spend enough of it on clothes, so what's a new car, huh"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "But I don't see you complaining about any of the lingerie now"

"Definitely no complaints about any of that" replied Sebastian, with a smile. "So your bag to take with you this afternoon is definitely in the back of my car"

"It is" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Yeah, are you sure you don't want to come over with me?"

"You're going to be totally busy with your sisters" said Sebastian. "And besides I did already promise Dyl, I'd go and help him out this weekend getting the new stuff together for Loges' room"

"Yeah" replied Mikki. "Just going to miss you that's all"

"Same here and I know you want to go and be there for Marls, babe" said Sebastian, with a small sigh. "But can't you just Skype her instead, it will be like your there"

"I did suggest that, you know that" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"And you're not doing that because?" asked Sebastian, with a sigh.

"Because, if the dresses that Lee Lee chooses for bridesmaid, needs altering" replied Mikki. "Then it's a little hard if I'm not there"

"So it's not like you can't give them your measurements" said Sebastian. "It's quite easy to figure out that kind of stuff right, and alter without actual person; you know that being able to sew, since you've made stuff for Vanna before and Bee has given you measurements of her"

"It is, yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "But this is important for Lee Lee to have both her sisters there with her in this and helping her choose wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses. It's a girl thing that you will never understand"

"You know ever since you've been back home" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "You've slipped back into calling Marley, Lee Lee"

"I hadn't really noticed" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Hmm, you started doing it at Christmas" said Sebastian, with a smile. "It wasn't like all the time, but there were a few times you did"

"I honestly hadn't noticed that I was calling her my old nickname for her" replied Mikki, shaking her head.

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "So if this is a girl thing the choosing of wedding dress and bridesmaids dresses, you're going to be making them come here when you start to look aren't you, because it's not like either of your sisters are going to be getting out of that for you are they"

"Oh not a chance of them getting out of it" said Mikki, with a laugh also. "And considering I'm having six bridesmaids, than yeah it's going to be kind of essential they all are present for that"

"I think we are quite possibly crazy" replied Sebastian, with a smile and quickly kissed her. "Six bridesmaids and six groomsmen, what in the world are we thinking"

"I have absolutely no idea" said Mikki, with a laugh; as the barista who was making the coffees called out the name Patty, and the girl that Sebastian dated for a few months when Mikki had been in San Francisco walked over to near where they were to grab her order; and noticed the two of them.

"Sebastian" said Patty, upon seeing him and giving him a smile. "Wow. How are you?"

"Hey Patty" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her also. "I'm great. And you?"

"Yeah, really great" said Patty with a nod.

"So this is Patty?" asked Mikki, looking to Sebastian and then quickly at Patty.

"Yeah it is" replied Sebastian with a nod, as Patty also said "Yeah I am"

"Patty, Mikki. Mikki, Patty" said Sebastian with a quick laugh, making the introductions.

"Mikki, your ex girlfriend" said Patty, looking to Sebastian. "You weren't wrong when you said you two were still really good friends"

"Well we're not exactly just friends" replied Sebastian, looking at the other girl he'd dated for around a period of three months. "We're actually engaged now"

"Oh wow" said Patty, looking to the two of them. "Congratulations"

"Thank you" said Mikki, looking to her with a smile.

"So you're back here in South Carolina now I take it?" asked Patty, looking to Mikki.

"I am yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Been back about five months now"

"Wow" said Patty, with a smile to her and then also Sebastian. "I guess I was right in thinking that you hadn't gotten over her then"

"I hadn't no" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "And honestly I don't think I ever would have, and that's in no offence to you because you're wonderful really; it's just that Mikki is truly my forever person"

"None taken Sebastian" said Patty with a smile. "And honestly I wouldn't want to be the person getting in between that of two people, who very clearly love one another unconditionally"

"Yeah" said Mikki, looking at the blonde girl that her fiancé had once dated. "I couldn't imagine my life without Seb"

Patty looked at her with a smile and nod, and looked at the two of them. "Well it was lovely to see you again, Sebastian; and lovely to have met you as well Mikki"

"Yeah you too" replied Mikki, with a smile to her.

"Might see you around again sometime" said Patty, with a smile to both of them. "Bye"

"Yeah see you Patty" replied Sebastian, and Patty walked away from the two of them.

"She seems nice" said Mikki, looking to Sebastian.

"She is" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "But I feel really bad for her too, because I could never really open up to her, not like I have done with you. I mean you know everything there is to know about me"

"Hmm, I know exactly what you mean" said Mikki, with a smile to him; as the barista called out their names for their coffees, and they unwrapped their arms from around one another to grab their cups, and then sugaring both of them. "I was exactly the same way with Blaine, just couldn't confide in him like I have you"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod.

"So what does she do?" asked Mikki.

"What like as in a job?" asked Sebastian, looking to her.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod as she finished stirring her coffee and put the lid back on to her cup.

"Photographer" said Sebastian, as he also relidded his cup.

"Really" replied Mikki and Sebastian looked at her nodding, taking her hand and the two of them heading out of the coffee shop. "That's interesting"

"Interesting how?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Because that was one of the things Lee Lee has tasked me with finding for her" replied Mikki. "A photographer for her wedding"

"Right" said Sebastian, with a nod as he unlocked his car and them both getting into it.

"Would it be weird, if I asked her?" asked Mikki. "Or at least see what her photos and prices are like"

"It may be a little weird, yeah" replied Sebastian with a laugh as he put his coffee into the cup holder near the driver's seat and started up his car. "But then again, she's a good photographer; and it's not like we ended badly, for it to be like really weird. It was just she wasn't you"

"So you don't think she'd find it weird, if I asked her to maybe be the photographer for her ex boyfriend's fiancée's sisters wedding" said Mikki with a laugh.

"Might be a little, yes" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also as he started the drive towards the television station where Mikki worked. "And I guess you'd have to see if she'd be okay with doing it"

"Hmm" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Do you still have a number for her?"

"Nope" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "Deleted it from my phone"

"Well I'm sure if she does photography, she'd be easy enough to find" said Mikki, with a nod.

"Yeah, she has a website" replied Sebastian. "So it would be on there"

"Okay" said Mikki, looking to him with a smile. "I will talk with Ry and Lee Lee when I'm over in Cali and see what they say, maybe check out her page and see what that is like and if they like what they see"

"Take it from there" said Sebastian.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a nod and looked at Sebastian. "Are you sure it's not weird babe? Because if it is, I can totally just forget about"

"It's fine" replied Sebastian, with a laugh as he pulled up out front of the television station. "Unless you're weirdered out by it, and think maybe I still like her"

"You don't do you?" asked Mikki, looking at him.

"Not a chance" replied Sebastian, and leaned over to Mikki and kissed her. "There is only one girl who has ever had my heart"

"Your mom?" asked Mikki, with a laugh. "Because you are a total mumma's boy"

"Yeah, okay you're funny" said Sebastian with a laugh also. "And I was actually talking about you being the only girl ever for me"

"I know" replied Mikki, with a smile to him and quickly kissed him also. "I should get into work"

"Yeah, I should get to mine as well" said Sebastian with a nod. "I'll see you about three"

"You will" replied Mikki, with a smile and took of her seat belt. "I love you"

"Love you too" said Sebastian, kissing her.

"I'll see you later today" said Mikki, as she opened the passenger door and grabbed her handbag and coffee.

"Yeah, see you later" replied Sebastian and Mikki closed the door, giving Sebastian a wave as he drove off to his workplace; then heading into her own place of work, she headed to her desk in the research department to look up that of Patty's website, so that would be able to talk with her sister and Ryder in San Francisco, about possibly using that of her own fiancé's now ex girlfriend as their wedding photographer; and as she did she couldn't help but laugh to herself finding it all very weird, but also that of satisfying to know that she was the one that Sebastian ended up choosing to spend the rest of his life with.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Saturday morning around eleven o'clock having gotten there just after nine, Mikki was sitting in the bridal shop were Marley was looking to purchase her wedding dress from, waiting for the bride to be as Kitty helped Marley get on another wedding dress out back, and the other girl who was going to be Marley's bridesmaid; looked to her.

"So you live in South Carolina, right" said Hannah, who worked with Marley at the high school where she taught and had also gone to college with also, where the two of them had become best friends.

"Yeah I do" replied Mikki, with a nod to the other girl.

"My half sister lives there" said Hannah, and Mikki heard her phone starting to ring inside her bag and she looked to the other girl with a smile.

"Excuse me for a moment" said Mikki, knowing that it was probably Sebastian calling her. "I should get this"

"No you're fine" replied Hannah with a nod, as Mikki grabbed her cell phone out of her handbag.

"Hey babe" said Mikki, as she answered the video call from Sebastian.

"Hey sweetie" replied Sebastian, back with a smile. "How's it all going over there?"

"Yeah good" said Mikki with a nod. "How is it back home?"

"Besides being lonely without you here" replied Sebastian with a laugh. "It's okay"

"Hmm, didn't sleep much, huh? "asked Mikki, with a laugh also. "Cause I know I didn't"

"No, I didn't, didn't have you to hug" replied Sebastian shaking his head, as another voice could then be heard, saying "I wanna say hi to Aunt Mikki"

"You're at Dyl's?" asked Mikki with a laugh, knowing that the voice was that of Savannah's.

"Yeah, I got here a few hours ago" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Figured no point in hanging out back home, no one there to keep me occupied today"

"Hmm, well stop torturing our niece and let her say hi" said Mikki, with a laugh as Sebastian gave a nod and Mikki could see him moving on the video call to sitting closer to Savannah.

"Can you see her princess?" asked Sebastian.

"Yeah" said Savannah, as she looked at the small video of Mikki on Sebastian's phone and pressed her face up against it. "Hi Aunt Mikki"

"Hey sweetheart" replied Mikki with a laugh. "All I can see is your nose, Vanna. You may want to move away from the phone a little"

"Yeah, look see" said Sebastian, taking the phone away from the closeness of his niece's face. "You can see Aunt Mikki"

"She looks small" said Savannah.

"Well yeah she's kind of short anyway" said Sebastian with a laugh.

"Okay well just because you're some great big goofish giant" replied Mikki with a laugh, as Marley and Kitty came out from the direction of the change rooms.

"So what about this one?" asked Marley, as she looked at Mikki and also Hannah.

"That's really nice on you Marley" said Hannah, with a nod.

"Yeah, can you hang on a sec babe?" asked Mikki, looking at her phone. "Marls has got another dress for opinion on"

"Sure" replied Sebastian, and Mikki looked at the dress her sister was now wearing and stood up going over to her.

"I really like this one" said Mikki, with a nod to her younger sister; as she heard Sebastian talking to Savannah on the other end of the video call. "Especially the jewelled detail here, and it just looks really spring like"

"That's what I said to her when she put it on" said Kitty with a nod. "And with a nice small veil and maybe hair curled, in like waves; I think it will look really nice"

"It will" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Yeah, I just want to be sure, it's not something that you're possibly looking at maybe getting" said Marley, looking to Mikki.

"Lee Lee, it's fine" replied Mikki looking at her little sister. "If you like this one, then you should get it"

"Are you sure because I know you've kind of being looking here today as well" said Marley. "And I don't want to step on my big sister's toes when it comes to her having what she wants for her wedding dress"

"And you won't, completely different seasons we're getting married in; remember" said Mikki, and Marley looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah okay" she replied with a nod. "There's one more I want to try on, but I do really love this one"

"It is really pretty on you Marley" said Hannah from over where she was sitting. "I think we all agree on that"

"Uh huh" replied Kitty with a nod. "Come on let's try the last one"

"Sure" said Marley and her and Kitty walked back towards the change rooms.

"Babe, you till there?" asked Mikki, with a laugh as she looked at her phone again and going over to sit down also.

"Yep, still here" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "What's this about you looking at wedding dresses also?"

Mikki laughed. "Well it is only seven months away"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian with a laugh also, as Dylan's voice then could be heard. "Are you going to sit there and talk to your fiancée all day, which you could have done at home; or help me with getting this together for Logie?"

"I think big brother needs your help" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"That's only because he can't understand Ikea instructions" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "I don't get what is so difficult about them, it's pictures not words"

"The pictures are misleading" said Dylan, with a laugh. "Now tell your Mouse bye, and you can go home later and do things via video chat that I don't even want to begin to imagine"

"Really Dyl" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Your daughter is there in the room, she can hear you talking"

"Doesn't know what I mean though" said Dylan, with a laugh. "But clearly you do"

"Yeah" said Mikki. "But it doesn't take much to work out the mind of a Smythe now"

"No it does not" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "I'll call you later babe, I only called up now because Vanna wanted to say hi"

"Oh so you didn't call because you missed me" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "Only because our niece wanted to see me"

"You know I miss you" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "And of course I can totally use Vanna, for calling you up so I did"

"Yeah okay" replied Mikki, with a laugh as well. "Bye Vanna"

"Bye Aunt Mikki" said Savannah, looking at the phone. "I see you soon"

"Yeah promise" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I'll be back home tomorrow"

"Hey Savs" said Dylan. "Come help me count the screws"

"Okay daddy" said Savannah as the little girl disappeared from view to go to her father.

"I will call you tonight" said Mikki, looking to Sebastian on the phone.

"Okay, I will probably be awake still" he replied. "Kind of find it hard to sleep without you next to me now"

"Same" said Mikki with a nod. "Okay, love you babe. Talk soon"

"Yeah love you too" replied Sebastian, with a smile. "Bye"

"Bye" said Mikki and ended the video call.

"Your fiancé?" asked Hannah, and Mikki looked to her and nodded.

"Yeah, first time apart since we got back together five months ago" said Mikki, with a smile.

"You were living here for a while weren't you" said Hannah, looking at her.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki with a nod. "Just over a year"

"So long distance whilst you were here then?" asked Hannah.

"No" replied Mikki shaking her head. "We were broken up, and both us dated other people. I just don't think either of us truly let one another go though, and I kind of realised that I wanted to be back home with him, so yeah"

"So you don't think either of you could have moved on eventually?" asked Hannah, as Marley came out in another dress.

"Maybe, I don't know" replied Mikki, with a smile to Hannah; and they both looked at the dress now that Marley was wearing.

"I do like this one as well" said Marley, with a smile to them. "But the one before this one, I think was definitely my favourite"

"Yeah, it's nice" said Mikki, with a nod. "But I do agree the one just before was so much more you"

"I kind of felt like a princess in that one, I must admit" said Marley with a nod.

"Well if that's the one you want, then that is the one you want" said Kitty.

"I do yeah" replied Marley, with a small laugh. "Okay, I will go get dressed again in my own clothes and then we need to find bridesmaid dresses to go with"

"Sure Marley" said Hannah, with a nod and Marley went to go change, but then turned around. "Just quickly, Kitty and I weren't sure on this. Tattoos visible or not?"

"Well none of ours are really all that visible" said Mikki, looking to her sister. "And even if they are, it's not like they are anything distasteful, they all have a meaning behind them"

"And the tattoo stuff takes forever to apply, I tried it once for an interview" said Hannah. "And it was like a good thirty minutes to cover up this little cross I have on my wrist, without it looking too unnatural with my skin tone"

"Okay yeah maybe it will take too long then, with what my three, Mik's four, Kitty's two" said Marley, with a laugh and looked to Hannah. "How many do you have Han?"

"Five" she replied with a laugh. "But mine are definitely out of clear sight"

"Yeah, okay" said Marley with a laugh also. "I'm going to go get changed"

"Sure Lee Lee" said Mikki, with a nod, and looked to Hannah. "Five tattoos?"

"Yeah, cross on my wrist" said Hannah, showing her that one, and then a little H and a heart tattooed on her index and middle fingers. "This one here a H for Hannah and then a little heart on this one"

"That's kind of cool" said Mikki, with a nod.

"And then I have roman numerals for my birth year tattooed on one rib cage, and on the other rib cage I have written "We're all mad here" from my favourite book Alice in Wonderland"

"Yours are lot smaller and discreet than mine" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"What do you have?" asked Hannah.

"Umm, the same tattoo that Marley has on her wrist, I have it too" said Mikki taking off her watch from her right wrist and showing Hannah.

"That's pretty cool" said Hannah with a nod.

"Yeah, Marley, Kitty, Rod and I we all have one, but each a different part of the triangle colored in on it" said Mikki as she put her watch back on. "And then on left wrist I have this one, which I actually only got last month, my two sister in laws also have, even though we're technically not sister in laws yet; but we will be, and I have this little design with them, because one of them Karen she's an only child and we thought it would be a nice thing to do because really I do see them both as my sisters also"

"That is very sweet" said Hannah, with a smile.

"And I have on my lower back, kanji symbols for love and family" said Mikki. "So not exactly visible those one, and then lastly this one on my inner left ankle"; and she pulled her ankle up to her right leg and showed Hannah the medium sized tattoo that she had there, which was of an entwined M and S.

"That's really pretty, I love that" said Hannah, looking at it. "What's it mean?"

"It's a M here at the bottom" said Mikki pointing to that part. "And then the top is S, which is my fiancé"

"That's so sweet" replied Hannah, with a smile. "So you got it done when you got engaged then?"

"No" said Mikki, shaking her head. "I got it done like four years ago, which was kind of then difficult to explain to the guy I dated when out here, what the tattoo actually was of"

"So he didn't know it meant you and this other guy?" asked Hannah. "Who you had dated and then broke up with only to get back together with"

"Nope" replied Mikki, shaking her head again. "I told him the S part was the infinity symbol and he bought it, well at least I think he did; he never indicated to me that he hadn't thought that was what it was"

"Kind of a bit deceitful though isn't it" said Hannah, looking at her. "Lying about what it actually meant, I mean it was in the past it shouldn't have really mattered what it originally meant"

"That's the thing though, my feelings for Seb were never really in the past at all" said Mikki, looking with a small smile. "And I know as cruel as that seems, it's what it was. I just never stopped loving him even when I was dating Blaine"

"I guess" replied Hannah, with a nod. "I just know if it were me, I would have been honest, you shouldn't hide things in a relationship"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, looking at her with a nod; as Marley who was now dressed in her normal clothes and Kitty also, came out of the changing rooms with the dresses that Marley had tried on and the one she was choosing to wear on her wedding day.

"Okay, let's get you lovely girls some dresses" said Marley.

"Sure" replied Mikki, standing up. "I saw one over here earlier that I think will look absolutely stunning with your dress"

"Okay show me" said Marley with a smile and the four of them continued to look for bridesmaid dresses and after finding the ones that Marley loved with her dress, headed home.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

That same evening, sitting with Marley, Ryder and Kitty in the Cheesecake Factory; Kitty looked to her older sister and gave a laugh as they were talking together.

"What?" asked Mikki, looking to her older sister.

"I was just trying to figure out what was weird here" said Kitty, with a laugh still. "And I finally figured it out"

"Okay and what's so weird Kitty Kat?" asked Mikki, with a laugh also.

"You're not drinking" replied Kitty. "And considering your all time fave drink is on the menu, that's surprising that's all"

"Hmm well the last time I was here" said Mikki, with a sigh. "I may have had a little too much to drink and made some rather inappropriate comments to Seb later on that day"

"You inappropriate around Seb, never" said Marley, with a laugh at her older sister.

"Just exactly how bad were these comments?" asked Kitty. "Or is that something we don't ever want to know"

"I just tried to get him to sleep with me that's all" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "And I apparently, when I was just sleeping; maybe placed my hand where that of a then ex girlfriend really shouldn't be putting her hands on that of an ex boyfriend"

"Yes okay, we don't need to know anymore" said Ryder with a laugh.

"Nope" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "And that reminds me, photographer for your wedding. I am guessing you still want me to find one?"

"Yeah, if that's not too much trouble for you" said Marley, looking to her.

"No, it's fine" replied Mikki. "And I may have found you one"

"Oh cool, are they good?" asked Marley. "And also reasonably priced also?"

"Umm well I haven't really checked prices out her prices yet" said Mikki. "I just found out they were a photographer yesterday; and it's kind of weird who they are, but Seb said if I'm okay with it then he is okay with it, because she is a good photographer from what I have seen on her website"

"Okay what?" asked Kitty, with a laugh. "What you just rambled there, made no sense"

"Patty, this photographer" said Mikki, looking to the three of them. "She's the girl that Seb dated when I was living here in California, and we saw her yesterday morning in the coffee shop; and I asked Seb what she does and he told me; and then knowing that you're going to need one for the wedding; asked him if it was weird that she maybe do it"

"Well how weird is it going to be that I'm inviting Blaine to the wedding" said Ryder, as Mikki looked at him. "Being that he is a friend of mine and all that"

"I have no problems with it" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "Seb kind of does, and I told him is not to rearrange his face like he still clearly wants to do; but I am okay with it"

"So you're okay with Seb's ex girlfriend maybe being the photographer then" said Marley.

"Yeah, I'm confident enough in our relationship together to know, there is nothing there. I'm the one he is engaged to, I don't have anything to be worried about" replied Mikki, with a nod to her sister.

"Well if you're okay we having his ex girlfriend around" said Marley.

"We can check out her page when we get back to your apartment and see what you think of her stuff and then if you do like it, I will talk with her when I get back home" replied Mikki, with a smile to her younger sister.

"Okay" replied Marley, with a nod; as they heard a voice speak, "Mikki" and the four of them looked to see Nick, who worked with Blaine; along with his girlfriend standing near their table.

"Nick, hi" said Mikki, when she realized who it was that had spoken her name.

"Yeah" replied Nick, looking at her. "Kind of the last person I thought I would see here in the Cheesecake Factory tonight"

"I'm just here till tomorrow" said Mikki, looking at him and also Juanita; who when she had been dating Blaine went out with a few times to dinner and movie with. "Being helping Marley with wedding stuff"

"So it wasn't to come and step on Blaine's heart some more then" said Juanita, looking to her. "After the little stunt you pulled, you really don't have any place being back here"

"Nits" said Nick, looking to his girlfriend.

"No it's fine" replied Mikki, looking at him and then Juanita. "She's only saying what she thinks of me, and that's fine. I know what I did was kind of horrible; but I think in the end it would have been more hurtful to everyone if I stayed where I wasn't happy"

"Well I still think you are a bitch" said Juanita. "And what you did to someone as sweet and caring as Blaine, just proves that you were never a nice person to being with"

"Juanita, that's enough" said Nick, looking to her girlfriend as she continued to berate Mikki.

"Oh come on Nicky" said Juanita, looking to him with that of a laugh. "You also said some very choice things about her after she left, especially when Blaine chose to get smashed at work one night; instead of working. I think this bitch needs to know just how much of a nasty piece of work she really is if she thinks that is an okay way to treat people"

"And I think you really need to stop calling my sister that" said Kitty, looking to the other girl. "You're clearly a foul mouthed bitch and you need to learn when to keep your opinions about someone else to yourself"

"Awww isn't that sweet" said Juanita, with a laugh and looked at Kitty and then Mikki. "Need someone to fight your battles for you, because you're too gutless to, is that it?"

"I don't need to fight anyone about anything" said Mikki, looking to her in return. "I know I didn't do a nice thing, but I also know that in the end it was the right thing; because you'd probably still be here calling me a bitch if I had realized however long it may have taken me, that my heart was always with that of my then ex"

"Yep, you're right there I'd still think you're a bitch" said Juanita.

"I guess it takes one to know one though, huh?" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "And I really think you take the crown at being that Juanita, because I do remember you saying that you actually cheated on your boyfriend in college, with a guy that was friends with your older brother who lived in New York when you went and did an internship there"

"My college boyfriend and I had broken up before I went out with the guy in New York" said Juanita, glaring at her. "And it's nowhere near what you did, I didn't lead anyone on; unlike what you did with Blaine"

"Hmm, still I say you're one to talk" replied Mikki, with a small laugh.

"Okay" said Nick, looking between the two of them, with a small laugh. "It was really nice to see you again Mikki"

"You too" replied Juanita, looking to him with a nod. "And know that I am sorry for how things went down, I'm not the cold heartless ice queen bitch that some are making me out to be"

"Yeah" replied Nick, with a nod. "See you Mikki"

"Bye Nick" she replied, as he went to walk off with his girlfriend; who in turn just smirked at Mikki as they left.

"Well she's charming" said Kitty, with a laugh. "What street corner did he find her?"

"Umm, she's actually a cop" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Or one of those forensic science people; thinks she is so much better than everyone else, just because she has a master's degree and something like three PhD's"

"Yeuch even worse than" said Kitty making a gagging noise. "A know it all, I think I am better than everyone else bitch"

"Yeah" replied Mikki with a nod, and the four of them continued to talk before they headed back to Marley and Ryder's apartment.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Arriving back in South Carolina on Sunday afternoon, having only that of the small hand luggage that she'd taken on the plane with her; Mikki headed out to the waiting area where Sebastian had said he was going to meet her; and upon seeing him waiting for her, she quickened her walking pace and when neared him put her bag down on the ground and hugged him.

"Hey you" said Sebastian, with a laugh as he returned the hug.

"Yeah hey" replied Mikki, with a smile to him. "I missed you"

"Same missed you" said Sebastian, with a nod and kissed her. "And just so you know I am not letting you go anywhere without me again"

"Tired?" asked Mikki, with a laugh; and Sebastian looked at her with a nod.

"Yes" he replied, quickly kissing her. "And I know you didn't sleep properly either"

"No, I did not" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "Didn't have you to hug"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Well I can promise you that I will definitely be doing that tonight"

"You better" said Mikki, quickly kissing him. "That and other stuff I missed the last two nights as well"

"I think that can definitely be arranged" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "So home"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a nod. "And you can tell me the verdict with my car"

"Hate to tell you, babe" replied Sebastian, as they started to head towards his car. "It's not good"

"Not good, how?" asked Mikki.

"Well Burt called me yesterday, like he promised he would" said Sebastian.

"So what about a thousand?" asked Mikki.

"Try more like four thousand" replied Sebastian, with a small laugh.

"Okay, if this is a ploy between you and Burt to get me a new car" said Mikki, looking to her fiancé as they got out into the car parking area and Sebastian went over to the ticketing machine to pay for parking. "Then you're both going to be in serious trouble"

"Not a ploy at all babe" replied Sebastian, shaking his head as he paid for the ticket. "Apparently there is a crack in the head gasket and that's going to cost at least three thousand and then there is other stuff like your brakes, oil filter and belts that also need fixing"

"Seriously?" asked Mikki, looking at him as they got to where his car was parked and after putting Mikki's bag in the back, both got in. "I knew my car wasn't going as it should be, but I didn't think it was that bad"

"Hmm" replied Sebastian, as he started up his car and backed out of the parking space. "Burt was not happy, when he found what you'd be driving your car in the condition that it was. He said you're lucky it didn't decide to pack up half way back here to South Carolina, because the damage to the head gasket has been there for a while"

"Well I didn't get it serviced in California" said Mikki, with a small laugh. "I already told Burt that"

"Yeah, something which he wasn't impressed with" replied Sebastian, as they started to head back to the apartment.

"So new car, huh?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"Definitely a new car" said Sebastian with a nod. "It's not worth fixing what is wrong with your one, because as Burt said to me, you can fix one thing and then have something else go wrong and it's just going to be one thing after the other. So yes, we are getting you a new car"

"I guess I really don't get a say in the matter" said Mikki. "Looks like my car is destined for the scrap heap"

"Scrap heap indeed" replied Sebastian with a laugh.

"Yeah" said Mikki. "So looks like I am using your car for the next few days"

"Uh huh" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Since you generally finish earlier then I do, just as long as you remember to come and pick me up from work"

"I will" replied Mikki, with a laugh and the two of them continued to talk on the way back home to their apartment; discussing possibly what car they might look at getting for her.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Having sent Patty, a message when she was in California; via that of Marley's email address, Mikki got a text from her sister on Monday morning advising her that the photographer had replied to her with a time for her to go and check out prices and talk with her, that same day at two o'clock in the afternoon.

Advising Tom that she would be leaving work early, Mikki then took the short drive around to the address that Marley had provided her for Patty; and upon getting to the house as it turned out to be, went up to the front door after parking Sebastian's car out front, and rang the doorbell and quickly checked her phone to see a message back from Sebastian who she had texted just before leaving that she would be going around to his ex girlfriends, to talk about the wedding photography for Marley and Ryder.

 **I know I said that it wasn't weird, but it's kind of weird. See you about 4ish still?! xx**

Mikki smiled to herself as she typed back a message, with that of a laugh.

 ** _Yeah it's kind of weird I do agree. And if you are not okay with this babe, then I am sure I can find another photographer. I will be there hopefully by then, traffic depending. xx_**

As she hit send on the message the front door to the house opened, and Patty looked at her.

"Mikki?" she asked, upon seeing her and realizing who it indeed was at her front door.

"Yeah hi" replied Mikki, with a laugh as she slipped her phone back into her handbag.

"Umm yeah" said Patty, looking at her. "You're Mikayla then, who Marley in California said would come and talk to me"

"I am" said Mikki, with a nod. "Marls is my little sister who is getting married in July"

"Wow" replied Patty, with a laugh. "Small world, huh"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a small smile. "But maybe not so small that Seb kind of told me what you do, and my sister who has tasked me with finding a photographer for her, since I live here and all that and she's going to be getting married here; and well when I found out that was your job, I might have mentioned something to my sister, after clearing it with Seb first of course, because it's probably kind of weird that you are his ex and you're going to be maybe be the photographer at your ex boyfriend's fiancée's sisters wedding; and I maybe also have a habit of rambling when I am totally nervous, so I will stop now"

"That was a lot to take in, yeah" replied Patty, with a laugh.

"Sorry" said Mikki, with a laugh also as she heard her phone beep in her bag indicating a message and grabbed it out. "Just one second"

"Sure" replied Patty, with a nod, as Mikki looked at her phone to see a reply back from Sebastian.

 **It's totally fine, weird yes. But fine. Love you babe, see you soon. xx**

Mikki gave a quick laugh as she sent texted back.

 ** _I may have just completely gave that of a very long complex ramble to your ex girlfriend about how weird this actually is, and she is probably thinking I am some complete nutcase now! But hey, if we can both look past that of any insecurities here, not that I have any cause I know you love me, then I am okay with this. And see there I go rambling again. Love you too, see you soon. xx_**

"Okay, I will put this away" said Mikki, looking to Patty with a laugh, who in turn gave a small laugh also.

"Sebastian?" she asked.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki. "And like I said if this is weird"

"It's fine" said Patty, with a laugh. "I know what I had him, wasn't going to last. He was way too in love with you, for him and me to ever be anything"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "It's probably why I didn't work out with the guy I was seeing in California, and that's because I still loved Seb also"

"Believe me as a photographer, I could definitely tell you some stories" said Patty, with a laugh. "So my studio is out in the garage"

"Umm okay" replied Mikki, with a nod as Patty stepped out the front door.

"So I can show you what the packages are like in there that I do" said Patty with a smile to her. "And then you can speak with your sister and see if it's what she wants"

"Sure, lead the way" said Mikki, with a smile to the other girl as Patty closed her front door; the two of them then heading towards the garage to look at what wedding photography packages, Patty had on offer.

* * *

 _End Note: Essentially this chapter is starting to set up future events in "Not Alone" - just how they will relate to it, well if you know me then you know how sneaky my writing is and how I love to connect things; so there are maybe more then a few things here. (Mikki should learn to be careful of what you say to other people, because it can always come to bite you in the ass later on!)_

 _The tattoos that Mikki mentions to Hannah are on my Tumblr page if you wish to see some of them, with the exception of the kanji symbols she has.  
_ _And as for Mikki's car problems - I speak from that of experience...I did indeed crack my head gasket, ignore the signs of problems and then had my car literally blow itself up!_

 _As for Juanita - and her bitchiness...well I will just say this, she is not going to be a major player in this, unless I maybe decide further down the track to use her in something in this genre of writing. She has been an OC of mine now for over 20 years, and essentially is a queen bitch, level four black belt in karate, smart as a whip with the highest IQ you could imagine, who has a habit of thinking before she speaks...in a nutshell she is my OC from Forever Friends who started out as a gag character and then became a huge focus for that of my 20 part FF story which spanned everything from Power Rangers, to ER, to CSI. And the her dating Nick in this, is a little gag upon her in my FF story where she does actually also end up with another guy called Nick; and the whole her cheating on college boyfriend, dating older brother's best friend whilst in NY on internship stems from that!_

 _Anyway, should have another chapter of "Live While We're Young" up soon - just finishing the last bits on the next one._

 _Thanks for reading, as always._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Not many chapters left now in this short 'what if' ficlet - but don't worry for those who do like the AU from that of my Everywhere story, I do have a few more that fall within this verse planned._

 _Anyway, thanks for reading and you all know what to do at the end._

 _Love,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 15 –

Stepping into the role of weather girl on the evening news for a week, whilst the other regular presenter of it took some personal time off; was that of a challenge for Mikki, since it was really something that she had never saw herself doing, but also found herself rather enjoying it as well; meant that dinner time because of that was also later than what she and Sebastian would normally have; and for the past four evenings had seen Sebastian taking over the cooking duties, something which Mikki didn't mind at all.

Getting home on Friday evening after she'd finished the week long weather presenter position, Mikki armed with takeout that she had also picked up, to give Sebastian a night off from cooking for the two of them; opened the door and walked inside their apartment and saw Sebastian sitting over on the sofa on his laptop.  
"Hi" said Mikki as she placed the Chinese takeout down on the ground along with her handbag and took off her shoes and jacket, leaving them both near the door.

"Hey babe" said Sebastian, looking to her with a smile. "I got your message that you were on the way home, so I got plates over her all ready for us"

"Hmm I have you well trained don't I" said Mikki, with a laugh as she picked up the takeout again and walked over to Sebastian, placing the takeout on the table and sat next to him on the sofa.

"That you do" replied Sebastian, with a laugh and closed up his laptop and placed it on the other side of the sofa and then wrapped his arms around Mikki pulling her in towards himself and kissing her. "Hi"

"Hi" said Mikki, with a laugh as she returned the kiss. "I see you also even thought about getting the wine out as well"

"Yep" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "You do have me very well trained"

"As you do me" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Indeed" replied Sebastian with a laugh also. "And I am going to miss the hot new weather girl on the news at night"

"Oh hot weather girl" said Mikki, with a smile. "Should I be jealous of her?"

"Definitely not" replied Sebastian, with a smile and quickly kissing her. "And maybe just maybe, she might be able to show me ways to get warm later on"

"She might be able to do that, yeah" said Mikki, with a laugh. "And speaking of hot stuff, let's eat before this lot gets cold"

"For a minute there I thought you were calling me hot stuff" said Sebastian, with a smile.

"Hmm" replied Mikki, with a smile to him also as she grabbed a container from the bag and Sebastian grabbed two plates so they could half the contents of the container. "I can't argue with that logic really"

"Nope" said Sebastian, with a laugh as Mikki tipped half each of the contents of the Chinese food on to their plates; before getting another container of food and doing the same with that and then also the rice; leaving the egg rolls in the container that they came in for each of them to grab when wanted. "So you're back to outside news reports next week?"

"Yeah I am" replied Mikki, with a nod. "But it's nice to know that they trust me enough to let me in on the actual nightly news, even if it's just that of a weather girl"

"Well I think the weather girl has one of the most important jobs going" said Sebastian, with a smile as they both ate. "After all she is essentially the one who is telling us how the next day is maybe going to pan out, and a news reporter just mostly reports on what has happened"

"I predict the future" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"That you do babe" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also. "And speaking of said future, I got to thinking. We're getting married in November"

"Yes we are" said Mikki, with a nod. "Six months, and I really should start to organize wedding invites"

"Guest list first" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "We haven't even thought much beyond that of who we are having as bridesmaids and groomsmen; and family"

"Well I don't want a big wedding" replied Mikki, looking at him. "I just want it to be small and have those who are close to us in attendance"

"Same" said Sebastian, with a nod. "But wedding planning wasn't actually what I was even talking about"

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Then what were you talking about?"

"You saw I was on my laptop when you came in" said Sebastian, as Mikki nodded her head since she had a mouthful of food. "And I was actually looking at houses"

"Houses" said Mikki, looking to him as she swallowed. "Why?"

"Well as much as I love this apartment, and we've got so many amazing memories here" replied Sebastian, looking to her. "This place isn't going to be bigger enough for us in the future, especially when we go on to have kids and I think a place with a backyard where they can run around and play would be so much better than that of a small two bedroom apartment with only that of a deck"

"You've really thought about this haven't you" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "Just how many kids do you think we're going to have?"

"I don't know, three maybe but definitely no more than four" replied Sebastian, with a smile. "And hopefully at least one girl and one boy"

"Definitely want one of each" said Mikki, with a nod. "But I'd just be happy with them being healthy, no matter if they're boy or girl"

"Same" replied Sebastian. "So yeah, that was kind of my thinking about moving, knowing that we both want to start a family together; and also as well it would make so much more sense to move before getting married as well, since we do have to renew the lease on this place in a few months and instead of paying for rent we could put that money towards our own place"

"I must admit, I would love to have a bigger kitchen" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Well we will put that on the list of house must definitely have" said Sebastian, with a smile to her. "Massive kitchen for my wife to be"

"Uh huh" said Mikki, with a nod. "And maybe we could have Thanksgiving at our place this year"

"You don't want to go on a honeymoon right after we get married?" asked Sebastian.

"Hmm, yes and no" replied Mikki, looking to him. "It's just both of our families are going to be here already because we get married a week before Thanksgiving, and I think it would be nice to have like a really big Kapowski Smythe one"

"That would be pretty nice" said Sebastian with a nod. "But are you sure it's wise having our siblings in the same house together?"

"I think it will be fine" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Thankfully they all get along with one another"

"Yes but Kitty and Jeremy together" said Sebastian with a laugh as well. "Separate they tease both us already, but together, I can't even begin to imagine"

"I think Kitty has mellowed a bit since she has started to date Artie though" said Mikki, with a smile.

"True she has" said Sebastian, with a nod. "Although I do think the whole long distance thing is starting to annoy Artie though"

"Yeah, I've tried to drop Kitty some hints about moving back here" said Mikki. "But so far she hasn't got the hint"

"Well maybe tell her you want Aunt Kitty to be around" replied Sebastian, with a smile. "And that might convince her to move back here and live in Lexington with Artie"

"That might convince her, yes" said Mikki, with a nod. "So about these houses, was there anything on the internet that you thought maybe?"

"Ummm, yeah, but we can look a little together after we've finished eating" said Sebastian. "Maybe we can also organize it as well check out some tomorrow and Sunday"

"Sounds like a good idea" replied Mikki, with a smile; and the two of them continued to eat dinner and talk about what other things that they possibly wanted to have in their future house together.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

The Friday night that also happened to be Sebastian's birthday, they were still looking for a house that they both felt that immediate connection with upon seeing all that it had; and were both sneaking in time during that of their work hours to look and also to call up that of realtors to organize appointments and viewing times of ones that they might see as being something they could see potential for raising a family in.

They were however taking a night off from that of house research, and instead going out with Ellie and Robbie, as well as Artie who made the trip from Lexington for Sebastian's birthday and were sitting at a table in Red Lobster in Columbia, not far from that of Sebastian and Mikki or Ellie and Robbie, talking with one another.

"So you're really looking at getting a house then" said Artie, as they sat eating.

"Yeah we are" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Makes sense really, especially when looking at what we'd pay in rent is almost as much as to what we'd be paying for a mortgage"

"And the lease is up in August anyway" said Mikki. "So it makes even more sense"

"True" said Robbie, with a nod.

"There is also as well the added bonus of a backyard as well" said Ellie, with a smile to her two friends. "For those kids you two are definitely planning on having probably some time soon"

"Who said anything about me and Seb having kids soon" said Mikki, with a laugh as she looked to her best friend.

"Oh don't act as if you two haven't discussed it" replied Ellie with a laugh as well. "Because we all know the two of you have"

"Yeah they have" said Artie, with a laugh. "And I know that for a fact because when I was speaking with Kitty the other night, she told me that her sister rung her and was dropping hints about her moving back to South Carolina; because she'd like to have her sister around and be Aunt Kitty"

"You're not actually pregnant now are you, Mikki?" asked Robbie, looking to her as they ate.

"If I was Robbie" said Mikki, looking to him with a laugh. "Do you think I'd be drinking wine"

"Probably not" replied Robbie, shaking his head. "So guessing you're not"

"Nope" said Mikki, shaking her head as well, and looking at Sebastian, with a smile. "But to answer what you're maybe wondering, yes Seb and I have discussed having children after we're married"

"So maybe by next this time next year, you might be having a baby" said Ellie, with a smile.

"Maybe, yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod to her best friend.

"Okay, well that gives me a year at least to work on getting Kitty to move back here" said Artie, with a laugh and smile to his two friends.

"I know when you first said there was maybe this thing with you and Kitty, that we joked about you and her maybe getting married or something" said Sebastian, looking to his best friend. "But you really do want that with my sister in law"

"She's not your sister in law technically yet" said Artie, with a smile to him.

"Minor detail" replied Sebastian, with a shrug. "Honestly the length of time Mik and I have been together, it feels as if she is"

"Hmm forgetting about that missing year" said Mikki, with a nod.

"Definitely" replied Sebastian, looking to her with a smile. "But you think you and Kitty, Arts? Maybe some time in the future"

"Yeah maybe" said Artie with a nod to his best friend. "Be kind of cool, to actually call my best friend, family"

"It definitely would" replied Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Well there is one thing you do need to be doing" said Ellie, with a smile and looking to her two best friends.

"And what's that?" asked Mikki, with a laugh, as she looked to Ellie.

"Have one kick ass house warming party when you do buy a house" said Ellie.

"Oh we will" replied Mikki, with a laugh; and the five friends continued to talk and eat, to celebrate that of one of their friends birthdays.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Having organized to go and look at a few more houses the next day, Sebastian and Mikki were walking through the second one they had on their list of potentials; with the realtor waiting out front so they could on their own see what they thought of the place.

Both currently in the kitchen after having checked out the rest of the house and with Mikki wanting to go back down to that part of the house again, Sebastian wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a small kiss to her cheek.

"You're in love with this kitchen aren't you" said Sebastian with a laugh, and Mikki nodded.

"Hmm I really am" replied Mikki. "I think I might even possibly love it more then I love you"

"Oh really now" said Sebastian, with a laugh and spun Mikki around to face him and kissed her. "I don't think a kitchen can make you feel this good.

"Okay maybe it's a close second" she replied with a laugh also and kissed him quickly. "I just love the way this whole house feels"

"It does feel really right, doesn't it" said Sebastian, looking to her with a smile.

"Hmm it does" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Amazing kitchen aside; the bedrooms are decent size as are the bathrooms and I also love that it has a fireplace in the living area as well"

"I do love that as well" said Sebastian, with a nod also. "Cold winter nights having hot chocolate by the fire with you also curled up next to me. Can't think of anything more perfect"

"Me either" said Mikki, with a smile and quickly kissed him. "And also as well the backyard is kind of perfect too"

"Yeah it is" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "You want us to make an offer on it?"

"Definitely" said Mikki, with a nod also. "I can see us growing old here"

"Me too" replied Sebastian, quickly kissing her. "Come on let's go and talk with the realtor and see about making an offer on the house"

"Okay" said Mikki, with a smile and the two of them went to speak with the realtor about possible purchase of the house that they both had fallen very much in love with.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

After putting an offer in on the house, two days ago that they had both really liked; and having already gotten finance approved since they both had well paying jobs, before they started looking; all they were waiting on now was for the current owner to accept their offer and hopefully then make the move from the apartment they rented to that of a house they owned together.

Having finished work around four o'clock, Mikki got back to the apartment and organized dinner which was in the oven cooking; and was now on her laptop talking with Marley over chat in regards to wedding stuff, for which that of her sister was now only a few months away from taking place in Florence, South Carolina; when the apartment door opened and Sebastian walked in.

"Hey babe" said Sebastian as he placed his keys on the table near the door and walked over to where Mikki was relaxing on the sofa typing, placing his jacket over the back of the arm chair and then sitting next to her; or at least near since Mikki was in that of a partial laid back position against the arm of the chair whilst she typed. "You look rather comfy there"

"Hmm I am" replied Mikki, with a smile to him. "Just talking to Lee Lee, wedding stuff"

"Her wedding stuff or our wedding stuff?" asked Sebastian with a laugh.

"Hers" replied Mikki, with a smile as she typed something out on the computer and then closed up the laptop, moving from where she was and placing it on the nearby coffee table and then going over to Sebastian and hugging him. "Hi you"

"Hi you, yourself" said Sebastian, with a laugh and kissed her. "So guess what"

"Hmm what?" asked Mikki, with a laugh and smile as the two of them got comfy together on the sofa.

"The realtor called me today" replied Sebastian, with a smile. "And the owners of the property at the moment have accepted the offer"

"Really?" asked Mikki, with a smile of her own. "So the place is ours then"

"Well yeah, on the condition of the termite inspection being all okay and then the paperwork from their lawyers after that, if that's all good Robbie will do up the settlement for us" replied Sebastian.

"Which he's doing at a good price" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah we're only paying him half rate" said Sebastian, with a laugh as well. "It helps to know lawyers"

"It helps being engaged to one as well" said Mikki, with a smile. "You know all this legal mumbo jumbo, because I don't have a clue"

"Legal mumbo jumbo" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "Is that what you think I deal in"

"Yep" said Mikki, with a nod. "Just like you'd have no idea about broadcast journalism"

"You're right, no clue" replied Sebastian, with a smile and quickly kissed her. "But as for the legal side, if all is good; Robbie will do the settlement, and hopefully after everything is signed we will be able to get the keys to the house"

"Hmm, the keys to our house actually" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah, our house" replied Sebastian, with a smile. "Feels weird saying that, our house"

"It does, yeah" said Mikki, with a nod.

"Uh huh" said Sebastian, quickly kissing her. "So Robbie will organize everything from pretty much now, and he will let us know when we need to sign the papers and if there is going to be any extension needed for the ones who are in the house now to get moving; but I think the realtor said they were already set to move when the house sold, so we should be able to get the keys pretty much straight away after it's all signed and that"

"And we have to let them know here that we need to be giving up the rent of this apartment" said Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "We might have to pay out the last couple of months rent, but that's not going to be much if we have too"

"Definitely won't be as much as it was for me when I broke my lease in San Francisco" said Mikki, with a sigh. "That's money I will never get back"

"Don't worry about that now, babe" replied Sebastian, hugging her. "What's most important is that you're back here with me, where you want to be"

"That is true" said Mikki, looking at him with a smile. "It is where I want to be. Here almost married to you and now owning our own home"

"Yep" replied Sebastian, kissing her. "And as Ellie said the other night, maybe soon we will get to have that baby we both want"

"Yeah" said Mikki, as she hugged him. "I sometimes wonder though about the one that I did lose. Wonder if they were a little girl or a little boy, and what they would have been like, who they would have looked more like"

"I've wondered that too ever since you told me" replied Sebastian. "But as I said before just because that one wasn't meant to be, doesn't mean we won't ever have one"

"We will have more than one" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Definitely" replied Sebastian, kissing her as the timer bell on the oven went off for dinner. "Come on let's eat"

"Sure" said Mikki, with a smile and the two of them went to have dinner and further discuss more about the move to what was to soon be their own house.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Two weeks later, after having gotten all the paperwork signed and everything else that was needed for completing the sale of the house; Mikki and Sebastian got the keys on a Friday afternoon and after doing one final walkthrough of the property to make sure it was all good and nothing had happened from when they'd first seen it to the time the previous owners moved out; were on the Saturday making the move from the apartment to what was now their home.

In the kitchen, along with Ellie who had come to help Mikki and Sebastian move; as well as Midge and Abby, since both sets of their parents had also taken the drive to help out as well; they were sorting out pots, pans and other kitchen appliances to where Mikki was wanting them, whilst Robbie, Henry and Eric helped Sebastian getting the larger sized items in to the house.

"I really do love this kitchen, sweetheart" said Midge, with a smile to her daughter as she sorted cutlery into one of the drawers.

"I know" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I actually told Seb I may love it slightly more than him"

"Well we all know that definitely can't be true" said Ellie, with a laugh. "You two have been all so sickly cute with one another almost ever since I've known you both to be together"

"Just how sickly cute were they Ellie?" asked Abby, with a laugh as well. "Because I know when we first met Mikki, it was rather obvious that they were pretty much infatuated with one another. But even before then was it like that?"

"Oh it definitely was" replied Ellie, with a smile and looked at her best friend. "Although it did take some gentle pushing from myself, Kurt and Artie for them to get their acts together. But it was really obvious even that first night they met that there was something special there"

"Okay I'm like standing right here" said Mikki, looking at her best friend with a laugh as she put the coffee pods into the holder on the counter.

"Yeah, I know" replied Ellie with a laugh as well as Sebastian came into the kitchen carrying a box.

"Babe, box of cook books, did you want here or somewhere else?" he asked, looking at her.

"Umm, here" replied Mikki, looking to him also. "There is a small cupboard up top where I was actually thinking of putting them"

"Okay sure" said Sebastian, as he placed the box down on the ground for when Mikki was able to get around to sorting it. "How's it all going in here, with the easy jobs"

"Easy jobs" said Mikki, with a laugh and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Is that what you think we've had the easy jobs"

"Well you certainly aren't doing much of the heavy lifting now are you" replied Sebastian, with a smile and quickly kissing her.

"That's what I have you for" said Mikki, with a smile. "It's the only reason I've kept you around all these years"

"I knew there was a reason" said Sebastian with a laugh.

"Yep" replied Mikki with a laugh and quickly kissed him. "So you have everything from the truck then?"

"Almost yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "There's just a few more boxes in there, ones that I am pretty sure are all your books, and then it will be empty"

"And we have now more room for me to have more books" said Mikki, with a smile and Sebastian looked at her shaking his head.

"Seriously babe, we do not need any more books ever" said Sebastian, quickly kissing her. "I swear for your next birthday I am going to buy you one of those electronic books and you can have heaps on that"

"Her dad and I bought her one for Christmas just after they came out, Seb" said Midge looking to him with a laugh. "And I can tell you right now, she hated it"

"That is true" replied Mikki, looking at her mother with a nod and then back to Sebastian. "It doesn't feel like a book, I like actual paper; that is what a book is, not some words on a screen on what is meant to mimic that of a book"

"So you saying don't waste my money" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Because you won't even consider using it"

"Well I may occasionally if you did buy me one, because my other one which I have not a clue as to even where it is now, is really old and probably not even able to be updated now" said Mikki. "It would be handy when we went away"

"And you plan on reading if we go away anywhere because?" asked Sebastian with a smile.

"Plane ride maybe, yeah if we went somewhere on one" said Mikki, with a laugh. "But definitely not during"

"Okay" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also and quickly kissed her.

"Hey Seb" said Robbie as he came into the kitchen and laughed. "Of course you'd be attached to Mikki"

"Yeah, what's up man?" asked Sebastian, looking to his friend.

"Truck is empty" replied Robbie. "So did we want to get it back to the rental place"

"Sure" said Sebastian, with a nod and looked to Mikki. "Did you want us to pick up dinner on the way back?"

"What is the time?" asked Mikki, looking at her watch quickly and seeing that it was getting close to five o'clock; and then looked at Sebastian and nodded. "Sure"

"Did you all want to stay for dinner?" asked Sebastian, looking to him Mom, Midge as well as Robbie and Ellie.

"As long as it's not a problem sweetheart" said Abby, looking to her son.

"No of course not" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "We love having you here"

"Well yes, I think your father and I, and also Midge and Eric will stay then" said Abby.

"Kind of have to" said Midge with a laugh. "Henry is the one who drove us all here"

"True" replied Abby with a smile and laugh to Midge as well.

"And we'd love to stay as well" said Ellie. "I'm sure there is plenty more we can help you with all before we leave"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a smile to her best friend.

"Okay, so Robbie and I will grab some pizzas on the way back from the rental place then" said Sebastian, looking to Mikki with a nod.

"That be good" replied Mikki, with a smile and quickly kissed him. "See you back here soon"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, and quickly kissed her also. "Love you"

"Love you as well" replied Mikki, as Sebastian took away his arms from around Mikki and she also removed hers as well.

"We'll be back soon" said Sebastian with a smile, and left with Robbie to return the rental truck; and Mikki along with the help of the others continued to try and get the kitchen sorted out some more before they had dinner.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

That night after the others had all left, Mikki and Sebastian were up in the room that was now their bedroom, curled up in bed together.

"I think with our parents help, as well as Ellie and Robbie's we got a lot done today" said Sebastian, as Mikki laid next to him resting her head on his chest.

"Hmm we did" replied Mikki. "And really tired now too"

"I'm sure you're not too tired" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Yes, I'm even too tired for what you're thinking" replied Mikki, with a sigh.

"You're not even interested in a first time like right now, in the bedroom of our new house" said Sebastian, placing a kiss into her hair.

"Nope" replied Mikki. "But if you want to maybe do something with me whilst I sleep, then go for it"

"Babe, that's really creepy and quite frankly disgusting to even think I'd be even remotely interested in doing something like that" said Sebastian.

"Well I guess you have your hand then" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"My hand, gee thanks babe" replied Sebastian with a laugh as well; and Mikki looked at him with a smile.

"Or would you prefer my hand?" she asked with a laugh.

"Definitely prefer your hands" said Sebastian with a smile as well and kissed her. "And also as well prefer something else much more than your hands too"

"I'm sure you do" replied Mikki, with a smile and kissed him back. "And I guess I'm not that tired really"

"You're not, huh?" asked Sebastian, with a smile and pulled her in closer to himself.

"Nope" replied Mikki, and kissed him. "I think you'd be able to stop me from falling asleep by rocking that of my world"

"Oh I can definitely rock your world, you know that already" said Sebastian, with a laugh and kissed her back. "Only thing is I have no idea what box we put condoms in"

"That's okay" replied Mikki, looking to him with a smile. "Totally safe time for me"

"You're sure?" asked Sebastian, quickly kissing her and Mikki nodded.

"Yeah" she replied. "And besides if that was to happen, then so what. It's not like we don't want kids"

"True we do want that" said Sebastian, looking at her with a smile. "But also as well, you'd be pregnant when we got married. You'd be okay with that if that was to happen?"

"Yeah of course" replied Mikki, with a smile as well. "It's not like I'd be the first ever bride to be pregnant when she gets married"

"Well that's true you wouldn't" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "As long as though you're okay with maybe that possibly happening"

"If it does, it does" replied Mikki, quickly kissing him. "Now I believe you said something about rocking my world?"

"I did yeah" replied Sebastian, with a smile and kissed her; the two of them celebrating that of life in what was now their own home, before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 _End Note: Next chapter will take a little bit longer to get up - only because I am essentially writing two chapters together, as it will link up with that of "Not Alone" and be a work in conjunction with that as it comes from two different view points._

 _As always thanks for reading all that I write, the love I get from seeing the number of hits on a story is testament to me as a writer and the feels I give to that of the readers!_

 _Love always,  
_ _KJ xoxoxoxo_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows on the last chapter - so this chapter can be read in conjunction with that of "Not Alone" which has just been updated also; as there is a part of it that crosses over and shows two different sides to something. And also as well this part does have something in that relates back to the other story I have just updated "Live While We're Young", so I do recommend checking that one out also._

 _Obviously I am not going to be going into great detail with Marley and Ryder's wedding, because they aren't the main focus here; it's just a plot line that does need to be done in order for their to be closure on other things, and move along that of other stories as well that I have in the stages of being written._

 _Anyway, I won't ramble too much; so once again I thank you for reading and value your continued support._

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 16 –

As it came around to July that year, it also meant that Marley and Ryder were to be married in South Carolina; and driving the rental car from the airport that she had hired from the airport, since after they were married she and Ryder were going to drive to Florida for their honeymoon, Marley laughed as she drove down the road to where her older sister and Sebastian now lived; seeing of all the shops that were on the street.

"And now I see why my sister and Seb chose to live out this way" she said to Ryder and Sam who were also with her in the car.

"Because it's close to takeouts?" asked Sam, with a laugh.

"Uh huh" replied Marley, with a nod as the GPS system spoke telling her to turn right on the road up ahead. "Not that I would think they get takeout every night, but it's surely convenient sometimes"

"So you've never been to where they're living now" said Sam, as Marley turned and continued down that road and the GPS told her next turn was coming up on the left, on a restricted road.

"Yes, I know it's a restricted road" said Marley to the voice on the GPS. "It's an estate not a fair through road"

"I don't think she can hear you there" said Ryder, with a laugh. "And Marls and I didn't think it was worth coming over to here, to see their house when we'd be here now anyway"

"Yeah I know, they're just silly sometimes" she replied with a laugh also, referring to the navigation system. "And no, haven't been to their house yet; since they only moved into here a little over a month ago, but I use to go their apartment when they were living here lots of times when I was still here in the summer, because they moved into that senior year of college"

"Wow, I didn't realize they actually lived together for that length of time" said Sam.

"Hmm they did" said Marley as she drove around the street to Mikki and Sebastian's house. "And they were together nearly six and half years before Mikki came over to California, so them splitting up, well it surprised all of us"

"I guess it would have" said Sam, with a nod. "I just never realized she and Sebastian were together for that length of time and that serious, before she moved"

"As much as I do think Blaine is an okay guy; he isn't Seb, and him and Mik have always been just been it for one another since they first met; even though I did try and maybe see Blaine as her end game, it's just not who she is destined to be with" replied Marley as she pulled into the driveway of the indicated house from the GPS and also the number she also knew it to be from Mikki; Marley switched off the car engine and looked at her sister and soon to be brother in law's house.

"Yeah, I get what you mean" said Sam, with a nod. "I can't ever picture myself with anyone but Britts, but I am not sure if we ever will be"

"Oh I'm sure maybe one day" replied Ryder, with a smile to his older brother. "Never say never, right"

"True that" said with a nod; as the three of them got out of the car.

"Okay picture definitely don't do it justice" said Marley, with a smile as she closed up the drivers side door of the rental.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice here" said Sam, with a nod as well. "Different from San Francisco and living on hills in townhouses"

"It's a good work out though right" said Ryder, with a laugh as they got the bags that they had bought along with them for the wedding weekend, and then after Marley closed and locked up the car headed over to the front door, and she rang the bell.

"Sure it's a great work out" said Marley, with a laugh. "But I still really hate riding a bike up and down those hills"

"Don't we all" said Sam, with a laugh as well; as the front door to the house opened and they were greeted by a smiling Mikki on the other side.

"Hey you guys" she said with a smile to them all. "Come on in"

"Thanks" replied Marley, with a smile to her older sister and the three of them walked inside the house; Marley placing her bag down and hugging her sister. "Hi"

"Hey Leesy" replied Mikki, with a laugh and hugging her sister back; and then looked to Ryder and giving him a smile and hug also, she then turned to Sam who held out his hand to her and Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Really Sam, we're still friends. You can hug me you know"

"Just don't want your fiancé thinking something is going on here" said Sam, with a laugh as Mikki gave him a hug.

"He won't" she replied, with a laugh now out of their quick hug. "The only person he's really ever had a problem with was Blaine, and that's for no other reason than of the stuff he sent to me last Christmas"

"Yeah, we all told him that was a really rotten thing to have done" said Sam, looking to Mikki with a small smile.

"I know, and he's apologized for that" said Mikki, with a smile herself.

"So you're okay with him coming to the wedding then?" asked Ryder. "Because I wasn't at first sure if you'd be okay with it, and invited him anyway"

"Ry, I am fine with it" said Mikki, looking to her soon to be brother in law with a smile. "I would have said so if I wasn't"

"Okay, well you're not seated anywhere near one another obviously" replied Ryder with a small laugh. "Last thing Marls and I want at the wedding is a fall out brawl between you and Blaine and also maybe Sebastian"

"I wouldn't dream of it" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Come on I'll show you where you're all are staying for the evening and then I can show you the rest of the house as well"

"Hmm I do want to see this kitchen" said Marley, as they headed up the stairs. "From what Mom has said, it's amazing"

"Oh it is beyond amazing" said Mikki, with a laugh; and the four or them headed upstairs, Mikki showing them where for that night, two days before the wedding of Marley and Ryder where they'd all be sleeping.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Getting home about an hour after Marley, Ryder and Sam arrived; Sebastian pulled his car in to the driveway beside that of Mikki's since the rental car that Marley had gotten was parked behind hers, and he got out grabbing his bag and then headed up to the front door, and opened it to walk inside.

"Babe, is that you?" came Mikki's voice from the direction of the living area, and Sebastian laughed as he headed towards where she sounded like she was.

"Yeah it is" he replied with a laugh, as he walked into living room and placed his bag down near the entrance to it, and saw Mikki and Marley seated on the couch, and Sam and Ryder in the two arm chairs, talking. "And I should hope no random strange guys come into my house that I don't know when I am not here"

"Hmm well I guess Sam is kind of guy you don't know" said Mikki, with a laugh also as she stood up; and Sebastian wrapped his arms around her waist and quickly kissed her. "And the only strange guy I know is Jeremy, and well he hasn't been here yet"

"Okay yeah" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Hi"

"Hi" replied Mikki, with a smile and kissed him again; the two of them seeming to forget they had house guests for a moment.

"Okay are you forgetting that there are people here in your house at the moment" said Marley, with a laugh. "That don't need to see you too be all sweet and gross with one another"

"Are you're forgetting I lived with you and Ryder, Leesy" said Mikki, looking to her sister with a smile. "You want to talk sweet and gross, we can. And what made it even worse, I was going through a breakup and yet you two were all still kissy face with one another"

"Sorry" replied Marley, with a small laugh and stood up. "That maybe was kind of mean of us"

"Yeah, you did it to me as well" said Sam, looking at Marley and his brother. "When I came back from New York after breaking off with Brittany, seriously what was with that"

"Guess you can't help it when you're in love" said Marley, with a laugh.

"No you can't" said Sebastian, with a smile and took his arms around from around Mikki, and gave Marley a quick hug. "You getting nervous"

"No, I don't think so" she replied shaking her head.

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a smile and looked to Ryder "What about you man?"

"Not at all" said Ryder, standing with a laugh, giving Sebastian a quick hug also. "When you know, you know right"

"Yeah definitely" said Sebastian, with a smile to Mikki; who also smiled as well, as Sam stood also and walked over to where they were and held out his hand.

"Hey, I'm Sam" he said, looking to Sebastian. "Ryder's older brother"

"Hi Sam" said Sebastian, taking the hand extended out to him and shaking it. "Sebastian, nice to meet you"

"Yeah, same here" said Sam, with a smile. "Nice to finally kind of put an actual human face to the name, rather than that of photographs that have seen"

"Uh huh" replied Sebastian. "So did you guys have a good trip over from San Francisco?"

"A little bit of turbulence, but other than that it was okay" said Marley.

"So better then the flight at Christmas then" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "No screaming kids"

"No none of that" replied Marley shaking her head; as the timer bell on the oven went off.

"Hmm need to go turn the chicken" said Mikki, quickly kissing Sebastian, and heading to the kitchen.

"I'll come help Kekes" said Marley, looking to her sister with a smile; and headed towards the kitchen.

"So did you guys want some beers?" asked Sebastian, looking to Ryder and Sam. "Cause there is some out in the garage fridge"

"Umm yeah that be great" replied Ryder, with a nod; and Sebastian headed out to the garage to get the beers, for them whilst Mikki and Marley dealt with the continued cooking of dinner; and the five of them then continued to, for some of them get to know one another before turning in for the evening.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

The next day, sitting in What-a-Burger; after Mikki had got home from doing the morning news reports that she had been urgently called in for, the five of them were sitting talking with one another; after Sam had got a message from Puck asking where they were and telling them to come and grab something to eat, before they all headed towards Florence where the wedding was to be held the next day.

"Okay, why do we not have this place in California" said Sam, as he ate the second of the two burgers he'd ordered. "It is seriously beyond amazing"

"Hmm if you think this is good" said Mikki, with a laugh where she was sitting further along from Sam on the opposite side's booth seating next to Sebastian. "Zaxby's, Chick-A-Fil, Sonic Drive In, Wendy's; are all also amazing"

"Food is the whole reason why you moved back here wasn't it" said Sebastian, looking at her with a laugh. "The whole wanting to be with me, was just second"

"Uh huh" said Mikki, with a laugh and quickly kissed him. "I thought you already knew that"

"Yeah we saw Mikki eat in California" said Sam, with a laugh. "And I honestly can't believe she can eat what she does, and where she puts it all"

"I was born with a fast metabolism and a good appetite" said Mikki, with a laugh as well.

"That you were" said Sebastian, quickly kissing her.

"Yeah and those places you mentioned, are any of them close by on way back from Florence, for before we head to the airport" said Sam.

"Yeah there's plenty of them around" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"Awesome" said Sam; as they saw Puck enter the restaurant along with his three girls and also Blaine.

"Hey" said Puck as the walked over to the table, and upon seeing that Blaine was with them; Sebastian slipped his arm around her and saw Blaine look at him with a laugh and shake his head, as Mikki then lent in towards her fiancé.

"I know you want hurt him, babe" she whispered. "But he's not worth it, 'kay"

Looking at her with a nod, Sebastian kissed her; making sure that the guy who had been her very short time boyfriend got then hint that she was never his to begin with, as the others spoke to those who had just arrived.

"Still don't know why he had to be invited though" said Sebastian, and Mikki looked at him with a small smile.

"Because he's Ryder's friend" she replied, quickly kissing him. "And you got to give him credit for even having the guts to come here, and face this. It's can't be easy for him, and it's not easy for me either seeing him again"

"Not easy for me too look the guy in the face who thought that it was okay to do that to those photos of you either" said Sebastian.

"Yeah, I'm just going to say hey to Puck and the girls" said Mikki, kissing him. "Love you"

"Love you too" replied Sebastian with a smile quickly kissing Mikki back before she stood, and then going over to where Puck was. "Hey stranger"

"Yeah hey stranger" said Puck, with a laugh and gave her a hug. "How you been?"

"Really great" replied Mikki. "You?"

"Yeah, okay" replied Puck, with a nod. "Gone through about three co hosts since you've left, just can't find one that will stick"

"Sorry" replied Mikki, with a small laugh.

"Don't be" said Puck, with a smile. "Your being happy is much more important than that of any job"

Mikki nodded as she looked at the girls. "Hi girls, how are we all?"

"Good, I've missed you" said Beth, giving her a hug. "Talking to you online isn't the same as in person"

"I've missed you as well" said Mikki, with a smile returning the hug from the oldest Puckerman girl. "And I know what you mean, but hey anything you want to ask me this weekend you can okay, I'll be here there and everywhere"

"Thanks Mikki" said Beth, with a nod.

"And how are you girls" said Mikki, looking to Alyson and Penny. "You've both gotten so big, it's crazy"

"I'm six now" said Penny, holding up six fingers, three on both her hands.

"I know, wow right" said Mikki, with a laugh and bent down quickly giving the young girl a hug and then looked to Alyson. "And how are you Aly"

Alyson just looked at her, not saying anything.

"Aly, come on Mikki asked you a question" said Puck, looking to his second daughter. "You can at least be polite and answer"

"I don't like her anymore" said Alyson crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking to her Dad.

"Let me guess, because I hurt your uncle" said Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Alyson, with a nod.

"I never set out to hurt him sweetie" said Mikki, looking at the young girl. "And I'm sorry for it also hurting you as well, because I know none of you really got a chance to properly say goodbye to me"

"So you still love Uncle Blaine then?" asked Alyson, looking at her.

"No, sweetie I don't, not in that way" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "I love Sebastian, and one day I'm sure your uncle will love someone new as well, and you will come to like or even love them as well"

"Okay" said Alyson with a nod. "Can I have a hug"

"Sure" replied Mikki, with a laugh and gave her a hug and then stood up; and looking over to Blaine, walked to near him.

"How are you?" she asked, with that of a smile to him.

"Okay I guess" he replied, with a nod. "It always amazed me how you were able to do that with the girls"

"Do what?" asked Mikki, looking at him; as Sebastian watched Blaine eyeing his fiancée, stood up, determined to make sure the other male knew just who Mikki now belonged to; and who she really never stopped belonging to.

"I don't know really what to call it" said Blaine, as Sebastian going over to where they were and placing a hand to the small of Mikki's back to let her know that he was now there.

"It's just who Mikki is" said Sebastian, as he also slipped his arms around Mikki's waist and pulled her in close to himself, trying to get the message across to the other male to back the hell off. "She's always been so amazing with kids, our niece Savannah totally adores her"

"Right" replied Blaine, with a nod, as Mikki looked at Sebastian and gave him a smile.

"We never actually met properly" said Sebastian, holding out his hand to Blaine, taking one hand away from that of Mikki's waist, but making sure to keep contact with the other one. "Sebastian Smythe"

"Umm, Blaine Anderson" he replied, quickly shaking his hand, and Sebastian made sure to tightly squeeze that of Blaine's hand just to let him know subtlety not to mess with him.

"It was good that you were able to put aside any hatred you had towards Mikki or me, and come over for Marls and Ryder's wedding" said Sebastian.

"Yeah, I didn't think I'd be able to face either of you" said Blaine, looking at him. "But I got to move past this"

"Uh huh" replied Sebastian, with a nod, looking at Blaine closely as well; making sure he got the message to not even begin to try anything around him when it came to Mikki.

"But I have now" said Blaine, looking the taller male up and down trying to not feel intimidated by him; as a cell phone rang nearby, and Sebastian grabbed his from his jeans pocket.

"Jere" he said, looking to Mikki. "What's the betting that he's lost"

"He has navigation" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah, he does but knowing Jere he's probably modded the thing and it's trying to direct him back to his home planet" replied Sebastian with a laugh and quickly kissed her on the cheek, and then moved away slightly to answer the call from his brother. "Hey Jere, what's up?"

Blaine looked at Mikki for a moment, who in turn was looking at Sebastian, who rolled his eyes as his older brother spoke on the other end; and Mikki gave a laugh before turning back towards Blaine to continue speaking with him.

"Where are you?" asked Jeremy, as soon as Sebastian had answered.

"Hello to you too brother" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Yeah hey Bash" replied Jeremy. "Now where are you?"

"Where are you?" asked Sebastian, shaking his head at disbelief over his older brother and his often sometimes stupidity.

"Umm your house. Where you think I was Mars?" replied Jeremy. "And Mik's car is here at your house, but yours isn't, unless it's in the garage. And Karen is really busting to go to the toilet and I swear to god if you and your fiancée are doing stuff in the middle of the day, then gross"

"Jere" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "We're not home"

"Not home" remarked Jeremy back. "But I thought you said we'd follow you to Florence this afternoon"

"Yeah, and I sent you a message this morning, as Mik had to quickly go into her work" replied Sebastian. "Telling you that, and that her and I were going out to grab some lunch after she got home, and to call us and I can tell you where to meet us"

"I didn't check my messages" said Jeremy, with a laugh.

"And there lies your problem" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also.

"So where are you now?" asked Jeremy, as Sebastian looked to where Mikki was still talking with Blaine; and wasn't happy to see her laugh about something that the other male was saying, and didn't respond to this brother. "Bash, hey. You still there?"

"Umm sorry, Jere" he replied, shaking his head. "Just douche bag ex is here and I still don't like him"

"Douche bag ex" said Jeremy.

"Yeah the clown Mikki dated in California" replied Sebastian. "Ry and Marls invited him to their wedding also"

"I remember you saying" said Jeremy. "Need me to come rearrange his face for you?"

"If you want" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "So anyway we're at What-A-Burger, in West Columbia; Meeting Place"

"Okay yeah, I'll see you and Mik in a bit then" said Jeremy. "And just so you know my wife is going to kill you both, when she sees you"

"Yeah I can hear her talking next to you there" said Sebastian with a laugh. "And maybe if her idiot husband was to check his messages then you'd not be where you are now, at my house"

"Bite me Bash" said Jeremy, with a laugh. "See you soon"

"Yeah see you, bro" replied Sebastian, and ended the call; and then placing the phone back into his pocket went back over to where Mikki was still talking with Blaine and slipped his arms around her waist again and also placed a kiss to her cheek.

"Everything good?" asked Mikki, looking to him.

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod and also laugh. "Jere just didn't check messages and see the one I sent him this morning. So he, Kae and Nath are around at our place, thinking we're there; and she is pissed at him because she needs the bathroom"

"He's a dead man" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Pretty much yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod.

"You have an idiot older brother as well?" asked Blaine, and Sebastian looked at him.

"Umm yeah" he replied with a nod. "Two of them actually, but one is kind of more of idiot then the other one"

"Man, I thought having one was bad" said Blaine, with a laugh. "But two, I think it makes me glad that I had Quinn around growing up"

"Yeah, can't say I know what's it like to have a big sister" said Sebastian, with a slight laugh also. "Younger sisters, kind of; since Marls and Kitty have kind of being that, but not an older sister"

"Bee and Kae, kind of are like big sisters" said Mikki, looking to Sebastian with a laugh.

"Hmm true, they are annoying" said Sebastian with a nod. "That probably would have been what having sisters would have been like"

"Quinn wasn't so much teasing but really good for sorting out fights" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"I know what you mean there, when Mikki and I started dating" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "She was very quick to put Jeremy back into his place, and is actually still really great at it now"

"Yeah right" said Blaine, looking at the two of them. "So I'm kind of hungry so I might order something"

"Sure" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "It is really nice to see you again Blaine"

"You too, Mikki" he replied with a smile of his own, and headed over to the counter to order something to eat; where Puck was now with his three girls also ordering something to eat for himself and them.

"See that wasn't so bad" said Mikki, turning to Sebastian and slipping her arms around his waist.

"No" replied Sebastian, shaking his head and quickly kissing her. "But I still don't have to like the guy, do I?"

"You don't no" replied Mikki, with a smile, as they moved to sit back down to finish eating; and Sebastian once again slipped his arm around her.

"Just so you know though" said Sebastian, as he grabbed a few fries and ate them. "I'm going to be keeping my eye on him, because if he says anything at all to you that I think is mean or even looks at you the wrong way; I'm sure along with our Dad's, we can find a place to bury his body"

"I am sure you will" replied Mikki, with a laugh and quickly kissed him; as they heard Karen's voice sound out.

"Move it or lose it" said Karen, as she pushed past Blaine and Puck who were still waiting to order. "Pregnant woman in the need for bathroom"

"Oh you're so dead aren't you" said Sebastian, with a laugh as Jeremy along with Nathan; who sat quickly on one of the chairs across from the two of them and grabbed at the fries that were on the tray.

"I am, yeah" replied Jeremy, with a nod as he too sat down and went to grab some fries; and Mikki quickly tapped him on the hand.

"Hey" said Jeremy, looking at her. "You let Nathan have some"

"Oh well that's because he's a lot cuter then you" said Mikki, with a smile to him and then looking to the three and a half year old boy, with a smile as well.

"And also not an idiot either" said Sebastian, with a smile also as he moved his packet of fries around for Nathan to have.

"Yeah, I don't think I like either of you anymore" replied Jeremy, looking to the two of them; as Karen walked over to them.

"All better now, Hippo?" asked Jeremy, looking at her; and Karen glared at him and hit him on the back of the head, twice. "Owww, gees woman; what's that for"

"Firstly do not call me Hippo" said Karen, looking at her husband.

"Well I didn't mean it like you know fat and that" said Jeremy, with a small smile. "More like a cute baby hippo"

"No" said Karen, shaking her head. "You know why I hate that name"

"Fine, sorry" replied Jeremy, standing up and quickly kissing her on the cheek. "But why you hit me twice for"

"Second time for not checking your messages and seeing Seb had texted you" said Karen, with a smile.

"Too many plans, it's confusing" said Jeremy, looking at her with a sigh.

"Uh huh" replied Karen, with a nod. "Can you go get us something to eat. I'm hungry now"

"Sure what you wanting?" asked Jeremy, looking at her.

"Umm, Triple Meat burger meal, but change the drink to large chocolate malt and also a large onion rings too please" said Karen, with a smile.

"And I thought I ate a lot" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Hmm joy of being pregnant" said Karen, looking to her with a laugh also. "You'll find out about that sooner enough"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a quick smile to her.

"Are you sure that's all you're wanting?" asked Jeremy, looking to his wife.

"Hmm maybe get me some chicken strips as well, just in case" said Karen, with a smile.

"Okay" replied Jeremy, looking to Nathan. "Hey bud, want to come pick something for lunch with me?"

"Yeah" said Nathan, with a nod; and stood up going over to Jeremy who picked him up so he'd be able to see what was on the board, and the two of them heading over to the counter to order.

"So, which one is the clown?" asked Karen, sitting down at the table with Mikki and Sebastian.

"One of the guys you nearly barreled over when you came running in here" said Mikki, with a laugh; and pointing to where Blaine and Puck were waiting for their now placed orders to come through. "He's the shorter guy of the two of them standing there"

Karen looked over to where Mikki was pointing and then looked back to her with a laugh. "Okay, seriously Mik. He's shorter then I am"

"Yep" said Mikki, with a nod. "Not much taller than me"

"Wow" said Karen. "Not the type of guy I'd ever see you being with, because Seb's tall obviously and I know you said most of the guys you dated before you two were together, were also a lot taller than you; so for you to then go and date someone not much taller then you, wow"

"He could have easily auditioned for a part in the hobbit movie that's for sure" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "He's around the same height as one?"

"Oh and I suppose I could have as well" said Mikki, with a laugh and looking to her fiancé.

"Hmm, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "But I see you more as a cute sexy little elf"

"I could definitely arrange something like that" said Mikki, with a smile to him.

"Yeah okay" replied Sebastian, with a quick smile and kissed her. "Christmas, maybe?"

"Okay you two are being really gross again" said Karen, looking at them with a laugh.

"Uh huh" said Mikki, with a laugh as well as Jeremy came back over with the food for himself, Karen and Nathan.

"Okay Nath, you need to be sitting if you're wanting food" said Jeremy looking to his son; who then proceeded to climb under the table and squeeze in between Mikki and Sebastian, or more so sit on the two of them, and Jeremy looked at his son shaking his head as Karen laughed. "On a chair buddy, not on other people; and I am sure your Uncle Seb and Aunt Mikki don't want to be squished up with you"

"It's fine Jere" said Sebastian, looking at his brother with a smile.

"Okay" said Jeremy, and handed the kids meal over to Sebastian who then placed it in front of Nathan.

"I got chicken fingers" said Nathan, taking one out of the box and showing those at the table with him.

"Yeah, eat them quietly please sweetheart" said Karen, as she grabbed the shake that Jeremy had gotten for her and drank some of it and also grabbed some onions rings.

"So which one is the clown, Seb?" asked Jeremy looking to his brother as he unwrapped the burger he'd gotten for himself.

"Short guy with the kind of curly hair" said Karen, pointing to where Blaine was now sitting along with Puck and the three young girls.

"Mikki dated a short guy" said Jeremy, looking to Blaine and then with a laugh, looked back over to Mikki.

"Yes okay, let's all have a laugh about that shall we" said Mikki, looking to Jeremy with a smile. "And yes Blaine is the shortest of the guys that I may have dated, but Drew another guy I went out with for a bit in high school was not much taller than him; but obviously still taller than me"

"Well clearly you like guys taller than you" said Karen looking to her with a laugh and Mikki quickly nodded; as Sebastian kissed her on the cheek.

"So Sam, Ryder and I might head off now Mik" said Marley, looking to her older sister. "I wanted to stop by the florist just to make sure everything is okay"

"Sure, yeah of course" said Mikki, looking at her sister with a smile. "I'll see you in about two hours then"

"Okay, yeah we'll see you then" said Marley.

"I was actually hoping to follow you guys to Florence, because I figured you would now a short way there or something" said Puck, looking to Marley, Ryder and Sam.

"Well It's just I told the florist I'd be there in about twenty minutes that's all" said Marley, looking to him. "And you've only just started to eat"

"You can follow us Puck, we're all heading same direction" said Mikki, looking over to where he was seated.

"Umm I'm not sure if we're at the same hotel though" replied Puck, looking over to his former co host. "We've booked into the America's Best Value Inn"

"That's fine" replied Mikki. "It's not all that far from where we're all staying, it's just a little longer way round for us that's all"

"Only if you're sure, I don't want to put you out" said Puck.

"You're not" said Sebastian, looking to him and shaking his head. "As Mikki said, it's just a little bit of a longer way for us, but it's fine"

"Thanks, appreciate it" said Puck, giving Sebastian a quick smile; as Mikki stood up and gave her sister a hug.

"Call me if there are any problems with the florist okay" said Mikki, looking at her. "And I know you're worried there might be, but I have been talking with Trudy all week and everything was looking good"

"I know, I trust you. I just wanted to see what they all looked like before tomorrow" said Marley, giving her a smile. "I'll see you and also Kitty when she gets there later at the hotel"

"You will" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"We'll talk later to Marls" said Karen, with a smile to her.

"Sure Karen that will be good" said Marley, giving her a smile as well; and then she looked to Nathan. "And you little man are giving me a hug later too" as Nathan who was happy eating his lunch, looked at her with a smile and nodded.

"Drive safe Marls" said Sebastian, looking to her with a smile.

"We will, bye guys" said Marley; and with an echo of byes from the other left the burger place; to head off to the florist and then on to Florence, South Carolina she was soon to be married; and once those that were remaining had all finished eating as well, headed off for the short drive to the wedding location also.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

The night before Marley and Ryder's wedding; after going through the rehearsal and then having dinner, everyone headed off to their hotel rooms; just before eleven o'clock to get enough rest for the next day.

Lying in bed, curled up asleep together; Mikki and Sebastian, were woken by some musically inclined noise, and Mikki groaned as she cuddled further into her fiancé's shoulder.

"Make it stop" muttered Mikki, as she moved closer into that of Sebastian and trying to drown out the noise.

"Babe, it's your phone that is ringing" said Sebastian, with a sigh as he tried to reach over to Mikki's side of the bed , since they were more as usual over to his side and tried to get her cell phone from the side table.

"Well it can keep ringing" said Mikki, holding him down on the bed. "Stupid person calling me at the time, don't want to talk"

"You're really cranky when you get woken from sleep aren't you" said Sebastian, with a laugh as the phone stopped ringing.

"Yes I am" replied Mikki. "And they got the hint that I don't want to talk to whoever it was calling me"

"Yeah, can we go back to sleep now?" asked Sebastian, as he wrapped his arms back around Mikki and pulling her in closer to himself again.

"Hmm, yeah 'kay" replied Mikki, just as her phone started ringing again. "You have got to be kidding me, seriously"

"Maybe you should check it" said Sebastian, with a sigh. "It might be something important"

"Oh it will be important for the person on the other end to know that I am going to kick their ass for waking me up" replied Mikki, as she moved out of Sebastian's embrace and grabbed her phone; and saw that it was Kitty calling. "Oh, she is so dead"

"Who?" asked Sebastian, looking to his fiancée and seeing that she was not at all happy now.

"How you feel about having one less sister in law?" asked Mikki, showing him the name on the ringing phone from the caller id that was showing.

"Kitty" said Sebastian, with a sigh. "Yeah she's dead isn't she"

"Oh she is" replied Mikki, as she answered the phone. "What the hell is your problem, Katherine. It's two in the morning"

"I know I'm dead, I'm sorry" replied Kitty on the other end of the phone. "But I wouldn't be calling you if this wasn't like of the utmost emergency"

"Utmost emergency, what?" asked Mikki.

"Marley woke up sobbing like ten minutes ago, and I can't get her to calm back down" replied Kitty.

"What do you mean she is sobbing?" asked Mikki. "Why more so, is she doing that?"

"I don't know" replied Kitty. "She's mumbling stuff about it not being fair, and you're name and Seb's have been mentioned; and I just can't get her to calm down, and I'm scared Mikki that she is really going to work herself into a real hysteria here; and you've always been the more rational of you and me, so please come and help"

"Umm yeah, okay" replied Mikki, with a sigh. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll be there, 'kay"

"Okay thanks" said Kitty, with what was an elated sigh of relief.

"Try getting her to drink some water and also breathing too" said Mikki.

"Water, breathe" replied Kitty. "I can do that"

"I'll see you in a bit" said Mikki.

"Thanks Mik" replied Kitty and the call disconnected.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sebastian, as Mikki put her cell back on the side table; and she looked at him with a nod.

"I think Leesy is having a panic attack" replied Mikki, quickly moving close to Sebastian again and hugging him. "So I'm just going to go over to her and Kit's hotel room to make sure everything is okay"

"Yeah, of course" replied Sebastian, with a nod to her. "Go, I'll be here when you get back"

"Hmm, well I didn't think you'd be anywhere else" said Mikki, with a smile and quickly kissed him. "I'll be as quick as I can, love you"

"Love you too" replied Sebastian, with a smile; as Mikki got out of the bed they were in and quickly grabbed Sebastian's boxer shorts and t shirt and slipped them on.

"You do realize they're mine, right?" he asked with a laugh.

"And that's a problem, because?" asked Mikki, with a laugh as well as she stood up and looked at him.

"No, there isn't any problem" replied Sebastian, with a smile. "I love it when you wear my stuff"

"Hmm, well any time you want to wear something of mine, feel free" said Mikki, with own smile.

"Not particularly interested in wearing lace underwear" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "But thanks for the offer"

"Yeah, I'll be back soon" said Mikki, with a laugh as well.

"Okay babe" said Sebastian, with a smile to her as Mikki walked over to the door of their hotel room, and exited the room and headed to the room where her two younger sisters were staying for the night.

Getting to the room that Marley and Kitty were sharing, that was one floor below where hers and Sebastian's was; Mikki knocked quietly on the door; and waited only a few moments before Kitty came and opened it.

"Hi" said Mikki, upon seeing her sister and giving her a small smile.

"Hi" replied Kitty, with a smile of her own to her older sister. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know what else to do"

"That's fine" replied Mikki, with a nod; as she went over to where Marley was sitting on one of beds, taking gasps of airs as she still seemed to also be crying at the same time.

"Hey Leesy" said Mikki, looking to her youngest sister. "What's wrong?"

"I...self" said Marley, before she started crying again.

"Okay, yeah" said Mikki, with a nod, and held her hand out to her younger sister. "Come sit on the end of the bed"

Marley looked at her and nodded, and moved to sit at the end of the bed.

"I tried doing what you said" said Kitty, looking to her older sister. "But I'm not entirely sure if it helped"

Mikki looked at her with a nod and then looked to Marley. "Okay, I need you to breathe for me, Leesy"

Marley looked at her and nodded, trying to get her breathing under control, but still because she was crying a little wasn't succeeding in doing so.

"Deep breath" said Mikki, looking at her. "Do it with me, in and then out"

Marley took a deep breath in the same time as Mikki, and then at the same time also as her let it out; but still it didn't help much to get her breathing at a normal rate again, as immediately after she took another desperate gasp for air in among the tears that she was still crying.

"Okay sweetie" said Mikki, putting her hand to the small of her sisters back. "Why don't we try putting our head between our legs, get some circulation happening here, 'kay"

Marley looked at her and nodded and doing what Mikki said let her head drop to between her legs; as Mikki ran her hand up and down her sister's back.

"That's it just breathe" said Mikki, as she tried to comfort her younger sister. "You're safe here, nothing can hurt you and nothing bad is happening. Kits and I are both here for you"

"Is it a panic attack?" asked Kitty, and Mikki looked up to and nodded.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, as she felt Marley's breathing starting to even itself out as she still kept running her hand up and down her back.

"I thought so" replied Kitty, with a nod as well. "I remember she had one just before she started high school, and she was scared no one would want to be her friend anymore"

Mikki looked at her and nodded and then looked to her youngest sister. "Can we sit up again?"

"Yeah" replied Marley, with a slight nod of her own head.

"Slowly, okay" said Mikki, as Marley moved back into an upright position and Kitty went and got the glass of water she had got for her that was sitting over on the side table and grabbed that for Marley; and then passing the glass of water to her younger sister.

"Thanks" said Marley, taking the glass from Kitty; and taking a few sips of water.

"Felling better now?" asked Kitty, looking to her; and Marley nodded.

"We're all good now?" asked Mikki, looking at her younger sister. "Are we able to talk now?"

"Yeah" replied Marley, with a nod as she sipped some more water.

"Good" said Mikki, with a smile to her and slipping her arm around her younger sisters' shoulder to keep her reassured and that everything was okay. "So do you want to tell us what are we freaking out about here?"

"I'm being selfish" said Marley, with another slight gasp for air.

"Just breathe Leesy" said Mikki, making sure to keep contact with her for comforting her if things got out of control again. "Why do you think that?"

"Because I'm getting married first, before you and Seb" replied Marley, with a small sob and looked to her oldest sister. "That's not fair, you and Seb have been together way longer then Ryder and me; I should have let you get married first"

"Hey, no you're not at all selfish" said Mikki, as Kitty took the glass of water from her younger sister and Mikki then pulled Marley into a hug and once again rubbed her hand up and down her back. "You're getting married because you love Ryder, and Seb and I have nothing to do with that"

"But you're the oldest, you should be getting married first" said Marley, as she started to cry against Mikki's shoulder.

"I've never ever thought that sweetie, just because I'm the oldest doesn't get me some first dibs to be the first one to marry" said Mikki. "Don't let this thinking ruin today for you, okay"

"You don't hate me because I'm marrying first?" asked Marley, looking at her older sister; her face red and blotched from crying.

"Of course I don't" said Mikki, shaking her head. "You are my little sister, and I love you to bits; and I'm very happy for you always, and today is no exception"

Marley looked at her and nodded. "I'm freaking out over nothing aren't I"

"Kind of" replied Mikki, with a nod and smile to her. "Just a little bit"

"A little bit" said Kitty, with a laugh; and Mikki and Marley both looked to her . "Try a whole lot"

"Kits" said Mikki, looking at her older sister, shaking her head.

"What" said Kitty, looking back to Mikki. "I was never the rational one, we all know that. It's why I called you to calm down Lee Lee and it worked, right"

"Yeah it did" said Mikki, with a nod and looked back to Marley. "We're okay now aren't we"

"I think so" replied Marley, with a nod a as well. "I'm just glad you don't hate me"

"Never ever would I be able to hate you" said Mikki, giving her another hug. "I honestly couldn't imagine my life without you in it, so I'd never want to hate you"

"Me either" said Marley, looking at Mikki with a smile. "And I'll make a promise to you now"

"What kind of promise?" asked Mikki, looking at her younger sister.

"You and Seb can have the first baby" said Marley, with a smile. "I've never actually discussed with Ryder when we'd even think about having children; but I know you and Seb definitely have discussed it and do want to, so you can give Mom and Dad the first grandbaby"

"Seb and I do want that, children yeah" said Mikki, with a nod. "But if you do get pregnant before me, you're not to feel guilt over that okay; promise me"

"Yeah, I promise" replied Marley, with a nod. "I'll just make sure Ryder and I keep to being safe until at least you've had a baby"

"That's going to be over a year Leesy" said Mikki, looking at her. "Are you sure you want to wait that long?"

"It's fine" replied Marley, with a nod. "Besides I don't know if I am quite ready for children yet anyway, I do know I want them; but not just right now"

"Okay" said Mikki, with a smile. "Thank you; and you have to promise me to come out visit lots when I do have a baby"

"I definitely will" replied Marley, with a smile. "I'm going to be totally the fave auntie"

"Excuse me" said Kitty, with a laugh; having let Mikki and Marley talk between themselves on the topic. "You won't be fave auntie, that title is totally going to be mine"

"We'll see about that" said Marley, looking to Kitty with a smile.

"Okay yes, we can all argue over that later on; because I'm sure Bee and Kae will also have something to say about that one as well" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Oh please as if I am going to let a Smythe take the fave auntie title from me" said Kitty, with a laugh also.

"Hmm, like I said you discuss that with them" replied Mikki, with a smile and then looked to Marley. "And I think you need a few hours more sleep before you start to think about getting married later today"

"Yeah" replied Marley with a nod. "I am kind of tired still, and I don't want to look horrible"

"You won't" said Kitty, shaking her head. "A few more hours sleep, and the makeup guy from Mikki's work; will have you looking fabulous when you get married"

"Uh huh, and if anyone can work wonders with makeup it's definitely Starchild" replied Mikki, as Marley went back over to her bed and slipped back under the covers.

"What kind of name is Starchild" said Kitty, with a laugh, as she and Mikki both made sure that their younger sister wasn't going to have another panic attack.

"It's a nickname" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "I don't think any of us ever call him by his real name"

"You okay Lee LEe?" asked Kitty, sitting next to her sister on the bed; and also gently running her fingers through her sister's hair.

"I am, yeah" replied Marley, with a nod. "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep"

"Sure" replied Kitty with a nod to her younger sister.

You'll be okay Leesy" said Mikki, looking at her with a smile. "I'll see you a bit later okay, I should go and get some more sleep as well"

"Okay, I'm sorry for waking you up" said Marley.

"You're fine, don't worry about it" replied Mikki, with a smile. "I'll see you in a few hours"

"I got it now Miks" said Kitty, looking to her older sister with a smile. "Thanks for coming over"

"Sure, but if any more problems call me" replied Mikki.

"I will" replied Kitty with a nod and Mikki headed over to the hotel room door and opened it. "Bye you two, love you"

"Bye Keeks, love you too" said Marley, and Mikki gave her a quick smile and headed back to her own hotel room to try and get some more sleep before her younger sister was to be married later that day.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Getting back to her own hotel room, and quickly using the bathroom; Mikki then slipped back into bed next to Sebastian and curled up next to him.

"Hmm, hey" replied Sebastian, as he wrapped his arms around her and placed a kissed to her forehead.

"Sorry, did I wake you again?" asked Mikki.

"No, wasn't really asleep" he replied, as Mikki snuggled further into her fiancé. "I just had my eyes closed"

"Okay, sleep now then" said Mikki, with a sigh and letting the two of them get comfortable again curled up with one another.

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with that of a small sigh as well. "Everything okay with Marls? What was the panic for?"

"Umm, she thought that she was being selfish" said Mikki, moving slightly so she was able to look to Sebastian more.

"Selfish, why?" asked Sebastian, also looking to Mikki.

"Because she's getting married first" replied Mikki. "Before you and me"

"And she thought that we'd be upset about that" said Sebastian.

"Yeah she did" replied Mikki, with a small nod. "I told her though that's not at all true; when you and I marry isn't important at all"

"Hmm well it kind of is" said Sebastian, with a small laugh and quickly kissed her. "But neither of us are going to hate Marls for getting married first"

"No we're not" replied Mikki, kissing Sebastian back and letting themselves get caught up in it for a moment. "Although first baby, totally us"

"Hmm, you think so" said Sebastian, looking to Mikki with a smile. "You never know what can happen on honeymoons"

"Leesy all but sort of promised that you and I" said Mikki, with a smile to Sebastian as well. "That we can have the first grandbaby, at least for my parents; I know it wouldn't be the case with your parents, but I think she knows that we definitely want that together"

"We do, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a smile and quickly kissed her. "And I'm sure both sets of grandparents will be very happy when that does happen"

"Yes" said Mikki, with a laugh. "And the fact that we will be married then; means my dad or even your dad won't be inclined to kill you"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian with a laugh as well. "I remember them saying that to me, when we told them we were thinking about living together senior year of college"

"Because they thought what we wanted to talk to them about, was that I was pregnant" said Mikki, quickly kissing him.

"Hmm uh huh" replied Sebastian, with a sigh. "I don't think they'd have killed me a few years ago though, if you'd had..." Mikki however stopped him from finishing, by kissing him.

"Of course they wouldn't have" she said, shaking her head.

"They would have been almost fifteen months now" said Sebastian.

"I know sweetie, yeah" replied Mikki, with a small nod. "I'm sorry, I bought this up again"

"No you're okay" said Sebastian, quickly kissing her. "Just what if, huh?"

"Yeah" replied Mikki. "Let's get some sleep, otherwise we're going to be looking horrible later on; and I don't think Leesy will be too happy with us if that we're to be the case and we make her wedding photos bad"

"True" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh as Mikki got more comfortable in that of his embrace. "Love you, sweetie"

"I love you too" replied Mikki; and the two of them curled back up together close to one another, fell back into sleep before having to start getting ready for the wedding later day of Marley and Ryder.

* * *

 _End Note: As said I didn't want to go into too much detail with Marley and Ryder's wedding, because essentially that is not this story - that I will be keeping for something else further down the track, because as always my evil brain can't help but come up with more ideas for stories; even when I already have so many of the go as it is!_

 _Anyway, thanks for reading; the next chapter I have pretty much most of written and know what else needs to be wrote, and I should hopefully have that one up soon._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows on this story so far. This chapter is essentially setting up that of what is going to be happening in the next chapter; and there is actually only going to be a few more chapters of this left before it's over. But never fear, if you do like Mikki and Sebastian together, there still is "Live While We're Young" and also as well they will be a couple in one of the other stories I have just started on here called "I Got All My Sisters With Me"; as well as that of maybe one or two more as well, that I also have planned out.  
_

 _So anyway, not much else to say; but enjoy and thanks as always for reading!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 17 –

Towards the end of September and the weekend that Mikki had organized those who she was having as her bridesmaids, to come to South Carolina; Kitty and Marley who were coming over from Lexington since they were both staying with Artie for the weekend, and also Linda who was coming in from Raleigh, North Carolina; and having thus the furthest to travel; she was sitting in the living room of her and Sebastian's house with Ellie, Brooke and Karen who had already arrived at the house, since Ellie and Robbie lived only about twenty minutes from where Mikki and Sebastian had moved to; and also for Jeremy and Karen who after having their second baby, a boy that they called Lucas, and having made the decision to move back to South Carolina, since they would be closer to both sets of their parents; and with Jeremy obtaining a job at an IT Project Manager at a firm situated in South Carolina, meant that they were now not living far from Mikki and Sebastian, which in regards to the two brothers was that of a good thing and a bad thing, since they did still know how to push one another's buttons after all this time, but also in retrospect both liked that they were now living closer to one another, and that of only about five minutes away by car.

"So what are the guys going to do exactly, whilst we're out looking at dresses" said Ellie, with a laugh; since Robbie had come along with her to hang out with Sebastian and his two brothers whilst, and who also were all having the responsibility of looking after what were now the four young Smythe children, that Brooke and Dylan; and Jeremy and Karen had.

"I am pretty sure Jere said he was going to try and organize what they want to do for Seb's bachelor party" replied Karen, with a laugh; who much like Jeremy loved that they were living close now to Mikki and Sebastian, since growing up she was an only child and also that of a loner as well, and to have now family close by she could rely on was for her rather nice as well.

"And knowing Jere" said Mikki, with a laugh. "And what he planned for Dyl, I really hate to think of what he will come up with"

"Yes, I'd be very scared Mik" said Brooke, with a laugh as well. "We all know what Jere is like"

"Even I know what he's like" said Ellie, shaking her head with a smile; as Mikki's cell phone beeped and she grabbed it from where it was on the coffee table next to where she was seated and looked at it.

"Kits and Leesy are at the dress shop now" said Mikki, looking to her two soon to be sister in laws and also best friend.

"Okay, so we want to head off then" said Brooke, looking to her with a smile.

"Yeah, let's just go tell the guys we're heading out and then we can go" replied Mikki, with a nod; and after letting the guys know that they were now in charge of four young children, but to call if anything drastic did happen, since they were only going to be about ten minutes away; headed off to look at wedding dresses for Mikki, that over the course of a few months that she had narrowed down as to liking and also the bridesmaid dresses that the six of them who were going to be standing up with her would also be wearing.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Towards the middle of October and on a Wednesday after work, and having felt a little off color for the last few days; on the way home having grabbed a pregnancy test from the local drug store; Mikki took the test and got back the confirmation that she was five weeks pregnant.  
Knowing that Sebastian would be home shortly after she found out and resisting the urge to actually call him up immediately and tell him the news, after putting on dinner to cook in the oven; she went and sat in the living area and got on her laptop; and with curiosity decided to look up what were deemed to be the most popular of baby names at the moment, and try and work out in her head what she thought maybe sounded nice together with that of Smythe for a last name for either a little girl or a little boy.

Stuck in that of a little trance with all the possibilities, she didn't hear Sebastian come in through the front door and then walk into the living area, until she felt him place a kiss to the top of her head; and she turned to look at him.

"Hmm hey you" she said, with a smile when she saw her fiancé. "I didn't hear you come in, sorry. I was like totally away with the fairies"

"That's okay" replied Sebastian, with a small laugh as he sat on the sofa next to her and glanced at what she was seemingly so absorbed by on her laptop screen. "This isn't another application for a job, that is far away from here is it?"

"No" replied Mikki, shaking her head with a laugh as well. "You're kind of stuck with me now forever"

I have no problem with that" said Sebastian, looking to her with a smile and then back again at the screen and actually then realizing what she was in fact looking at. "Umm, why are you looking at baby names?"

"Because I am" replied Mikki, with a smile to him also.

"Yeah, well as totally adorable it actually is" said Sebastian, quickly tapping her on the nose. "That you are thinking ahead here. I don't think that is something we've got to worry about just yet"

"Well I would like to think we'd have a girl name and a boy name ready to go when we do have a baby" said Mikki, with a small laugh. "I don't fancy them just being baby girl or baby boy"

"Me either, but again plenty of time for that" said Sebastian with a smile to her.

"Six to seven months, yeah I guess that's a long time to decide isn't it" replied Mikki, looking at him with a smile.

"Mik" said Sebastian, looking to her with a laugh and smile. "Are you pregnant now?"

"Well it took you longer enough to twig there" said Mikki, looking to him with her own smile and laugh.

"You're serious here" said Sebastian looking at her; and Mikki nodded. "You're for real pregnant"

"Hmm I am" replied Mikki, looking at him with a smile and closing up her laptop and moving slightly to place it on the coffee table near them, as Sebastian wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"You're totally sure of this" said Sebastian, as he looked at her; pulling her in close to himself on the sofa.

"I am yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod and loosened that of Sebastian's tie and then also undid the top button of his shirt. "I'm pretty much like clockwork with my cycle, and am generally only a day or two out if I am late"

"Yeah, I remember you having that panic senior year when you were late by like two days" said Sebastian, looking at her with a smile.

"Well I had this fear of my dad and also your dad, following through on that promise of killing you if I was to get pregnant whilst still in college" replied Mikki, with a smile.

"I promise you they won't do that now" said Sebastian quickly kissing her and Mikki laughed, shaking her head. "So what made you think you may be?"

"I've been feeling kind of queasy the last few days; and then this morning my phone app alerted me to the fact that I was six days late" replied Mikki, looking to him with a smile. "So on the way home I grabbed a test, and it came back as positive and five weeks"

"I can't believe we've got a little baby growing in here" said Sebastian, looking at her with a smile and placing his hand to her stomach. "It's just so incredible; and you are just so amazing you know that"

"Well it's not all my doing here" said Mikki, looking to him with a laugh and quickly kissing him. "You kind of had a pretty important role here as well"

"Yeah, I guess so" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "But wow, just wow"

"I know it's kind of like that" said Mikki, with a nod. "And I just got to hope I don't like get ginormous in a month and have it be impossible for my wedding dress to fit"

"If it's not going to fit" said Sebastian, with a smile to her. "Then I am totally okay with you getting a new one"

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Thank you, but I think hopefully it should be okay; the design that I did go for should hopefully hide a small bump if I have any by then"

"If it's not then, new dress" said Sebastian, kissing her. "So when do you go for an ultrasound then to like check on things?"

"Umm, well I will give my gynecologist a call tomorrow" replied Mikki. "And hopefully she can maybe fit me in for an appointment in the next two to three weeks, and let me know if everything is okay this time"

"So she knows you had a miscarriage before then?" asked Sebastian, looking to his fiancée and Mikki nodded her head.

"Yeah, I told her when I went for a pap smear not that long ago" she replied. "Just in case there were any abnormalities"

"And obviously all was okay then" said Sebastian, quickly kissing her with a smile.

"It was fine" replied Mikki, with a smile and nod. "And you're more than welcome to come along for the ultrasound as well"

"Yeah, I was just going to ask you that very question" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "You don't mind me being there?"

"Babe, of course not" replied Mikki, kissing him. "This is our baby, not just mine even though for the next however many months are going to be growing in me; and of course I want you there every step of the way"

"Okay yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "I'll just have to come up with some excuse to tell Ellie as to why I might have to leave early one day; because I think we should probably wait until we at least know everything is okay with this little one"

"Hmm I was thinking the same thing" said Mikki. "Not that I think anything will go wrong, but just knowing that I have had miscarried before, I think we do wait on telling people and that includes parents and siblings"

"Agreed" said Sebastian, with a nod and quickly kissed her, as the oven timer went off. "So guessing dinner is ready then?"

"Yep" replied Mikki, with a nod as the two them stood from the sofa. "Let's go eat"

"Okay yeah" said Sebastian, taking her hand as the two of them walked into the kitchen. "So what names were you thinking of before I got home?"

"Well there are some that I really do love" replied Mikki, with a smile to him. "And they go really nicely with Smythe too"

"We can have a look later on together at some more maybe then" said Sebastian, with a smile to her.

"That be good" replied Mikki, with a nod; and got what she had cooked in the oven out for dinner as Sebastian got the salad out of the fridge that she had also prepared; and then the two of them sat down and talked more on how soon they were to actually finally become that of parents, together.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Having gotten an appointment at her gynecologist a week later, and with Sebastian also getting off from work early; and telling Ellie that he had to go and help out Jeremy with some legal stuff in regards to the sale of his and Karen's old house in Alabama and it was just easier to do on the way home, since they only lived that of about five minutes from each other, he then instead headed to the ultrasound appointment with Mikki; where they were both assured that there was nothing to be worried about and that for the moment everything seemed to be okay with the pregnancy.

Heading to Greer that of a week later, for what was Burt Hummel's 50th birthday, and a party that Lizzie along with Kurt's guidance from Ohio had planned for him; they decided to at least for the time being keep quiet on the news of them soon being parents, since it essentially was still that of early days into Mikki's pregnancy.

Thankful that Lizzie, along with that of the alcohol had also provided sparkling apple cider; Mikki was sticking to drinking that, whilst Sebastian did have that of a few beers, since they had come to the party with Eric and Midge who had also been invited and were staying at that of Mikki's old family house the night of the party; and talking with Dave and Sebastian, who had his arm around that of his fiancée, Kurt walked over to where to they were and looked to his boyfriend with a smile and then to his oldest best friend and friend since college.

"I need to talk with you two" he said, quickly looking at Dave and giving him a smile; and then to his two friends.

"Yeah okay, sure" replied Mikki, looking to him with a nod. "What's up?"

"Well I need to show you it actually" replied Kurt, looking to his best friend. "And it's up in my bedroom"

"So you want to talk to us upstairs then" said Sebastian, looking at him with a laugh.

"That would be correct, yes" replied Kurt, with a nod.

"Okay, well yeah I guess we can go and talk about this whatever it is, upstairs" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Uh huh" replied Kurt, with a nod; and looked to Dave. "I'll be back down soon"

"Sure" said Kurt with a nod. "I want to talk more with Mikki's dad anyway, I really want his advice on that outdoor deck that I am thinking of building and he'd be the one to know more about it"

"He would definitely" said Mikki, looking to him with a nod; and Dave quickly kissing Kurt on the cheek, headed off to find Eric.

"So what is this thing that you want to show us?" asked Mikki, as Kurt started to walk and she and Sebastian follow him upstairs to his childhood bedroom.

"Yeah patience" said Kurt, with a laugh; as they walked into Kurt's bedroom where he and Dave were also spending the weekend.

"You're not going to tell us now after all these years" said Mikki, looking to her best friend with a laugh. "That you actually hate Seb and don't think I should be marrying him"

"If that's what this is" said Sebastian, looking to Mikki and then to Kurt. "Then I seriously suggest you get a new best friend"

"Well I do have Ellie" replied Mikki, with a laugh; and Kurt looked to his two friends, shaking his head.

"It's not that at all" said Kurt, with a laugh also. "But I do now honestly believe that you two were really that of meant to be"

"Okay yeah Seb and I think that as well" said Mikki, looking to her best friend with a smile. "But I don't think that's what you're actually referring to in the same way as I am"

"Correct, I'm not thinking in the same way you are" said Kurt, with a smile and went over to one of the bags in the room and opened it up and got out what looked liked to be photos; and then went back over to his two friends. "So both of you remember freshman year of college, right"

"Umm, yeah of course" replied Sebastian with a nod. "But Mik and I didn't actually know each other then"

Kurt looked at him and then looked to Mikki with a smile. "What about you miss mouse, freshman year remember much about it?"

"I met Ellie, studied" replied Mikki, looking to him. "I couldn't tell you specific events though, Kurt. And I really don't know what you're trying to get at here"

"So I see" replied Kurt, with a sigh and looked at the two of them. "So there was a party, and I'm sure you remember this one Mikki, because you got pretty hammered that night on the beer and started making out with a guy"

"Yeah, I kind of remember that" said Mikki, with a nod. "I thought afterwards that I cheated on Hunter, but found out that he was making the rounds with quite a few girls at his college, even though we were supposedly still together"

"Man, I hate that jerk" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "I swear if I ever see him again, you really do have to let me punch him in that smug face of his, babe"

"Gladly" replied Mikki, looking to her fiancé with a nod; and he quickly kissed him.

"Okay not what I want to be talking about here" said Kurt, looking to the two of them and shaking his head. "So apart from that, you thinking later that you cheated on that dick from high school; you don't remember anything else about that party or that guy at all"

"I don't know, I guess he was a pretty great kisser" said Mikki, shrugging her shoulders; and saw Sebastian looking to her with interest.

"Well maybe you want to go and find this great kisser again now" said Sebastian with a smile to her.

"Nah, I'm good" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "I'll stick with you, it's not like you're a bad one"

"Thanks babe" said Sebastian with a laugh and quickly kissed her; and Kurt smiled looking at the two of them and shaking his head.

"Seb" said Kurt, and Sebastian looked at his friend. "What about you, remember kissing any girls freshman year?"

"Well yeah, I kissed a few" he replied, looking to him.

"How many is a few now?" asked Mikki, looking to her fiancée with a smile.

"Didn't really keep count" replied Sebastian, looking to her. "I just know it wasn't like anything more than that of just kissing at parties, really"

"Hmm interesting" said Kurt, with a smile; and both Mikki and Sebastian looked to him.

"Okay seriously Kurt" said Mikki, looking to him with a small laugh. "What is this all about, why are you bringing all this up now"

"I should explain" said Kurt, with a smile and nod.

"Yeah, you really should" said Sebastian, looking at him with a laugh.

"So you know how when the two of you got engaged, I along with Ellie, Artie and Linda did that photo book up for you" said Kurt, looking to the two of them. "Which consisted of photos that we'd all taken over the years of the two of you together, groups of us and all that"

"Yeah, that was really sweet and some of the photos I had honestly never even seen before" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Hmm I know" replied Kurt, with a laugh as well. "And well as it turns out, when I was going through the photos that I now have on my computer, and the ones that I backed up from my phone that I was using in grade twelve and then freshman year. I came across a rather interesting one"

"Interesting photo" said Mikki, looking at her best friend, and Kurt nodded and then held out one of the photos that he had gotten from the bag towards Mikki and Sebastian.

"This one definitely is rather interesting" said Kurt, looking at the two of them; as Mikki took the photo and looked at it along with Sebastian.

"So it's a picture of Mikki and I kissing" said Sebastian, with a laugh and shrug of his shoulders. "What's so interesting about that"

"I know that it's of you two kissing" said Kurt, with a laugh. "But like I said this was from my phone that I definitely had freshman year, and didn't even have when we got back to USC for our sophomore year, as over the summer I bought a new one"

"You're sure that it didn't get mixed up in the folder by mistake" said Mikki, looking at her best friend in a somewhat sceptic way.

"Nope" replied Kurt, shaking his head and holding out the other photo he had too. "I knew you might be unsure as to the legitimacy of that one of you two, so this one therefore proves it was freshman year; because you Mik are wearing the same top in both and also if you look at your hair, this was taken when you had bangs, which you got high school senior year and grew out over the course of college freshman year"

"So you're telling us" said Sebastian, looking to Kurt. "That freshman year, Mik and I made out with one another and by some that of chance you took a photo of this; only for us not to remember and meet maybe that of a year later by chance one night in a bar"

"Yep" replied Kurt, with a nod. "If I didn't believe before that there is a such a thing as two people being that of totally it for one another, then I really do believe it now; because what other explanation beside that is there for this"

"Could explain why I couldn't stop looking over to you that night at the bar" said Sebastian, looking to Mikki. "And that was because I did feel maybe this connection to you"

"And why I felt pretty much instantly comfortable in talking with this random guy who came to talk to me at the bar" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah because you'd already had your tongues down one another's throats" said Kurt, with a laugh and looking at the two of them.

"That's such an elegant way to put it Kurt" said Mikki, shaking her head at her best friend.

"Hey, I may not have remembered it to just recently, that it was in fact Seb; but you and he probably would have gone a lot further with whatever was going on there that night, if I had not come over to get you because Ellie wasn't feeling well" replied Kurt, looking to his best friend with a smile. "And I definitely do remember you complaining all the way back to the dorms about how you just wanted to go back and kiss that guy some more"

"You wanted to come back and kiss me some more?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh and looking to his fiancée.

"Honestly I don't remember half the stuff I probably said that night" replied Mikki, looking to him. "All I remember is that they guy was one hell of a kisser, and I hated Kurt for dragging me away from him"

"Yes well little did I know" said Kurt, with a laugh. "Is that I didn't actually end up dragging you away from one another in the end, because through fate or whatever; you two managed to find one another again"

"Hmm yeah" said Sebastian, with a nod and quickly kissed Mikki on the cheek; who in turn smiled at him.

"And for the record, I still think you're a pretty great kisser" said Mikki, with a smile to him.

"I think you are as well, babe" replied Sebastian, with a smile also to her and kissed her.

"Yeah, do you mind not doing that in my bedroom" said Kurt, looking to him with a laugh and smile. "I don't need your sloppy DNA all over my things"

"Right, yeah" said Mikki, looking to her best friend with a laugh. "So can I keep this photo?"

"Yeah of course" replied Kurt, with a nod. "It's not like I want to keep a photo of two of my best friends making out with one another"

"That would be a tad creepy" said Sebastian, with a laugh; as Kurt nodded and put the other photo that he had also still had a hold of back in the bag he'd gotten it out of.

"Hmm and maybe we should be going back down before people begin to wonder what it is where are doing upstairs" said Mikki with a laugh.

"And what would people be thinking Mikayla?" asked Kurt with a laugh; as the three of them walked out of his room and started to head back down stairs to where the party still was happening.

"Well if it were Jeremy to be thinking it" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also. "Then I can tell you right now, it wouldn't be that of anything PG rated"

"Yes, well we all know what a sick twisted individual your brother is" said Kurt, with a smile. "And you be best to keep any children the two of you eventually do have, away from the likes of Jeremy Smythe's dirty mind"

"Kind of hard to now, since he's like five minutes away from us" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Hmm, well maybe Dave and I need to be moving here" said Kurt, looking to his best friend with a smile. "I think I can keep him in line for you"

"You want to move back to South Carolina?" asked Mikki, looking at him with that of interest, as Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, I don't want to stay in Ohio forever" replied Kurt, shaking his head. "And besides Dave did say it would be only fair at one time, that we live here for a bit and be closer to my parents for a little while"

"You know I think they'd really love that" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Me too" replied Kurt with a nod. "And not only do I get to be close to them as well, I get to be close to others who I really do consider to be that of my sister and brother; even if we aren't related"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh as Sebastian nodded; both knowing exactly what he was indeed getting at, and then the three of them went back to celebrating Burt's birthday; before all either heading up to bed or heading back to where they were otherwise spending the night.

* * *

 _End Note: Thoughts on this chapter - and the fact that through some kind of fate the guy that Mikki felt guilty for making out with at a party during freshman year as somewhat in her mind cheating on her then high school boyfriend with, to have later on Sebastian to find out about it when Hunter calls her a slut for doing so; was in fact Sebastian all along._

 _I guess when you think to the wickedness of my mind, it's not really all that surprising that I would come up with yet another interesting little twist as to things. And of course there are as always many more to come in that of many more stories!_

 _Thanks for reading, and I will hopefully have another few stories updated soon as well!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter as well as the follows - sadly this story as of next chapter will be over. So you have been forewarned in regards to that.  
This sees Mikki and Sebastian finally marrying; and as of such there is nothing really more to say._

 _Thanks for reading and you all know what to do at the end._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 18 –

As Sebastian and Mikki's wedding approached, which was that of close to a year since she had returned home to South Carolina, and also near that of Thanksgiving; Mikki hoped that the morning sickness that she had been having would not be evident on their actual wedding day, since they had not yet told anyone in their family that they were soon going to be parents; and with Mikki not yet showing signs of actually being, they knew they were able to hopefully keep it quiet for maybe a few more weeks.

The morning of, and having made the decision to not go the route of sleeping in separate locations for the night before; with neither of them believing the old superstitions of it being bad luck and all, and also knowing that they wouldn't get much sleep with that of the other person not next to them; the two of them were curled up together asleep in their bed.  
Waking up and looking over to the clock on the side table, Sebastian saw that it was just a little after eight in the morning; and ever so gently placed a kiss into Mikki's hairline as he laid asleep against his chest.

"Sweetie, hey" he said, as he felt her starting to stir as she ran her hands over the top half of his body.

"Hmm, hi" replied Mikki, turning to look at him with a smile; and then kissing him, letting the two of them for a moment get caught up in it.

"This is the last time I am ever going to have my fiancée in the bed" said Sebastian, with a smile to her and quickly also kissing her; as Mikki looked at him somewhat perplexed.

"Babe, no it's not" she replied with a laugh. "I am always going to be in the bed next to you, forever"

"Oh I know you will" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also. "Just as of tonight, it's going to be as my wife"

"Okay yeah" said Mikki, with a smile and kissing him. "You're a total dork"

"But you love me though, right" said Sebastian, with a smile to her and Mikki smiled also; nodding her head.

"Yeah I definitely do" she replied. "And I am so glad that you came to California last year and decided to come and say hi; because I honestly now know that I can't imagine a life without you in it"

"Me either without you" replied Sebastian, kissing her. "I can't begin to imagine an existence where the two of us don't talk"

"Or one where we hate one another" said Mikki, with that of a small smile. "That I could never even begin to fathom"

"We never have to" replied Sebastian, shaking his head and kissing her; the two of them once again getting caught up in that of the moment with one another.

"And if we do want to be getting married" said Mikki, moving out of the kiss. "Then we need to be getting out of this bed and actually going to different places for that of a few hours, because I know we might be shirking some of the traditions; but there is no way you're going to see my wedding dress before we actually do get married"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod and smile. "Few hours time I finally get to call you my wife"

"Yes and I get to call you husband" said Mikki, with her own smile and quickly kissing him; before the two of them got out of bed and then started to get ready to soon be married.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

With Sebastian, having gone around to Jeremy and Karen's house to get ready with his groomsmen there, which consisted of his two brothers, Dylan and Jeremy, his three closest friends; Artie, Kurt and Robbie, as well as Mikki's younger brother, Roderick.

The girls were around at Sebastian and Mikki's house, helping her to get ready; and after Elliott who worked at the television studio in the makeup department had done all their makeup, and then left to go and get ready himself to be that of a guest at the wedding; Mikki and her six bridesmaids which consisted of her two sisters, Marley and Kitty; her two soon to be sister in laws, Brooke and Karen, and also two best friends Ellie and Linda; were now just waiting until the cars that would be transporting them to where Mikki and Sebastian were to become husband and wife arrived.

"Okay I think it's totally time for this" said Kitty coming in from the kitchen, having grabbed the bottle of champagne that she had bought along with her and going over to where the others were and starting to pop the cork on it; as Marley also came in with some glasses for them all.

"Definitely need the bubbles" said Brooke, with a laugh and grabbed the glasses ready for Kitty to fill as did Karen also.

"Yeah okay, here goes" said Kitty, with a laugh and popped the cork on the champagne bottle and filling up seven glasses with it; each of them grabbing a glass except Mikki.

"Here" said Marley, going to hand a glass of champagne to her older sister.

"Umm, I'll just stick with Perrier for now" replied Mikki, with a smile to her and pointing to the bottle of water that was placed on the coffee table in the living room that she had been drinking earlier.

"Come on" said Brooke, with a laugh. "It's not like one glass is going to make you tipsy"

"Yeah I know that" replied Mikki, looking to her with a nod. "It's just I really shouldn't"

"Oh my god" said Karen, looking to her nearly sister in law to be. "You're pregnant"

"Wait, what?" asked Kitty, looking to Karen firstly with a look of shock on her face and then to Mikki. "Seriously Mik, are you?"

"Umm yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Just wasn't going to say anything yet, cause it's still kind of early on"

"Oh we totally get to be aunts now" said Marley, placing the two glasses down that she had and then hugging Mikki.

"Yeah, you do" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"So if you weren't going to say anything yet?" asked Ellie. "How far along are you?"

"Umm ten weeks" replied Mikki, looking to her with a smile.

"And you're not showing yet" said Brooke, with a sigh. "You're going to be one of those women I totally hate who don't get big at all, aren't you"

"I don't know" replied Mikki, with a laugh and looking to her soon to be sister in law. "I guess time will tell"

"I cannot believe you didn't tell us though" said Kitty, also giving her older sister a hug.

"I would have eventually" replied Mikki, looking to her younger sister. "I didn't want to get everyone's hopes up if something was to happen"

"So Seb doesn't know then?" asked Brooke.

"He knows" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "He was with me at the six week scan a few weeks ago and also one just last week too"

"So that's why he has left early a few days" said Ellie, looking to her and Mikki nodded.

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a nod. "And normally they wouldn't have done a scan that early on like at six weeks, but considering I've miscarried before then they just want to be extra cautious"

"When did you miscarry?" asked Linda, looking to her. "Because I'm pretty sure none of us ever remember you being pregnant before"

"It was over two years ago now" replied Mikki. "When I moved to San Fran, I didn't realise I was pregnant and I lost the baby"

"You were having really bad stomach cramps just after you got there" said Marley, looking at her sister. "You said you had a torn stomach muscle"

"I did" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And that's honestly what I thought it was, but it was actually a miscarry"

"Wow, I'm so sorry" said Brooke, giving her a hug. "I can't even begin to imagine what that would have been like"

"Wasn't the greatest feeling in the world, that's for sure" said Mikki, hugging her back. "But it just wasn't meant to be at that particular time"

"Well this one definitely is" said Karen, with a smile to her.

"Yeah, I hope so too" replied Mikki, with a smile back to her.

"And it's going to have four aunts who totally love them as well" said Marley, looking to her older sister with a smile.

"Yeah they will" replied Mikki, with a smile to her also; and then looked to Ellie and Linda. "And I know nowadays it's not really as relevant as it use to be, but I was hoping you two would be godparents"

"I'd love to be" said Ellie, with a nod and went over to Mikki; giving her a hug.

"Same here" replied Linda, looking to Mikki with a smile also. "Thank you"

"Well you're both my bestest girl friends, and I can't imagine that will ever change" replied Mikki, with a smile to them both. "So of course I want you to be a part of my daughter or son's life"

"So you don't know what they are yet?" asked Brooke, looking to Mikki; and Mikki in turned looked to her shaking her head.

"Too early at the moment" replied Mikki. "But I honestly don't care as long as they're happy and healthy"

"That's all we ever really want" said Karen, with a nod. "And you and Seb will make great parents"

"Hope so" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Knowing that unlike with that of yours and Brooke's, that we can't give them back, and we're responsible for them all the time; it's kind of scary"

"Oh please" said Brooke, with a laugh also. "Both you and Seb are great with your niece and nephews; and you are going to be great if not that of even greater with your own children"

"As long as your soon husband to be doesn't give them ice cream to make them feel better over something" said Karen.

"Yes, I could still kill him for that" said Brooke, with a laugh.

"Or me even" replied Mikki, with a laugh as well. "Because it was only because Vanna had a meltdown over me not being here; that he thought ice cream would make it all better"

"Hmm yes, both of you were complete and utter idiots" said Brooke with a smile to her. "I don't even know why you thought the two of you would never be able to not be together"

"Me either" said Mikki, shaking her head; as the door bell sounded. "And that will be the driver with the cars"

"Yep" replied Kitty, with a smile to her. "Let's go and get you married"

Mikki looked at her younger sister, with a smile and nod; and then Mikki and the six other females then left to go to the wedding venue where Mikki and Sebastian were soon to be married.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Over at Jeremy and Karen's house, where Sebastian had gone after being picked up by Jeremy when he dropped Karen off at around his and Mikki's place; Dylan came into the living room of his younger brother's house with that of six beers in a carry container and another one just on its own, and passing the first one over to Sebastian, he then gave the other five guys a beer each before taking one for himself.

"Umm Dyl?" asked Sebastian with a laugh. "What's this for?"

"Just to help you relax" replied Dylan, with a smile to him as he opened the beer he had and took a swig of it.

"I'm actually not freaked out or anything" said Sebastian, with a laugh; as he too opened his beer and drank some. "But you know thanks for the vote of confidence, big brother"

"Of course we don't think you're freaking out" said Jeremy, from where he was sitting. "But as of a few hours little brother, you're no longer a free man"

"You make it sound as getting married is a bad thing" said Artie, with a laugh and looking over to that of the other male.

"It's not that it's a bad thing" said Jeremy, with a smile to her. "Just that from here on out; Seb has always got someone to answer to, and don't even get me started on the nagging when you don't do what they want"

"Are you trying to scare him out of marrying Mik?" asked Kurt, looking over to Jeremy also. "Because I am sure, I can talk with both your dad and Mik's dad if you were doing that and have them never be able to find your body"

Jeremy looked over to Kurt and laughed, shaking his head also. "Yeah I can totally tell why you and Mik are the best of friends"

"Uh huh" replied Kurt, with a nod.

"And you don't have to worry, I'm just joking around" said Jeremy with a smile. "I love Mik, like a little sister; and I am glad my idiot brother and her realized them breaking up and all that was stupid"

"Yes, what was that you wrote on my Facebook just after she left?" asked Sebastian, looking to his older brother with a laugh.

"Umm I kind of hinted that you were maybe thinking of proposing without actually flat out saying it; because you had called up Dyl and me, and told us that you were" said Jeremy, with a laugh; as Sebastian looked at him and nodded. "And to go over to California and bring my little sister in law home"

"Yep" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "And it's lucky that Mik didn't actually catch on there that I had actually gotten the ring"

"Wait, you got the ring before Mikki left for San Francisco" said Kurt, looking to the male that he had known since college sophomore year.

"Umm yeah" replied Sebastian, looking to him with a small smile. "I had the ring and was planning to ask her on her birthday"

"And you let her go even when you knew that was what you had planned" said Kurt, shaking his head. "You two really are the world's biggest idiots you know that"

"Oh believe me I know what an idiot I was in letting her go over there" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "But I do think in all honesty that for whatever the reason, it made us realize we wanted to be together no matter what; and made us stronger together"

"Hmm, I guess" replied Kurt, looking to Sebastian with a small frown. "You do realize thought, how upset Mik was over her birthday when she had just gotten to San Francisco"

"Yeah, I know" replied Sebastian, with a nod to him. "And she has told me as to why, and it just wasn't because I couldn't bear to contact her; which I presume is what you're referring to Kurt" as he looked at Sebastian, and nodded. "But it was also that of something else that made her really miserable that day, much like I was upset here because I had planned to propose to her"

"What was Mik's reason for being upset?" asked Dylan, looking to his younger brother. "She didn't have a clue as to the proposal, so it couldn't have been that"

"Umm it was just something that's all" replied Sebastian, with a small smile to him. "One that I really don't wish to talk or even actually think about"

"Well the most important thing is that, that is all in the past now" said Artie, with a smile to his best friend. "And here now is the future, and you are back together and getting married"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod and smile to his best friend.

"And then you and Mik can start churning out the kids" said Jeremy with a laugh.

"You make it sound like she's a kitchen appliance or something" said Sebastian, looking over to his brother with a laugh.

"Yep" replied Jeremy with a nod and laugh. "And I give it nine months from now before Dyl and I, as well as Rod get to be awesome uncles to the kid you and Mik have"

"Umm yeah then, sure" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also; and Dylan looked at his younger brother with a smile.

"Unless it's going to be sooner than that?" he said with a smile.

"Wait what, sooner what?" asked Jeremy, looking at him and then to Sebastian.

"Just the way Seb said, sure" replied Dylan, with a smile. "I know when you're not telling something, little brother"

"I've got no secrets" said Sebastian, with that of a smile to him.

"What do you think the secret is?" asked Roderick, looking to Sebastian's brother; who in turn looked to Mikki's younger brother.

"I think" said Dylan, with a laugh. "That Mikki is already pregnant, and it's going to be sooner than nine months before Seb and her are parents"

"Really is Mik, pregnant?" asked Kurt, looking to his friend with a smile.

"She's so going to kill me when she knows you guys know" said Sebastian, with a laugh but also nodded as well. "But yes, she is pregnant"

"So why were you not wanting to tell us yet?" asked Roderick, and Sebastian looked over to his soon to be brother in law.

"Umm well she's not out of the first trimester yet" replied Sebastian, with a smile to him. "And there are still possibilities that things might go wrong, so we just didn't want to say anything just in case; and if you all could keep quiet on it until we're actually ready to tell people then that be really great"

"I'm sure nothing will go wrong" said Jeremy, with a smile. "We got good genes, us Smythe's"

"Hmm yeah" replied Sebastian, with a small nod to him along with a sigh.

"Seb" said Artie, noticing there for a split second the look on his best friend's face. "Everything is okay with this baby, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's fine" replied Sebastian looking to him with a nod. "Just we're being extra cautious that's all"

"Are you sure little brother?" asked Jeremy, seeing also that maybe there was something said that slightly affected Sebastian. "You forget, you have this tell tale sign of when you're not telling something, or lying. It always use to get us in to trouble when we were kids, and Dyl and I would make you lie to Mom and Dad"

Sebastian looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, okay there is something; and it's not that easy to actually speak about"

"Speak about what?" asked Roderick, looking to his soon to be brother in law.

"When Mik moved to San Fran" replied Sebastian, looking over to his soon to be brother in law; and then that of also his own brothers and two best friends. "She was pregnant"

"What?" asked Dylan, looking to his youngest brother; and then going and sitting next to him on the sofa also and putting his arm around his shoulder. "She didn't, you know; terminate it?"

"No of course she didn't" replied Sebastian, looking to his oldest brother and shaking his head. "She did however miscarry the baby"

"And that was why she was so upset over what was her first birthday of being there" said Kurt, and Sebastian looked at him with a nod.

"Mik told me about it not long after she got home here" said Sebastian, with a smile to that of his soon to be wife's oldest friend. "And yeah it was hard to come to terms with that we could have had that nearly two years ago now; but everything for a reason right"

"Like you and Mik making out with one another freshman year" said Artie, with a laugh. "And not ever realizing it"

"Like that yeah" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Some things are just meant to be"

"Hmm, and speaking of things that are meant to be; little brother" said Dylan, with a laugh. "It's about time we go and get you hitched to that beautiful girl"

"Yes, we don't want to have her be the one waiting for you to turn up to get married, instead of that of the other way around" said Jeremy, with a laugh; and with that the seven males then headed to the wedding venue, so that Mikki and Sebastian could be finally married.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

After arriving at the venue where the wedding was to take place, Sebastian and the guys he had standing up with him; only then had to wait for Mikki and the girls to arrive, so that they would be able to finally be married.

"They should have been here like five minutes ago" said Sebastian, looking to his watch as he waited on the pergola that was to be where at the manor in South Carolina where they would marry, before going on to the reception in the large room that was attached to it.

"Nothing to worry about" said Dylan, with a laugh and smile to him. "Brooke was like twenty minutes late, to hers and mine"

"Yeah I don't think we ever seen Dyl have such a meltdown" said Jeremy with a laugh and patted his younger brother on the back. "Don't worry so much, she'll be here soon"

"I know she will be" replied Sebastian, with a nod to his brothers. "I just also know that Mik has this penance for being on time"

"Well she will be here soon, maybe they just got held up somewhere" said Artie, with a smile to his best friend, just as the music that was to accompany Mikki down the aisle started to play, indicating that she had obviously arrived; and the girls who were her bridesmaids started down the aisle, followed by at the end Mikki on the arm of Eric, who then went over and sat next to Midge and also Henry and Abby in the front row.

"Hey you" said Mikki, as the six girls took position on side of her; and she handed the bouquet of flowers that she had over to Kitty, who was her maid of honor and then took Sebastian's hand.

"You look amazing" said Sebastian, to his soon to be wife with a smile.

"Same you" replied Mikki, with a smile of her own. "And sorry about being late"

'Oh it's fine, I knew you'd be here" said Sebastian, still with a smile to her.

"He was still freaking out, you know" said Jeremy, with a smile and laugh; and Mikki in turn looked to him with a nod and smile.

"Blame the car accident that held up traffic" said Mikki, with a laugh. "But luckily some nice police officers when they saw wedding cars, and also realized that I worked for WZRB; let us through quickly"

"Perks of the job, I guess" replied Sebastian, with a laugh as well; and Mikki nodded, as the two of them looked up to the celebrant who was waiting to start the ceremony, and giving her a nod that they were now good to start.

"Dear family and friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Sebastian and Mikayla. Since time immemorial, people have performed ceremonies to make a transition, a change of status. Today we gather for the happiest of ceremonies; the change of status from single individuals to a married couple" said the marriage celebrant. "Today is the day that Sebastian and Mikayla will formally and publically make their promise to one another; although this is indeed a high point, marriage in a journey not a destination. Marriage is more than any one single event or promise. It is a series of decisions that have been made, and will continue to be made over and over again, every day, that shows each of their care and concern for the one whom they each love most in the world. Marriage is a promise that is renewed daily through a couples actions and a responsibility taken on in the spirit of faith, and hope, and love, that brings comfort in times of sadness and heightens our greatest joy; and I do believe that both of them have some words now that they both want to say and share with one another"

Mikki and Sebastian, both looked at the celebrant with a nod; and having already decided that Mikki would be the first to speak, she looked to Sebastian with a smile.  
"I know that there is no other place I want to be than right here, right now, committing to you and our life together until we cease to exist. I can think of nothing more special or precious in this world than the two of us standing up here in front of our family and friends, declaring to each other and to the world, that we will love, support and honor each other forever. I promise to never forget the gravity of the promises we make today, and I will do everything in my soul to love you every minute, of every day, that we are lucky enough to have together from this day forward."

Sebastian looked at her with a smile and entwined both of his hands with her, before starting to speak also.  
"From that very first night I met you, you have been my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant and my greatest challenge; and I really do believe that somehow it was that of destiny that did bring us to being together. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible. You have made me a better person, and our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together, and I promise to spend every day and every minute of it loving you forever and ever."

"Now that Mikayla and Sebastian have said that of their own words to one another, I ask that they both now commit to that of a lifetime together" said the celebrant. "Are you both now willing to make that commitment to one another?"

"Yes" they both replied with that of a nod, and looking at one another with a smile; as the celebrant looked to Mikki.

"Mikayla, have you come here today of your own free will to take Sebastian to be your husband, that you may live together as equal partners sharing all that life has to offer?" asked the celebrant.

"I have" replied Mikki.

"Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him all the days of your life?" asked the celebrant.

"I will" replied Mikki, smiling at Sebastian; as the celebrant then turned to him.

"Sebastian, have you come here today of your own free will to take Mikayla to be your wife, that you may live together as equal partners sharing all that life has to offer?" asked the celebrant.

"I have" replied Sebastian.

"Will you love her comfort her, honor and keep her all the days of your life?" asked the celebrant.

"I will" replied Sebastian, looking to Mikki with a smile. "Forever"

Mikki gave a small laugh at Sebastian's added inclusion, as they both looked to the celebrant who continued to speak.

"Today is the public affirmation and acknowledgment of all that you are to each other. Seemingly your relationship will be as it has always been, yet there is a power in the spoken word. May that power bring you all the warmth and closeness, security and comfort, joy and happiness that this world has to offer" said the celebrant, as both Mikki and Sebastian nodded their heads.

"Traditionally, the passage to the status of husband and wife is marked by the exchange of rings. These rings are a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken" said the celebrant. "May I have the rings please?"

"Sure" replied Dylan, with a smile and got them out of his jacket pocket and handed them to him.

"Sebastian do you take Mikayla to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you vow to love her and care for her for as long as you both shall live? Do you accept her, with all of her faults and strengths, and offer yourself to her with all of your own faults and strengths? Do you promise to be a faithful and loving companion and to always put the promises you make this day above all else?" asked the celebrant.

"I do" replied Sebastian, smiling at Mikki.

"Will you now place the ring on your beloved's finger and repeat after me?" asked the celebrant, passing the ring over to him; and Sebastian took it with a nod and smile as the celebrant spoke the words for him to then repeat. "I Sebastian Michael Smythe take you Mikayla Anne Kapowski to be my wife I will love and honor you, respect and cherish you all the days of my life"

"I Sebastian Michael Smythe take you Mikayla Anne Kapowski to be my wife. I will love and honor you, respect and cherish you all the days of my life" said Sebastian, as he slipped the ring on to Mikki's finger, who looked at him smiling and also quickly scrunched up her nose slightly, which in turn made Sebastian laugh ever so slightly.

"And Mikayla, do you take Sebastian to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you vow to love him and care for him for as long as you both shall live? Do you accept him, with all of his faults and strengths, and offer yourself to him with all of your own faults and strengths? Do you promise to be a faithful and loving companion and to always put the promises you make this day above all else?" asked the celebrant, looking to her.

"I do" replied Mikki, with a nod to him as she then took the ring from that of his hand and ready to give to Sebastian.

"Will you now place the ring on your beloved's finger and repeat after me?" asked the celebrant, as Mikki looked at him with a smile and then to Sebastian.

"I Mikayla Anne Kapowski take you Sebastian Michael Smythe to be my husband I will love and honor you, respect and cherish you all the days of my life" said the celebrant.

"I Mikayla Anne Kapowski take you Sebastian Michael Smythe to be my husband I will love and honor you, respect and cherish you all the days of my life" repeated Mikki, slipping the ring on to Sebastian's finger, and he smiled at her.

"You have declared before all of us that you will live together in marriage. You have made special promises to each other, which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and the giving and receiving of two ring's. By the authority vested in me by the State of South Carolina, I now pronounce you to be husband and wife" said the celebrant, as Sebastian and Mikki looked at one another and smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen, friends, family, loved ones; it is with great pleasure that I now introduce to you for the first time, Mr and Mrs Sebastian and Mikayla Smythe. You may now kiss the bride"

"Yeah, definitely" replied Sebastian, with a nod and pulled Mikki into a kiss and thus sealing that of their union as a now married couple; before they all left that of the wedding venue and moved on to what would be the wedding reception.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

The next morning, as they lay asleep in that of their own bed in their house; since they had thought not to spend any extra money on that of a hotel room for the night and instead put that money towards a future together, and the expenses that would soon without doubt be costing them money once their baby was born; Mikki woke and moving ever slightly from Sebastian, as to not wake him; looked at the clock on his side table and saw that it was just a little after eighty thirty in the morning, and since they weren't actually taking a honeymoon until after Thanksgiving the next week, there wasn't much to do except just for both of them finally enjoy being married.

Gently taking Sebastian's left hand that was resting just at the top of her arm; she smiled as she saw the wedding band that she had placed upon his finger yesterday.

"Hmm what you looking at there?" asked Sebastian, waking and seeing the smile on her face and she turned to him.

"Hi, morning" said Mikki, as she moved up to be more level with that of him; and kissed him.

"Morning Mikayla Smythe" replied Sebastian, with a smile of his own and quickly kissed her back.

"Hmm Mikayla Smythe" she replied with her own smile. "I do love the sound of that"

"Yeah same here" said Sebastian, placing a kiss to her forehead. "And I love that I finally do get to call you my wife"

"As I love now that I can say husband" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "Rather than boyfriend or fiancé"

"Uh huh" replied Sebastian, with a nod.

"And that's what I was looking at when you woke" said Mikki, entwining her left hand with his. "Knowing that these rings, really do mean forever"

"They definitely do babe" replied Sebastian, with a smile and kissing her. "There is no way in the world I am ever going to let you go now"

"And there is no way I am ever going to let you go either" said Mikki, with a smile. "Especially considering that in about six months, we're going to have another human being to care for"

"Hmm and about that" replied Sebastian, with a small laugh. "I might have kind of told the guys about that"

"Oh really did you now?" asked Mikki, with a laugh also.

"I'm sorry" replied Sebastian, kissing her. "But we were talking, they were thinking I was nervous about getting married; which I definitely wasn't, just so you know. And we were talking about how it was stupid for me to let you go to California, which turned into Kurt saying how sad you were your first birthday there, and of course knowing it was because of the other reason as well; let's just say that they kind of caught on to the fact I wasn't telling them something"

"I think it's more to do with Dylan and Jeremy both knowing your facial expressions" replied Mikki, with a laugh and quickly kissed him.

"That too" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also. "Sorry though, I know we weren't wanting to tell anyone about being pregnant now, or even the miscarry; but they kind of just got out there"

"Oh it's okay" said Mikki, with a smile to him; and Sebastian looked at her.

"Mikayla?" he asked, with a laugh.

"Yes, Sebastian?" she questioned back with a laugh as well.

"Do the girls know as well?" he asked, quickly kissing her on the lips with a smile and laugh; as Mikki nodded her head.

"Yes they know" she replied. "However I did not blurt it out, it was guessed because Kitty and Marley had brought around champagne and since I am choosing to at least not drink alcohol during the pregnancy; Karen twigged as to why that actually was"

"So naturally you had to tell them" said Sebastian.

"Yep" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And also as well they know about my miscarrying back in San Fran also; because there is the fact that we have had two ultrasound appointments, which I told them I had have"

"You know we're going to have to tell our parents now" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Because there is not a chance that either lot of our siblings and brother or sister in laws are going to be able to keep quiet about this until we do"

"Maybe we can hope they will keep quiet until Thanksgiving next week; and since we're all going to be at my parents house, we can let them know then" said Mikki.

"Well hopefully, they will keep mouths closed about it till then" said Sebastian, quickly kissing her.

"Hopefully" replied Mikki, with a nod and kissed him back, letting the two of them get caught up in the moment with one another. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Honestly" said Sebastian, with a small sigh. "I just want to say in bed curled up with my wife"

"Hmm I like the sound of that" replied Mikki, as she moved closer into towards him again. "Let's just stay here and forget about the world for one day"

"Agreed" said Sebastian kissing her. "I love you"

"Love you too" replied Mikki, with a smile; and kissing him back, before the two of them enjoyed spending the rest of their day, the day after that of their wedding; knowing that for better or for worse the two of them were now definitely that of forever, and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

 _End Note: Thoughts on this chapter, and finally having Sebastian and Mikki marry. As said the next chapter will be the last one; and there will be a time jump in as I will have had the baby already been born.  
_

 _So until then that of the last one, I do thank you all for reading and I will catch you all again soon._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N : Firstly, for those who may not be aware, and rely on notifications for when a new chapter is posted - FanFiction was having some technical issues and new chapters weren't be alerted and uploaded properly; so you may not have read this story past that of chapter 16 - and there are two chapters before this one on here, which you do need to read first before this one! However the issue now looks to be resolved!_

 _And we have now the final chapter of 'Runnin' Back Home To You' - so firstly thank you to all of you who have taken the time to read and leave a review or fave/follow it - it is greatly appreciated._

 _The ending of this is going to a move of about five years into the future from where the last chapter was - and thus ending things as such for this story.  
_ _There will however be a continuation of it, from one point in another story which I am going to soon publish; and also there will also be more of the in between the events from the last chapter in that and also the other story that is now on here called "I Got All My Sisters With Me" - so if you do want to see more of what happens between Mikki and Sebastian, as well as the others in this story; then I do suggest you check them out.  
_ _Also so you do know when the new story that is up that also falls within this - then give me an author alert follow so you will know when it is posted._

 _Once again thank you for all the love and without further ado from me, here is the last chapter of the story!_

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 19 – Epilogue.

September 2022, pulling into Greer High School, Sebastian switched the car off and looked to Mikki with a smile. "So you ready for this?"

"Uh huh" replied Mikki as she took off her seat belt, with a nod as she grabbed her cell phone from her bag. "Just give me like a minute"

"Give me the phone Mikki" said Sebastian, holding his hand out to her.

"I just want to check and make sure everything is okay with Amelia and Phoebe" replied Mikki, as she went through the contacts on her phone to get to the one for calling her parent's house.

"And I am sure it is fine" said Sebastian, looking at her. "Your Mom and Dad have looked after our girls before, and if there were any problems, which there won't be; they would call us"

"I just want to make sure" said Mikki, quickly looking to him and went to connect the call; but Sebastian quickly grabbed her phone before she could; and she glared at him. "Give me my phone Sebastian"

"No" he replied shaking his head. "I will give it back to you later"

"Well fine then" replied Mikki, turning away from him to face the window of the car. "I'm not going inside"

"Minnie, sweetie" said Sebastian, placing a hand to her shoulder. "You're being a little crazy here"

Mikki turned looked at him, glared at him and then turned back around; and Sebastian sighed. "And now you're giving me that death glare", and looking at Mikki's phone that he still had hold of, he tapped her phone to connect the call that Mikki was about to make to her parents, and put it to speaker; and Mikki turned back around hearing the line ringing and gave him a small smile, just as the call was picked up.

"Everything is fine, Mikayla" came Eric's voice upon answering with a laugh.

"Yeah hi Eric" replied Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Oh hey Seb" he replied. "It came through saying Mikki calling, sorry"

"That's fine" said Sebastian, looking to Mikki with a smile. "I may have taken Mikki's phone from her because she was about to call you; and when I did she got all death glarey and silent"

"Hmm I know that look well, Midge has it too" replied Eric, with a laugh. "It's really scary, and even worse is that look when pregnant"

"Yeah it is" said Sebastian, and looked at Mikki who nodded. "So can you please assure your daughter here, that everything is fine and you and Midge have everything under control with the girls"

"Of course we do" said Eric, with a laugh. "I think we know a thing or two about looking after children, we had four of our own"

"Are you sure?" asked Mikki, finally speaking again. "Because if there are problems, Seb and I don't need to go to this; it's only a silly high school reunion"

"It's fine angel" replied Eric. "So go have some fun, see your old friends and teachers. Your Mom and I will be fine with your girls for a few hours"

"Okay, well you promise you will call if there is anything wrong?" asked Mikki.

"Yes, we will" said Eric. "But there won't be any reason to call, okay"

"If there is though" replied Mikki.

"There won't be" said Sebastian, taking her hand and smiling at her. "I think your parents are fully able to look after the two of them for a few hours"

"We are" said Eric. "And your Mom is upstairs now as we speak, making sure all is okay. So there is nothing to be concerned about"

"Yeah okay" said Mikki, with a sigh. "I'll stop worrying"

"You're always going to worry, angel" said Eric, with a laugh. "It's part of being a parent, but also as well you need to know when to not let that worry be all you are doing"

"I know, I just always feel guilty leaving them that's all; even when I leave them at day care; I feel that way too" replied Mikki, looking at Sebastian with a smile. "And it's not that I don't think they are in wonderful hands with you and Mom, it's just you know"

"I do know, sweetheart" said Eric. "But your Mom and I, we got this. Now go and have some fun, and we will see you in a few hours back here"

"Sure bye Dad" said Mikki. "We'll be back there a few hours"

"I will see you both soon" replied Eric, with a laugh.

"Yeah, we'll see you later Eric. Thanks" said Sebastian.

"Bye you two" replied Eric.

"Bye" said Sebastian also, and then ended the call on Mikki's cell phone; and leaned over to her and gently kissed her.

"Thank you" replied Mikki, with a smile to him.

"Uh huh" said Sebastian, with a nod. "I'm just going to keep hold of this though, okay"

"You're keeping my phone" said Mikki, looking to him; as he put it along with his in the inside of his jacket pocket.

"Yes, to stop you from texting or calling your parents every five minutes" said Sebastian, with a smile to her. "Now come on let's go do this"

"Okay" said Mikki, the two of the getting out of the car; and Sebastian going around to Mikki's side, and wrapping his arms around his wife and quickly kissing her.

"All good?" he asked, with a smile to her and Mikki nodded her head.

"Yeah all good" she replied. "Sorry for getting mad at you"

"It's okay" said Sebastian, quickly kissing her again. "I'm kind of use to my crazy wife now"

"Yeah, especially pregnant one" replied Mikki with a small laugh. "I love you"

"Love you too" said Sebastian, with a smile to her. "Now come on let's go inside"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod and taking his hand; the two of them starting the walk towards the opened doors of the high school Mikki had attended.

"It's so strange" said Sebastian, with a laugh as they walked. "I remember coming here for football matches and basketball matches; and never ever did I think I'd be coming here for a high school reunion"

"I can't believe we're older enough for a high school reunion" said Mikki, with a laugh as they walked inside and made their way through to the gymnasium where it was being held.

"Yep, and think in about fourteen years" said Sebastian, looking to her with a smile. "We'll have the first high school graduate of our own"

"No, don't say that" said Mikki, looking at him and shaking her head. "I don't want to think of Millie as a teenager, or even Pheebs; they're going to be my little girls for a bit longer; thank you very much"

"Same I don't want to think of them ever growing up" replied Sebastian. "And not being my little girls"

"I'm sure regardless of them both growing up" said Mikki, looking at him with a smile as they headed over to the table where there were a bunch of name badges laid out on it. "They will always be your little girl"

"Yeah, they will be" replied Sebastian, with a nod; as Mikki looked over the names of all the ones that had graduated from Greer High School to find hers, and found the one that said 'Mikayla Kapowski'. "So weird seeing that as my last name again"

"Definitely is" said Sebastian, with a laugh as Mikki let go of his hand and picked up the name badge and pinned it on her dress; and he looked over the other names that were left. "Looks like Kurt may already be inside"

"Uh huh" replied Mikki with a nod as she too looked over the names remaining. "And also Mere and Brian"

"Want to go inside then" said Sebastian, taking her hand again.

"Let's do this" she said with a smile and nod to him; the two of them walking through the doors of the high school gymnasium.

Heading in through the doors of the Greer High School gymnasium, which had been decorated in that of the school colors; Mikki looked at the older gentlemen that was standing at the door greeting those who came in.

"Mr McLeod" she said, with a smile as they neared him; and he too looked at her with a smile.

"Mikayla Kapowski" he said, with warmth to his voice. "It's quiet lovely to see you again"

"You too Mr McLeod" she replied, with a nod as he gave a laugh.

"I think you're older enough now" he replied with a laugh. "To be able to call me by first name"

"Right, umm Alex" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "So this is Sebastian, my husband"

"Nice to meet you Sebastian" said Alex, looking to him with a smile. "You certainly have a very spirited wife in Mikayla"

"Oh I know" replied Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Hmm, but he also was a Viking as well" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Went to Spartanburg"

"I very much doubt either of you let old school rivalries worry you now though" said Alex, with a laugh; as Mikki shook her head as did Sebastian. "So you're a journalist now, correct Mikayla?"

"Yes, that's right" replied Mikki, looking to him and nodding her head. "Work on WZRB"

"I am aware; I've seen you on the news then when I have gone to visit my daughter who lives in Columbia now, and you do a marvelous job of it" said Alex, and Mikki looked to him with a smile.

"Thanks" she replied. "I had a good English teacher who played a big part in it too"

"You're very kind" replied Alex, with a laugh. "And I'm actually the principal now; and if you are maybe interested, we sometimes get those in careers that are of interest to the students, and it would be lovely if you were able to maybe come along and talk to those who are, about journalism"

"I could do that" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I'd be more then honored"

"Well we generally do a careers thing towards the middle of the school year" said Alex looking to her with a smile. "So if you call me up near to Thanksgiving, we can discuss it"

"I will do that" replied Mikki, with a nod; as Alex looked to Sebastian. "And what is it that you do Sebastian?"

"Umm I'm a lawyer" he replied, with a smile to him.

"Okay" replied Alex, with a nod to him. "Well maybe if you were interested as well, I know you're not a Yellow Jacket alum; but I do know there are definitely a few students here who might be very interested in to hearing about law and all that kind of stuff"

"Yeah, of course" said Sebastian, with a nod as well. "It's not like I ever had any problems with Greer High school, so I'd definitely maybe be able to as well"

"Great" replied Alex, with a smile. "It was lovely to see you Mikayla, and also lovely to meet you as well Sebastian. We'll talk soon"

"Yeah, we will" said Mikki, with a nod. "It was lovely to see you again as well"

"Have a wonderful night" said Alex, with a smile; and Mikki nodded.

"Thanks" she replied, as she and Sebastian walked further into the gymnasium.

"So was he your favorite teacher?" asked Sebastian, as they both looked around to see if they were able to spot Kurt in amongst all those in attendance.

"Definitely one of them" replied Mikki, with a nod. "He did take my favorite subject"

"English" said Sebastian, with a laugh as he spotted Kurt and pointed to Mikki who gave a nod; and the two of them then walking over to where Kurt along with Dave who had come with him were talking with two other people.

"Look who finally decided to grace us with her presence" said Kurt, with a laugh; as he saw Mikki and Sebastian walk over to where they were.

"Hmm, Mik had a slight meltdown in the car park" replied Sebastian, with a laugh, as Kurt hugged his best friend; and then looked to Sebastian with a laugh.

"Well it certainly wouldn't have been over that of dread" said Meredith with a laugh, who along with her husband Brian had being talking with Kurt and Dave; and quickly gave Mikki a hug.

"No, more that I was concerned over having left the girls" said Mikki, with a laugh as she returned the hug to her high school friend.

"Oh Mere was exactly the same" said Brian, with a laugh as well; as he too gave Mikki a quick hug. "Even though my parents have looked after our three a million times before"

"Yes, and he took my phone" said Meredith, looking to her husband with a frown; as Mikki gave a laugh.

"Seb did exactly the same thing" she replied; as Brian looked to Sebastian with a laugh.

"Nice one" he said, as Sebastian nodded.

"So have you all been here long then?" asked Mikki, looking to her friends from high school and also Dave.

"Only really just got here before you did" replied Dave, with a smile to her. "So you must have come in just behind Kurt and I"

"Here since about six o'clock" said Brian, with a laugh.

"I don't think we want to know why that is Bri" said Mikki, with a laugh. "But I am going to assume it has something to do with the bleachers and Mere"

"Well I'm interested to know" said Sebastian, with a laugh as Dave nodded also.

"Yeah, let's just say that sometimes during basketball matches; one of our cheerleaders would often disappear" said Kurt with a laugh.

"As did Brian" said Mikki, with a smile to her two friends; who both went slightly red in the face.

"Hmm, well at least I am not the one who had bought a horrid Viking into our school" said Brian, with a laugh; and Meredith tapped her husband on the arm with a laugh.

"I'm sure we can let it slide just this once" she said with a smile to Mikki and Sebastian. "It's not like Sebastian ever set out to make us look bad back in high school; because Mik actually never knew him then"

"Very true" replied Mikki, with a nod; as another male walked over to where they were talking and looked to them all.

"Well look who's gained a few pounds" said Hunter as he approached the six of them.

"And look who is still a jerk" said Kurt, looking to the guy who he hated seeing his best friend date for the most part of their senior year.

"Oh isn't that sweet" said Hunter, looking to him also. "Still using Mikki for popularity I see"

"He didn't use me for popularity" said Mikki, as she looked at her ex. "I did however use you, because let's face it no one would want to be with you for any other reason; because you're not a nice person at all"

"Hmm" said Hunter, and looked at her with a smile; and then looked to Sebastian. "Weren't you the moron who threatened to punch in my teeth that day in the coffee shop"

"I was yeah" replied Sebastian, looking at him with a nod. "And if you call my wife, fat again; I will be doing that"

Hunter looked at him and laughed, and then looked to Mikki. "So you married him, huh. Well I guess you can't account for taste can you"

"Don't see a ring on your finger, Hunter" said Brian, looking at him. "So you can't really be one to talk"

"Yeah, my ex was a cow" he replied, looking to him. "Bitch took me to the cleaners when we divorced"

"Good on her" said Sebastian, with a laugh; and Hunter glared at him. "And it's no wonder she divorced you, if you call her things like bitch and cow"

"Well if you let your wife eat any more" said Hunter, with a smile to him. "She might turn into the size of a cow"

"Excuse me" said Sebastian, glaring at him; and knowing how tempted he was to actually punch him, Mikki took his hand shaking her head.

"He wouldn't be worth it, babe" said Mikki, and Sebastian looked at her, and she then looked to Hunter. "And if you had any brain then you might realise that whilst I am not the size two anymore that I was in high school, I don't think being a size six now constitutes me as being a fat cow; especially when you consider that I have had children"

You have a kid" said Hunter looking to her, with a laugh. "That's just what the world needs another batch of your genes"

"Actually I have two" replied Mikki, looking at him as Sebastian's put his arm around her waist and rested his hand on to her stomach. "And am also pregnant with a third"

"Almost three, god that's even worse" said Hunter, shaking his head. "Just got only to help that, the crazy bitch sister of yours doesn't have kids as well, because that is definitely not something the world needs"

"Oh go away Hunter" said Meredith, looking at him, as both Mikki and Sebastian glared at him. "None of us liked you in high school and none of like you now. So stop wasting that oxygen needed for keeping the few brain cells you have left, alive; and walk away"

"I don't know why I was ever friends with any of you" said Hunter looking to the ones he'd gone to high school with and shaking his head.

"We're kind of wondering that very same question" said Brian, with a laugh; and Hunter just looked at him, before walking away to go and annoy more of the Greer graduating class.

"Man, I can't believe that guy is still a massive jerk, even now" said Kurt, shaking his head.

"I can" said Mikki, with a nod. "He's always going to be one of those ones who never gets out of his high school mentality of being a bully"

"Very true" said Brian, looking to her. "And what was that bit about your husband threatening to punch his teeth in?"

"Umm" said Mikki with a laugh and quickly looked to Sebastian, giving him a smile. "It was just after Seb and I had started dating; and we were at Lizzie's cafe; and Hunter came in and started being a dick"

"He called Mikki a slut" said Sebastian, and Brian looked at him.

"So why didn't you punch his teeth in?" asked Brian. "Because if he had said that about Mere, then I certainly would have"

"Because he'd not be worth it" replied Sebastian, with a shrug. "As Mik said, guys like that never get past high school"

"True" replied Brian, with a nod. "Although it would have been nice to see that jerk put into his place for once"

"Oh definitely" said Kurt, with a nod; and the six of them continued to talk and mingle with the rest of the graduating class of Greer High School from fifteen years ago.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

Getting back to Mikki's parents house a little after eleven o'clock; the two of them went to the living room where Midge and Eric were watching a movie.

"You didn't have to wait up for us" said Mikki, with a laugh; as Sebastian sat in one of the spare arm chairs, and Mikki squished in on to it with him. "Makes me feel as if I am back in high school or something like that, and I am expected to be home before curfew"

"Well you did kind of go to high school tonight" said Sebastian with a smile to his wife. "So your Mom and Dad probably got in the old frame of mind of need to wait up make sure home in time"

"Yes, very funny you two" said Eric, looking to them with a laugh. "Neither of us were waiting up for you, we just got intrigued by this movie that's all"

"So they say" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Hmm" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "So the girls were no trouble"

"They were complete angels as always" said Midge, looking to Sebastian with a smile. "Both went to sleep with no trouble"

"How was the reunion?" asked Eric, looking to Mikki; as she leaned her head against Sebastian's shoulder more.

"It was good" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Saw some people hadn't seen in a while"

"As well as some people I would have loved to have punched as well" said Sebastian, with a sigh.

"Let me guess, Hunter" said Eric; and Sebastian looked to his father in law with a nod.

"Yep, had the nerve to call Mikki a fat cow" replied Sebastian.

"Well he always was such the charmer" replied Eric, with a slight laugh. "And I don't know what Mikki ever saw in him"

"I don't know even know that myself" said Mikki, looking to her father. "But it should make you feel better to know that he is divorced and his ex wife, who he also called a cow as well; apparently took a lot of money from in the divorce"

"Well can't say that he didn't deserve it" said Eric, with a laugh.

"Oh I am sure he most certainly did" said Mikki, with a laugh as well.

"Yes, can't say I am not happy to hear that" said Midge, with a smile as well. "And now that the two of you are home, I think your father and I might head up to bed"

"I knew you were waiting up" said Mikki, with a smile to them. "Such a lie about the movie, which is on Netflix anyway"

"Yes okay maybe we were waiting up" said Eric, with a laugh. "But give it a few years and the two of you will be doing the exact same thing, waiting for your girls and whatever the other little one you will soon have"

"I'm sure we will" replied Sebastian, with a nod; as Midge stood up from the sofa where she was sitting and Eric turned off the television before standing from the armchair he was seated in.

"We'll see you both in the morning" said Midge. "Sleep well you two"

"Yeah, see you" replied Sebastian, with a smile to them both. "Night"

"Night" said Eric.

"Night Mom, Dad" said Mikki, looking to both her parents. "And thanks for letting us crash here for the night"

"You know you are always welcome" said Midge, with a smile to her daughter. "We love having you here"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her. "Thanks"

"Okay night you two" said Midge, giving them one last smile and then her and Eric headed upstairs to their room.

"So tonight was pretty good then" said Sebastian, looking to Mikki with a smile; as she in turn looked to him.

"Yeah it was" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And I will definitely get in touch with Rod and doing that careers talk thing"

"Hmm that be good for those there as well" said Sebastian, quickly kissing her. "To hear from that of a real life working journalist"

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a smile. "So you haven't heard anything about your fifteen year reunion?"

"Nope" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "There is still time though, it could still be held"

"Well if and when it's on" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "Then I will gladly go along and make your ex girlfriend from high school jealous"

"Good" replied Sebastian, with a smile as well and quickly kissing her. "Did we want to head up to bed as well, because I'm sure both girls will be up early in the morning"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod as she stood from her seated position and Sebastian then stood as well. "I just want to check on them both before we go to sleep though"

"Of course" said Sebastian, with a nod also as they both headed to the stairs and then went to go upstairs. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom quickly, and I will see you in the girls room, in a minute"

"Sure" replied Mikki, as the two of them walked up stairs; and Sebastian headed to the bathroom that used whilst at her parents' house and Mikki headed to the bedroom where the girls slept whilst there.

Walking quietly in to the bedroom that was Kitty's when younger, and that was illuminated by that of a night light so the girls wouldn't be scared; Mikki looked at her two sleeping daughters who were tucked up in that of the double bed with pillows around then, with a smile.

"Hi Mommy" came the quiet voice of Amelia, and Mikki looked at the oldest of her two daughters and walked over to the side that she was asleep on.

"Why aren't you sleeping little miss" said Mikki in a quiet voice with a laugh, so that she wouldn't wake Phoebe who was actually sound asleep, and sitting gently on the double bed at looked at her eldest daughter.

"I didn't say night to you and Daddy" replied Amelia, shaking her head.

"Okay, well you can say goodnight to us now" said Mikki, with a smile, and placing a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"Night Mommy" said Amelia, with a smile to her. "I love you"

"Love you too my sweet girl" replied Mikki, with a smile also. "Night"

"Is someone not asleep, like she should be?" asked Sebastian, with a quiet laugh as he came into the bedroom also.

"No, she was waiting up to say good night" said Mikki, shaking her head with a smile to her husband; as he walked over to the bed and knelt down beside where Amelia was.

"I thought your Grams said you were asleep" said Sebastian, looking to his daughter with a smile. "Were you faking sleep?"

Amelia looked at him and laughed, nodding her head also; as Sebastian placed a kiss to her cheek.

"Hmm, certainly your mother's daughter" he said with a laugh, and a smile also to Mikki; who in turn nodded her head. "Good night now, little princess"

"Night Daddy" replied Amelia, with a smile to him. "I love you too"

"Same here, love you as well" said Sebastian, standing up; as Mikki also stood from the bed as well and taking Sebastian's hand. "We'll see you in the morning"

"Okay" replied Amelia, with a nod; and closing her eyes.

"Definitely takes after you" said Sebastian, in a quiet voice to Mikki and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" replied Mikki, with a smile to him.

"Hmm, I'll let you know that in about ten years time" said Sebastian, quickly kissing her and Mikki laughed.

"Come on, let's go to bed" said Mikki; as Sebastian gave a nod of his head, and after quickly checking on Phoebe and each of them placing a kiss to their younger sleeping daughter's head; the two of them heading next door to sleep in the bedroom that was Mikki's from her childhood; before then going back home the next day to their own house in Columbia, South Carolina.

#RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY##RBHTY#

January 2023; Lexington Medical Center; sitting in the chair close by Mikki's bed whilst she slept a little, with their now newborn son in his arms; Sebastian smiled as he looked to the content and sleeping baby, as the door to the hospital room opened; and his parents along with that of Mikki's quietly walked in.

"Is it okay to come and say hi?" asked Abby, quietly as she looked to him and could see that Mikki was asleep in the bed that was in the room.

"Yeah of course" replied Sebastian, looking to his mother with a nod and also to the other three adults as well, as he gently stood from the chair. "Come meet your new little grandson"

"He's absolutely gorgeous Seb" said Midge, with a smile to him as she looked also at the little boy in her son in law's arms.

"He is, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod.

"Have the girls met their little brother yet?" asked Eric, and Sebastian looked to him shaking his head.

"No Jere and Kae are going to bring them by a little later today" replied Sebastian, looking to her father in law.

"So you haven't told us this little ones name yet" said Henry with a small laugh to his son; as he took a look to his grandson also.

"Right name" replied Sebastian, with a smile to him. "So Jackson Elijah Smythe"

"You gave him your grandfather's middle name" said Abby, with a smile to her son.

"Yeah, Mikki and I thought it would be nice to have that as his middle" said Sebastian looking to his mother with a smile.

"It is" replied Abby, with a nod. "He would have been very touched by it"

"Yes" said Midge, with a smile to her son in law also, as Mikki stirred from her sleep. "That was a very nice thing for you to do"

"Hi" said Mikki, as she opened her eyes and looked at her parents and also that of Sebastian's also.

"Sorry did we wake you up?" asked Eric, looking to his daughter; who in turn shook her head.

"No it's fine" replied Mikki, with a smile to him. "I was just resting a little"

"Long labour?" asked Midge, with a small laugh.

"No, only two hours this time" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Wasn't an long one like it was with Phoebe and that of sixteen hours"

"Yeah, I think this little guy wanted to make his appearance in the world" said Sebastian, with a laugh, as he walked over to where Mikki was at gently sat next to his wife on the bed.

"And so far he's proven to be a pretty perfect little baby" said Mikki, with a smile to her parents and in laws.

"Well hopefully he will be that when you get back home too" said Abby with a smile to her daughter in law.

"Yes hopefully" replied Sebastian with a smile; and talking with their parents some more until Jeremy and Karen also arrived with their two daughters to meet their new baby brother; one thing was definitely certain, there was nowhere else Mikki or Sebastian could ever see themselves being, and that of complete and utter happy with their three children and their life together

* * *

 _End Note : Well there you have it everyone - the last chapter of this story is now official done.  
As said I will not be discontinuing to write Mikki and Seb together - as much as I also like writing Mikki with Blaine - I have also really come to like writing her with Sebastian as well, because it's a much different dynamic I think of the other pairing.  
And whilst I understand that not all like the two of them together, I do thank all those who have taken the time to read again; and maybe just maybe like seeing Sebastian in such a different way as to how he was portrayed in actual Glee._

 _So thank you again, keep an eye out for more chapter updates on other stories; and also that of new ones from me as well, because my mind is always running all the time of that of ideas, and you can be assured I will be back really soon!_

 _Love to you always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
